Blood, Silk, and Steel
by Lost In A Dark Wood
Summary: AU. In a world where Sokka and Katara's father died instead of their mother, we follow the exploits of Sokka, a dark perversion of his former self, as he willingly enters the world of intrigue and deception that is the Fire Nation.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, references to sex and extreme violence, although absolutley nothing explicit, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** The very fact that this is an AU should clue you in to the fact that I don't own either the characters or their world. Actually, the fact that this story is listed in the world's biggest fanfiction archive should clue you in to that. The AU is just an extra clue.

**Summary: **In a world where Sokka and Katara's father died instead of their mother, we follow the exploits of Sokka, a dark perversion of his former self, as he willingly enters the world of intrigue and deception that is the Fire Nation, and plays a twisting game with his deadly guide, Princess Azula.

**VERY IMPORTANT Author's Note: **This is an expansion of the Blood-Arc in my story Challenges. If you do not read those three chapters, this story will make very little sense, so go and read them if you haven't already: Chapters 25, 26, and 27. It's a grand total of 300 words.

**- Chapter One -**

I do not intend to start at the beginning. That would be boring, and besides, it has already been done. So, I will start where I left off, which is of course is somewhere near the middle, though where exactly I wouldn't be able to tell, and I will start with the beautiful Princess Azula.

Azula did not love him.

Azula did not love anyone or anything; she did not love her father and she did not love her nation. I am not even entirely sure if she loved herself, or whether her attempts at advancement were merely drawn from some parasitic instinct—like those of the tapeworm which concerns itself only with its own existence because that is all there is.

No, Azula did not love him. And, to be frank he did not love anything. He had once loved his father—that much was clear. If he had ever loved his nation, Azula wasn't sure. What she did know beyond a shadow of a doubt was that he certainly didn't love himself, and he didn't love her either. But, again, that was fine by her, because she did not love him.

We've established that. Moving on…

He did, however interest her quite a lot. Not that that made her unique in any way. The eerily charming savage interested everyone from Ty Lee to Ozai himself. He had, after all, played a much greater part than Zuko in bringing her father the Avatar. Which of course, had been something of a nuisance, because it had put Zuko back in line for the throne. But, he hadn't known about the Fire Nation's power struggles, so Azula could hardly blame him. And, seeing him in her father's court, Azula had to admit that she would rather have him fighting for the Fire Nation. And, after all, if Zuko hadn't brought the little Airbender back home with him the brat might have actually mastered the four elements and posed something of a problem.

So, all in all, even if Azula didn't love him, she did like him, in her own way, because he was useful.

Oh, and then there was the sex. The sex wasn't bad. She liked that about him the most. And then, there was the fact that they were kindred spirits. Azula wasn't so naïve as to believe in soul mates. (She left those sorts of things to Mai and Ty Lee, who, come to think of it, had become a lot less useful to her since her brother had dragged her little savage up from the frozen corners of the earth.) But, she did believe in kindred spirits, and Sokka was most definitely hers. She understood him and he understood her, and so their relationship was tit-for-tat, and his usefulness would last a long time, so she didn't need to worry about betraying him.

But sometimes, Azula couldn't help but wonder if they were fundamentally different somehow. After all, she still enjoyed the fresh scent of the flowers he would bring her sometimes. But, Sokka, he didn't seem to enjoy anything. Not even revenge. He knew beauty, and recognized it, but he didn't enjoy it. Whenever she was trying to decide what dress to wear she would ask him, and inevitably he would pick the right dress.

"Wear this one," he would say, "you'll outshine Zuko at his birthday party."

Or, "This one, the silk is finer and it will make you smoother."

Or, "This one, the gold dances on your body; you are the true heir of fire."

Or, "This one, the red brings out the demon in you."

And it was always the right choice. But he never told her: "This one, because it is pretty."

Or, "This one, because I like it."

Or, "This one, because it turns me on."

Or, "Anything looks good on you."

Not that Azula wanted or needed his flattery. It was just, perplexing. Maybe Sokka didn't like red. The thought had crossed her mind, so she had had her father bring her clothes from New Ozai.

"This one," he had said. "It is the most preposterous, and perfect for this charade."

He had been right of course, and the evening had been a tremendous success. But apparently, Sokka didn't like green any more than he liked red. So, then she had tried yellow, and for the centennial of the Fire Nation's victory over the Air Nomads she had had her seamstress recreate long forgotten fashions.

"This one, like this," he had said. "It is the most revealing, and therefore the greatest profanation."

Again, he had been right, and Azula had been commended on her cleverness and ability to transform something as barbaric as the mother-superior's habit into something worthy of a princess of the Fire Nation. So, finally, Azula tried blue, and she had Zhao bring her furs. Sokka himself hadn't worn blue since he had first arrived with her brother, and she fretted slightly before asking him to her bedroom. After all, this dress was to celebrate the capture of a band of savages, rebels from the North, and Azula wasn't quite sure how Sokka would react.

But when he entered her bedroom of gold and red and black to find her cloaked in blue furs in front of a mirror, his only response was to ask her if she was not hot under the furs.

"I thought you'd like this one," she said.

And he, playing along, because he always humored her, simply replied, "I do. You pull it off very well, all things considered."

"All things considered?"

"Well Princess, considering that that is a man's outfit."

She frowned. Whoever had been responsible for confiscating and delivering the clothes without informing her that some of them were not for the fairer sex would pay. "Well then Sokka, why don't I show you, and have you tell me what I should wear?" She nodded to the maids, and they brought out dress upon dress of blue fur. Suddenly a full-bodied gown sparked his interest, and Azula nodded to the maid to bring it closer.

Gingerly, he reached out to touch the fabric. "My Princess," he said, "I am, as you know, but a lowly peasant by birth, and the Southern Water Tribe, has, for the majority of my life been a festering hell-hole devoid of anything approximating civilization, but the craftsmanship of this dress is exemplary. One might even say fitting of a princess. Not a princess of the Fire Nation, but a princess none-the-less."

Nodding, she took the dress, and sent the maid away. Without even casting a second glance at Sokka she began to undress and soon was wearing the dress he had suggested. Of course, as was always the case, he had been right.

"Yes, this one," she confirmed to the mirror. "It is only fitting of my station."

And she turned to look at Sokka. "So how do I look?" she asked.

"Like a savage from the Water Tribes."

"Well, you should know."

In reply she received only a guttural grunt.

"Well, do you like how I look in blue?" She asked and again he grunted.

"I like how you look in any color, but red suits you best."

So Sokka didn't like blue either. Well, Azula would have to get creative later. For now however, she simply asked, "And how about you? What will you be wearing?"

"I was thinking of wearing the armor your father gave me for my birthday last year. Or do you think I should play the part of pet savage tonight?"

"Well," she began, curling around him. "I think someone needs to join me in my lack of taste or decency. Spirits know Zuzu won't, and neither Mai nor Ty Lee will have the skill to pull it off. Besides, it'll give me an excuse to hover on your arm all night."

For the third time that night, a guttural growl escaped his throat and for the first time that night, a smile graced his lips. Azula liked that smile; no one but her ever saw it, like the smile she had only for him. They were kindred souls.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. "I suppose then that I'll have to find new clothes; my old ones hardly fit anymore, and I can't accompany you dressed as a peasant and a pauper to boot."

She offered him a smile and he ate it from her lips. Together they turned back to analyze the pile of furs lying on her bed. Finally they found a warrior's armor which fit him, and he smiled. "But you know," he added, "if we're going to do this, we should do it right. Have you any jewelry?"

Clapping now, she nodded excitedly and went and got it. Sokka analyzed each piece very carefully, until he finally found one. "From what I can tell, this is a hairpiece. I'm not sure if yours is long enough, but the moon is one of the Water Tribes' patron spirits, and it would be in absolutely the worst taste for you to wear it tonight."

She merely growled in turn, and he set to arranging her hair in a way he had once seen his mother arrange Katara's. When he was done, he stood aside to admire his handiwork and Azula approached her mirror. "It's so fantastically crass!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yes, if I didn't know better myself, I'd think you were of the Water Tribes."

"How about you?" she asked. "Obviously you don't need anything to pass for a Water Tribesman, but, well, you know."

He nodded, in thought. "Do you have any face paint?"

"Men in the Water Tribes wear face paint?" she asked, marveled. "How barbaric. Why haven't you ever mentioned that before?"

He simply shrugged as he began to look through her collection of confiscated items. "You always seemed much more interested by the tales about the penguins and the whales and the seals." Finally he found what he was looking for, and presented a small container to the princess. Opening it, she found what appeared to be white and blue cream. Curious, she stuck her finger in it, and found it to have a most distasteful texture. As she shivered, Sokka took it back from her and more forcefully dipped his fingers into the concoction, slathering it on his face. Within a few minutes he had finished and he turned to face Azula. She was delighted at the transformation.

"You know, Sokka, I do think I like this aspect of you. It lets me see you for the monster you really are."

In return he only smiled and nodded. "Alas my princess, you have no need of makeup for me to see you for the monster _you_ really are."

They really _were_ kindred spirits. It was a pity he had been born in the Water Tribes, or else, he might not have outlived his usefulness in the long run.

"Too true. But anyway, you'll be the star of the ball; Father won't even cast a second glance towards Zuzu once we come in. You know there's talk that Father's planning to entrust the final Siege of the North to him."

"That incompetent fool?"

"That's what I thought. Well he _was _going to send Admiral Jeong-Jeong to head the naval attack."

"A much worthier choice."

"Indeed, given his work in the South. Unfortunately, as I'm sure you're quite aware, Jeong-Jeong met with a most unfortunate end recently."

"Yes there is that."

"And father had been considering giving a promotion to Captian Zhao. He was originally going to make him a commander, but with Jeong-Jeong out of the picture, there was a vacancy in the Admiralship."

"A vacancy Zhao would have filled most admirably."

Azula rolled her eyes at the pun. She knew Sokka didn't derive any inherent pleasure from making them, because he didn't derive any inherent pleasure in anything, well, except _those_ things, and wondered if his sense of humor might have been a vestige of his former self. One day she would have to track his runt of a sister down and ask her.

"Indeed."

"Except of course for the fact that he met the same fate as the late Admiral just a few days ago."

"Quite a pity indeed. The ink had barely finished drying on his promotion when they found his carcass. It was long dry by the time they were able to actually identify him; he really was in quite an awful state."

"I imagine. But I see where this is going. With Jeong-Jeong and Zhao gone, there's no one left to take control of your father's navy in the siege, and his Majesty has little choice but to send the incompetent prince. Well, chin up my dear, with any luck he won't survive the battle."

"That's a possibility. More likely however, he manages to screw up so royally that he completely wrecks the mission and it turns out to be the greatest military loss in the Fire Nation's history since Uncle Iroh's miserable failure at Ba Sing Se."

Sokka smiled. "Well, it could be worse. He might actually return victorious, and then where would you be?"

Azula shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh. "Either way, it's a lose-lose situation—either I inherit a weakened Fire Nation in a time of turmoil, or Zuko inherits the Fire Nation at its strongest."

"But, of course, you have a solution."

And this time it was Azula's turn to smile. "Of course I do. Tonight we will convince Father that _you_ should lead the attack."

"I'm flattered. But what's in it for me?"

"Darling, I've never known you to need an incentive to play traitor."

"Not enough this time dearie."

"You get to kill, mangle and maim as many people as you want, and they'll call you a hero for it."

He shook his head. "I can kill, mangle and maim right here in the Fire Nation; you know that perfectly well; after all, you were the one who showed me the best spots for a quick fix. And as to being called a hero, that's something that tickles your brother's fancy, not mine. If I wanted to be a hero I would have run up against your brother when he first landed in the South Pole and fought him, even if the odds were a thousand to one as they were. And if I survived that first encounter, I would have cast my lot with the Avatar. Not you."

"Fine," she finally conceded. "You'll be made regent of the Water Tribes."

"A convenient way to get me away from the Fire Nation."

"Don't be silly Sokka. I like you here, and if I ever felt the need to remove you from the Fire Nation, I assure you the solution would be far more permanent than to send you off to rule the ends of the Earth."

And so finally, after some consideration, Sokka agreed. "Why not?" he asked simply, as he and Azula readied themselves to down to the Fire Lord's ballroom, where the whole of the Fire Nation's elite was already celebrating the capture of a band of Northern rebels and their plans for a full-scale invasion of the Northern Water Tribe, last bastion of the Water Civilization.

**Author's Note:** This story was brewing in my mind even as I was posting Bloodline, Blood-craft and Bloodlust on _Challenges_, but it really took the encouragement of _Justicar347_. After he took the time to write me a nice long PM with everything he'd like to see, how could I refuse?

As always, **your reviews**are very much appreciated. This story won't be very long, and in the next chapter you'll be likely to see Sokka interact with Zuko, Ozai, and, if you're lucky, Bato, of the Water Tribe. We'll get glimpses of his past and his future.

So, what are you waiting for?

**REVIEW!**

(Pretty please.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, references to sex and extreme violence, although absolutley nothing explicit, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** The very fact that this is an AU should clue you in to the fact that I don't own either the characters or their world. Actually, the fact that this story is listed in the world's biggest fanfiction archive should clue you in to that. The AU is just an extra clue.

**- Chapter Two -**

Azula had been right; of course, Azula was _always _right: All heads turned as Sokka and Azula entered the Fire Lord's ballroom. The idea to come dressed in Water Tribe regalia had not been unique to them. Actually, Azula had introduced something of a fashion when she had first appeared dressed in green flanked on either side by Mai and Ty Lee. But of course, none had thought to come dressed in _actual_ Water Tribe furs, and no one else had had the advantage of Sokka's expert advice, so that while Azula and her pet shone in their crude furs, those who had thought to come in blue silk looked quite preposterous, and several aspiring suitors had had to awkwardly take their leaves of their prospective sweethearts when they realized that Princess Azula invalidated all of their previous attempts at flattery.

It was an unintended side-effect, but one that pleased Azula tremendously.

"Look darling," she said so that only he could hear, "all eyes are on us."

"Princess," he said, settling into his role for the evening, "All eyes are on you tonight, as they ought to be every night. You humble me with your inclusion."

She smirked. "So soon? Well then, I suppose you're right. You know, I think I've spotted Mai and Ty Lee. It's been far too long since I've talked to them, poor dears. Do you mind if we go talk to them?"

"Your wish is my command, quite literally Princess. Although, I had hoped to get a word in with your brother. He's talking with your father—maybe we can gravitate towards him once he's done talking with the Fire Lord?"

"Oh, why don't you just go talk to them now? I'm sure Father will quite appreciate your face paint." Two could play at this game. "And besides, I'm sure whatever you have to say to Zuzu will be dreadfully boring. I'll just go talk to Mai and Ty Lee by myself." And she left him in the center of the ballroom floor, alone, dressed as a fierce warrior of the Water Tribes among the most powerful people in the world, to figure out how to approach the most powerful man of them all. As Sokka snacked on an hors-d'oeuvre he considered whether to approach General Iroh or Minister Quin. He was saved from the decision however by Zuko who called to him.

"Prince Zuko, Your Lordship," Sokka said, kneeling before the Fire Lord.

Ozai merely signaled for him to get up with his hands and Sokka promptly complied.

"Father and I were admiring your choice of clothes," Zuko commented amusedly.

Sokka bowed. "I assure you my lords that I much prefer the noble silks of the Fire Nation. However, the Princess wanted to dress as a savage to celebrate the impending triumph of our Nation, and she requested that I join her."

"Of course, of course," replied Ozai. "The transformation is quite amazing. If I did not know her to be my own daughter I might have mistaken her for a savage myself."

"Princess Azula strives for perfection in every art; she would have been very discontent with me had the effect been any other."

Zuko smiled and set a heavy arm on Sokka's shoulder. "Naturally Azula would put your valuable expertise to something as banal as dress-up. My father and I were discussing something, and we could use your knowledge."

Sokka turned to the Fire Lord and waited for a sign of his approval. It came in the form of a barely visible nodd.

"The men, the men we captured," started Zuko, "wanted had some very bizarre tools with them, very primitive, and they've got our engineers completely dumbfounded."

"What Prince Zuko means to say is that we would appreciate your assistance in analyzing the weapons belonging to the captured band."

"Of course my Lord, you wish to understand the weapons of the Water Tribes. Although I doubt their primitive weapons would be any defense against those of the Fire Nation, but it is always prudent to be prepared, and I would be honored to assist the Fire Nation in any way, no matter how minute."

The Fire Lord barely nodded, but Sokka understood the subtle smile on the Fire Lord's lips, and as he turned to leave with Zuko and the Fire Lord, Sokka turned back and smiled for Azula, and all she could think was how much like a demon he looked in his white and blue face paint.

In the war room Minister Qin brought out the weapons for Sokka to analyze. One by one Sokka took them in his hands, weighed them, and explained the function and construction of each, until he came to a strange weapon of bone consisting of two blades at right angles.

"I'm sorry my lords, but I'm not quite sure what this is," he said putting his fingers through the two holes that pierced one of the blades before handing it over to Zuko. Zuko took it with great interest and observed it, running a finger along the edges of the weapon and drawing.

"Well, it's sharp," Zuko said showing his cut finger to those in the room while the Fire Lord rolled his eyes. Ozai took the weapon from his son and weighed it in his hands.

"A throwing weapon, perhaps?" he asked Sokka and Minister Qin, who simply shrugged. Ozai looked at the weapon, considered it, and then threw it against a wall. It simply crashed and fell, not even managing to scratch the red paint. Minister Qin picked it up.

"No," he said, "It doesn't seem to be a throwing weapon. "Perhaps a club?"

The Fire Lord merely grunted.

"With your permission my Lord, I would like to try something," Qin asked humbly and Ozai nodded. Taking the object by the smaller of the two blades he lifted it over his head, and then with as much energy as the old minister could muster, he brought it crashing down on the table, piercing it to the other side. "I believe it is merely a slightly more deadly variation of the club."

Sokka nodded his agreement and the Fire Lord removed the presumed club from his now damaged table. "Impressive," he said dryly. "Sokka, can you tell me, is this representative of the general array of Water Tribe technology?"

Again the savage nodded, "While it is my understanding that the Northern Water Tribe is more advanced than the Southern Tribe, both tribes derive their power from Tui and La. Living in the frozen reaches of the earth they have little access to the metal required for more advanced weaponry; furthermore, they lack the control of fire which is central to the production of iron and steel."

"Very well then, thank you for your explanation Sokka. Minister Qin, I have another question, perhaps you can explain something to me?" Minister Qin nodded fearfully, dreading what would come next. "Could you explain, why the Fire Nation, gifted with the grace of Agni and the mastery of fire, steam and steel has been incapable to date of successfully bringing the Northern Water Tribe to its knees?"

"Well you see, my Lord, it is complicated," began the Minister for lack of anything more intelligent to say.

As he stalled, Sokka interrupted, "If I may, my Lord?" Waiting for the Fire Lord to give his approval Sokka continued: "While I may lack the military expertise of the Minister and I have never been to the Northern Tribe, I believe I can shed some light on the issue. The first thing to consider is that any nation's primary weaponry derives from the element it controls. While Fire is an aggressive element, Water, its opposite is not and therefore selects the strategy of defense rather than one of offense—similar to the strategy employed by the Earth Kingdom stronghold of Ba Sing Se.

"Having remained undisturbed for the better part of the century, unlike her sister tribe in the South, the Northern Water Tribe's civilization must have by necessity flourished even in the frozen tundra of the North Pole. This creates for them an advantage; those who live in the Northern Tribe stronghold have become adapted to the infernal conditions of an eternal winter, and they have learned to flourish in them. Fire Nation soldiers, and indeed, those of any nation, however, are not accustomed to the terrain, making the battle so much the more difficult for them.

"But there is another very significant way in which the Northern Tribe holds a huge advantage. The Water Tribe itself lives on ice and snow—in other words, it is surrounded by water, and to approach it, an invading army must attack from the ocean.

"And finally, I assume the city is well fortified both by manmade and natural defenses."

Ozai turned to look at Qin, who merely nodded.

"I see," said the Fire Lord. "Minister Qin, I expect that you have taken all of this into consideration in planning this invasion."

"Of course, of course," he lied as Ozai, Zuko and Sokka left to return to the ball.

Upon entering, the three were immediately accosted by Azula. "Sokka," she chided, "You went and left me all alone."

Zuko came to his defense, "Sorry Azula, Father and I needed him, but it looks like you got on well enough with Ty Lee and Mai."

Azula could have kissed him. Sokka was right; of course, Sokka was _always_ right: with enemies like Zuko, who needed friends? Her elder brother had given her an excellent opening: "Yes, although Mai's been something of a drag. She seems rather upset about something, and no one's asked her to dance all night. Hey Zuko darling, do you think you could ask her out the dance floor? Just for one waltz?"

Zuko turned to his father for help in evading Azula's request, but the Fire Lord offered none, instead giving Zuko a smile and telling him to go on and enjoy himself, and with a smile from his father, Prince Zuko happily left in search of Mai.

"What were you discussing?" Azula asked her father.

"Sokka did us the favor of enlightening us as to the nature and use of several weapons found in the possession of the captured band."

"He is an excellent source of information, isn't he?" she asked happily. "Look at the excellent job he did of helping me plan my wardrobe," and she spun around, modeling her furs for her father.

"Yes, I wonder…"

"Wonder what daddy?"

"Azula, why don't you go see what Ty Lee is doing?" Having no other choice, Azula followed her father's orders. Once she was gone, the Fire Lord turned to Sokka and placed a light hand on his shoulder—more affection than Sokka had ever seen him offer to Zuko. "Walk with me, child," he said, almost requested, as he once again herded Sokka out of the ballroom and directed him through the palaces corridors. Once the music had faded to an almost indiscernible melody, he spoke again. "Sokka, you have been most helpful to me tonight. I'm quite certain Minister Qin had not given the issue of the Northern Water Tribe's defenses much thought."

"My Lord, if he did not, it is surely because he has been expanding all his resources on Ba Sing Se."

"Perhaps. However, Ba Sing Se will be much less important if we have the Water Tribes." Sokka nodded politely. "Regardless, your help tonight may mean the difference between victory and defeat."

"It would be my greatest honor to aid the Fire Nation in any way possible."

"You might be able to do so. As I am sure you must be aware, I am in a peculiar situation; the recent slayings have left the upper echelons of my forces significantly thinned. Originally I had entrusted the siege to Admiral Jeong-Jeong, but sadly, that is no longer a possibility. Nor can I entrust it to the late Commander Zhao for that very reason; my brother might have been a likely candidate—twenty years ago, but now he has grown fat and weak in his old age, so you see Sokka, I find that I have quite a dilemma."

"Surely, however," replied Sokka, "there must be someone capable."

"Not in the navy, and the land forces will not do in this battle. I had considered Prince Zuko as a possible commander. What do you think of it?"

Sokka paused, looked confused, moved to speak, shut up, looked pensive, and finally spoke again, "If the Fire Lord is considering Prince Zuko for such a task, surely he must have his reasons."

In turn the Fire Lord smiled, "A polite answer. Zuko is an incompetent fool; he has his mother's strength, his uncle's heart, and the Firebending prowess of an Air Nomad. Even if by some miracle he doesn't manage to get himself killed, any expedition he commands is likely to become the biggest military defeat of the Fire Nation since my brother's crushing loss at Ba Sing Se."

"If I may come to the defense of my dear friend, the Prince is honorable and well-intentioned; all that he lacks is a little experience."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions Sokka, and no one knows that better than my son—that he has failed to learn this is quite disheartening.

"Tell me Sokka, if you were to launch an invasion of the Northern Water Tribe, how would you do it?"

"Is that a rhetorical 'you' referring, or a specific 'you' meaning me? I suppose my lord, that if _I_ personally were launching an invasion of the Northern Water Tribe I would take advantage of my heritage. I would assemble a powerful fleet around the North Pole, not necessarily a particularly good one, maybe five ships actually worth their salt and then about fifty ready to be scrapped, just for show. Then I would infiltrate the Tribe; I imagine that it's big enough that it would be normal for a peasant warrior such as myself to be unknown. Depending on how difficult it would be for me to sneak into the city undetected, I would probably have me seemingly be captured by our own troops; actually, for good measure I would first infiltrate the captured band, convince them to stow away dressed as Fire Nation soldiers on one of the ships—the better ones of course—gaining not only access to the Water Tribe, but also a good deal of trust.

"The invasion would have to be staged in the late waning period of the moon's cycle. Additionally, attacks should be primarily relegated to the daylight hours, until the new moon, when under the cover of a moonless night, I would order my men to swarm the city.

"I'd also probably check out the personal papers of Commander Zhao; the Siege of the North, was after all, his dream project, and with Admiral Jeong-Jeong clearly tiring of the naval life, he would in all likelihood have had a plan at least partially drafted out."

The Fire Lord's lips turned upwards in a gentle smile. "In these five minutes, you have given the Siege of the North more thought than Minister Qin has in five years. Sokka, would you truly be willing to do anything to serve the Fire Nation?"

Sokka knelt low before the Fire Lord, and answered, "Anything, my Lord."

"Well then Sokka, I will entrust the Siege of the North to you." The young man seemed to be at a loss for words and the Fire Lord hurried to fill the void. "There is one more things. Sokka, I have seen the way my daughter looks at you. Succeed in this task, and her hand is yours."

Later that night, after the ball, Sokka was unceremoniously thrown into the dungeons. The stench in the cell was awful, a mixture of bile, blood and excrement and it was all he could do to refrain from vomiting as the Fire Nation soldier closed his manacles. A hard kick to his abdomen proved harder to resist however, and Sokka found himself covered in the no-longer delicious meal offered at the ball.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice once his jailer left. Sokka hurled some more, just for good effect, and then, slowly nodded. Slowly he lifted his head to see the face of the man who had spoken from across the room.

"Bato?"

"Sokka?"

And Sokka couldn't believe his luck. Wait until he told Azula about _this_.

**Author's Notes: **So, that was a fairly boring chapter of exposition. Not crazy about it, but I wanted to give you guys something.

_Is this an evil cliff-hanger? _

_Yes._

_Reviews make me type faster. _

_Just, you know, FYI. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel

**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.

**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, bad language, references to sex and extreme violence, although absolutely nothing explicit, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes:** A couple of people commented on being confused about the fact that Ozai threw Sokka in the dungeon. I think it's made clearer here, but it's all part of Sokka's master plan. Also, an apology: over the summer my internet access is severely limited, so I have not been able to respond to your comments as well as I would have liked. Bear with me and pity my lack of internet.

* * *

**- Chapter Three -**

"Bato!"

Sokka could barely contain his enthusiasm. Never in a thousand years would he have guessed that Bato would be his cellmate and he had a hard time processing his extraordinary luck at the coincidence. It didn't matter however, because Sokka soon found himself in Bato's warm embrace—the hug was strong and loving and completely foreign to Sokka; it made him extraordinarily uncomfortable, so much that for a second he forgot to notice that Bato wasn't shackled. However, he quickly regained himself and immediately after he processed the information he clumsily wrapped his own arms around Bato despite the shackles which cut into his wrists.

It seemed to Sokka as if though an eternity passed before Bato let go of him. Just for good measure (and maybe, just maybe, to soil Bato's rags a little more) Sokka waited a few more seconds before letting go of his late father's best friend. It wasn't until he let go that he was able to get a good look at Bato. Even in the dim light, Sokka decided that the years had not been kind to him. Indeed Bato looked much, much older than he had the last time Sokka had seen him. Of course, that had been many, many years ago.

"Spirits Sokka, you look a mess," Bato exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, it's hard to be my usual charming and debonair self when I'm covered in my dinner," Sokka replied casually. "What about you? You're not exactly looking at top form."

"Yeah, well, it's hard to be my usual handsome self when I haven't had dinner in the better part of a month."

"Look at us Bato, comrades in misery and all we can do is insult each other," Sokka replied, and the two burst out laughing. A guard yelled at them to shut up to no effect, and then threatened to burn their faces off, which was significantly more effective.

"Wonder what's eating at him?" Bato asked.

"Probably steamed, pun intended, about the fact that he has to guard us instead of going to the banquet."

"Banquet?"

"Yeah, the sonuvabitch who brought me down here was complaining about it. Seems the Fire Lord is throwing one of the best parties ever, and everyone's invited, except of course, those who have to guard us stinking savages."

"Sokka," Bato started cautiously, "we're not savages, and if we stink it's because the Fire Nation doesn't have the decency to allow us any water with which to bathe."

Sokka however only nodded his head. "I was just quoting the guard. Nice guy really, except for the whole, you know, being a Fire Nation bastard."

"So what was the banquet about anyway?" Bato asked.

Sokka however shrugged. "I dunno. He didn't say, and when I asked all I got was a good punch in the stomach."

"And they say we're the savages," Bato sighed as he shook his head sadly. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"How?" asked Sokka, "I mean, you said they wouldn't give you any water."

And at this Bato smiled and reached between his furs, pulling out a flask. "Well, they give us just enough to keep us alive, and let's just say the guards are sloppy. It didn't take them long to find out that I can't waterbend, and while that doesn't mean they're in any particular hurry to give me a few gallons of water, it does mean that they're a bit less vigilant about watching me drink it.

"I'd been keeping it as a source of water to drink during the long daylight hours when they don't bring us anything to eat or drink and also in the hopes that if we ever escaped it could be useful to Master Pakku."

"Who's Master Pakku?"

"He's a waterbending master from the North Pole and the best I've ever seen, but one man can only do so much with waterbending when he's outnumbered fifty to one by Firebenders."

"Of course no one knows that better than I do," Sokka added quietly, and then, more lightly and louder, "But Bato, you can't waste that water on me then."

And Bato shook his head and laughed, a loud resounding laugh that again brought the ire of their jailer upon them, but it was a sad laugh. "Sokka, the son of Hakoda, that would be no waste of water," and then, despite Sokka's continued protestations, Bato proceeded to use every last drop of water he had to lovingly clean Sokka's furs until they were completely free of bile. By the time he was done, there was no more water in the flask for his own clothes.

* * *

Iroh was furious, and as he stormed into the throne room of Ozai, Azulon and Sozen, he was fully prepared to let his brother and Fire Lord know this.

"Have you gone completely mad?"

Ozai, who had long ago become unaccustomed to his brother's protestations found himself carried back to a time long ago, and it took him a few instants to remember that _he_ was Fire Lord, and Prince Iroh, pride of Sozen and Azulon, was nothing more than the Fire Lord's disinherited and dishonored brother. Still, Ozai found the situation so surreal that he lifted his head in mere confusion, for once forgetting to be furious at this disrespectful outburst.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Iroh continued angrily.

"About what in particular?" Ozai asked, still too perplexed to be wrathful.

"Sending that bloodthirsty savage to the Northern Water Tribe!" Iroh replied.

"Oh," Ozai replied simply, the gape on his mouth transforming slowly into a frown. "I was thinking that with Jeong Jeong and Zhao gone, there was no one in the navy to whom I might entrust the Siege of the North, and that that _bloodthirsty savage_, as you call him, knows the ways of the Water Tribes better than anyone in my military and is far more loyal to me than anyone in my court."

Iroh frowned dangerously and for the first time in a very long time Ozai found that he was afraid. "Listen to me, _Most Exalted Son Agni, Lord of Fire and Heir of Sozen and Azulon,_ say what you will of me, but no one, _no one_ in this world or the other is more loyal to you than Zuko. Not Jeong Jeong, not Zhao, not Azula, and above all, not Sokka. You weren't there, but I saw as Zuko combed the ends of the earth looking for the Avatar to fulfill the impossible quest you had so cruelly set him upon. Sokka on the other hand—

"Enough!" Ozai cut his brother off, raising his hand and with it the wall of fire around him. "So that is what this is about; I should have known your concern for the Fire Nation was false—all you've ever cared about is that idiot whelp."

The wall of Fire surged, singeing the Fire Lord's robes. "That _idiot whelp_, as you called him, is your _son_!"

"Or so my wife said…"

"Don't you dare besmirch Ursa's memory! She died so you could become Fire Lord!" Iroh answered angrily.

"Such ire Iroh, but I thought you were here to discuss matters of state."

"You're a fool Ozai; Sokka saw his father slain by Firebenders carrying _your _banners. What do you think that does to a child? How can you trust a man who betrayed his mother and sister? If you had seen that girl's broken blue eyes you would know him for the monster that he is." And then Iroh's voice became calm again and cold like steel. "But of course my Lord, I forget myself and beg your forgiveness. For the Son of Agni surely knows what is best for the Land of the Kindling Flame." And Iroh bowed low before his brother and turned to exit, taking all the warmth in the room with him. As he reached the opening, however, he turned one last time and looked his brother directly in the eyes. "Curious, isn't it, these murders we've been having. Good men for the most part, powerful benders all of them, and strange that they were all involved in the Siege of the South. Of the expeditions' officers only Commander Ling remains. He's going on this campaign too, isn't he? Too bad, he was always an excellent opponent at Pai Sho." And he left.

* * *

In the dungeons Sokka found himself cursing what earlier he had hailed as the best of luck. He was still in shackles and they were rubbing his wrists raw, he was hungry, he was hot, he was dirty, and if he had to listen to one more story about how Bato and his father had terrorized his Gran-Gran, he was going to gouge out his eyes. Honestly, he felt as if though he finally understood Mai's perpetual annoyance at Ty Lee.

To pass the time away Sokka let his mind wander. First he wondered about his Gran-Gran, only because Bato mentioned her. The old hag was probably dead by now, and he wondered how she might have died. His mind ran through several scenarios, and after he ran through everything that could possibly happen to an ancient crone in the frozen corners of the earth, he turned his attention to the more interesting question of how it was that Bato had gotten out of his shackles. He'd come up with thirty possibilities before he ran out of ideas and just asked Bato. It turned out that it was scenario 21-B: the guard had realized that he wasn't a Bender, had decided that he wasn't a threat, and had simply stopped bothering with Bato's chains. The security was laughable, but for the instant it would be very useful.

From there the conversation turned to the Fire Nation and what a bunch of murderous bastards they all were, and that was a topic with which he was more than comfortable, but even that got boring after a while, and as Sokka became quieter and quieter, Bato began to talk about Hakoda, _again_, and since his hand were occupied Sokka turned his thoughts to the interesting documents he had found in Zhao's library.

Poor late Zhao. Sokka had never liked the monkey-faced man, even compared to other Firebenders, but in the end he had proven useful, and Sokka had found what he had needed in the library within an hour of starting his search. Now, courtesy of the late Firebender, Sokka knew _exactly_ how he was going to take over the North Pole, it was just a matter of working out the details, and that, really, he couldn't do until he got to the North Pole and figured out what the details were.

But by this point Sokka found that he was really very hungry. Of course he had eaten very well at the banquet, Azula had mentioned as much, but the meal hadn't done him much good, obviously, and for the first time in years Sokka went to sleep dirty, uncomfortable, and hungry, and that night he dreamt of feasting on curried fish and fire flakes. All things considered, Sokka slept soundly.

Of course, if he had known what was going on above in the palace, he might have slept a little less soundly.

Iroh had finally decided to take matters into his own hands.

When Ozai had chosen his bride with one purpose and one purpose only, Iroh had smiled and wished the couple good luck.

When Ozai had stolen his birthright, Iroh had knelt before his brother and accepted his rule.

When Ozai had scarred and banished Zuko, Iroh had turned away and bit his tongue and followed his nephew to the frozen ends of the earth.

These were the Prince's three greatest regrets. Lu Ten's death, as painful as it had been, had been unavoidable and completely out of his grasp. His trip to the Spirit World, unfortunate as it had been, had at least been educational. But these things, those things which he regretted now in his old age, had been within his power to change, and he had not, and he and others paid the consequences.

Now, Ozai was planning to end the war and entrust the Fire Nation to Sokka and Azula, and now Iroh refused to stand idle and do nothing against his brother's madness. There were three things he regretted, and he would not allow this to become the fourth.

He sat and meditated and drank tea long into the night, deciding on a course of action, and when sleep finally did overtake him, his sleep was troubled.

When Iroh woke the next day the sun was already high in the sky and Zuko was practicing his firebending. As the weary old general watched his nephew practice with intense dedication his breast swelled with pride and he wondered how his brother, greedy as he had always been, could possibly fail to recognize the treasure that Agni, in his grace, had bestowed upon him in the form of Zuko.

After two long hours Zuko was finally finished, and the sweaty Prince went happily to great his uncle. However, no sooner had he approached Uncle Iroh than Zuko realized that something grave was the matter. The stern expression of concern which decorated his uncle's face was one he seldom used, and one Zuko had not seen on his uncle since the days on the boat.

"Uncle, what's wrong?" he asked.

Iroh simply put his hand heavily on Zuko's shoulder and said, "Prince Zuko, we have to talk."

Without asking any further questions Zuko hurriedly dressed himself and followed his uncle into his mother's gardens.

An hour later all the color had drained out of Zuko's face and he stared at his uncle with horror.

"You're wrong Uncle," he said. "Sokka's my best friend and one of the most decent human beings on the planet."

"No," Iroh countered gravely, "Sokka, decent human being or not, is Azula's best friend, and no friend of Azula is a friend of yours."

"Sokka was my friend first, and in any case, I'm entirely in his debt. Who knows how things would have turned out if Sokka hadn't handed me the Avatar. You and I might have become refugees in the Earth Kingdom, and I might never have had my throne restored to me."

"Wake up Prince Zuko!" Iroh answered, "Your father has absolutely no intention of making you Fire Lord, and to be quite frank, I doubt he ever did. It's no secret that Azula has always been his favorite, and if he had really any intention of making you his heir it would be you, not Sokka, at the helm of the navy in this upcoming attack on the Northern Water Tribe."

Iroh's word were honest, but they were also cruel, for Zuko loved nothing in the world as much as he loved his father, rightly or wrongly, and as Iroh's words bit and cut into his soul, Zuko revenged himself in full: "Or maybe," he said, "he's a good enough father that he wouldn't send his only son into the line of fire."

It was a low blow, and Zuko regretted it as soon as the words were out of his mouth. But by then it was too late to take them back. Admittedly hurt, Iroh persevered in his endeavor. "Look Zuko, rumor has it that my brother has promised your sister's hand to Sokka if he succeeds in the siege. It is absolutely unheard of a younger sibling being married before her senior, especially in the royal house. Your father did not marry your mother until my own wife had been dead for well over three years."

The argument was too much for Zuko; Iroh's logic was of course faultless. But, still, Zuko was blinded by his devotion to his father. "What do you know?" He asked bitterly. "You're nothing but a stupid and fat old has-been. You're completely pathetic; you're the laughing stock of the entire military and your miserable failure at Ba Sing Se set the Fire Nation back by decades. You're not the great Dragon of the West, you're nothing more than a senile old man who has always been envious of his brother!" And with that Zuko furiously departed from his uncle so quickly that he did not hear Iroh's soft reply: "Always? No, just once."

But while Iroh's words had been wasted on Zuko, they did have an effect on Ozai. He liked Sokka, very much, and Sokka seemed to make Azula happy, and Ozai loved Azula, very much. But Ozai wanted Azula to inherit his throne, and if she were married to Sokka that might make things difficult. So while Zuko vehemently defended his friend's honor, Ozai began to formulate a plan for getting rid of Sokka. As Iroh had said, a man who betrayed his sister and mother could not be trusted… As soon as Sokka had departed for the North Pole, Ozai would see to it that a small expedition was sent to the South.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well my friends, here's the next chapter. Is this another cliff-hanger? Yes, yes it is. The next chapter will have Sokka "escaping" from the Fire Nation and meeting some pretty interesting characters. I bet you can guess who. And let's not forget about Iroh and Ozai's little quarrel.

Anyway, I really would appreciate your **reviews**. Seriously, constructive criticism would be great, and if you find any mistakes, let me know. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel

**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.

**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, references to sex and extreme violence, although absolutely nothing explicit, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, chances are I don't own it.

**-Chapter Three-**

By his third day in captivity, Sokka was beginning to tire of his shackles. The guard had not yet let him go of his bonds, and having to depend of Bato to feed him was growing irksome. On the plus side however, Bato had once again managed to fill up his secret reserve of water, which Sokka hoped might make their escape a little more realistic, in case, of course, that he ever did manage to escape. A dark thought had crossed his mind, and once it was there, he found it impossible to banish it from his mind: what if the Fire Lord had no intention of letting him leave? Azula would pout (unless of course, it had been her idea) and Zuko would protest vehemently, so Sokka was fairly confident that he had not yet been betrayed by Ozai, but still, the thought brought no joy to his breast. Sokka knew of course that he would be able to escape the prison walls easily enough, no one, not even Azula, truly knew what he was capable of, but, it would certainly put a cog in his well oiled plans, and it was an annoyance he would sooner do without.

All this meant that by the third day sharing a cell with Bato Sokka was in fairly poor spirits. So much in fact, that he had even begun to miss Ty Lee, and when he finally heard her inane giggling, he was half afraid that he had finally gone crazy and was imagining the nuisance in some desperate and demented attempt to gain a measure of respite from Bato's company. But, no; what Sokka heard was indeed Ty Lee's giggle and it was promptly followed by Ty Lee's voice: "I'm so excited! I've never seen a real Water Tribesman."

"Oh, yes, a stinking savage. How exciting," answered a bored voice, obviously Mai.

Sokka could only assume that Azula was with them, but she did not speak and although he could hear a third set of steps walking down the stone stairs he didn't breathe easily until he saw her emerge, trailed by Mai and Ty Lee, all three of them dressed in the most ridiculous blue silks.

Azula's voice finally rang out cold and cruel: "Guard, show me the savages."

The guard, unaccustomed to the Princess's presence bowed humbly and then stuttered out a question: which of the savages would she like to see? There were six in all.

"Oh, I don't imagine it matters much, provided that they aren't blind and they've still got warm blood running through their veins. I want to ask their advice on my silks."

The guard nodded humbly again. He wasn't quite sure what the etiquette was for showing a princess to a fetid cell, and his nervous bumbling made Ty Lee giggle, which of course made the guard all the more nervous, and in consequence, all the more bumbling. The idiot then proceeded to take the Princess and her entourage to another cell—one which did not contain Sokka.

As the smell of the cell first hit Azula, who, out of habit had insisted on leading in front of her friends, she had a reaction very similar to that which Sokka had first had. But unlike Sokka, Azula had the benefit of a light breakfast and a royal treatment, and she was able to keep down the contents of her stomach with minimal effort. Still, the stench proved to be enough of a distraction so that it was not until she was acclimated to the fetid smell of the cell that she realized this was the wrong cell. Instead of Sokka, the cell's most prominent member was an old, balding man.

Azula let out a little yelp of outrage as she beheld the wrinkled Waterbender, and then with all the wrath of Agni's fire lodged dangerously in her eyes, she turned back to the now trembling guard. "Do you dare to think that I, Azula, daughter of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai and Princess of all the Fire Nation, intend to take fashion advice from a man as old as Roku?"

"No, no, my Princess," said the trembling guard as he dropped to the ground. "I humbly beg your mercy—my father was a pig farmer—I am not accustomed to such blinding greatness, and forgot myself in your glory."

However, the guard's terrified apology found no pity in Azula's coal heart. She simply glared angrily at the man, and when she finally reduced him to tears she kicked him hard in the gut and with her foot removed the ring of keys from his belt.

She looked the keys over and proceeded to open the cells in the dungeon until she finally came to Sokka's cell. Upon this discovery, she finally let out a scream of excited delight. "Finally!" she cried out, "Someone with a pulse." Followed by Mai and Ty Lee, Azula entered the cell, and mockingly curtsied before Bato and Sokka.

"How barbaric they look," Mai commented flatly.

Ty Lee giggled in response. "I dunno Mai, this one's kinda cute," she said signaling out Sokka.

"Too bad the feeling's not reciprocated," Sokka chimed in and was quickly rewarded by a kick from Azula. In payment he sent her a dirty look which only she witnessed. In any case, she quickly recovered from the ill effects, if any, of Sokka's glare and took his face between her sharp fingers. "Were you my father's subject, you would pay for that insult with your life. But for now, I shall forgive your trespass. It would, after all, be a pity to stain my hands with the blood of one so far below me, and after all, there won't be very many left of you for much longer."

Bato hearing her words spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"Poor thing, look Mai, Ty Lee, the savage doesn't understand my meaning." And then she smiled cruelly and squatted down next to Bato, "I mean, tribesman, that the Water Tribes will soon follow the fate of the Air Nomads, and that then, not even Ba Sing Se will stand in the path of the Fire Nation's destiny. My brother, who has been to the Southern Water Tribe, says that it is nothing more than a frozen hellhole, and tonight the largest armada ever assembled under Agni's banners will go to the Northern Water Tribe. Your city of white snow will become black, like soot, and then, it shall be tainted red with the blood of your brethren and red it shall remain, flying the banners of Ozai and all his heirs to come.

"Perhaps," she continued, "perhaps, once the Northern Water Tribe is no more, my father will allow you to live out the rest of your natural lives in a zoo. Certainly, I have often been sorry that such a path was not followed after the Air Temples were taken. It is, after all, so much harder to dress like an Air Nomad when no one has seen one in a hundred years.

"But my friends, and here I really flatter you, you should be thankful to me. I wish to preserve some aspect of your culture.

"It is my thorough intention to celebrate this conquest in full Water Tribe regalia, and I would so love to be as authentic as possible."

Bato looked as if though he were about to lunge at the Princess, and before his companion could do anything foolish, Sokka spoke out, "I'm honored, really I am, that you'd want to consult us, really, and just for that I'll help you. Look _Princess_, what you're wearing is almost perfect. You've just got a couple of the details wrong. For one thing, those dresses are all wrong. We don't use silk, wool is much warmer, and of course, it has to be very coarse, that's the most highly priced kind of wool in the North—it's the kind only a princess could wear, since it's so difficult to get where there aren't any sheep.

"Then, you're gonna want to wear leggings. Skirts like that haven't been used in a century. Make them as tight as possible too. And then, make sure to get the entire thing dyed—the best dyes are made with powdered flee, but you want the color to be really very bright, so you're gonna have to use a lot of it.

"And finally, to complete the effect, you're going to have to paint your face. All blue."

Azula's cruel lips twisted in triumph and she thanked Sokka for his service before giving him one more good kick (after which she received another dirty look) and then she signaled to her lackeys to follow her out of the cell and back up the stairs. Finally able to breathe freely, the guard decided that what he really needed was a stiff drink. As soon as he left the dingy dungeon, Bato and Sokka burst out laughing.

"What in the world was that?" Bato asked.

"Hey, if that crazy bitch thinks I'm going to help her, she's got another thing coming. The leggings and the face paint will ensure that she looks absolutely ridiculous, the dye will make the dress extraordinarily expensive, and the wool will make it itchy beyond all belief, especially taking into account the fact that a spoiled brat like her has probably never worn anything other than the finest silks."

"You really are your father's son!" Bato said happily as he got up to pat Sokka on the back. Then he walked over to the cell door, pushing it open with ease. "She's terrifying, but not terribly bright is she? She forgot to lock the cell door again."

Sokka grinned. Azula had played her part perfectly; Bato didn't suspect a thing. If everything else went as well, Sokka might find it in himself to forgive Azula for the kicks to his gut. "See if you can't get me out of these shackles. We have to get back to the North Pole to warn them about the Fire Nation's attack."

Bato, who had already found the guard's discarded key ring turned back to Sokka. "But how?" he asked.

"We're going to hitch a ride. The nice thing about the Fire Nation is that anyone can hide behind those white face plates of theirs."

A new light entered Bato's eyes as he rushed to free Sokka from his bonds. Hakoda himself would have been delighted at Sokka's ingenuity, but since Hakoda was no longer among the living, Bato's breast filled with pride for his dead friend's son.

What Bato didn't know of course, was that above in the Fire Lord's palace Azula herself was doubled up with laughter.

"Wool!" she cackled. "Wool! And puce? Puce costs a fortune and it's been _démodé_ since Grandma Ila was a girl."

"Where does he come up with this?" Mai asked, trying very hard to suppress a chuckle which she only succeeded in muffling into a smile.

"How should I know?" Azula asked, "He's Sokka."

"Yeah," Ty Lee said in an uncharacteristically somber voice. "Are you sure you should have kicked him so hard?" she asked.

"Of course not, but he'll forgive me. I think it added more color to my performance. And besides, when's the next time I'll be able to kick Sokka when he's down?" Azula smiled and wrapped her arms around her two friends, "You know ladies, I think this is cause for celebration. Let's get rid of these ridiculous outfits and go celebrate."

Excited, Ty Lee clapped her hands. "Oh yes Azula, let's go to the circus."

But Mai groaned. "Ugh, I'd rather claw my eyes out."

However, Mai needn't have worried, because their plans were cut short when they stumbled upon a sulking Zuko on their way to Azula's rooms where their red silks were waiting. The Prince, who was leaning against a column looking out at the gardens, sighed in a most un-princely fashion. Caught up in his thoughts, Zuko didn't even notice his sister's approach until she was right behind him, and her voice, dripping with the acid honey of false concern startled him out of his day dream.

"Why so glum Zuzu?" the Princess asked, and the Prince was too forlorn to protest her use of the hated epithet.

"Nothing Azula," he answered waving her off.

So this was serious, Azula thought. Well, she would have to see what was bothering her brother. She waved to her friends to go on, and moved even closer to Zuko, raising her body temperature slightly as she brought her arm around Zuko.

"Come on Zuko," she said, "You're a terrible liar. I haven't seen you this upset since you found out where they were keeping the Avatar. Is it a girl? Because if it is, I can help you."

"No, Azula, it's not a girl."

"Aha! I knew there was something wrong. Well then what is it?"

Zuko looked unsure of whether to confide in his sister and he remained silent for a long time. Azula could wait. Finally the Prince opened his lips to speak, "How was Sokka?"

"Shackled like the animal he is," she replied coolly, but when she saw the frown that appeared on Zuko's lips she laughed, "I'm kidding of course…I love him, you know."

Zuko turned to look at his sister and put his own arm around her. "You know, rumor has it that father has promised your hand to him if he succeeds in this mission."

"And he will succeed. I am sure of that."

Zuko nodded. "He's a good man, isn't he?"

"Is that what's got you worried? Don't be. Sokka's the very best; he's the only one for me." And then, half in character, Azula let out a little mirthful laugh and she brought her lips to Zuko's marred ear and whispered, "We're kindred spirits, he and I."

Zuko smiled and looked down at her sister. He loved her, truly he did, despite everything she had ever done to hurt him, and the mirth in her voice almost chased his troubles from his mind. The Prince brought his sister closer to him and smiled at her, "In that case, I hope the rumors of your engagement are true."

"Thanks Zuzu, but, you didn't tell me what was troubling you. There's so much joy in my breast… I simply cannot stand to see you so miserable."

Once again Zuko turned his head away towards the garden, although his arm remained tightly wrapped around his sister in a warm brotherly embrace. "It's nothing, really, and I certainly wouldn't want to ruin your bliss."

"Don't be silly Zuzu, if it's really nothing, then it won't ruin anything, and if it's something a bit more grave than nothing, well, in that case, it simply wouldn't be fair for you to bear such a burden by yourself when I have such an over abundance of happiness to give me strength."

"It's just Uncle. The old man has got a crazy idea into his mind about Sokka… I told him he was crazy, among other things. Oh Spirits Azula, poor Uncle Iroh, I said some really awful things to him. I told him Father was a better father for not sending me into battle."

"Well I don't see what your problem is with that; it's perfectly true. But, what does that have anything to do with Sokka?"

"I don't even know anymore; Uncle said so many things, such horrible slanderous things."

Azula's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. What could Uncle Iroh know? "And has he apologized yet?" she asked.

"Apologized? Azula, whatever Uncle said about Sokka, I should have bit my tongue: I owe more than I can tell to Uncle."

"More than you owe to Sokka?" Azula asked, filling her voice with venom. "Where would you be if not for Sokka? If Uncle dared to slander Sokka's name, then it was your duty as a gentleman to defend Sokka's honor."

Zuko nodded his head. "Yes, yes, I suppose you're right Azula."

"And where's Uncle Iroh right now? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind for speaking out against Sokka while Sokka is in shackles for the sake of the Fire Nation."

"How should I know?" Zuko asked. "Last I heard he was going to play a game of Pai Sho against Commander Ling and warn him—he's gotten a ridiculous conspiracy theory into his head."

Commander Ling. So Iroh had figured it out. Damn! She wondered how much Zuko knew, although she was sure he didn't believe any of it. She had told Sokka to be careful, but he had insisted on his pattern. She was sure Sokka would be safe until he returned from the North, but in the interim she would have to act—it would completely foil their plans if Iroh somehow managed to expose Sokka—Azula realized she would have to break the pattern, and no sooner had she left Zuko than she knew who her victim would be…

**Author's Notes:** As always, your **REVIEWS** are very much appreciated.

I'm sorry if not much happens in this chapter; I had originally intended to take Sokka all the way to the North Pole in this chapter, but it's going to take some time, and since this chapter is already about as long as the other ones, I figures I'd give you guys an update.

So, let me know what you like, what you don't like so much, and just generally, what kind of a job I'm doing.

Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex and extreme violence, although absolutely nothing explicit, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. If I haven't replied to your signed review, please accept my sincerest apologies; my internet access is extraordinarily limited.

**OC Alert:** I've mentioned Commander Ling before here or there; he's an OC, mainly because I went ahead and killed off the canon characters who could have taken his role (namely Zhao). Here however, I have taken the liberty of elucidating on his history quite a bit. He's not a Gary Stu, but he does serve his purpose. If, however, you are completely adverse to OCs, you have my blessing to skip the page or two which make up his biography. Just let me know in your review so I can fill you in.

**-Chapter Five-**

General Iroh nodded graciously as Commander Ling gingerly placed his hand upon the tile, the last one he needed to move in order to defeat General Iroh. Ling paused for a second, almost afraid to finally defeat the Dragon of the West in a game of Pai Sho. But the gentle smile placed on Iroh's face reassured the commander, and finally, after seven years and three-hundred-twelve games of Pai Sho, Commander Ling defeated Prince Iroh.

Iroh smiled. He had let Ling win.

In his bones Iroh felt that this was the last game he would play against Commander Ling. What he did not know, was that this was not destined to be Commander Ling's last match, but his, or else Iroh might have been more hesitant to skew the game's results.

As it was however, the weary general laughed heartily and placed a heavy hand on his younger friend's shoulder as the two men got up.

"I hope the General will excuse me tonight."

"My friend, it had to happen eventually—a lucky steak can hardly be expected to last forever."

"General Iroh, you are far too modest. I would hardly call 312 games a lucky streak."

"And you my friend are far too generous with an old man."

"Your humility is always astounding."

"Enough, or this old man's ego may need to be deflated—and I can tell you from personal experience, deflating one's ego is significantly less pleasant than inflating it. Speaking of which, my understanding is that you have something worth celebrating."

Ling laughed. "Well, it isn't every day that one bests the Dragon of the West."

"You're too modest Commander. As I understand it, your daughter was ranked at the top of her class."

The Commander nodded. "Well, I don't like to brag."

"Liar. We all like to brag about our children."

"Honest as ever. It's a pity Fire Lord Azulon changed his mind."

"My father must have had his reasons. But back to your daughter…"

"What can I say? She's lovelier than ever; in a few years she'll be the loveliest ever, and then I'll have to challenge half the boys to Agni Kais just to keep them away from her. But she's brilliant too. She wrote me the most wonderful haiku just last week. She was going to enter it into a contest, and I can't imagine she didn't win; I'll find out in her next letter, which is slated to arrive in two days. Unfortunately I won't be able to read it until I return from the North."

"I'll have one of my hawks forward it to you."

"Really?" he asked joyfully. "I mean, that would be very gracious."

"Think nothing of it. But continue," Iroh prodded, and Ling was all too happy to comply. He launched into a long tirade, extolling the virtues of his daughter. Iroh wasn't surprised; anyone who knew anything about the noble Commander Ling knew that his daughter was his life.

The Commander was not a bad man, and like Iroh his life had been marred by tragedy. It had left him a changed man; Ling's life was neatly cut into two halves by a blade as sharp as his own—in the first period he had sought success and in the second he had found it. In the interim three things happened: he killed a man, lost his wife, and gained his daughter.

Ling's father had been a proud man from the backwater echelons of the minor nobility, but he had known how to move through Azulon's court, and by the time Ling had come of age, his father had his eyes set on the post of War Minister. Ling had entered the navy to advance two careers—his and his father. But the young man who had been Ling was unaccustomed to the ardors of war. Falling rocks in Ba Sing Se had sent the young private running; his cowardice gained him the honor of an interview with the feared General Iroh, and his witless council to Prince Lu Ten over a match of Pai Sho had saved his life and gained him Prince Iroh's friendship. It was Iroh's friendship, and that alone, which saved the coward Ling. Ling's father sneered at his honor-less son, but Ling's father saw his fortune made in his son's new powerful friend. The proud old man could practically taste the Ministry, when Lu Ten died, Iroh disappeared and Ozai ushered in Qin as the new Minister of War.

False charges had seen Qin delivered of his rival, and Ling found himself robbed of his promising future. His powerful friend was missing, and when he returned he would no longer be powerful; his powerful father was locked in the darkest prison in the Land of the Kindling Flame. In such a state, no man of means would see his daughter wed to Ling the Coward who fled falling rocks.

So Ling took as his bride a country girl whose only dowry was the gold in her eyes and the silk in her hair.

The years passed. Agni ignored Ling's prayers for children. Iroh returned from the Spirit World to kneel before his brother, nothing more than a pale ghost of the Dragon. Yet, the disinherited prince's return signaled a change in the winds. Iroh outranked Qin in his brother's court and the blocks to Ling's rise were removed. Agni answered his prayers. It seemed as if though Fate might have begun to smile on Ling.

Promoted to the rank of captain, Ling was sent off on an expedition to the South Pole. He had fought with all the courage of a son of Agni, and all memories of the boy who fled from falling rocks disappeared when the humble captain slew the village's chief; the action had won the battle for the Fire Nation and earned Ling the rank of Commander.

Ling returned to the Fire Nation a proud officer, excited to greet his wife and son and thank his friend. What he found was this: Iroh was in exile again, his son was a daughter, and his wife was dead.

Gone was Ling the Coward. Slain was Ling the Proud. All that was left was Ling the Man, and his daughter. He dedicated himself to his daughter, who had inherited her mother's dowry, and even if success piled upon success, afterwards Ling enjoyed no success as much as he enjoyed his daughter's smiles.

So Iroh listened and listened as Commander Ling talked at length about his daughter. In another time Iroh had talked at length about his own son, and he understood and enjoyed Ling's pride. But, sadly, Iroh had more pressing matters on his mind than his friend's love for his pretty daughter. He had gotten Ling started on his daughter as a measure of kindness.

When Ling finally ran out of things to say Iroh laughed. It should have been a heavy laugh, but Iroh was an excellent actor. Anyone who could survive in the Fire Lord's court had to be one. "I'll look after her while you're gone. Out of curiosity, what ship will you be on?"

"The principal one—the one that is to transport Com-Ad-Pri—whatever his title is."

"I think traitor is the word you're looking for. But, as my brother will hear nothing of those things, I suppose it is safe to call him Prince Sokka."

"So, it is true that the Fire Lord has promised him the Princess's hand."

"Indeed."

"General, if I may be so bold as to ask—

"Ask ahead my friend."

"I am certain that the Fire Lord has his reasons, but, why has he entrusted this mission to the barbarian and not to Prince Zuko?"

"My brother believes that Sokka is better suited to the task. Indeed, I have every confidence that he will be able to deliver us the Northern Water Tribe."

"So, you do believe he is competent, more so than Prince Zuko himself?"

"Sokka is very competent and very clever. Of that I have no doubt. What I do doubt is his loyalty. He gladly betrayed his family, and now he is willing to betray his nation. It is just a matter of time before he betrays us as well."

"He seems to love Princess Azula. Maybe, maybe he's doing this for her?"

Iroh nodded and sighed. "Let us hope so. For the sake of the Fire Nation, let us hope so."

Ling smiled at his old friend. He himself had never spoken to Sokka, although of course he had heard of him, but if Iroh distrusted him, then it couldn't hurt to be wary as well. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll keep my eyes on him."

"No." Iroh's voice was grave. This was the voice of the General: the voice of a man whose birthright was to speak and be obeyed. "You will do nothing of the sort Commander Ling. You must be wary yes, but keep your distance. This is not a time when the age old maxim about keeping one's friends close and one's enemies closer applies. Stay as close to your friends and as far away from Sokka as you can. Do not allow yourself to be alone, or even alone in his presence."

Ling was terrified. It had been years since he had heard his friend speak in such a manner, and the sudden change in his friend took him back to a place where he did not want to return. A place where rocks fell from the sky.

Solemnly, he nodded. With a final goodbye the old friends parted, each with a heavy heart. Neither noticed a pair of glinting golden eyes hidden in the rafters.

- - -

Stupid! Stupidstupidstupid! How could he possibly have been so _incredibly_ stupid?!

"Sokka," Bato asked, "where's your parka?"

_Upstairs in Azula's room. _"I wasn't wearing one when I got captured," he answered, voice trembling as realization hit that he had forgotten a very important little detail. "I was captured in the Earth Kingdom, doing reconnaissance work for the Earth King." The improvised excuse was perfect and even the old, harsh-eyed Waterbending Master gave a convinced grunt. But their belief didn't solve the essential problem: he didn't have a parka, and that meant he was going to be cold. Very cold. As Sokka's mind raced to figure out a way to get a parka without eliciting suspicion he was interrupted by the guard's return. Killing him would be simple, but it would raise too many complications: unneeded distractions—he needed to get the captured band up to Commander Ling's ship quickly enough that a lack of response wouldn't illicit suspicion amongst his "comrades." So cursing his lack of foresight, he followed Pakku and the others through the dungeon. When it became apparent that they had no idea where they were going, Sokka finally felt it was time to interrupt, "Um, where exactly are we going?" he asked in a semi-irreverent way which caused Pakku to grunt unhappily, but Bato stopped to think, and realizing that he had no answer, asked Pakku, to whom the title of leader, Sokka was learning, apparently belonged. Finally, Pakku admitted that he didn't know.

"Well, since we can't exactly prance around the Fire Lord's palace clashing with the drapes as we do, we should probably go get a change of clothes."

"Go on…" Pakku prodded, begrudgingly intrigued.

"As I understand it, the plan is to stow away on a Fire Navy ship headed for the North Pole, escape once there and warn the Tribe. On my way down to the dungeons the guard, really bright guy, stopped by a depot where some uniforms were stored. It's little more than a closet, and security is slim to none."

Delight appeared on Bato's face, and though Pakku's reaction was less enthusiastic, he gave the signal to follow Sokka, which as far as Sokka was concerned was more than enough. Within five minutes Sokka had led them to the place, usually nothing more than a supply closet for the palace cleaning staff, where just enough extra uniforms could be crammed to accommodate Sokka and his newfound compatriots, and, as Sokka had planned, the uniforms were sized in such a way that the only one which could have belonged to an officer (borrowed from a lieutenant who had served on Zuko's ship years ago) fit Sokka, and only Sokka. Their possessions were then placed neatly in the standard-issue rucksacks—a perfect fit. Only Sokka's sack, missing a parka, had any room to spare. Pakku motioned them to move forward, mentioning that at least the extra space in Sokka's pack could be of use. Sokka could have strangled him, but bit his tongue as Bato placed a comforting hand on his shoulder—not that it really comforted Sokka, just shifted his attention from anger to annoyance.

It was Zuko who came to Sokka's rescue. Pakku led the group right across the Fire Prince's daily walk.

"Lieutenant, may I help you?" asked the Prince, curious to learn why a small contingent of soldiers were so far away from where the Fire Lord's armada was gathering.

Pakku opened his mouth to speak, but before he had a chance to do so Sokka was already on his knees in a perfect bow. Bato and the others followed suit until finally Pakku joined them on the ground. Only then did Sokka answer Zuko: "My Prince, forgive me, I am not worthy of your breath, but we have been stationed at New Ozai, and now we're to join the Northern Campaign. However your mighty father's palace is so grandiose that we find ourselves lost in its grandeur."

Zuko laughed. Later he would have to congratulate Sokka on his acting ability, for the instant he simply asked, "It is impressive, isn't it?" and then gave the false lieutenant directions. But, as Sokka and his new companions turned to leave, Zuko stopped them.

"Actually, Lieutenant, I'd like to have a word with Commander Ling, why don't you come with me? I'll give you the tour."

"Thank you my Prince for this honor," Sokka said and followed Zuko.

Zuko was better than his word. He took Sokka and the other members of the Water Tribes through the corridors of his father's palace, pointing out every portrait, sculpture, corridor, or chamber of artistic value or historical importance:

"This painting is of Fire Lord Sozin, it was painted shortly after the final victory over the Air Nomads….This was the ballroom where Ila and Azulon first met…. This scale model of the Royal Barge was presented to the late Lu Ten for his tenth birthday….This is the War Room, most recently, King Bumi surrendered here; Chief Arnook will soon follow suit."

"If my men and I have anything to do with it," Sokka answered.

In turn Zuko merely smiled, "The troops are assembling in the courtyard down the corridor, through those doors, and down the stairs."

Sokka bowed to Zuko, and distasteful a task as his compatriots found it, they echoed him. "Thank you for your help my Prince, I look forward to serving under your lordship one day."

"Actually, Lieutenant, would you care to join me? It might be good for you to observe a war council—Commander Ling is here."

Sokka smiled under his faceplate. He would have to get something nice for Zuko; he was playing his part to perfection. However, for show, he hesitated, and cast a look of uncertainty towards Bato, or maybe it was Pakku or someone else entirely. Sokka couldn't really tell behind the faceplates, but he hoped the gesture would be enough—they would have to understand that as a lieutenant of the Fire Nation he couldn't very well refuse a direct invitation from the Fire Prince. He turned back to Zuko and nodded humbly.

"Good. Your men may wait outside, and a word of advice, don't speak out of turn."

With that Zuko and Sokka disappeared behind the heavy double doors of Ozai's  
War Room. No sooner were the pair gone than Pakku raced to the door and tried to press his ear against the door, but Bato pulled him back violently.

"I won't stand for this insubordination!" Pakku hissed violently through his faceplate.

"How suspicious do you think it would look if you were spying on commanding officers? Don't you realize the danger we're in? Master Pakku, the Fire Nation stands poised to invade the Northern Water Tribe. Both Princess Azula and the Prince seem confident that they will succeed—if the Water Tribes have any chance of survival it lies in that room, with Sokka and what he may learn."

"I don't trust him one bit, that Sokka. It's all too convenient, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Bato asked dangerously.

"You know exactly what I mean. That he shows up just days before the Fire Nation launches an attack on the Northern Water Tribe, and that then through _his _efforts alone we manage to escape, and that then _he_ manages to lead us to an armory that might as well be a closet, where, 'coincidentally' there happens to be exactly the right number of uniforms, with only _one_ ranking uniform which just happens to fit Sokka, and Sokka alone. If all of this does not strike you as highly suspect, then clearly I have overestimated the intellectual capacities of the Southern Water Tribe warriors."

"You're accusing Sokka of grave crimes," Bato retorted angrily, for the moment ignoring Pakku's personal insult.

"I believe the word for it is treason, but in a word, yes. After all, what do we know of him? That he has blue eyes and knows a little about our customs…"

"Sokka is Hakoda's son. One could technically point out that with Hakoda's passing his rank and title fell to his son, making Sokka Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

"It's a good thing that I don't owe my allegiance to the Southern Water Tribe if you choose your leaders so carefully."

"I assure you, we have no need of your allegiance if you choose _your_ leaders so carefully, or, what do you think of Prince Hahn?" This last comment shut Pakku up rather nicely, which was convenient, because the next thing to come out of Bato's mouth probably would have started a brawl, and well, that would have called attention to them. However, after a few minutes Pakku again had his ear to the door, but found his effort to be of no avail; after all, the Fire Lords had learned long ago to guard their secrets well behind soundproof doors.

Behind those doors Sokka found himself in the company of Prince Zuko, Commander Ling, War Minister Qin, and of course, Fire Lord Ozai. Notably absent were Princess Azula and General Iroh. Truth be told, Sokka had not expected Azula; although she would have easily been able to gain admittance to the War Room—her father rarely denied her anything—her presence might have reflected poorly on her, and Azula trusted Sokka to represent her interests competently, after all, if they were to be wed her interests were _his_ interests.

But General Iroh was a more puzzling question. Despite the enmity that existed between the brothers, the Fire Lord recognized his brother's brilliance, and ultimately, Iroh was still loyal to the Fire Nation and by extension his brother. If Iroh was missing either some further rift had occurred between the two men, so that either he had not been invited or had declined the invitation, or some trouble had befallen the aged Dragon of the West.

Because such information was always useful in the Fire Lord's court, Sokka inquired as to Iroh's health: "I hope General Iroh is still in good health."

Ozai nodded his head, "Just a minor cold Sokka, nothing grave." But Zuko shifted uncomfortably; so Iroh was well, but hadn't been invited. Interesting. The whos and whys would have to wait for his return however; he was sure Azula would have such an interesting story to tell.

In the meantime, he simply offered his sympathies and expressed his distress at the fact that the General could not make the meeting.

Again Ozai nodded, but this time he turned to official business. "Tell me Sokka, have you gained the trust of the captured band?"

"Yes and no my Lord. Agni's grace lights my path: one of the men was my father's best friend. His allegiance to me is a foregone conclusion and I am sure it will be enough to get me into the Northern Water Tribe. However, the master Waterbender, a dour old man is less trusting, and I am afraid that he is the true ticket to the Water Chief. However I believe I will be able to bring him to my side in time."

"See that you do. Commander Ling, is the Navy ready to sail?"

Commander Ling nodded his head. "As per your specifications, a monumental armada has been put together for the occasion, although the majority of the ships are fit mainly for scrap metal, also per your request.

"Prince Sokka and the rest of the savages will be on my ship, so they will see only the best that the Navy has to offer. Only my ship will dock, giving them the opportunity to disembark and head for the Northern Water Tribe. We have enough food so that they may steal enough for their journey. The rest will then be up to Prince Sokka."

Prince, Sokka liked the sound of that, however, he had more pressing matters. "My Lord, if I might make a request…" he trailed off.

"Go on," replied Ozai.

"When we went to recover our possessions my fur parka was not among them. Whose error this is, I do not care; it is too late to fix it. But the trip to the Northern Water Tribe's city may be long and it will certainly be cold. I require warm cloaks to steal—my understanding is that they are standard issue to the non-benders."

"Is that all?" Ozai asked kindly, "Consider it done then."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Minister Qin, do you have anything to add?"

"It is all as the Commander has stated my Lord. Only, who should the soldiers be told is heading this excursion?" replied the Minister.

"Commander Ling?" Zuko ventured, but Ozai shook his head, no.

"No, if the Water Tribe ever hears of it, they'll know something is wrong. The armada we will appear to have sent is not placed under the command of a Commander," Ozai answered.

"Who then?" asked Zuko.

"An admiral," Sokka offered. "Only an admiral could head such a formidable armada. So let's give them an admiral to lead them. Zhao."

"But Zhao is not only dead, he was never an admiral," protested Minister Qin.

"Indeed. But there is not living person who can lay claim to the title, and Jeong Jeong was too important a character for his death to have gone unnoticed by the troops, especially those who served under him before. Zhao however, is sufficiently innocuous, and his death means that no promises can be made to him."

Ozai simply nodded. "Admiral Zhao it is then. Is that all, Minister Qin?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Zuko?" Ozai asked, and like a happy puppy, Zuko turned his face upwards to meet his father's gaze.

"Father, this plan is absolutely astounding. It's a pity we can't try something like this on Ba Sing Se. My only question is how will Sokka communicate with Commander Ling?"

"That's an excellent question," Ozai commented, astounded. "Have any of you given any thought to the matter?"

Sokka raised his hand slightly. "Yes. I imagine that when we arrive there will be a celebration of sorts. I already have enough powder for a small pyrotechnic display. I have designed a system of codes, which I have written out on this scroll," he said pulling out the scroll in question and handing it over to Ling, "but after that time, I had envisioned a system wherein messengers would allow themselves to be captured by Water Tribe warriors. Return messengers would then escape the city, with help of course."

"That should be satisfactory. Very well gentlemen, it seems to me that it would serve very little to postpone the inevitable. Unless anyone else has any pressing concerns, you are dismissed. I will soon be appearing before the troops. Sokka, your cloaks will be delivered within the hour. Commander Ling, you should leave port with the tide. In the unlikely event that Sokka is unsuccessful, you are to attack the city on the moonless night. And of course, should you require additional assistance, do not hesitate to contact Minister Qin."

Zuko followed his father and the War Minister out one way, while Sokka followed Ling out the way he had come, and in turn his fellow tribesmen followed him.

Throughout all of this, Azula was calmly watching an opera with Mai and Ty Lee. She was confident that Sokka could handle himself in the War Room and needed to clear her mind to deal with other, more pressing matters, and so opera was in order. Azula loved the sweet sound of the resounding voices, which sang about so many things: life, love, death, and war. She had no need of taking in the story—this was a tale every child of the Fire Nation knew by heart—and so she simply allowed herself to take in the sights and sounds.

Then suddenly the wizard appeared on stage for the first time. She had seen him many times before, but never like this. The mask he wore was gruesome, white and blue, like a demon, and as she gazed upon the familiar mask in a new light her mind began to formulate a plan, and it was perfect.

- - -

Later that night Azula gazed contentedly at the empty harbor from her window. Sokka was well on his way to the North Pole, and somehow, Azula couldn't help but miss him. She didn't love him, that she knew, but still, this was the first time since Sokka had arrived on her brother's measly ship that he would be outside of the Fire Nation. For a month or so she would have only Mai and Ty Lee as coconspirators, and how boring would that be?

But fortunately she had her little project to keep her entertained—a little gift for Sokka—and for that she didn't need coconspirators, she needed an alibi. Mai, Ty Lee and Zuko would do nicely in that role.

A smile crept up on Azula's lips. Actually, this would be fun. It was high time that someone other than Sokka had a little bit of fun around the palace, and it was her turn.

She picked up the blue and white mask on her bed and looked the thing in the eyes. What a terrifying mask this could be, with its crooked grin. Oh yes, the pieces were most definitely falling into place nicely. Now all she needed was some sort of cutting weapon. Those were Zuko's specialty. Azula's smile widened into a full-fledged grin. It was a pity Sokka wasn't there to see it.

- - -

The trip up to the North Pole seemed endless to Sokka. He had not left the Fire Lord's palace for any meaningful amount of time since he had first arrived, and he hadn't traveled by water since he had first left the South Pole. He was a little seasick, and hadn't expected it; the whole experience threw him off. Worse than the experience of wanting to hurl was the knowledge that he couldn't. What was he supposed to say to Bato and his friends? The last thing he needed was to give Pakku another reason to distrust him.

"You OK Sokka?" Bato asked, joining the young warrior on the floor.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sokka lied, thanking Agni for the convenient faceplates, which kept his gagging gestures hidden from Bato. "Thinking is all."

Bato put his hand on Sokka's shoulder. Sokka would have shaken it off, but felt too ill for the effort. "It'll be all right Sokka. We'll get to the North, we'll sneak off the boat, and before you know it we'll be in the city."

"And then what?" Sokka asked, mustering up as much despair as he could. This was not the route he would have preferred to seem cocky, determined, witty, in short the Sokka Bato would expect. But comedy was much more difficult than tragedy, and Sokka was too ill for the effort which comedy required. "Have you seen the friggin' ship we're on? It's the culmination of all human ingenuity, and the entire fleet is composed of these ships. We get to the Northern Water Tribe just in time to watch it fall like the Southern Water Tribe?"

Bato's hand clenched on Sokka's shoulder. "This time it's different Sokka. This time we know they're coming, and we'll be prepared." The ship rocked and it was all that Sokka could do to keep from retching. Fortunately Bato mistook his silence for despair. "Pray to Tui and La—they'll watch over us, and with that Bato got back up and left Sokka alone.

- - -

Zuko had so many fascinating tools for the craft of carnage. Azula wondered briefly if her brother would ever have the occasion to actually use one of them. The very thought of it made her giggle; Zuzu wouldn't have the guts to kill a turtleduck. But Azula, _oh! _the _things_ she had done to turtleducks. Now she was about to do them to a human being, and Azula was absolutely giddy with anticipation.

She almost had it all planned out. She knew the who, what, where, when, and why of it, just the how was missing, and she almost had that figured out too.

She would need a disguise, not that she intended to be caught, but still it would be useful. For that she had the mask, and then the simple body-hugging silk of a Fire Navy uniform sans the armor, died black for camouflage, would do for the rest. She would bind her breasts, pad her shoulders and pack her hair into a braid so tight no hair could escape. In the end, she could be anyone, except, of course, for her.

Then there was the matter of their relative advantages. She had the strength of youth, but he had the blessing of experience, and then there was the difference in their weights. Loathe as she was to admitting it, his mere mass gave him the up-hand. Then there was the question of bending to consider. She was a prodigy, yes, but so was he, and he would know enough to recognize her flame—besides, the real killer used only blades on his victims—so firebending was out of the question for her. All in all, he held the high ground.

All of this then, she must counter with the single element of surprise. That would have to be enough, and she would make sure that it was. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation sought perfection in all arts; this would be no exception.

Suddenly she came across exactly the right weapons in her brother's collection: a pair of broadswords: very nice, very sharp. They would do well for the bulk of the work, and as they could be stored on her back would pose little problem to her mobility. Azula took the swords and smiled happily as she felt their weight in her hands. Perfect.

And yet, she needed something more, after all, the broadswords would do for the bulk of the work but she needed something for the details, so she continued looking through her brother's collection. He had daggers and axes and clubs of every size and make, really, what was he compensating for? Azula couldn't help but giggle again. She knew exactly what Zuzu was compensating for.

Azula picked up a weapon she didn't quite understand and wondered what it was for. After a few minutes she put it down and made a mental note to ask Sokka, he was, after all, oh-so ingenious about these things. Finally, after much looking she found what seemed like a primitive weapon: a set of ten liger claws fitted to a glove. The claws were sharp and the glove was a perfect fit. Best of all, she could handle the broadswords just as well (though not as gracefully as Zuko) with the gloves as she could without them.

She took one more dagger which she planned to affix to her leg, and then decided her new collection was complete. Zuzu wouldn't be back until morning—Mai would see to that—and then, Azula doubted he'd miss any of the items she had taken. She took the items with her, and then, humming a happy little tune exited the room where Zuko housed his collection of unused weaponry, casting a glance back only as she decided against setting fire to the room.

However, as it happened, Zuko did miss the weapons, or at least the broadswords. He had promised Mai a demonstration first thing in the morning, but when he arrived to pick them up with Mai, they were missing. Mai of course was disappointed. It was a well-known fact that the Prince always practiced firebending bare-chested, and she imagined it would be the same with the broadswords, especially as he had gone on a long tirade the night before about what an excellent complement they were to firebending.

Zuko on the other hand was upset. The broadswords were neither the most valuable nor the most alluring pieces in the room, and a cursory glance through his collection led him to find nothing else missing, so he almost immediately ruled out theft. The obvious conclusion, at least to Zuko, was that Uncle Iroh had borrowed the broadswords without asking.

Ordinarily, this would have posed no problem for Zuko. He himself often borrowed things from his Uncle without asking, but now that he and his Uncle were no longer on speaking terms, the young Prince had assumed borrowing privileges were also cancelled. "I'm so sorry Mai," he said, barely hiding the emerging tremble of rage in his voice. "My honored Uncle must have borrowed my broadswords; the demonstration will have to be put off for some other day."

After that, Zuko was no fun. Mai could tell that he was brooding, and knowing all too well that the Prince preferred to be alone when he was in one of his moods, Mai took her leave of him and headed over to Azula's rooms. Much to her own despair, Mai found Azula and Ty Lee together, giggling like school girls.

"Am I interrupting," she asked dourly.

"No," answered Ty Lee, "Azula and I were just speculating about her engagement. Silly old Zuzu was supposed to ask Sokka just before he left, but apparently he forgot."

"Speaking of whom, I thought you had a date with my idiot brother."

Mai frowned. "I would hardly call it a date. Yesterday he just stood around admiring my collection of knives; he completely ignored the new dress I was wearing. Finally things were starting to look interesting when he promised me a demonstration—

"I assure you Mai, Zuko's firebending is anything except interesting," Azula interrupted.

"Maybe because you're his sister Azula," Ty Lee added under her breath, hoping to elicit a smile from Mai.

"It wasn't firebending."

"Well, that's a pity; everyone knows that Prince Zuko practices firebending bare-chested," lamented Ty Lee.

"If it wasn't firebending, what was it?" Azula asked.

"Broadswords, though I was hoping he'd throw a little firebending in, you know just for effect."

"Right, _effect_," teased Ty Lee.

"Zuzu and his long knives, you do realize Mai that he has to be compensating for something. But, tell me, what went wrong?" If there was a tremor in Azula's voice it went unnoticed by her friends.

"Apparently General Iroh borrowed Zuko's broadswords without telling him."

"Poor old Uncle, he does so seem to interfere, doesn't he? Well chin up my dear Mai, you'll get Zuzu sooner or later. In the interim you can help me plan my wedding," and Azula smiled kindly at her friend. Everything about the smile was honest except for the kindness in it. So Zuzu though Uncle had taken his broadswords. Hmm. This was so much fun; she wasn't sure why she hadn't thought of it sooner. Nor was she sure she would stop after this project…

- - -

Ironically, it was Master Pakku who found the extra cloaks the Fire Lord had sent for Sokka. He threw three cloaks at Sokka's feet and walked away. Sokka, who was feeling only marginally better, turned to Bato. "I thought he hated me," he stated confused.

"Pakku doesn't hate you, he just has a hard shell," answered Bato, reassuringly.

However Pakku turned back to face Sokka, and with a sneer replied, "I just don't want to have to have to drag your carcass after you die."

"Tough crowd—no one laughed," Sokka said.

"You're not very bright are you?" Pakku asked.

_Smart enough to fool you_, Sokka thought, smiling under the white faceplate.

It only took them five minutes to get off the ship once it landed on the ice. Wrapped up in their parkas, or cloaks in Sokka's case, the warriors began the long and grueling task of walking to the Northern Water Tribe. They made good time for the first hour or so. The snow was tightly packed, making for solid ground without being properly worthy of the name of ice. But as time passed it began to get darker and colder. By the end of the second hour darkness had settled in and a snow storm had fallen upon the group.

The wind bit violently at Sokka's face and he mourned that they had discarded the white faceplates along with the rest of the Fire Nation uniforms little after a half hour after they had started for the Northern Water Tribe, but at least the cloaks had hoods which kept the rest of his head warm enough. Less satisfactory however were the clasps at the front of the cloak: they let the wind get in unless Sokka kept the cloaks pulled them tightly closed with his hands, but he couldn't really accomplish that simple task with his mittens on. The wind was no kinder to his fingers than it was to his face. He alternated between hands until he found that he had lost feeling in all of his fingers. He hadn't been gone from the South Pole long enough to forget that when the pain went away that just meant that frostbite was setting in. Rather fond of his fingers Sokka opted to let a little wind enter his cloak and hid his frozen fingers under his armpits until he regained some feeling in them and felt comfortable enough to put his mittens back on.

By the end of the third hour there was half a foot of fresh snow on the ground, but the warriors persevered in their trek. However this they did more slowly now, and Sokka in particular had fallen behind the group. Pakku turned back for an instant, and noticing the faint red figure several yards behind him addressed Bato: "Tell your princess to hurry up." To cold for his usual sarcasm Pakku added honestly, "the storm's getting worse and we can't afford to dilly-dally."

The dirty look Bato sent to Pakku was lost in the storm, but he did run back to Sokka. Much to his horror Bato soon realized that Sokka's lips were blue. He took Sokka in his arm and told him to hurry up, but this was mostly a matter of concern. Sokka was shaking, violently. "You cold?" Bato asked Sokka.

"Cold? Me? Nah, you know me Bato; I can take anything." But his shaking didn't subside and his steps were clumsy.

"These stupid cloaks aren't worth shit," Bato murmured.

"Course not. These things are supposed to help people; not really the Fire Nation's strong point."

"Here," Bato said kindly, pulling one cloak around so that it was in front of Sokka, "this way the wind won't get in quite so easily.

"And I'm supposed to be the clever one," Sokka lamented.

"Come on," Bato said, rubbing his mittened hands up and down Sokka's arms to warm him, "We've got to hurry up, otherwise Pakku will get his underwear in a bunch."

"I don't really like Pakku," Sokka countered, but he managed to speed up a little regardless.

In no time at all Sokka and Bato had caught up with Pakku and the others. Bato noticed with relief that Sokka's shivering was fading now. "You OK Sokka?"

"Yeah!" answered the young tribesman. "That cloak trick really did the trick Bato; I'm warming up again." Bato smiled.

However, at the end of the fourth hour Sokka and Bato were beginging to fall hopelessly behind. Sokka was stumbling very clumsily now, barely able to move one foot in front of the other. "Come on Sokka, you have to hurry up," Bato urged, trying to pull him forward.

"No!" Sokka screamed, pushing Bato away weakly. "I hate you!" he slurred and began to attempt to run away from Bato. He didn't get very far however: within three paces Sokka had fallen on the snow. He struggled to get up; Bato came to his aid, but Sokka pushed him away again. "Don't you understand? Idiot? I don't want to marry your daughter."

"Sokka, I don't have any daughters, and if I did, you wouldn't have to marry them unless you wanted to."

"Liar! Bloody fucking murderer."

"Sokka, listen to me, I have no idea who you think I am, but it's really important that you come with me, ok?"

"So you can kill me like you killed my father?" Sokka asked angrily.

"So… Sokka, I didn't kill your father."

"Oh, right," Sokka giggled. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Listen Bato, I'm really tired right now, so I'm going to take a nap," and then he laid down on the snow, using his arms as a pillow.

"Wake up Sokka, please?" Bato pleaded. He needed to Get Sokka out of there, but he could see no shelter, and Pakku and the rest were quickly fading.

"Five more minutes please?" Sokka begged.

"Shit! Shit! Don't fucking do this Sokka!" Bato screamed, but Sokka was already sound asleep. Panicking Bato tried to take Sokka up in his arms, but Sokka's weight was too much and the warrior fell to his knees after two paces. Thinking quickly Bato made the hardest decision of his life: leaving Sokka on the floor he took off as fast as his feet could carry him after Pakku and the others.

- - -

Iroh watched his hawk fly off to Commander Ling with his daughter's letter. He waited until it disappeared entirely from view before turning his attention to the now cold tea by his Pai Sho set. Finally he resigned himself to the simple reality that Zuko wasn't coming.

The old general sighed heavily. This would be the first time in seven years, given of course the exception of the time when Zuko had been too ill to play after his banishment, that Zuko would miss their weekly game of Pai Sho. Regardless, Iroh sat at the table and looked at the tea wearily. For an instant he considered reheating the tea, or maybe sending for more, but found he simply didn't have the energy to do it and instead threw the icy tea out his window.

He'd waited long enough for Zuko, but it was still with a heavy heart that the old man got up and decided to take a walk. Maybe a stroll through Ursa's gardens would cheer him up. Slowly Iroh walked across and out of the room. His apartments were those he had occupied when his father ruled the Fire Nation. Ozai should have moved him around a long time ago, but with Ozai in Azulon's apartments the Fire Lord had no need of them. Ozai would perhaps have liked to give the apartments to Azula, but he had decided to instead to put her in Ursa's old quarters, where he could better guard over her. Zuko alone could really lay claim to the rooms then, but Ozai had no interest in giving them to Zuko.

It was a pity really. Every room in his wing reminded Iroh of times gone by. Here was the room where he had made love to his wife for the first time and there the room that had been Lu Ten's nursery. The corridors were lonely: devoid of people and filled with memories. Iroh passed the portrait his father had commissioned of him shortly after Lu Ten had been born and turned his head to his feet to avoid looking in the eyes of the murderer he had been.

He became engrossed in his footsteps. These had no particular emotion attached to them.

He should have been looking up.

Waiting in the rafters, Azula timed her movements to coincide with the noise of his footsteps. She trailed him for three minutes until he came to a place where the corridors crossed and then, reading her claws, Azula pounced.

She landed on her uncle just as she had planned. The force of the impact knocked him down. As his knees gave out Azula held on by digging her clawed fingers into his face. The scream he let out was the sweetest music Azula had ever heard. Unconsciously she licked her lips as her heart raced to pump her veins full of adrenalin.

- - -

Outside Iroh's apartments Zuko was pacing back and forth. He was furious at Uncle, but he had never missed their weekly Pai Sho match, and he couldn't decide whether to go or not. He had been pacing like this for the better part of an hour when he suddenly heard a scream of agonizing pain. Though he had never heard anything of its kind he recognized its meaning immediately: Uncle Iroh was in trouble. Without a second thought Zuko took off running in the direction of the scream.

When he arrived at the scene he found a small fire raging in the background as a thin figure clad in black stood over a crumpled red mass, broadswords pointed menacingly over it. Zuko's horror was immense as he realized that the crumpled red mass was none other than his beloved Uncle Iroh. Rage shook his entire body as he let out a scream and a blast of fire. The black figure looked up, the blue mask sneering at him as the person behind it deflected his attack with one of the broadswords. The figure dropped one of its swords, and then, as if to state that its work was done, it bowed and threw the other swords at Zuko, who barely evaded it. When he looked back up, the creature was gone, and he was faced only with his uncle and a growing pool of blood.

"Help!" Zuko cried out. "Help! HELP!" he screamed. It was all he could do.

- - -

When Bato and the others finally got back to Sokka the boy was entirely covered in a thin coating of fresh snow. Visible only was a small red flag: a corner of a cloak. Bato got down on his knees and frantically began to dig Sokka out, but Pakku shoved him aside and bent the snow off the child. Without any regard to frostbite Bato removed his gloves from his hand and placed his fingers on Sokka's icy wrist.

The color drained completely from his face as Bato realized with absolute horror that Sokka's heart had stopped.

**The End**

**(Of this chapter)**

**Author's Notes: **Well my dearest readers, this is by far my longest chapter (it almost doubles the length of the story. I might actually finish this!

Sorry it took me so long to get this out. Between work, writer's block, and the fact that this is just so friggin' long, it's been a bumpy ride. This so far is probably my favorite chapter plot-wise, although I think some of the actual language falls short of the standard set by previous chapters. Or, maybe I'm delusional, and it's all the same junk.

The reason this chapter is as long as it is that there was a very specific ending I had in mind and I couldn't stop the chapter until I got there. Yes, I typed out 18 pages, single spaces with a line between paragraphs to give you a double cliff-hanger.

I am evil.

So, I'm also going to beg for reviews/bribe you/threaten you. First off, I can promise you that I will start on the next chapter much sooner if I get lots of feedback early on. Also, since this is a double cliff-hanger ending, I'm giving you a sort of choice: **tell me in your reviews whether you want me to start off next chapter with Iroh or Sokka. **(This is of particular importance because I might not be able to get to the two in the next chapter).

**Also, the first person to tell me the real-world equivalent of what's wrong with Sokka gets a prize!**

Until next time dear readers and reviewers, Lost in a Dark Wood, signing off.

**Don't forget to review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **All the usual stuff plus pseudo religious mumbo jumbo and weirdness. **(Language and violence)  
Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's notes: **Warning, it's a weird one, hang on for the ride. Also, note that one of the cardinal rules of hypothermia is that no one is ever dead until they're warm and dead. Because the body is at such a reduced temperature brain death takes longer to set in.

Also, I am so sorry about the italics abuse. What can I say, I was inspired by _The Sound and the Fury_. Please don't hate me. If it's really awful, please tell me and I'll change it. Here italics indicate events taking place in the Spirit World, while regular letters indicate events taking place in the "real" world.

**-Chapter Six-**

_He had no memory of waking, simply he knew that he had fallen asleep and now he was not. Logic dictated that in between those two points he must have woken, but when or where or how, he did not know. Now he found himself lost in a dark wood which he had never seen without any recollection of how he had arrived there. Perhaps, it occurred to him, these were familiar woods, and perhaps he was not lost at all; each tree, twisted and menacing was different, and yet, all were identical. He told his feet to move, and he believed that they were moving, though, for some reason he felt he could not fully trust his body. He thought he moved a few paces, but when he stopped to looked around he realized that he was in exactly the same place he had been before. Or, at least, it looked very much like that was the case. _

_He looked up. The dark trees seemed to extend forever into the black sky. No stars were present, only the faint glimmer of a waning moon. The moon, he realized, was important. He felt that he had known this before falling asleep, but he could not quite recall just why it was important. _

_He looked down. The dirt was as dark as the sky and the trees. In the blackness he wondered that he was able to make anything out of his surroundings. He noticed that the moon was also on the ground; how strange: he was pretty sure that wasn't how things where supposed to be. The moon should be up in the sky, not down in the dirt. Or, at least he _thought_ that was the case. But then, he realized it wasn't the moon, only its reflection in a puddle of water. Water, the ocean; the ocean was important too. _But, why?

_He stood there pondering the question until he forgot it. Maybe it was a second, or maybe it was a millennium: little it mattered, because—_

_He had no memory of waking, simply he knew that he had fallen asleep and now he was not. Logic dictated that in between those two points he must have woken, but when or where or how, he did not know. Now he found himself lost in a dark wood which he had never seen, and he had no recollection of how he had arrived there._

_He stood there pondering the question until he forgot it. Maybe it was a second, or maybe it was a millennium: little it mattered, because the question was forgotten when something strange came into his vision. What was this thing that moved? The word _man_ flowed through his head. _

_The man was interesting; he was different from the trees: he moved and was blue. No, he wasn't blue; people weren't blue; what color were they? Red? No… But the man wasn't blue, he was simply wearing blue. The boy looked down at himself; he was wearing blue too. _

_Maybe the man would help him. But there was some sort of creature eating the man's head. He didn't want the man to die. _Die_—how funny that a man could do that. No man should ever die. A strange thought occurred to the boy: maybe _he_ was dead. He certainly hoped not. He had a feeling that he had something important that he had to do, and that somehow it involved the Moon and the Ocean. But, what, what could it be that he had to do? _

_Maybe the man would tell him. But the man was walking away. No! The man couldn't leave him alone!_

"_Don't leave me alone!" the boy cried and the words rang off the hollow trees even though no sound left his mouth. _

_The man looked back at the boy, and then the man began to run. The boy gave chase. The wood was dark and the trees had thorns which dug into his skin as he ran through the forest—only the splashes of moonlight which rose as his feet landed in the dark waters provided any sort of path. _

_The chase continued for what seemed like an eternity, but it occurred to the boy that he could think of nothing to compare it to, so maybe it was just a few seconds long. Still, his breath held steadily, and the boy wondered if this was normal. He had the ghost of a memory of panting; wasn't that supposed to happen when you ran like this? Why weren't his muscles and feet aching? Why didn't he scream as the cruel trees bit down on his tan flesh? For that matter, how could he tell the color of his skin and dress in the dim moonlight?_

_It didn't matter. He had to follow the man, and so he followed him. The chase continued for what seemed like an eternity. Finally the man came to a clearing where there were no trees. No, not a clearing, a lake, with the moon shining full in the center. No, not a lake, the ocean. Save for the circle of light under the crescent, the water was black as pitch. The man continued to run into the water. No, not into, he was running _on_ the water. Was that possible? The boy didn't think so, but he followed the man into the water. The boy didn't know how to walk on the water. _

_The water was cold—freezing. But it didn't bother the boy; he continued to wade in the icy water, going deeper and deeper into the ocean until he was almost to the bright white circle where the man was standing. But it was too deep; the boy took one last breath, stepped further, and found himself completely submerged in what he could only assume was salt water. He heard a splash and opened his eyes. Now the man was drifting in front of him, but he was different somehow. The furs he wore were red, not blue, and his face, it wasn't a face anymore, just a collection of melted flesh sprinkled over a charred skull. There were other bodies in the water, too. These were different however; their wounds were cuts instead of burns, thought the word "cut" was hardly adequate for the level of damage on the corpses. _

_The water was red now, but the color was not coming from the floating bodies—those had run dry long ago. Suddenly, realization hit the boy and for the first time he found that he was bleeding where the thorns had torn into his skin and the salt water stung at his wounds and eyes and where his flesh was whole the ice water bit harshly; his fingers were numb and he could no longer feel his toes squishing in his boots. When finally he felt the pain in his lungs he let out a scream_

_Then it was over. He was standing above the water in front of the luminous disk. He was dry now, but he found that he did not have the courage to look into the water. Were the men still there?_

_A figure began to rise out of the water in front of him. The black water rose with the figure, until it stood as tall as the boy, and then the blackness cascaded off, revealing white. The boy wanted to scream, but he found he had neither the breath nor the fear for it. _

_Standing in front of him now was a withered old crone in blue furs. Her hair was white like the moon, but her skin was dark like the boy's. The wrinkled eyes betrayed much weariness, but still the woman radiated power, and as her wrinkled lips moved slowly all was still. _

"_Do you know child, where you are?"_

_The boy closed his eyes in thought; when they opened they were hard: "I am in that place where I have been."_

_The woman breathed heavily, then opened her own weary blue eyes. "It was not supposed to be this way."_

"_Things are as they are."_

"_My brother speaks that way, but I who watch above you see both what is and what could be. This is not the path for which you were meant. You should be a hero! Nations should cheer at your name."_

"_They will tremble at its mention; that will have to be enough."_

"_But it won't be. Tell me child, do you know who I am?"_

_He bowed his head in reverence. "Grandmother, you are she whom I have come to kill." _

"_And you?"_

"_I am he who has come to kill you."_

"_You are dying now."_

"_I have been dying for a long time now."_

"_If I spare your life, will you spare mine?"_

_He gave an honest answer: "No."_

"_So tell me, why should I save you?"_

"_I can think of no reason."_

"_You are clever child; that was my gift to you. Your sister received another gift, perhaps that was my mistake. Why won't accept this trade?"_

"_My life was forfeit long ago. You could not save me then, and you cannot _really_ save me now. I will simply return to this place."_

_The crone disappeared and her place was taken by a younger form, taller thinner, her hair just now graying. Her blue eyes betrayed more sadness than fatigue. "I am sorry my child. There is so much pain you feel. If I could cut out your heart and take the pain for my own I would."_

"_I know mother, but you cannot."_

"_No, but I can give you counsel as I once gave you life. Turn back now; this will not ease the pain."_

"_Nor will it increase it."_

"_You will be alone."_

"_I already am alone."_

_Now the woman was younger and the tears that streamed down her cheeks were those of hot rage instead of acid sorrow. "You chose this path! Even with Father gone, we offered you our love, and you betrayed us to his killers. Why wasn't our love enough?"_

"_Because the damage was already done."_

"_The damage was done, and your heart was frozen and shattered," the voice was cold now though the eyes were golden fire. "Like a beast blinded by pain you strike out at all that there is around you. What does that accomplish?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Then tell me why I should let you return to life, and not keep you in this dark wood. At least _I_ will be safe," asked the raven-haired girl in front of him with venom in her eyes. _

"_Because I have unfinished business, and you love me."_

_And now there was another, younger girl whom he did not know. Her hair was black as pitch, but her large eyes were blue like crystal. "But when it is finished, you will be back here, and then I will not be able to come to you again. I will miss you."_

"_I'm sorry," he answered, meaning it. "I love you my darling and it was never my intention to hurt you, but it couldn't be helped."_

_The white hair was back now, but the woman in front of him, also a stranger, was no crone. Never in his life had the boy beheld such a blinding beauty, magnified in the darkness by her own radiance. "No, you can't be helped; the pain is too great, even I cannot heal it and now I must take something from you. But let me help the cold, at least that much I can do." Softly the woman placed her palm against his chest. He closed his eyes and he felt her warmth fill the entirety of his body as she came close to him. Though he could not see it, he knew her lips hovered around his and he wished for her kiss as he had never wished for Azula's touch. The kiss came, and then her lips were gone from him and then her hand, until finally only her voice remained._

"_Wake up!" it ordered, and he opened his eyes. _

_The darkness dissolved slowly, but the girl remained, though she was different somehow_: this was only a woman.

"So you decided to listen to me this time," she said kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just almost died," he answered groggily.

She giggled, "You almost did die, and I thought you were going to take Bato with you; he's some friend you have. I'm going to go get him; don't move."

The girl disappeared behind a curtain of furs, and when she reappeared she was joined by both Bato and Pakku. Both men looked as if though they had seen better days, though Bato at least seemed happy.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to have to drag your carcass?" Pakku asked grumpily.

"Well, I would hardly call it a carcass, given the circumstances," Sokka countered, surprised at his own resilience.

Bato laughed weakly, "I think what Pakku meant to say was that he was glad you were ok. I never would have gotten you back to the Tribe without him."

Sokka eyed Pakku wearily. Good, that meant that Pakku didn't hate him as much as he let on; that would be helpful, but in the interim, he was far too tired to plot the downfall of the Water Tribe Civilization. Instead, he just thanked both Pakku and Bato and closed his eyes again. The fireworks could wait for tomorrow.

- - -

_The first thing he noticed when he realized that he was walking in a meadow was that his joints didn't hurt quite as much as they should have; in fact they didn't hurt at all. Well, he wasn't going to complain about his good fortune, and what good fortune it was: the field was really beautiful and the sweet perfume of flowers hung delicately in the air. What a perfect day for a picnic. _

When the guard, drawn by the despairing cries for help finally arrived, he was horrified to see the young Prince Zuko covered in tears and blood. His face was so pale that for an instant the guard trembled at the thought that the Prince was drenched in his own blood; it would be awful to witness the death of the Fire Nation's crown prince. But then, the guard noticed that, distraught as he was, the Prince seemed to be only a little worse for wear, the problem was the hulking mass, barely heaving, which the Prince was holding. This was the source of the blood, and _spirits! _how much blood that was. Though the guard had served in the First Siege of Ba Sing Se, he could not recall ever seeing quite so much blood on a man.

"Please help Uncle," the Prince ordered—no, pleaded—as the guard stood transfixed in horror. As those three awful words, full of a panic he had never before witnessed, not even in the voice of captured Earth Kingdom soldiers, finally sank into his skull full realization hit the guard. The red mass lying limp in Prince Zuko's arms was General Iroh.

He had _served_ under General Iroh.

Dropping everything, the guard set to running, he himself crying for help. It took only instants for a squad of fifteen guards, several with advanced medical training, to arrive, but to Zuko it seemed an eternity, and even when they arrived, the Prince had to be dragged away from his uncle, he himself in a deep state of shock.

"_It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se…" he hummed happily as he walked, carrying the welcome weight of the picnic basket. He walked along for a very long time, until Agni was high in the sky. He looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun. It was warmer than it had been, but still it was very pleasant. Without being exactly hungry, the old man decided it was time to sit down for his picnic. He finally found the perfect spot, under a large tree on a hill—the walls were barely visible from there. _

_He knelt on the grass and put the basket down. He opened it and pulled out a lovely red cloth which he spread out on the ground. He sat cross-legged on the picnic cloth and moved the basket onto the little patch of red. From the basket he began to remove his tea service: first his beautiful teapot, and then his saucers and his cups. He filled the teapot with water and prepared the tea, heating it himself. There, he thought proudly, his picnic was all ready, now all that was missing was the company. _

_No sooner had he thought this than his first guest arrived over the crest of the hill: a handsome young man. The old man got up happily to great the younger one in his arms. He held the young man, a boy really, in his arms for a long time, as if though it had been a lifetime ago that he had seen him last. _

When a lowly Palace guard ran into the Fire Lord's personal study after he had ordered that he was not to be disturbed, Ozai spun rapidly, intending to make quick work of the insolent guard. However, no sooner was the flame conceived in Ozai's hand than he allowed it to flicker and die. The guard was in a frenzy, his eyes were red, tears were running down his white cheeks, and his breast was heaving as if though he were out of breath. In a moment of passion which would never repeat itself, the guard forgot to bow or even acknowledge Ozai's rank. Instead of an apology, a title, or even a plea for his life, the words that escaped his lips quivered: "Your brother has been attacked."

Ozai felt for a second that all the warmth went out of the world and the strength in his knees seemed to have left him as well. "What?" he asked stupidly, allowing his arms to fall limply to his side.

"General Iroh is dying."

"Where is he?" Ozai asked.

"He was attacked in his apartments; I believe he has been moved to his bed."

"Get the Palace doctors, you idiot!" Ozai ordered as he pushed the guard away and ran out the door towards the rooms he had coveted for a long time.

"_Sit, sit," he ordered happily and his smiling son joined him on the floor. "How would you like your tea?"_

"_Anyway you want it Father," the boy answered happily. _

_The old man poured him a cup and handed it to him. "I suppose," he said, "that we ought to wait for the others, but a growing boy like you needs to keep his energy up."_

"_Growing…" the boy mulled the word over in his mouth; it wasn't quite a bitter word, but it was unhappy._

When Ozai finally arrived at his brother's door he found Zuko sitting dully outside. Maids were cleaning blood from him, and for a second Ozai almost worried that the idiot whelp might be hurt as well, but he quickly realized that Zuko had no wounds, which meant that all that blood belonged to—

"Daddy, I don't want Uncle Iroh to die," Zuko pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes. "You're the Fire Lord, don't let him die." Without casting a second glance at the pathetic figure on the floor, Ozai opened the doors.

"_What's wrong?" his father asked._

_The boy smiled, "Nothing, Father. Who else are you expecting?"_

"_Well, your grandfather of course."_

"_Grandfather…" again, that sadness. "I'm afraid Grandfather isn't here."_

"_Oh, it's fine," the old man answered nonchalantly. "The Fire Lord is a very busy man of course."_

"_Yes, he's very busy elsewhere."_

_Iroh put a cup away._

The sound of broken sobs brought Ty Lee to the dark corner were Mai was crying. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her eyes and nose were red, and her whole body was shaking. The sight was so alien to Ty Lee that it terrified her.

"Mai, Mai, what's wrong?" Ty Lee asked quietly as she bent to place a comforting hand on her friend's huddled body. Mai looked up at Ty Lee, golden eyes empty of all but sorrow and began to sob even harder. "No, no Mai, don't cry," Ty Lee pleaded, falling to her knees and taking her friend in her arms. Still, Mai continued to cry hysterically, her whole body shaking. Ty Lee began to stroke her hair gently. "Come now Mai, tell me, what's wrong?"

Mai's sobs subsided for a second. "It's Zu-zuko," she managed to get out. "He and h-his Uncle were a-attacked. I didn't want to believe it, so I went to see, and Zu-zuko was covered in blo-blood."

Ty Lee knew how her friend felt about the branded prince and held her all the more tightly for that. "Hush, hush Mai, you'll see he'll be ok. When you wake up tomorrow he'll be perfectly fine and this won't be any more than a bad dream." She pulled her friend up with difficulty and led her away to her own room in Azula's appartments—the last thing Mai needed now was to be in her dark environment. As soon as Mai fell asleep Ty Lee rushed off to find Azula.

"_Well, you did send those invitations to your Uncle and his children?"_

"_Of course Father. Uncle isn't coming, and Zuko won't be here for quite some time."_

_Two more cups were put away._

"_What about Ursa and her daughter?"_

"_Auntie Ursa is waiting inside with Mother."_

_Three more cups were put away, until there were only two. The old man looked slightly sadly at the lonely cup in his hand; then he sighed and smiled. Carefully he poured himself a cup of tea, and then he held it up to the boy. "Very well then, it'll just be an old man and his boy. The fun we'll have! To life then!"_

The figure lying in Iroh's bed was not Iroh. The…the _thing_ could not possibly be the Fire Lord's older brother. The bulk around which his doctors were scrambling was roughly the same shape and size as his brother, but the face was all but gone, so really, how was Ozai expected to believe that this faceless bloody monstrosity was the pride of Azulon?

He had looked forward to his brother's death for many years, and he had even fantasized about killing him himself, but confronted with this reality, Ozai, Lord of all the Fire Nation, could not understand it. His brother was the greatest General since Sozen, with or without Ba Sing Se; his brother was the world's greatest Firebender, counting Azula; his brother was the wisest, strongest, kindest person he knew, though he would never actually bring himself to admit it. But more than anything, Iroh was his _older brother_. His father had insisted that Ozai revere his brother, and for a long time he had. For a long time Ozai had accepted that Iroh would be his lord and master. Even now, with the crown securely resting on his head, Ozai knew that if he ruled the Fire Nation, it was by his brother's grace.

How, then, could the bloody thing in the room possibly be his big brother?

_But the golden-eyed boy did not bring his own cup to the toast. "Father, do you know where we are?"_

"_Of course Lu Ten, I spent many years seeking to come to this place, and finally we're here. We've won you see!"_

"_Are you sure Father?"_

_Suddenly, the old man hesitated. A cloud passed by and blocked the sunlight. Wind blew and suddenly he found that he was cold. "This tree, I've been here before…" His eyes grew wide, and suddenly tears began to stream down his cheeks. "The last time I was here, I buried you."_

Finally, Lord Ozai had no idea how long it took, a doctor came to speak with him. He bowed before the Fire Lord's feet before addressing him, "My Lord," he began before Ozai cut him off.

"Protocol be damned, tell me what the fuck is wrong with my brother!"

The doctor got up and looked the Fire Lord in the eyes. "He's been attacked; he had heavy lesions all over his body and he's lost very much blood. We've stopped the bleeding, but the damage is done. Everything points to the killer who murdered Admiral Jeong Jeong and the others. Other than the cuts on his face, they aren't really very severe; a kidney and an artery were pierced, but nothing else. Still," he sighed shaking his head, "without the blood, he'll be dead soon."

"Take mine," came a soft voice from behind and both Ozai and the doctor turned to see Zuko's pale face as he leaned pitifully against the wall.

"A blood transfusion in your state could prove fatal, and it is not assured to save your honored uncle."

"Take mine then," Ozai said, pulling back his sleeve. The doctor's eyes filled with protest, but before he could bring his voice to it, Ozai continued, "Agni wills it," and the doctor nodded.

The necessary tools were presented and everyone but essential staff was ushered out of the room. Once the transfusion was complete Ozai looked at the doctors. "Is there anything more you can do for him now?"

The doctors hesitated until one of them ventured an answer, "Pray."

"Very well then, leave me with my brother, but stay outside."

The doctors filed out as they were told and when the door finally shut, Ozai approached his brother. "You'll die when I bloody damn want you to die, do you understand that Iroh? I'll not be robbed of the pleasure of killing you," and then he left, giving order to have an elite guard placed around his brother and the other members of the royal family day and night.

"_Not quite Father," the boy's voice was grave now. It really was the voice of a man, and what a glorious man his boy could have been. Realization began to flood the old man's heart, and it stung. _

"_I turned back," he confessed, though this was no secret for either of them. "I couldn't hear your footsteps and I grew afraid, so I turned back."_

When Azula found her father, he was staring out the window at the sunset. "So, it's true then?" she asked through a cascade of crocodile tears. Turning back, Ozai merely nodded his head solemnly. "So, Zuko really did kill Uncle?"

"No," Ozai replied. "I don't know where you heard that ridiculous story, but kindly don't repeat it."

"What do you mean ridiculous?" Azula asked. "Zuko was found at the scene of the crime, covered in blood. Not only were the weapons used his, but he had a motive. Though I'm not quite sure what it was about, I do know they had quarreled rather violently a few days ago."

Ozai however, merely laughed. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, if your brother were accused of murder. But now Azula, Zuko is many things, but he isn't a murder."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"He doesn't have the guts to kill and Air Nomad, he doesn't have the skill to overpower a master Firebender like Iroh, he doesn't have the wit to plan a successful attack, much less a series of successful attacks, but he isn't quite stupid enough to allow himself to be caught in the act. Besides, I do know the root of his quarrel, and it doesn't present a motive. If all of those things aren't proof enough for you, then let me say that Zuko doesn't have your acting talents. Now, darling, wipe your cheeks dry, the waterworks were much more endearing when you were a child.

"If you want the throne for yourself you'll either have to earn it or wait until Zuko genuinely does something to lose it."

Azula continued crying, but as she walked away from her father, the only feeling that filled her heart was rage.

"_You can turn back again Father. Agni gives that gift to his Most Favored Son."_

_Iroh understood. "Drink your tea," he ordered, and Prince Lu Ten complied. The two men sat in the shade of the tree for a long time, but the sun did not move._

The transfusion saved Iroh from slipping immediately into the dark, but it did not bring him life. The doctors explained to the Fire Lord and Prince Zuko that Iroh had slipped into a coma. They had no way of telling when, or even if, Iroh would wake again. They could only assure them that General Iroh would never be quite the same.

As Iroh had done when Zuko had fallen ill, Zuko spent every waking hour by his sick uncle's bedside. He talked to the old man and regretted every time he had neglected his advice or refused to reply to him.

"Agni," he pleaded on the first day, "if you allow my uncle to live, I will build a great temple to your honor when I am Fire Lord.

"Tui, La," he begged on the second day, remembering the names Sokka had mentioned once, "if you allow my uncle to live, I will rule your people kindly when I am Fire Lord."

But most importantly perhaps, he pleaded with his uncle every instant of the day.

"Please Uncle, don't die—

_Finally Lu Ten broke the silence. "How strange that you should come here of all places. When I first came here it was the Fire Nation. Not the Palace, but the residence by the sea. Mother was waiting for me. We swam in the ocean every day. It wasn't until you came for me that I realized where I truly was."_

"_This was the turning point of my life Lu Ten."_

_The Prince merely bowed his head. "I am sorry," he said, not raising his eyes to meet his father's gaze. _

"_Are you happy here?" the general asked. _

_The Prince looked up. He hesitated, but finally he opened his mouth once again. "Yes."_

"_Then there is nothing for which to be sorry. All I ever wished for was your happiness. I realized this perhaps too late. It is I who should ask for your forgiveness."_

_Lu Ten suddenly tackled his father in a fearful embrace. "Don't leave Dad. Lord Agni wishes you to leave, but he will not stop you from staying. If you turn back, it will be hard. Stay with me and Mother. We can be a family again."_

_The old man took his son in his arms as well. "If I turn back, will I return to this place?"_

"_Of course Father, in time."_

_Iroh breathed heavily, then let go of his son. "Then, I am afraid, I must go."_

_Lu Ten let his father go and smiled sadly. "I knew you would say that; I had hoped you wouldn't. Your decision is wise and selfless—Lord Agni will be pleased, but I must take something from you to show him." Iroh closed his eyes and nodded. "Forgive me Father," Lu Ten whispered as he raised both his hands to his father's face and took the trophy Agni required. "Now—_

"Live!" Zuko ordered, and so Iroh did.

**Author's Notes:** So, now you know that both Sokka and Uncle Iroh are alive, if not exactly well. They've had parallel trips to the Spirit world, colored with a medley of after-life influences. I didn't feel like naming Iroh's wife—otherwise she would be mentioned by name. (Anyone care to guess what I was doing with the use of names in this chapter?)

Hopefully you were slightly confused by the first half but found the second half to be straight forward. Forgive me if I stretched the "divine feminine" concept with the Moon Spirit. (BTW-anyone care to tell me which is Tui and which is La?) I considered doing a similar thing with Agni (in case you haven't picked up on it, Agni is the Sun Spirit and the patron spirit of the Fire Nation in this story—there may also be some back-story with the Sun and Moon Spirits).

Also, about the transfusion—I'm not a doctor, but blood transfusion shows up in _Dracula_. If the Victorians could do it, I figure the FN can too.

**Don't forget to review**. It always makes me sad when people read and don't review and sad writers take longer to type.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Blood, Silk, and Steel  
Rating: T, although the rating may go up.  
Warnings: All the usual suspects. 

Disclaimer: Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

Author's Notes:

My formatting fot all screwed up during the upload. Will fix later.

This was a hard chapter to write. I tried to keep the writing clearer, although I'll admit that I left some things ambiguous for you to ponder. Still, I have to say I'm as pleased as I could be, given what happens in the chapter. So, without further ado, I'll allow you to make your minds up for yourselves on:

-Chapter Seven-

"What time is it?" Iroh asked a guard.

"Seven fifty eight," he answered.

Iroh nodded and sighed. "Well then, my nephew will be here shortly," he said. "Would you care for some more tea?" he asked the guard.

The guard smiled and nodded, but then caught himself and answered aloud: "Yes my Lord." The guard poured two more cups of tea and handed one to the General. Iroh brought the cup to his lips and inhaled the tea's vapor. At least this joy he still had, he thought happily as he drank the hot tea. It seemed to him that he could taste and smell the tea better now, so maybe some good had come of the whole affair.

By the time Azulon's son was halfway done with his tea a second guard entered the room to announce the arrival of Prince Zuko.

"Well then!" Iroh exclaimed happily, getting up and putting the cup of tea down on the table, "Show my nephew in." The second guard nodded and opened the doors. Iroh heard a third set of footsteps approach and smiled under the bandages. "Good morning Prince Zuko; I hope your night was restful."

The first guard opened his mouth to protest but a single glance from the third figure's golden eyes shut him up. The second guard opened his mouth, "Prince Zuko has lost his voice."

"Oh, well in that case Prince Zuko, get some rest, I can have the guards help me, or else do it some other day."

The second guard looked for approval from the young noble. It did not come, only a slight, yet determined shake of the head. "No, the doctors say Prince Zuko is fine; simply he overtaxed his voice yesterday. As long as he does not speak he will be fine. Prince Zuko will simply write down anything he needs to say for us to read," said the second guard.

"Very well," Iroh agreed, "In that case, take better care of yourself Prince Zuko, and follow me." Iroh heard Zuko's footsteps approaching him, probably to guide him, but raised his hand to stop his nephew. "Let me see if I can manage Prince Zuko." The footsteps stopped and Iroh began to walk slowly and deliberately in the direction where he remembered the door would be.

The work was tedious and repetitive. Paintings, scrolls, tapestries, and sculptures had to be removed from the walls, rolled or wrapped, put into boxes and taken down into storage. However under Iroh's directions and with the help of the combined contingent of body guards the work managed to move quickly. By mid-morning all the really difficult pieces were put away and Iroh insisted on breaking for tea. The drink was prepared for the two nobles and their body guards. "More tea Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, moving his hand to lift up the tea pot, but the first guard stopped him.

"Please General Iroh, certainly you don't want to burn yourself again."

"Fine, fine. Could you please pour me another cup Prince Zuko?" Another cup was poured and handed to Iroh who drank it with pleasure. "You should drink more tea as well Prince Zuko; the tea will do your throat good." Again a cup was poured.

When there was no more tea the work resumed. It went more easily than before and by lunchtime it seemed that the entirety of the work was done. "Will you and your new friends do me the honor of joining me for lunch?" Iroh asked hopefully.

His companion however took a brush to paper and wrote out the reply: "I'm terribly sorry Uncle, but I told Father I would eat with him today."

Iroh sighed. "Yes, yes," he said, mustering up as much self-pity as he could in his voice. "I understand, you and my brother have business to attend to, and besides, a boy and his father should spend time together. Go, go ahead Prince Zuko. You've been a tremendous help to me today. The guards and I will finish up the study after I eat." A chair was pushed back and Iroh heard footsteps walking away from him. "Yes," he said, "I'll just sit here, by myself, and eat, by myself…in the dark…by myself." The footsteps stopped. "Why are you stopping Prince Zuko? I thought you were going to meet with the Fire Lord."

"I've changed my mind," a guard read aloud. "I'll send word to Father that I'll meet him later."

"No, no," Iroh argued, "you shouldn't disappoint the Fire Lord on my account. Your poor old Uncle certainly doesn't want to be a burden.

Iroh heard a sigh and then the delicate sound of paper rustling. The guard read again: "It's no trouble at all Uncle, Father will understand."

"Well, if you say so…" Iroh said sheepishly, although inwardly he was grinning brightly. Score another point for the advantages of being blind: now he could more easily guilt his crazy relatives into doing what he wanted!

Lunch was served and the nobles sat down as their guards watched. The meal was delicious and Iroh enjoyed it tremendously. "I'll have to send my compliments to the cook," he said happily. "This roast duck is astounding." Zuko made no reply and Iroh continued to talk. "Do you remember Music Night, when we were on the ship. How you hated music night; you hated everything about that ship didn't you? And who could blame you? But you were always unfair to Music Night. We should get the old crew together and hold another Music Night; you could play the sungi horn.

"Oh, I know you hate playing the sungi horn Prince Zuko, but you do play it very well, and well, Music Night without the sungi horn isn't really Music Night." Suddenly Iroh began to hum, and then the humming became full fledged singing: "Winter, spring, summer, and fall—four seasons, four loves." Some of the guards even joined in, but Iroh's companion simply sat there silently eating the roast duck.

Finally, after desert and several cups of tea Iroh was done eating. He got up, signaling to the guards to stay put. "Now my friends," he started, "I'm going to ask that you stay outside while Prince Zuko and I pack up my study."

"Sir, that is completely out of the question!" protested the head guard at once, but Iroh simply smiled under the bandages.

"I understand that you have my best interests at heart, but there are objects of great personal value to me there, and as much as I like you all, I would rather preserve the sanctity of my inner sanctum. Besides, there is only one way in or out of the room, and as long as you guard the doors on the outside, my nephew and I should be safe enough on the inside."

"But, General Iroh!"

"No. I have spoken my will, and my will shall be done," and there it was: the legendary voice of the Pride of Azulon.

"Very well," the head guard finally agreed, "but at the slightest sound of a disturbance my men and I shall break the doors down."

"Agreed, but I doubt that there will be a need. Lighting never strikes twice in the same spot," and with that Iroh fumbled along towards his study. Standing before the door he pulled out his key from underneath his red robes and fumbled around blindly until he was finally able to insert the key into the keyhole. From there he expertly turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. "I think perhaps you would find it useful to light the torches, Prince Zuko. You need merely light the first on your right and all the others will follow." The quiet sound of fire lighting followed all around and Iroh closed the doors behind them. "Now, if you could guide me to my chair Prince Zuko; I've done quite enough fumbling in the dark for one day." Two hands landed on his shoulder plates and guided him gently to the chair. After sitting down Iroh's hand moved instinctively to a drawer which he opened. From it he removed several scrolls and handed them over to his companion to put in a box. "These entries date to the First Siege of Ba Sing Se. I have kept them so that I might never forget. You may have them now; read them and see if you can learn from my mistakes without repeating them. Once you are done with the scrolls you may burn them or turn them over to your father for his library, or do whatever else you see fit."

Next he opened the next drawer and pulled out another set of scrolls. Without any explanation he burned them and then turned his attention to the next and final drawer, which contained only three thin scrolls. He blindly sank his hand into the drawer, as if though to pull the three scrolls out, but thought better of it and closed the drawer. "I think I'll save those three for last," he sighed, "I don't quite know what to do with them yet. Why don't you help me with the things on the walls?"

Two tapestries of the Fire Nation's crest, a map of the world and another of the Fire Nation and four scrolls, each illustrating one of the bending arts, were all taken down, rolled up and put into boxes. With all adornment gone the red walls looked despairingly barren, but the unfortunate feeling was lost on Iroh. Still he sighed.

"Zuko, could you walk me over to the cabinet?" he asked. Even without employing the title Iroh was obeyed and the same two light hands guided him to the cabinet. He opened the cabinet. "I know everything in this cabinet so well I could work my way around it with my eyes closed," he said, stifling a laugh. His hand then moved to the center of the top shelf and he removed the golden crown which had decorated his top knot when he had been Azulon's heir. "I have no idea why I've kept this," he said holding the crown out before he let it fall into a box. The golden object clunked dully as it hit the tapestries. So the work continued. Truly, Iroh knew the contents of the cabinet as well as he knew the palm of his hand. Not once did his hand stumble as he went through every object there, packing everything.

Finally there was only one object left in the cabinet and Iroh's hand reached slowly for it. He pulled out a pretty little doll wearing faded green clothes that had been out of style in Ba Sing Se for the better part of a decade. Iroh held the doll out as if though looking at it, although, of course, this was impossible.

After a long time he put the doll away gently, fitting it neatly into the box which he then closed. Then he sat down again on his chair and sank his face into his hands. "Prince Zuko, could you please see to it that this box is put with the others? I feel very tired now. I think I've overtaxed myself. On your way out could you please call the doctor?"

With that Azula quietly picked up the box and took the scrolls Uncle had given her and walked out the door. However, she did not put the box with the others instead she took it with her as he left her uncle's apartments with her contingent of bodyguards following suit. She paused, only for a second to tell her uncle's head guard that he required the assistance of a doctor, and then she was gone.

- - -

Mai watched silently from a dark window as Zuko practiced his firebending in the courtyard. Zuko had been up since dawn practicing and Mai had been watching since at least that long. Zuko lacked his sister's grace. His movements were labored, his bending stilted. His face was red and twisted with exhaustion, his hair and clothes were drenched with sweat, and his glistening chest was heaving up and down in labored breaths. Suddenly the Prince fell. He let out a little gasp of pain, but he got to his feet quickly and continued. Mai looked on in silence as he brushed the dirt from his arm and sticky red blood came off on his hand. Zuko paused for an instant to look at the blood on his hand, and then simply punched his fist into the air and let off a stream of fire.

How different Zuko was from his sister, Mai thought. Azula wouldn't even have broken a sweat on those moves. Anyone who knew anything about firebending would realize that Zuko was absolutely exhausted, and yet he persevered. He fell again and Mai looked on with wonder as he got up again and continued. And so it went.

- - -

Once the doctor left Iroh sat alone in his study. He knew the walls and the cabinet were bare, but it mattered little. He no longer needed them to be there for him to see them. The scrolls he had given away were precious. He had kept them to remind himself of what he had been, so that he would never fall victim to his pride again. But now the words were all engraved into his memory and the characters of ink were of little use to his dead eyes. He hoped they would do some good to their present owner.

The scrolls he had burned were even more precious. Those words were burned not into his memory, but into his heart. They were dangerous words however, far too dangerous to let them be seen by any seeing eyes. He should have destroyed them long ago, but had kept them out of weak sentimentality.

The third set of scrolls he was too weak still to burn. His hand made its way to the drawer and he pulled the three scrolls out, one by one.

He knew these scrolls as he knew his own soul; better yet—they were his soul. He took the first which still smelled faintly of Ba Sing Se's burning walls and unfurled it. His hands moved gingerly across the page. He had no need of eyes for this: the paths were familiar. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a folded parchment. Unfolding it he put it side by side with the scroll and ran his fingers over the tearstained papers. The ink had been steadfast, his eyes had not.

Finally he rolled the scroll up and put it away. The next scroll smelled of sweet lavender. This scroll he did not bother to open. Simply, he reveled in the sweet smell of its perfume and the memories the scent brought with it: an ocean of raven hair, golden eyes glinting with life, and lips he had often dreamt of kissing.

The third scroll he merely left on his desk as he replaced the other two in the drawer. Taking the scroll he closed the drawer and got up. Scroll in hand he walked out of the room and locked it behind him.

In her room Azula was sitting on her bed in the dark. At her feet was the box she had taken from Uncle's study, unceremoniously open. In her hands she clutched the pretty Earth Kingdom doll in her faded dress. It was a familiar doll. If memory served she had once owned such a doll; in fact, Azula was almost certain that it was exactly this doll which she had owned: a present from Uncle Iroh. But Azula had burned the doll.

She remembered now, very clearly, as she had held the useless thing in her clutches. It had been sent by her uncle while he was leading the siege of Ba Sing Se. The outer wall had just fallen and he had sent Zuko a beautiful pearl knife captured from the surrendering general. Obviously the dagger had been the better prize, and she had wanted it so.

In retribution she had burned the doll. Since Uncle Iroh saw it fit to give Zuko a war trophy while sending her a trinket she had decided to show the fuddy-duddy old coot just how much she needed his gifts.

Yet, the resurgence of the destroyed doll confused and bothered Azula. Obviously this was another doll. But why, why had Uncle kept it for all these years amongst his crown and other prized possessions?

The questioned ricocheted through her skull late into the night until finally sleep overtook her. With the question still burning in her heart Azula fell asleep clutching the clumsy thing in her arms.

When she awoke she at first confused the object around which her arms were wrapped with Sokka. What else slept beside her? But then she remembered that Sokka was far away in the North Pole and she remembered the events of the day before. How strange, she thought. She had never in her life slept with any toy or trinket (well, Sokka wasn't technically a toy…), how strange that she should start now.

She held the doll at arm's length and observed her. Miraculously the doll was only a little bit disheveled. Something in her look reminded Azula of a new bride on the morning after her wedding. Taking her brush, Azula gently brushed the doll's hair until it was proper again and then straightened out her clothes.

"There," she said, admiring her handiwork. "Now you are worthy again of being owned by Princess Azula." She sat the doll on her commode and turned her attention to the box of trinkets. Most of them were useless junk if her first assessment had been correct. Still, she doubted even her uncle would keep so much junk without a single treasure. She would have to sift through the contents of the box to find out, but first she wanted to check out the scrolls Uncle had handed her.

He had intended to give them to Zuko so she would have to read them quickly and hand them over to her idiot brother before they were missed. She would start reading them as soon as she was bathed.

- - -

Early morning found Zuko exhausted. Every muscle in his body ached. When he had returned to his chambers after a grueling day of firebending he had hoped to collapse in his bed and let sleep claim him quickly. Indeed, he did collapse into the wonderful feather mattress, so different from the cot he had had on the infernal floating prison. But as his body sank into the silk and feathers he himself did not sink into sweet oblivion.

Ever since his uncle had been attacked Zuko's nights had been plagued by the gruesome demon's grinning face. Sometimes in his dreams the creature took a true demon's form and the ghastly face was no mask, but a true face with long and vicious fangs, dripping with his uncle's blood. In these dreams the demon uttered awful taunting words filled with venom. The demon had Azula's voice.

But then, there were the other dreams: the ones where there was no demon at all, only a slender man behind a simple wizard's mask. Though this creature spoke no words and drank no blood, this was the true nightmare. After the monster's work was done it smiled at him; he could sense the smile under the blue mask. Then, it bowed and threw the sword at Zuko as the true Blue Spirit had done, but instead of disappearing from the scene the monster remained, smiling. Slowly the creature raised its hands and removed the mask to reveal Zuko's smiling face.

Fear of the nightmare had kept the Prince awake in bed, even as his muscles ached. Zuko knew the meaning of the dream. He didn't need a dream to make him realize that he was responsible for the attempted assassination. If he hadn't been so stubborn and gone to meet his uncle, Uncle Iroh wouldn't have been alone when the Blue Spirit had attacked. His presence alone might have dissuaded the murdering bastard, or maybe he might have been able to combat the assassin and bring him to justice.

But, he hadn't and Uncle Iroh had almost died and now he was blind. How awful it had been for Zuko to look in the mirror, but now his uncle would never look at anything again. How terrible it would be, and it was all his fault.

The guilt had consumed Zuko every time he had gazed at his uncle's bandaged face. He had become Iroh's constant companion to try and abate the guilt, but to no effect and the all-consuming guilt had left the young Prince exhausted. So, when Azula had offered to take his place at Uncle's side for the day Zuko had gladly accepted his sister's offer and used the free day to give voice to his anger through his clumsy firebending.

However, now, as he lay on his bed, muscles aching after having spent an entire day pushing his body beyond its limits, he found his anger remained and his guilt had increased. How could he possibly have shoved his responsibilities to Uncle Iroh on Azula?

When a guard came into his room to announce General Iroh's arrival, Zuko was still lying in bed. He told the guard that his uncle needed no introduction and that he should show his uncle in. He didn't bother getting up or getting dressed.

Uncle Iroh entered escorted by his own contingent of guards. The old man was in a chipper mood, and save for the interference of his seeing-eye guard he probably would have had a slight bounce in his gait. He had a scroll in his hands.

"Good morning my nephew!" he greeted Zuko happily. "I hope your dreams were pleasant."  
Zuko wanted to grunt a reply but forced himself to muster enough politeness to reply, "Good morning Uncle, I didn't have any dreams. And you?"

"Just one," he answered taking a deep breath. "And it was very pleasant. In any case Prince Zuko—

"Just Zuko Uncle, you can omit the title."

"I don't believe I've thanked you for saving my life." A guard stepped out from behind Iroh carrying a large box.

This was too much for Zuko. He got to his feet. "No Uncle, there's absolutely no need to thank me."

"Of course there's a need," Iroh countered. "Etiquette dictates it, and more importantly, I want it. You've been so kind to me Zuko, waiting on my beck and call, even after it's you I have to thank for my good health."

"Good health? Uncle, you almost died! The doctors say your face is beyond repair and you're blind! As to saving your life? If I'd simply been there, like I was supposed to, instead of being an idiot, the bloody bastard would never have been able to get so close to you. And as to being on your beck and call, yesterday I sent Azula in my stead to help you pack away your things!" Zuko cried out in despair.

"Yes, yes, this is all quite true," he replied, still quite cheerily. "But, I believe the situation could have been worse."

At Iroh's retort a silence descended upon the room. "Wait," Zuko asked, "You knew about Azula?"

Iroh's voice grew darker now. "I know many things about Princess Azula. But, the Princess aims for perfection in all arts, so let her believe in the success of her deceit." Then suddenly Iroh was jolly again, "Besides, I was able to sneak her some reading."

"How?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, I simply led her to believe I intended to give you a few scrolls. Kindly don't ask her about them unless she mentions them. I'm certain she'll pass them on to you once she's done with them."

"Well, what were they?"

"A morality tale. Let us hope she learns the fable's lesson." Zuko was quite confused by his uncle's answer, but Iroh continued. "In any event, I think you may have misunderstood the expression of my gratitude." Iroh signaled forward and the guard bearing the box placed it on the floor in front of Zuko's feet. The guard then opened the box, revealing a brilliant little building. "I believe I overheard you speaking with Lord Agni. I thought I might give you a little head start—if you approve of the design, of course."

Zuko smiled widely and took his uncle in his arms. "Thank you Uncle," he whispered gratefully into Iroh's ears. Iroh simply nodded his acknowledgement. Then, releasing the old man, Zuko asked, "Would you join me for tea Uncle?"

"I'm afraid I can't right now, I have this scroll to deliver to your sister. However, afterwards, once you've brushed your teeth, I would love to share some tea over a nice game of Pai Sho." And with that, Iroh left his nephew. 

He found his niece in a state very different from Zuko. Relaxed from her restful sleep and refreshed from her bath, Azula was looking through the scrolls she believed Iroh had intended for Zuko when her uncle arrived. Not wanting to arouse his suspicions she left her bedroom and received her Uncle in her anteroom.

"Good morning Uncle Iroh," she greeted him warmly as she took her uncle in her arms. Iroh returned the hug less than enthusiastically.

"Good morning Princess Azula, I hope your dreams were pleasant."

"Very."

"I am glad of it. As I am certain you know, your brother helped me to clean up my apartments yesterday, and I found this scroll among my possessions." He held the scroll out vacantly in the air and Azula took it from his hands. She recognized the scroll as one of the three he had neither burned nor given her. "I thought perhaps you would like it."

"Thank you Uncle," she answered, forging humility as she unrolled the scroll. However honest confusion soon entered her voice as she found herself looking at a very clumsy telling of the creation of the world. "This scroll looks like it was painted by a ten-year-old."

"You were four actually, though I doubt you would remember it. I had told the story to you and your brother, and you took it upon yourself to illustrate it. Truly it was the most beautiful piece of art I had ever seen, and indeed it was remarkable that a child your age could be capable of such a work.

"I asked you if I might keep it. How you shone with pride then," he said with a touch of nostalgia in his voice. Then sadness took the place of nostalgia: "I find that I must now apologize to you Princess Azula. Since I was never able to have your love, I kept this scroll instead and it was one of my most precious possessions.

"But, now my eyes have been taken from me, and I can no longer appreciate the scroll. Thus, I return it to you to do with it as you see fit. Now, if I may take leave of my Princess, I promised the Prince I would join him for tea."

And so, Iroh left Azula's chambers headed for Prince Zuko's rooms. Only when Iroh and his guards had disappeared did Azula lose her composure, allowing the scroll to fall out of her hand and unfurl itself upon the floor. She felt her body guards' stares boring into her and threatened them with burst of blue fire in order to get them to leave her alone. The strength seemed to give out in her knees and she found herself on the floor with the outstretched scroll which told of how the world had come to be.

For the first time she felt as if though she had lost something truly precious. But another alien emotion also tugged at her heartstrings and unbeknownst to Azula, its name was Guilt.

Author's notes:

On Iroh: Some of you wondered what price Iroh had to pay to remain among the living; here's your answer. I actually debated this for a long time. First I had to argue with myself about whether or not to attack Iroh. I think that was a good decision; I really liked the parallelism I was able to get with Sokka's story there. Then I had to decide whether to kill him, blind him (this was my original intention), or let him escape unscathed. I couldn't bring myself to kill off Uncle Iroh. I love him too much. But, the blindness was crucial for a couple of little side-plots I want to write, and well, at least he seems to be taking it best out of everyone.

On Sokka: This was an Azula-Iroh chapter with a little bit of Zuko and Meiko thrown in. Sokka shines mainly through his absence. I had originally written about a page on Sokka, telling myself that I would go back and write more about his adventures in the North, but as it proved impossible for me to do that, I decided to pull the Sokka text and save it for the next chapter.

On reviews: So, I suppose you all know what this means: if you want to know what Sokka's doing up in the Northern Water Tribe, you'll just have to review. As always, I love to hear what my readers have to say. I positively thrive off of your feedback, like most of the other people who post on this site. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **Not that much here, actually.  
**Disclaimer:** The only way I could own less would be if I became a Franciscan friar—but, fortunately, that's impossible. (NB: I don't own Avatar.)

**Author's Notes**: This is actually just the first half of where I had wanted to be by the end of chapter eight, but it's late and I wanted to get this out before the season premier tomorrow, even if it killed me…. I think it might have.

Now, credit where credit is due: I had tremendous writer's block. I watched the Siege of the North like five times to see if I could get this started, and… _nothing._ And then I stumbled upon the brilliant Rufftoon's Water Tribe Zhao story, and… _this_.

So, this chapter gets dedicated to Rufftoon though it's far too unworthy of her and she'll probably never lay eyes on it.

**-Chapter Eight-**

For the first time in her life, Princess Yue looked up into the dark night sky without searching for her Mother Moon. Tui's ever-waning sliver was present in the night sky, but this night both the moon and her sisters the stars provided little light. Even if they hadn't been obscured by the grey cloud of powder which hung in the air, their radiance was outshined by the intense light of what the boy whose life she had saved called fireworks. Yue had never seen anything like it in her life; in her wildest dreams she had never imagined such a display, and the magic and majesty of the pyrotechnic display made her wonder how people who killed and maimed without mercy could also be the architects of such beauty.

Yue looked to her husband. Cool disinterest filled his eyes. Then she turned to her father. Unlike Hahn, Arnook was concentrating intensely on the fireworks. But also unlike Yue, he did not seem to be enjoying them. An uncomfortable frown rested on his lips, and Yue was almost certain that he had to work very hard to contain his nervousness each time another rocket exploded in the dark sky. By contrast Master Pakku's undivided attention was focused entirely on Sokka who was hobbling around setting the fireworks off.

Suddenly Princess Yue's observations of her dinner companions were interrupted. A rocket had exploded with a particularly loud bang and Yue instinctively looked up to see a cascade of falling fire. As each spark changed colors and finally died, falling to the ground as nothing more than ash, Yue realized that never in her life had she seen anything more beautiful. Even Pakku found himself forced to gasp in the majesty of the moment.

In the instant it took for everyone to realize that that was the end of his little show, Sokka got up, brushed the snow off his leggings and concealed his smugness with a look of pride. Loud clapping erupted a second sooner, and Sokka bowed, at once self-conscious of the awkwardness of his movements and delighted by the success of his show. As he bowed low a third time, he thought with great satisfaction about the message he had just sent the murderer Ling. His face concealed for a split-second, Sokka allowed himself the luxury of a smirk, just for that instant. The idiots around him were applauding their death warrant. Irony.

When the clapping finally subsided Sokka merely stared at the assembled crowd. With an intentionally obviously false mask of humility he surveyed the reactions of the tribe's chief players. Arnook had yet to regain his composure. _Good_, Sokka thought. It had been hard enough to convince Arnook to let him mount the display; if however, he had liked it things might be easier. Pakku was trying his best to keep on his usual scowl. Sokka would have to work on gaining the man's trust—or getting him laid (Sokka felt that there must be some sort of sexual frustration at the root of his eternally foul humor). Bato was staring in adoration like a dog.

Then his eyes traveled over the face of the moon-haired girl who had restored him to life. Her forget-me-not eyes were wide in childish wonder. It was a look he had never seen in any other eyes, and yet he recognized it for what it was. The Princess' admiration would be quite useful to him, but the though barely registered. Simply the ghost of a feeling flittered through his heart like the most delicate of butterfly-hummingbirds. It was an emotion which had been alien to his frozen heart for years, so much in fact that he had forgotten its name. Without a word to identify the gentle twittering sentiment, he was unable to analyze it.

Ice had covered his heart for so long that Sokka had completely forgotten the art of thinking with it. Monumental as the subtle change was, his brain failed to grasp it. It didn't occur to him that the girl was pretty, or that she was young, or that the moonlight suited her best, or that she was married. Just that she was smiling without malice, and so he plucked the image from his eyes and stored it in his memory as if though it were the rarest and sweetest of all flowers on the planet.

Sokka also did not hear the indistinguishable crack of glaciers melting. For the first time since his heart had been frozen over by the blast of a young captain's firebending, the ice was beginning to move.

- - -

Commander Ling looked at the message he had received by way of fireworks. It was a relief: finally he knew what to do. For the first time since they had arrived at this frozen corner of the earth his men slept easily. Ling too had expected to find some rest, and yet, sleep had not come, and now the Commander found himself relieving his lookout to stare at the moon.

- - -

Arnook stood before his people. As he lifted his arms silence descended on the people gathered before him. "Brethren," his voice carried clear. "These are dark days. As you all know, a massive Fire Navy fleet has encircled our Tribe.

"But, this is also a joyous occasion. Master Pakku and the rest of our captured warriors have been returned to us. Additionally, there is a new face in our Tribe, that of our Brother from the Southern Tribe, Sokka, Son of Hakoda. Sokka has been in the service of the Earth King, running high risk reconnaissance missions. It was during one of these that he was captured by Fire Nation soldiers. As unfortunate as that event was, it had a silver lining: it brought Sokka to us.

"It was through Sokka's ingenuity and courage that our captured warriors were able to escape the Fire Lord's dungeons and stow away on a Fire Navy ship. Sokka almost did not survive the journey back. For his survival we has Tui and La to thank—

"_Because surely _I _had nothing to do with it_," Pakku muttered under his breath.

"It is always a pleasure to receive a new comrade into the tribe, especially when such is the son of another chieftain. But Sokka brings with himself also a wealth of knowledge. Tomorrow he will meet with Master Pakku and my other advisers.

"Tonight he has done enough. I will admit, at first I was anxious about his proposal to mount a display of fireworks, but Sokka countered that we do not risk giving away our position—the Fire Nation already knows that—and that in these dark times we all require a little bit of hope." And now Arnook smirked, "Or, as Sokka put it, 'Let's stick it to the Fire Nation by having a good time with their toys.'" The entire crowd erupted in applause. Once the thunderous noise subsided Arnook continued, "And so, I ask of you that you treat Sokka not only as one of our own, but also as one of my own family."

Arnook then ceded the stage to Sokka. Sokka bowed to Arnook and mounted the stage with a goblet in hand. He raised the goblet towards the audience and smiled. "Eat, drink, and be merry!" he cried out triumphantly and the audience again erupted into cheers. Only Pakku looked glum as he muttered, "_For tomorrow we die_," under his breath.

Once his voice could be heard again Sokka smiled smugly, "Thank you, thank you," he said, "you're too kind." With that he descended the stage and took his seat next to Princess Yue.

As he sat besides her Yue clapped her gloved hands. "That was marvelous!" she said excitedly, "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Sokka smiled in turn, "Clearly then," he stated smoothly, "you've never seen a mirror. When I return to the Earth Kingdom I'll send you one."

Yue blushed deeply and it occurred to Sokka that seducing Azula had done wonders for his influence over Ozai. Yue wasn't half bad-looking, which would make the task much more pleasant, and judging from the arrogant-looking boy sitting besides her, it probably wouldn't be particularly difficult.

"You know," he said, "Ba Sing Se doesn't hold a candle to the Northern Water Tribe."

Yue gasped. "You've been to Ba Sing Se?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"Of course, lotsa times," he lied.

"What's it like?"

"It's exquisite. The very walls around it are of an unparalleled majesty, and the city, well, let's just say the walls are merely the tip of the iceberg," he said, drawing from what he had heard General Iroh mention. "But, it's all made out of dirt. It doesn't have the beauty of your frozen palaces. Or girls that are as pretty as those here, despite what the song says."

"Song?" Yue questioned, "What song?"

Smiling Sokka broke into song: "It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city they look so pretty-! And they kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet the girls from Ba Sing Se!" Again Yue was delighted and Sokka made a mental note of thanking General Iroh personally when he returned to the Fire Nation. "Actually, it's a pretty awful song…" he confessed.

Yue's white eyebrows twisted in confusion, "How?"

"It's actually a Fire Nation war song. Fire Nation soldiers sang it to pass the time during the Dragon of the West's 600-day siege of the city."

"Oh, that's awful then."

"Like fireworks?" Sokka asked her, smirking.

"No, no," she interrupted.

"Don't worry Princess—

"Please, call me Yue, after all, you're sort of a prince where you come from, aren't you?"

_If you only knew Princess_—"Nah! That's just something Bato made up. The Southern Water Tribe isn't exactly a cultural hub; we don't have palaces or anything like that. But anyway, back to fireworks: don't get me wrong, my favorite pastime is killing Firebenders," here Yue laughed, "and their cloaks aren't worth cr--very much, but still they've got some interesting things they've made. Like fireworks. Take away some of the dyes and increase the powder and you've got yourself a nice little weapon. Part of what I do for the Earth King is reverse engineering."

"What's that?" Yue asked.

"It's simple really. I steal Fire Nation technology and figure out how to make it. So far I've been able to make all sorts of nifty things like trebuchets and catapults for the Earth King. Unfortunately, the Fire Nation's technology evolves too quickly for us to really keep up. Legend claims that metalwork was Agni's gift to his people and that is why they excel in industry; certainly, their command of steam and steel is very useful to them. However," and now Sokka smiled slyly, as if though he was passing on some exciting conspiracy theory, "rumor has it that they have a brilliant inventor hidden somewhere and that _he's_ the main source of their ingenuity."

"I was looking for him when I got caught. You see, if the Earth King could find this mechanic and either kill him, or else convince him to work for the Earth Kingdom, then we'd be able to create our _own_ weapons. Unfortunately, time is running short. The Fire Nation is close to developing a flying machine."

"But the Air Nomads could fly," she protested. "It didn't save them."

"No," Sokka answered bitterly. "it didn't but the Fire Nation has a different philosophy. A flying machine in the hands of the Fire Nation would end the war, at least for the Earth Kingdom."

"But how?" Yue asked, "As you said, the Dragon of the West wasted 600 days trying to break through the walls, and he could only make it past the first wall. Even aided by the fearsome power of the comet, the second attack on Ba Sing Se only succeeded in breaking past the outer wall and once the comet had passed it proved impossible to continue through."

Sokka shook his head. "No, they did more than break past the outer wall. They burned everything in their path. Ba Sing Se's survival was a mere miracle."

Fear entered into Yue's eyes, "But the walls, they're impenetrable again, aren't they?"

Sokka nodded, "But, you see," he said, "the simple fact is that if you can fly walls have no meaning." But Sokka laughed suddenly. "Of course, my dear Princess, I don't mean to scare you. Although I've never seen the flying machine myself, I've seen sketches of it. The reason they haven't used it yet is because they can't get it to work. The solution is actually incredibly simple," he laughed again, "the problem is that they can't control the height of t the machine—all that they need would be a lid on the hot air. Of course, I'm not going to tell them that."

Their conversation turned to lighter things and Sokka congratulated himself on his ingenuity. The story was credible and easy to remember, what was more, most of it was true. If it reached Arnook's ears he would have Arnook's ears to himself. After all, even the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe would appreciate the advice of someone who had _so valiantly_ served the Earth King.

When finally it was time them to part Sokka asked her if she would like to do an activity together.

"An activity?" she asked, giggling.

"Yes, an activity, at some place, for some time," he answered shyly. Let Yue think that he was an idiot savant, or else too fazed by her to be coherent. It would make her lay her guard down.

Suddenly the laugher died in Yue's throat and sadness took its place. "I'm sorry," she said, pulling down her parka to expose her engagement necklace. "I'm married."

Sokka blushed. "Oh! No! That's not even remotely what I meant! Spirits no!" Hurt entered her eyes, and he toned down his objections: "It's not that you're not pretty and charming, because you are, but I'm engaged."

"Oh." Was that disappointment in her voice? Sokka hoped so. "Very well, meet me at the bridge by Bato's house tomorrow after you are done meeting with my father."

- - -

Arnook was impressed. Bato was wide-eyed. Pakku was being nasty as usual, but he'd gotten used to that. Hahn, however, was being idiotic.

"How do we know we can trust this clown not to screw up?" Hahn whined angrily. What annoyed Sokka the most wasn't just that Hahn was making his life miserable; it was that he was doing so stupidly. Questioning his loyalty and trustworthiness would have been excusable as a deep insight. Questioning his abilities, well that was just adding insult to injury. "I mean, the guy couldn't even stand up to a little cold."

Surprisingly it was not Bato, but Pakku who came to Sokka's defense. "Such brave talk for someone who never leaves the city walls if he can help it."

"Unlike other people, _I_ have a wife to take care of!" Hahn cried out and Pakku's eyes filled with icy hatred and his knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists. Sokka's eyes narrowed with interest—Hahn had obviously hit on a sore spot, perhaps the information could be useful in gaining Pakku's trust. But unfortunately the argument threatened to turn ugly and Sokka walked between the two of them, not without noting Arnook's appreciative nod.

"Hey, hey!" he said, "we're here to fight the Fire Nation, not each other."

Pakku nodded and backed off, but Hahn's face contorted in ugly anger. "You're just a rube from the Southern Tribe, what could you possibly understand of our political complexities?"

"Enough!" Arnook interrupted. "I think we will get no further in our discussions, so you all are dismissed. Hahn, you are to treat Sokka as an honored guest and as a member of my family," and with that he disappeared, trailed by Pakku and Bato, leaving the two young men alone.

"Like members of the same family!" Hahn spat out, then smiled uglily. "I have only younger brothers and they show me their respect."

As he turned to leave Sokka also smiled, but his was a handsome smile, though the venom was there nonetheless. "Really?" he asked, "That's funny. I only have a sister—she wears a dress." Then, Sokka was gone, leaving a fuming Hahn alone.

- - -

As she had promised, Yue was waiting for Sokka by the bridge. As Sokka approached the Moon Princess his face lit up with an honest smile. It came forth to his lips so naturally that Sokka didn't even realize it was there. Yue too had a smile on her face, and Sokka couldn't help but marvel at how different it was from anything he had ever seen Azula sport.

The pair wandered along the streets of the Northern Water Tribe until Tui emerged again in the sky, and then they went their respective ways. Sokka didn't even notice the slight bounce in his step as he returned to Bato's place. Bato didn't say anything to Sokka upon the young warrior's return, but in his enthused state, Sokka somehow failed to register the frown on his father's friend's face.

For his part Bato was growing quite worried. Sokka seemed to enjoy Princess Yue's company far too much. He would have to consult Pakku on the matter…

- - -

"What's your fiancée like?" Yue asked Sokka one day over a hot cup of tea. (They didn't have tea at the Northern Water Tribe and Sokka had introduced Yue to the beverage—another thing for which to thank General Iroh)

"Hmm," Sokka closed his eyes and pictured Azula, standing tall and proud, an electric charge around her. He bobbed his head from left to right, trying to think of how to describe Azula without letting on that he was talking about the Fire Princess. "She is very much like you," he started, "or rather, she is very much like you would be if you were nothing like yourself. One of the few things that you do share in common however," he added, "is the fact that you are both very beautiful." _And your title_, he thought darkly.

"You don't love her," Yue stated sadly.

"It's a marriage of convenience."

"Well, do you like her?" she asked.

"More than you seem to like your husband," he clarified.

"It was a marriage of convenience," she lamented, looking down into her tea.

Then the most extraordinary thing happened. Sokka felt sadness creep into his heart. Sorrow was no stranger in the house of Sokka's heart, and so he recognized it as he had not recognized the stranger, Joy. As realization sunk in it shook his entire body. He had not felt _anything_ for so long, except of course the blinding pain of his father's death, and now…

"Sokka, are you ok?" Yue asked, getting up to come to him. "You're shaking."

Sokka merely looked up into her eyes, horrified. "I…I'm sorry Princess, but I can never see you again," he stuttered out, "I'm sorry." Then he was gone, his half drunk cup of tea still steaming.

**Author's Notes**: It's almost 4 in the morning and I wrote this all in one go WITHOUT caffeine, so I'm not really sure if this is any good. Hopefully it's not too OOC and/or mushy. Please tell me if this is absolute trash or if there are any other glaring problems so I can rewrite it.

**[Edit: **Now with fewer typos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **Not that much here, actually.  
**Disclaimer:** The only way I could own less would be if I became a Franciscan friar—but, fortunately, that's impossible. (NB: I don't own Avatar.)

**Author's Notes**: This update is really astoundingly short. I really don't know why I'm even bothering to post, except I suppose that this is the best I've been able to do since my last update. I really have the most terrifically obscene writer's block. I spent three hours just staring at the screen, and nothing. It's not just this story either—I can't really bring myself to work on my papers until right before they're due and I haven't touched my original fiction in a month. So, even though this little snippet is short and probably not very interesting, I'm hoping you'll like it—it actually is very important for the development of the story.

But yeah, feel free to throw virtual tomatoes at me if this does not please… which it probably won't. Or, you could leave some encouragement. If you want.

Bato paced back and forth outside Pakku's dojo. An uneager student had been sent to retrieve his master for Bato, but when he remerged he bitterly informed Bato that Pakku was busy and promptly shut the door in Bato's face. In retrospect, Bato probably should have expected such treatment. If he had been in his right state of mind he wouldn't even have bothered seeking the crabby old Waterbender's advice, but all his rationality was busy worrying about Sokka. He felt, instinctively in his heart that Sokka was in serious danger of falling in love with Yue, and that such a thing could only lead to heartache. Bato felt that his best friend's son was standing on the brink of a personal cataclysm, and he knew that it was his duty to Hakoda's memory to guide the young warrior away from such imminent danger.

It was a monumental task and he needed Pakku's help. He clenched his fist and opened the door which had just been shut. Summoning all his confidence, Bato did the unthinkable and disobeyed Pakku to his face, marching right up to the Waterbender. Pakku, who was in the middle of demonstrating a particularly intricate move, which, while not overly difficult, required a good deal of concentration, found himself distracted enough to accidentally drench about half his students.

"Thank you, Bato, why don't you come in, because it's not like I'm busy or anything."

Bato brushed Pakku's icy sarcasm aside. "I need your help."

"Oh, well, if that's all you need, why don't I drop everything and see what I can do?"

"Good," Bato answered, leaving Pakku to wonder if it was really possible for someone to be _that_ stupid. "but do you suppose that we could go somewhere slightly more private to discuss things."

Pakku rolled his eyes. "It seems that this class is over. Everyone, report tomorrow two hours earlier to cover what we didn't get to today."

There was a collective groan, and a single brave student raised his hand. "Yes pupil Hang?"

The boy named Hang faltered slightly, but he continued in good faith, "But that's two hours before sunrise!"

"How very astute of you. Let's make it three hours then, and anyone how doesn't show up on time, needn't show up at all, tomorrow or any other day." The students, realizing that all resistance was futile, the boys all got up and left the room, but most of them sent particularly ugly looks towards Bato on their way out.

Once the last of his students had left, Pakku conjured up a block of ice on which to sit. He did not do the same for Bato. Bato however was nonplussed. "So, what is this urgent matter that you wanted to discuss?" Pakku asked coldly.

"I'm worried about Sokka."

"As am I. I suspect, however, that our worries are quite different."

"Have you seen the way that Sokka looks at Princess Yue?" Bato asked. There was a great sense of urgency in his voice.

"I am afraid," Pakku answered, seemingly very interested by his fingernails, "that I have been too busy watching his hands to pay much attention to his eyes."

"Pakku, I'm being serious!"

"As am I, but why don't you enlighten me more as to what the situation is."

"Sokka's been spending too much time with Princess Yue. His look on her always lingers an instant too long—

"Well Bato, it seems to me that your concern is misplaced. If anyone, you ought to be concerned for Hahn. Though of course, I'm not sure who in the world might want to be concerned about Hahn, but there must be someone. His mother perhaps, they do say that a mother's love is blind. Why don't you go talk to Hahn's mother? I'm sure she could help you a good deal more than I."

Bato was steaming. "This isn't a joke Pakku! Sokka's falling in love with the Princess. Don't you realize that Sokka's the only person on the face of the earth who might possibly be able to turn the tide against the Fire Nation, and of course that doesn't mean that he's not allowed to have relationships with pretty girls, but Yue is a married woman. If Sokka finds his feelings reciprocated it'll spell tragedy for all involved."

Pakku finally looked up, "You honestly think Sokka's in love with the Princess?" Bato nodded solemnly. Pakku sighed, closing his eyes in thought. After a moment he opened his eyes again and turned to Bato, "In that case, the matter requires some thought." With that Pakku got up, the block of ice receding beneath him. Then without another word he turned around and left Bato alone in the main room, heading upstairs to his private chambers. Once alone, Bato sighed again. It had been a useless exercise; he should have known better than to think that Pakku would be any help. He turned backward, to leave. The ice door was already open.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex and extreme violence, although absolutely nothing explicit, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes**: I've had this chapter done for a while, but as some of you know, I just recently got my internet access back. Originially this chapter was much longer, but I had forgotten a scene that's crucial to the plot and I couldn't find anywhere to put it comfortably. Therefore, I've broken this chapter up into two, Fortunately, most of the next chapter is already written. You should expect an update by the night of the 15th at the latest.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

It took Sokka far too long to get back to Bato's place. The snow was still fresh on the ground and he kept slipping and falling. He hated the snow with a fiery passion, and momentarily found himself marveling at the fact that he had forgotten that little detail while living in the Fire Nation. His thoughts were interrupted when he again lost his balance and fell. His mood didn't improve when he arrived at Bato's house and found it to be locked with no one home. He looked up at the sky and momentarily wondered if the Spirits had it in for him. For some reason, maybe because he needed to distract himself, he started laughing. He laughed for a good bit, standing in front of Bato's locked door, until there was no longer anything funny about the matter. Laughter exhausted, he looked down at his feet, and thought for a second before he realized exactly what it was that he needed to do. Inflamed by his new idea, Sokka started running with as much grace as he could muster, didn't make it very far, and fell back down. Afterwards, he hailed down a canoe and told the driver to take him to market. Sokka needed a block of wood, some wires, and a carving knife.

- - -

In the market he found exactly what he needed, although he was disappointed to discover that the block of wood was of inferior quality to what he had expected. He hoped it would do well enough until he returned to the Fire Nation. Since he had nothing better to do, Sokka decided to stay at the market and do some shopping—the only thing he wanted to do less than wait around for Bato was to actually be forced to be in Bato's company.

The market, though vastly inferior to the ones he had seen in the Fire Nation, was still interesting enough to hold his attention for a long while. There were all sorts of meats and dairy products, fish, tools, even a large stand dedicated to books. He hesitated in front of the book store for an instant too long and an eager merchant appeared, inviting Sokka in. Shrugging, he nodded his head and followed the store keeper into the slightly warmer store.

"Can I help you?" the merchant asked eagerly.

"Actually," Sokka said slowly, "Do you have anything on the Moon Spirit?"

"Ah yes, but of course," he nodded and signaled for Sokka to follow him. The books on the Spirit World were piled haphazardly in the back. The merchant began to look clumsily for codices which dealt specifically with the Moon Spirit, but Sokka's eyes suddenly fell on a codex called "The Avatar State."

"What about this one?" Sokka asked, pointing to it.

"Ah yes, it was a book kept by the Water Sage temple. But since the Avatar is long gone…"

"Is he?" Sokka asked, looking through the book. The man handed him a few books on the Moon Spirit. Sokka looked through them; many of them were idiotic religious texts, and most of those were even poorly illuminated. He put those away, and kept three which looked promising. The man, now assured of a good sale was pleased and withdrew from Sokka, telling him of course, that he would be available if needed.

Once the man was gone, Sokka continued to look around the store much more easily. Compared to the books available in the Fire Lord's library, the Royal Fire University, and even in Zhao's personal library, the scrolls and codices here were not particularly impressive, but there were a few, which simply due to a difference in interests could not be found in the Fire Nation libraries and they would be quite useful. He finally decided on five books and was about to make his way to the counter to pay, when his eye landed on an open codex with one of the most beautiful illustrations he had ever seen. Intrigued he picked the book up. In terms of content it was useless, but as an artifact is was gorgeous. General Iroh would like it. He picked the book up and finally made his purchase.

The book merchant accompanied him back outside, a huge smile plastered on his face and continued to wave to Sokka as he walked away.

It was darker now, and Sokka was considering going back to Bato's. However, just as the thought passed through his mind, he caught sight of a shop which looked to be even more promising than the last. He found himself drawn to the shop, lined with wonderful weapons. The craftsmanship of them was all wonderful, admirable, perfect, on par with the best the Fire Nation has to offer. Nothing however was on par with the weapon he has fashioned for himself. Nothing for him, he realized in disappointment; his arsenal here would be sufficient. A pair of broadswords suddenly caught his eye. He signaled to the merchant to see them, and the pudgy man in a dirty apron happily acquiesced. "How much," he asked and handed the coins over as soon as he was told the price. These broadswords were interesting and excellent weapons. With good luck they would make a good addition to Zuko's collection of weaponry. So that took care of the Prince and his Uncle—the Princess and her Father still needed gifts. Those however would require more thought and it was cold and he was tired. Broadswords and books in hand, Sokka finally began to make his way back to Bato's place.

When he arrived he found that Bato was home and waiting for him with a batch of freshly pickled sea prunes.

"Where were you?" he asked Sokka.

"When I came back you weren't here and the door was locked. I went to the market."

"Oh? Find anything interesting to buy?"

Sokka nodded. He would have preferred to escape Bato's questioning, but saw no ill of showing Bato the books and weapons he had bought. Sokka smirked a bit with pride when he saw Bato drool with appreciation for the swords.

"These are magnificent weapons Sokka; do you know how to use them?"

Sokka shook his head, "No, but a friend of mine in the Earth Kingdom does. I bought them for him."

"So, you're going back to the Earth Kingdome after this?" Bato asked with a touch of sadness in his voice.

Sokka felt a strange feeling in his stomach, almost like a knot, but nodded anyway, "I can best work against the Fire Nation in the Earth King's employ, I think. And I've been there for quite a while; I have friends there, unfinished business."

The conversation lulled as Bato cleared the table and Sokka helped him awkwardly. The silence continued after dinner and Sokka settled down with his block of wood to whittle it into shape. As the fire began to burn low it was Bato who broke the silence. "Princess Yue was here to see you today," Bato pressed in a dry tone of barely veiled disapproval.

"Oh was she?" Sokka asked, intent on his wood carving. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her you weren't here."

"I don't think I can see her any more."

"Good," Bato spat out bitterly.

Sokka looked up from his handiwork, "There are worse things I could do than see Princess Yue."

"Sokka, I want you to understand, Princess Yue is married."

"What is there to understand? Princess Yue is married to a man she can barely stand, and it's no wonder why. He's a self-absorbed narcissist."

"Regardless of what Hahn may be, Chief Arnook chose him as his daughter's groom and it is your place to respect him and his claim."

"Well isn't that barbaric. Even in the Fire Nation women have _some_ say in who they wed. But it doesn't matter. I won't see Yue again, and Hahn has nothing to do with it. I have more important things to worry about and I can't afford any distractions." And that was the end. The two men remained in silence until the fire died. Bato retired to sleep. Sokka stayed working on his block of wood long into the early hours of the morning, thinking as he whittled away in the dark.

- - -

Sokka woke up late the next morning to find that he had no memory of how he had arrived in his bed. His block of wood, now several smaller blocks of carved wood, was on the dresser. The carving was almost finished, and without getting out of bed he reached over to his tools to finish that part of the job. Within the hour his carving was done. It was only then that he got up and got dressed (there was no hot water, he skipped the bath, just another thing that made life in the Fire Lord's palace preferable to life in this miserable place). And then he started working on assembling the pieces together with wires.

It was working like this that Sokka was surprised by Pakku.

"Impressive toy you're building there," Pakku drawled. Without looking up, Sokka grunted his acknowledgement as a greeting. "It warms my old heart to see a young warrior working so diligently to save his Tribe and defeat the Fire Nation."

"This isn't my tribe, and I will be much more useful in the defeat of the Fire Nation if I can walk and run without falling flat on my face." Sokka answered bitterly, taking his shoes off for a measurement. He put his shoe back on and then continued fiddling with the wires. "And I already know about the meeting with Chief Arnook tonight. I have the plans already assembled," he nodded in the direction of a few scrolls leaning against the wall."

"Very well then, I _can't_ wait to see what brilliant plans you've drawn up. Maybe we can _sparkle_ the Fire Nation into submission."

"You're just uneasy because the Moon is waning. _I_ don't require the Moon's help to take down the Fire Nation."

"Interesting. I thought the Moon spared your life."

"Any kindness the Moon granted came with a price," he signaled to his wood-and-wire prosthetic, "and in any event, at no point did I ask the Moon Spirit for her help."

"Indeed. However, I did not come to talk about the Moon Spirit, or Waterbending, or even Chief Arnook's meeting. I'm certain you already know about all those things. I am however here to discuss your plans and Princess Yue."

"I see," Sokka said cautiously as he put his work down and scrambled up. "If Bato sent you, you needn't waste your breath; I already told him I won't see Yue ever again if I can help it."

"Well that's certainly a pity," Pakku replied, although Sokka was startled by the absolute lack of the customary sarcasm in the Waterbending Master's voice. "Oh, Bato will be glad of it, I'm sure, but it really does seem like a terrific waste. I've never masked my dislike of you Sokka, but I did at least take you for someone who was strong enough and brave enough to fight for what you wanted."

"I have done nothing but fight for as long as I can remember."

"Yes, I imagine so, and it isn't good for one to do battle every waking moment. Battle changes men, not necessarily for the better. I know. But I'm speaking of a different kind of fighting."

"I have a duty."

"To whom?"

"To Arnook, to the Earth King… to my father."

"And what about the duty to yourself? And your duty to Yue?"

"I've been fighting to avenge my father for all my life. I can't allow myself to be distracted by something as frivolous as—

"Love? Love isn't frivolous. Hatred, revenge, bloodlust, those things are frivolous Sokka, but not love. No one can long live without love. Not a life worth living at any rate. And what about Yue?"

"She's married, as Bato will remind you."

"To a self-absorbed narcissist."

Sokka was beginning to get agitated. "I don't want to talk about it Pakku. I have a plan. I've been working on it for years. I can't. I can't abandon it."

"I see," Pakku said turning. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Good luck bringing down the Fire Nation. When you're old, or dead, and you find yourself bitter and alone, I'd like to know if it was worth it. But I'll be dead then, so really it won't make any difference to me."

This was too much for Sokka. "Old, bitter and alone, old man? Look who's talking."

"Oh yes, I'm very bitter and rather alone. I know what it's like, and it's not particularly pleasant. There isn't a day that goes by these days where I don't wake up and think what my life would have been like if I had married the woman I loved when I was young. If I had had the strength to fight for her. I should have followed her to the ends of the earth. I didn't of course. Instead I stayed here in the North because it was what my father wanted and because I still needed to perfect my bending.

"I'm the cold and much feared Master. I would trade it all for another chance with her. It's too late for me of course, but I thought you might have the courage I lacked. I see I was wrong."

Sokka's hands dropped to his sides in astonishment. "Wait, what was her name?"

"Oh, it hardly matters now."

"And did you love her?"

"Very much. And, I thought she loved me too. Maybe if I had fought a little harder, she would have."

"And what happened to her?"

"I don't know. Finding her was never part of the Plan."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Pakku shrugged. "Has it changed your mind?"

"But I had a plan," Sokka protested. He was shaking again in front of this man who hated him. Something struck him as ridiculous in the situation. He had never shaken like this since his father died. He had started countless times into the face of his father's murderer, and never before had he wavered. What was this strange power that the Northern Barbarians and their blue eyes had over him?

"Was it a good plan?"

"It was a brilliant plan," Sokka confided sadly. His prowess at lying, second only to Azula's, seemed to have abandoned him suddenly. Sokka stood bare before the Waterbending Master as he had stood before the Moon Spirit. The Spirit had said that she had taken something from him, and he had thought he knew what; he had thought he could outwit her, as he had outwitted the Prince and his father. But perhaps, perhaps he had been wrong and the loss he had felt had been lost to the cold alone, not to the Moon Spirit. Perhaps the Spirit had taken something else from him and he was only just now feeling its absence. He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted things to go back to the way they had been. He had had a purpose then; now all he had was a fork in the road and no clear choice. Pakku was urging him to abandon the path he had traveled so wearily for years.

"I don't doubt it was brilliant. You are very clever Sokka; it's one of the things I dislike about you. I asked you if it was a good plan."

Was it a good plan, a good path to walk? He had seen where the path he was walking would lead him. The Moon Spirit had shown it to him and he hadn't cared. He had told himself that it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the plan. But now, things had changed, and here was an old man who hated him, who knew nothing about him but surely suspected much, asking him if the plan was good, if it mattered for its own sake, or if there was perhaps something else which might matter more. If he might matter more. He saw the Moon Spirit's last form, that once alien but now familiar face with glowing forget-me-now eyes. He saw the familiar gleaming golden eyes, cold for all their fire and knew what the answer was.

"No, it wasn't a good plan." He answered almost silently. His voice was dry. His life had been squandered. He was completely destroyed. All due to the Moon Spirit and he could not muster any hatred for her or even Ozai, or Zhao, or even the last remaining officer of the Southern Campaign.

"Then scrap it." Pakku told him airily. Knowing that his work was done, the old man turned to leave, and then did, leaving Sokka to crumple on the floor. Slowly the Master's words filtered into his mind past the cold waters of the Moon Spirit's Ocean.

_Then scrap it…_

_Scrap_

_Scrap metal._

Scrap metal! Sokka got up excitedly and scurried to the scrolls he had left leaning against the wall. The old plan hadn't worked, so he would scrap it. The Fire Lord's navy was all for show. He would scrap that too, and just with a handful of Waterbenders under a rapidly waning moon. He would take on Ling's ship personally; it was among the best, but he had fought the best, and he had defeated them. This would be very little different. He could eat his cake and have it too, or at least some of it.

He took out a piece of charcoal and began to scribble away madly.

- - -

When Yue arrived at Bato's house, the door opened almost before she knocked. She was greeted by a particularly enthusiastic Sokka, completely covered in what looked like soot. On the whole he looked thoroughly different from the last time she had seen him.

He did not invite her in. He simply stepped out the door and shut it behind him.

"Good morning Princess Yue," he said genially.

She giggled. "Actually Sokka it's the afternoon."

Sokka looked up at the sky. "Hmm. So it is. I've been working since I got up. I didn't notice what time it was."

"Working on the plan?" Yue asked, quite amused.

"Actually, yes. I _was _working on the plan, but not _the_ Plan, because that was the old plan and it was a brilliant plan, but I talked to Pakku, and he made me realize that the old plan was a bad plan, so I made a new plan, but the old plan was really good and I had it all figured out but this is the new plan and I've been working on it since like yesterday, so I don't have all the kinks planned out, so I've been planning it all day today, and I'll just shut up now."

Yue giggled. "Well, my father seemed quite impressed with your plan; I'm not sure if it was the old plan or the new plan, but whatever plan you showed him yesterday, he was really impressed."

"New plan."

"And does the new plan involve having black stuff all over your face and hands?"

Sokka brought his hand to his face and only succeeded in darkening his face more, "Charcoal—nifty trick I picked up. I'm really bad with a brush, and I couldn't keep the ink from freezing anyway, so I was using charcoal sticks, but apparently, I got it all over my face. I actually do it a lot."

Again Yue giggled, she took off her glove and spit on her fingers, which she then brought to his face to clean away the charcoal dust from his face.

"Maybe you need a break from plotting and planning," Yue told him.

"No plotting, just planning," he said, holding his hand up to show that he was being honest. "But come to think of it, I am kind of hungry."

"What have you eaten today?"

Sokka thought for a second. "Tea? I think?"

Yue smiled. "Well, let's get something solid in you, come over, I'll cook for you."

"I'd like that," Sokka said. "Let me just run inside and grab my gloves." Sokka opened the door and held it open for Yue who stood in the doorway as he made his way upstairs. A few seconds later he came back down, and triumphantly showed her his gloves.

"Gloves are good," she said laughing.

Sokka nodded, "Gloves are good for fingers, and I rather like my fingers. You could say that I'm attached to them. More attached to them than my toes at any rate."

Yue laughed very loudly. Her laughter rang out through the frozen canals of the Northern Watertribe and for the first time in a long time, Sokka actively allowed himself to enjoy beauty for its own sake. It was pleasant. Pakku had been right. For the first time in years, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe was playing life without having planned the next twenty moves on the board. This was the Northern Water Tribe, not the Fire Nation capital.

He took Yue's hand in his. She did not shrink away. He began to whistle.

**Author's Notes: **Sokka's metamorphosis continues. I'm sorry for the lack of Azula in this chapter. She probably won't be in the next one either, at least not in person, she'll probably be there in spirit. I do promise however that we will see our favorite princess in full fiery glory soon enough. Actually, the problem is that Azula's been threatening to steal my heart, but Sokka's the main character, and it's important that he remain so; I'm terrified that if I started writing more about Azula while Sokka was away I'd never get back to Sokka. Stay tuned my dearies, stay tuned.

**Don't forget to review**

**PS--I have two papers to write, both of them are due on the 15th. If I were to feel particularly loved by my readers, I would probably be much more willing to procrastinate writing those papers to do this... _Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex and extreme violence, although absolutely nothing explicit, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Note: **Papers are all done! So, here is chapter twelve on the 15th, as promised. This chapter gets dedicated to _Ardy1_for her delightful scolding. It's nice once in a while to be told you need to get your priorities straight and particularly when this coincides so nicely with the conversation Pakku and Sokka had last chapter.

**Chapter 11**

The people of the Northern Water Tribe were far too discreet to spread slanderous rumors about their princess (those of the Fire Nation also did not spread slanderous rumors about their princess, but the motivation was entirely different). Nonetheless, one needed only eyes to see that Princess Yue was spending much more time than was proper with the young warrior from the Southern Tribe. Only Arnook's eyes remained closed to the growing attraction between the two youths and that was only because he spent all his hours locked up in war councils, discussing the impending battle with the Fire Nation Navy.

It had been decided that Sokka's battle plans would be followed. The young warrior had refused to show the exact details of the plans to anyone before the attack, but the general details that he had outlined were brilliant. As Arnook understood it, Sokka had encountered many Fire Navy ships in his service to the Earth King. Many Fire Navy ships had a specific defect, or rather a weakness, which could be uniquely exploited by Waterbenders, and a small elite team could be expected to sink hundreds of ships.

Pakku had given his support to the plan. Without even seeing Sokka's drawings, Pakku had put the full weight of his influence behind Sokka. That was enough for Arnook. He felt confident. If everything went according to plan, the Water Tribe would not only survive, but this would be the greatest military failure for the Fire Nation since the Dragon of the West's spectacular failure at Ba Sing Se.

If everything went according to plan, the Siege of the North could be the pivotal battle which destroyed the Fire Nation once and for all. It was imperative then that everything go according to plan and every waking second was spent with the aim of accomplishing that goal.

Arnook had no time for the slanderous rumors, even if there had been any. As there weren't, they never reached his ears.

It came as a great surprise to him then, when during one of the evening councils as he returned with Pakku and Sokka from examining a Fire Nation soldier who had been foolish enough to get captured, Hahn suddenly got up and challenged Sokka to a duel.

It came as a greater surprise when Sokka simply smiled and agreed.

"When?"

"Tomorrow at sunrise."

"What weapons?"

"Whatever you want."

"Very well then."

And that had been that. Nothing that Arnook could say would dissuade either of them. When Arnook's pleas and orders failed, he ordered Yue to dissuade Hahn and sent Pakku to talk to Sokka.

"Hahn, please, don't do this!" Yue begged.

"Of course I'm going to do this, I don't have a choice," he answered angrily.

" It's stupid and dangerous and unnecessary. Think of the Tribe, think of me."

"Oh, I am thinking of you _darling_," he answered snidely. "Don't worry, you won't be a widow. I doubt that idiot Sokka has it in him to hurt a flea. We've heard all this bravado, but it's all talk. I doubt he can walk the walk. Even if he could, he's a bloody cripple, haven't you seen how he hobbles around without his toes, oh, of course you have, you're the one who had to amputate them and of course, you've seen him walk; all those nice long walks you go on with him.

"Unless of course you're really worried about _him_, but then, that's not really my problem."

"Hahn, you're being completely unreasonable," she pleaded, "I don't know what you think is going on, but Sokka and I are just friends. You are my only husband."

"Good, then you won't miss him when he's gone."

"But he's important to the Tribe," she was now on her knees.

"The Tribe will do just as well with or without him. We didn't need him before he came; we'll manage perfectly once he's gone."

Nothing Yue could say could dissuade Hahn's jealous rage. Pakku was no more successful. He could not even get Sokka to give him his plans for safekeeping.

"Hahn's just a punk; I've fought people much more powerful and experienced than him and I've lived to see another day," he explained calmly to Pakku. The calm was eerie. As Pakku's protestations, joined soon enough by those of Bato, fell on deaf ears, Sokka readied himself for the battle that would ensue the next morning. His wood and metal contraption was finished and fine-tuned. Sokka would put it to the test the next morning. He set aside his bandages and war paint and then dug deep into his rucksack to find his most precious possession.

Treating it still like a religious artifact, Sokka placed the boomerang which his father had given him and which he had modified and sharpened into a very effective messenger of death upon the bedside table with the war paint.

- - -

Hahn was the first of the two warriors to arrive, Yue was at his side. Arnook and Pakku were already there, along with a large crowd of busy body spectators. As the sun began to rise, there was still no sign of either Sokka or Bato.

"Apparently the Southern Rube can't walk the walk," he snickered triumphantly.

"Oh really?" came a voice from behind him, "because I'm usually pretty good at talking the talk." Hahn turned to face Sokka, done out in the most impressive Southern Water Tribe war paint he had ever seen, walking straight and proud, and most surprisingly, very easily. Behind him was Bato. The two of them both looked equally unarmed.

Sokka arrived at the center of the arena and faced Hahn. There was something feral about Sokka which Hahn had not expected, but he ignored it, instead sizing up Sokka's lack of weapons.

"Is this a joke?" Hahn asked. "I can't fight an unarmed non-Bender." Sokka pulled out his boomerang and grinned, like a liger staring its prey in the face. Hahn had never seen a liger; the look was lost on him, he saw only the boomerang. "Come on, I know you're a rube from the South, but even there you have to know that we use real weapons during duels, not children's toys."

Sokka looked at the bone boomerang. "Are you afraid to fight a man with a child's toy then?" Sokka asked with a smile on his face.

Hahn growled. "Don't say I didn't give you a fair chance."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

The sun was now fully in the sky and covered the entire arena with a strange pink glow. Arnook walked up to the two warriors. "Are you two certain that you must do this?" he asked and received solemn nods as his sole answer. He sighed, "Very well then, both of you understand the rules. This duel is to the death, but the victor may elect to spare the life of the loser. You are to walk twenty paces each so that you are forty paces apart when the duel starts. The duel starts when I give my signal." He retreated and Sokka and Hahn walked apart. Once they were sufficiently far away Arnook gave his signal and the duel began. Under his breath he prayed, "Tui and La protect you both."

As soon as the duel had officially started, Hahn turned around and spear in hand began to run furiously towards Sokka. For his part Sokka had to admit that Hahn was a very fast runner. He stayed his place and Hahn continued to run towards him, issuing a fearsome battle cry. It was very clear to Sokka that Hahn was aiming for his heart. He was also willing to bet that Hahn would want the pleasure of feeling his spear break through his rival's ribs and into the crucial organ. He stood his ground and the crowd watched in anticipation. Yue was on the brink of tears. She could already picture Sokka lying dead on the snow, tinted red with his blood.

At the very last minute Sokka sidestepped Hahn's attack and with his "child's toy" managed to rip a rather large hole in Hahn's pants. He almost drew blood, but refrained. The end effect was comedic; laughter roared through the crowd as Hahn tripped over his shredded pants.

Hahn's face flushed red. Sokka simply stood and offered his arms to the crowd as if though he were some sort of entertainer. At the moment he was. Hahn discarded the destroyed pants, his modesty protected only by the decorative loin-cloth that remained. He picked the spear up again and threw it at Sokka.

He missed. Sokka picked the spear up and threw it back to Hahn, making it very clear that it was not his intention to hurt his challenger. More laughter followed. Seeing that Sokka was making a fool out of him, Hahn threw the spear to the side and unsheathed his sword.

"Face me if you dare coward!" he called out.

"I'm not sure if I do dare; you're pretty ugly," Sokka answered coyly and stayed his ground. More laughter. Hahn began again to run towards Sokka, this time with his sword. Again Sokka stayed still, but this time he did not simply evade the attack, but blocked it with his boomerang. Hahn howled in pain as Sokka's boomerang stopped his sword inches above Sokka's head. Confusion swept the crowd as the sword fell on the snow, at least until they noticed the red blood which pooled in five little places by the hilt.

Instinctively, Hahn recoiled in pain, holding his destroyed right hand.

"Give up and you can get those fingers reattached," Sokka offered.

"Never," Hahn answered bitterly, channeling all the pain in his hand into hatred as he picked up the sword with his left hand.

Sokka shrugged, and then began to run away from Hahn. He ran over the severed fingers and then towards the arena wall. Furious, Hahn ran after him, clumsily wielding the sword in his left hand and leaving a bright red trail behind him. "Go ahead, run, run you coward!" he called after Sokka, "Oh this is great, I have you now!" he yelled as Sokka came nearer and nearer to the wall.

Instead of stopping as he came to the wall however, Sokka jumped up towards it and then jumped off of it, flipping in midair and landing elegantly behind Hahn who now found himself between Sokka and the ice wall.

Suddenly Hahn felt a strange sensation on his neck and the warmth of Sokka's body against his back. Something began to trickle down his throat. It was only when Sokka traced a line along his throat and showed him his finger, covered in a bright red liquid that he realized what was trickling down his throat. Hahn was now very still and Sokka closed the distance between them further, wrapping his free, bloodstained arm around Hahn's torso and bringing his lips to his ear.

"I just want you to know that this is all your fault. You were _way _out of your league here. You have been no where near the best I've had, but I suppose a nice little work out here and there to keep the rust away is always nice," Sokka's voice flowed quietly into his ear and into his brain. His breathing stopped for a second as he realized that he was about to die at the hands of a monster. Then Sokka addressed the crowd, "Because of the friendship I feel towards your wife and your father-in-law, I will spare your life if you will forfeit this duel." Then, so that only Hahn could hear, in that same low growl, "We can do this the easy way or the fun way, _make my day_."

Hahn felt hot tears stream down his face. He did not want to forfeit a duel to Sokka. But he wanted to die even less. With a tremble in his voice he announced to the arena that he surrendered, and then, at Sokka's prodding, he screamed it out. Sokka withdrew his toy and his support and Hahn fell onto the snow, finally giving in to the pain in his right hand. Sokka walked away quietly and with dignity, cleaning the blood off his blade before it had time to dry. Yue came to Hahn, as was her duty and did her best to heal his wounds.

The fingers were too far destroyed and could not be reattached. The slit on his throat left the faintest of scars. Nothing was so great as the injury suffered by his pride. It was an injury from which Hahn would never recover.

The rest of the Tribe celebrated. They had witnessed an interesting duel and had not lost a member of their Tribe. It put everyone in a good mood to see what a brilliant warrior the leader of the planned attack on the Fire Navy ships was.

- - -

It was two days before Arnook let Sokka out of his war council again. By this time the Moon was little more than a sliver in the sky and Pakku was beginning to worry that his Waterbenders might not be able to fight the Fire Navy soldiers, even aboard a ship, even at night. However, Sokka, and by extension Arnook, remained confident.

It was in light of this confidence that the date was set for three days into the future and that Arnook allowed a day-long recess of his advisers, amongst which Hahn was no longer numbered. Sokka decided to make the best of his day off by calling on Yue.

He found her at home. Hahn was away. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked her once he was in her living room. His question only made her cry more. He had never had to console a real girl really crying before (Katara didn't count; Azula didn't cry) and he was unsure of what to do about it. In the end he opted for what felt most natural: he put his arms around the girl.

She cried even harder and he began to plead with her to stop crying. It was breaking his heart. He tried drying the tears away with his hand, but they were promptly replaced with new tears. Finally he resorted to kissing her face everywhere the tears were, and only then did she stop sobbing.

He held her then, quietly kissing her as she calmed down, and then he just held her. Stroking her cheek and neck with his rough fingers. Tenderly he asked her once more what was wrong and she broke free of his embrace and walked toward the window, looking away from him.

"I'm pregnant Sokka," she told him. Sokka swallowed hard, but he followed her to the window and put his hands on her arms. "Hahn's the father."

"Of course he is; it doesn't matter to me," he whispered in her ear, dragging her away from the window. "It doesn't matter to me Yue. When this is all over, you and I can go live in the Earth Kingdom and no one will know the difference. I'll love the child like it was mine, because it's yours, and that's all that matters to me."

Abruptly, Yue pulled away from him. "When we live in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Yes; I don't think it would be prudent to live here and there isn't anything of interest in the South. The Earth Kingdom is so large; you and I could go and hide there and no one would ever find us. Not the Fire Nation, not Hahn. It would be just you and me, well, and the baby now."

"Sokka, but you're engaged and I'm married."

"I don't love her and you hate Hahn, and I love you. You do love me, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter whether I love you or not. I have responsibilities to my father and my Tribe, and my husband. I owe it to my child to see to it that he grows up with his real father."

"It doesn't matter whether you love me? Listen to yourself Yue! What responsibilities do you have to Hahn? And I can be the child's real father!"

"And what about your responsibilities Sokka?"

"My responsibilities?" he asked incredulously, "what do you mean?"

"To your fiancée, to your future father-in-law?"

"She doesn't love me and who gives a bloody damn about him? What about my responsibilities to myself? To love? Tell me you don't love me Yue, tell me that you don't love me, and then I'll leave you alone, but know this Yue, everything that I've done while I've been here, _everything_ has been for you."

"It doesn't matter whether I love you or not, I told you—

"Stop this bullshit barbarian rhetoric. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me." He held her close and looked into her forget-me-not eyes. She said nothing. "So you do love me, but not enough." He let her go. "Then all of this has been for nothing," he snarled.

"Sokka please understand, if only you had come here a few years sooner—

"You still would have married Hahn because that would have been your duty, and I still would have been the Southern Rube. It's all very fine and well. But think over this, do you want me to be loyal and loving to my fiancée, to marry her, and to serve my father-in-law? Think well on what you say, because afterwards, I will not change my mind. This is the only chance. I have been willing to sacrifice very much for your love. Would you rather I go ahead with the old plan?"

Yue was trembling then, tears streaming down her face in rivers. Still she knew, or thought she knew, what she had to do. Clenching her fists for strength she nodded. "I think that would be for the best."

"Very well," Sokka's voice became ice, "it shall be as my lady wishes. I am sorry for entertaining indecent thoughts in my head and for inconveniencing you, _Princess_," the last word came out like the most cordial of venoms. Without looking back, he left, leaving Yue to cry by herself, filled with doubt and longing for what she knew was now impossible.

The walk back to Bato's was long and lonely. It allowed him to do much thinking on the matter. When he arrived at the frozen shack (how could it compare with his regal apartments in Ozai's palace?) he found it abandoned, although this time he had no difficulty getting in. He collapsed on his bed and neither slept nor moved for a long time.

When he did finally get up the old glaciers were back in their place. He knew what he needed to do. From his rucksack he removed a beautiful set of spark rocks Azula had given him. With them he set all the plans he had made whilst in this frozen hellhole aflame and watched them burn. It was back to the old Plan.

**Author's Notes:** Ah, the wonders of dramatic irony. Poor Yue, if she only knew what she has just done… There are some parts I really like here, some I'm less fond off. I apparently suck at writing fight scenes, but it seems that I'm pretty good at accidentally writing homoerotic confrontations when I'm not trying. Honestly, that bit where Sokka has Hahn at his mercy is _the _most homoerotic thing I've written. And I've written slash…

But anyway, all you Sokkla (why isn't it called Sokula? Sokula sounds so much more sinister…) fans can now rest content. The Yue thing didn't work out for Sokka. I mean, come on, she was _married_! And, all of you who like Yue/Sokka can at least keep on to the fluff (it was nice while it lasted) and know that this isn't over yet!

Speaking of which, this was originally meant to be the end of the story. Back when I still thought this was going to be a short story and not a crazy epic tragedy. I've obviously changed my mind since then, and right now, I'd say this is the one-third/one-half-way point… Probably closer to a third (yikes!).

Ah yes! Before you leave! **Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex and extreme violence, although absolutely nothing explicit, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes**: A bit on the short side, but I like it.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 12**

Hahn looked up at the last sliver of moon left in the night sky. Tomorrow the moon would be gone and the Northern Water Tribe would be at its weakest point; that was when the Fire Nation troops surrounding the city would invade. His beautiful white city would be covered in the blackest ash under the lightless sky, and when the sun dawned, the canals would run as red as Agni's banners. There was no doubt in his mind that this was what would happen, and that fool Sokka—no, Sokka was no fool; he had learned that the hard way—that _monster_, was wasting the Water Tribe's precious time and resources with his harebrained schemes to surprise the Fire Nation on their own ships with waterbenders. His fingers curled up into a fist in rage. Or at least they tried to. As he clenched his fist, Hahn remembered that he no longer had fingers on his right hand, just stumps and his frown deepened into a scowl.

His eyes turned, almost against his will, to the black leather gloves that lay discarded on the table. His wife had put them there after he had thrown them against the wall. The gloves, fittingly enough, had been a gift from Sokka. The bastard had come to the North, had taken his wife, embarrassed him in front of the entire tribe, maimed him, destroyed the high esteem in which the Chief held him, and now, he had claimed to want to make amends. Yue, faithless slut that she was, had of course believed Sokka. But Hahn knew better. This was the bastard's way of further ruining him; one last victory. The worst part was that he couldn't think of a single way to sabotage the Southern Rube's effort. It had been keeping him up all night.

He sighed and went over to the table where the black glove was laying. He was going to pick it up with his right hand, until he realized that he couldn't. He took the glove in his left hand, surprised by its weight. He returned to the window, where the moon's dim light better let him observe the gloves, and was astounded at the amount of effort that had gone into the prosthetic. Each finger was stuffed with a carefully carved wooden block which filled out the missing flesh and bone. He closed his hand, and was further amazed at finding that the glove closed in his hand as well. He opened his fist only to find that the glove retained its clenched form. Incredible, each finger was equipped with joints. The clever bastard had spared no effort in completing his humiliation.

Tears of rage began to well around his eyes and Hahn was ready to send the black masterpiece hurling out of the window into the canal, when a black figure caught his eye. It was a man running in the moonlight. The light was dim and the figure was far away. Still, it took Hahn only a second to realize who it was: the Fire Nation soldier they had captured. This was his chance. If he could stop the escaping soldier and bring him back, he would be redeemed in the eyes of the Tribe, and the Chief would have no choice but to let him back into the war council. As quietly as he could, he rushed into his rooms and got dressed. He grabbed a sword with his left hand, and then caught a look at the black glove. He smiled; Sokka's gift would help him. Quickly he put the glove on his ruined hand and closed the mechanical fingers around his weapon.

By the time Hahn got out of his apartment, the Fire Nation fugitive was well out of sight, but his foot prints were still fresh and Hahn eagerly gave chase. He did not notice a pair of blue eyes smiling in the darkness.

- - -

Something was not right. Pakku could feel it in his old bones, something was wrong. Something was very wrong indeed, and the feeling gnawed at him. Up in the sky, the moon was waning, and tomorrow it would be gone. For the first time in his life, Pakku looked up into the sky and saw his mother moon and felt no comfort. He paced back and forth, feeling like a caged animal within the confines of his skin; the terrible presentiment would not leave him. Something was not right, and Pakku had a feeling he knew what it was. He took in a deep breath, praying to Tui and La that they would steady his nerves, and with that he was off into the darkness of the winter night in search of the one whom might explain what it was that wasn't right, and perhaps, the one who could set his weary bones at ease.

The journey was not a long one. Bato's dwellings were a mere thirty minutes away if one walked. A gondola would have saved him ten minutes. But Pakku has no patience that night, and so he set of on his own, running on the water like only a master waterbender could. Five minutes later he arrived at Bato's place, shaking and sweating. The moon was weak and Pakku was old. His heart was beating quickly with adrenalin, his legs felt as if though they might give out from under him at any time.

He knocked on the door. Once. Twice. A third time with all his fury. Then he yelled, first Bato's name, then Sokka's. He was about to demolish the door with his bending when Bato finally opened the door, weary, eyes half closed, as if though he had been asleep.

Bato, had, indeed, been asleep, and he rubbed his eyes in order to make out the figure of the man who had come calling so late.

"Is Sokka home?" Pakku asked with a sense of dire urgency which at last broke all ties that Bato had left with slumber.

"Pakku? What? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sokka. Is he home?" Pakku repeated.

"Yeah. I suppose so. Yes. It's late Pakku. He's probably sleeping and you look a mess. Go home, whatever you want can wait until morning."

"It is morning. And no, it can't wait. I must speak with Sokka right now."

Bato yawned wearily. "Are you sure?"

"Do I need to shove you aside?" Pakku growled, and Bato hung his head in resignation.

"No, no. Come in. Do you want me to brew you a pot of tea? It's this wonderful drink Sokka brought."

"Sokka. Where is he?"

"Boy, you really have just one thing on your mind tonight. Why do you need to speak with Sokka so urgently?"

"I have had, let's say, a premonition. I would very much like to see Sokka's plans and put them in a place for safekeeping."

Bato lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "You mean, he hasn't given them to you?"

"I've seen them, but I haven't studied them as closely as I would have liked. I think it would be best to keep them somewhere safe. Especially now that the moon is so frail in the sky."

"But, what does the moon have to do with anything?"

Pakku shot Bato a glance filled with daggers. "The moon has everything to do with everything. I wouldn't expect someone like you to know, but waterbenders derive their strength from the moon. Tomorrow there will be no moon, and the waterbenders will be at their weakest."

Bato smiled. "I see, well if that's what's making you antsy, let me just go get Sokka. Although, the boy is a pretty heavy sleeper, so it may take a while."

"Never mind, I'll go up with you." Bato could see from the stern tone of Pakku's voice that there would be no arguing with the man, and so Bato yawned again and shrugged, leading the way towards Sokka's room.

Bato knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When none was forthcoming and he knocked again, softly calling out Sokka's name. Pakku rolled his eyes in rage and pushed Bato aside roughly, opening the door to Sokka's room. "Sokka?" he called out coldly.

"Shh!" Bato interjected. "You'll wake him up."

Pakku grimaced. Yes. "That was the general idea… Sokka? Sokka!"

"I told you," Bato said, "He's a heavy sleeper. There'll be nothing to do but to shake him awake, and then he'll be in a terrible mood. You should come back in the morning."

"I told you," Pakku raged. "It can't wait. It might be too late by morning," and then he slammed his fist hard against the wall. "For all I know, it's already too late."

"Wait. Is something seriously wrong?"

"It might be, we'll wake Sokka up and find out for sure."

"Oh. Ok." Bato moved towards Sokka's bed where Sokka seemed to be sleeping soundly. "Sokka," he whispered. "Sokka, wake up." When that didn't work either, he put his hand on Sokka's shoulder to wake him, only to find that his fingers sank in too easily. He pulled back suddenly, not quite understanding what was going on. At the first sign that something might be wrong, Pakku's nerved flared again and he was at once by Sokka's bedside. Without much care he pulled the covers off, revealing that what Bato had taken to be Sokka was nothing more than a pile of parkas loosely arranged into the form of a sleeping figure.

"I don't understand," Bato said in confusion. "If he needed to go somewhere, why not just tell me about it?"

"It's nothing. Maybe. At best it's a romantic escapade with Princess Yue, help me look for the plans."

"What do you mean at best?" Bato asked, shocked. "It would be an absolute disaster if he were out with Princess Yue. Wait. You aren't the one who put that stupid idea into his head, are you?"

"Of course I am. I lost the love of my life once because I didn't fight hard enough, and I've lived with the weight of that decision hanging over me every day of my life. I wouldn't wish that on the Fire Lord himself. But there's more to it, I had hope that if he could find love in Princess Yue, then maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe he wouldn't be a problem."

"Problem, what problem? You aren't on about your ridiculous theory again are you? Sokka's been doing more than anyone to keep this tribe safe. He's a good man, just like his father."

"Sokka isn't his father. No man ever is. Help me look for these plans," Pakku ordered.

"No. I have half a mind to throw you out and call the chief and have you locked up."

"Well then shut up and don't get in my way."

By this point Pakku was wildly looking through Sokka's sack. There was nothing of interest there. He cast the thing aside violently. "Wait," Bato exclaimed. "You have no right to go through Sokka's things."

Pakku ignored the Southern Warrior and lit what was left of the candle on Sokka's nightstand, moving towards Sokka's desk, where he opened up a drawer. This was too much for Bato, and the Southern Warrior moved to attack the Northern Master. Pakku would have frozen him in place, but he didn't. The force of the impact sent both men to the floor. Pakku didn't move to get up. He didn't flinch when Bato moved to punch him in the face, and it was this lack of response which stopped Bato's fist.

"Pakku, are you ok?"

"It _was _too late. It was _already _too late," the old man whispered to no one in particular, and for the first time, Bato noticed just how old the old man really was.

"What are you going on about?" Bato asked, not understanding anything of the situation.

"I found Sokka's plans."

"And?"

"Look at them for yourself," Pakku nodded his head dejectedly towards the open drawer. Bato took the candle from the floor and lit it again with the spark rocks on Sokka's desk. The candle cast a sickly dying glow over the room and just enough light to see what was inside the desk drawers.

It didn't make any sense. He sank his fingers into the desk and pulled them back out covered in black ash. It didn't make any sense. "But, what does it mean?"

Pakku got up and brushed himself off. "It means, my dear Bato, that in all likelihood, Sokka isn't out with Princess Yue."

"So, what do we do now?" Bato asked dumbfounded.

"Now," Pakku sighed, "Now we wait 'til morning." Silently he turned and left, leaving a dumfounded Bato alone with the flickering light of the dying candle and the ash of burnt plans.

**Author's Notes: **There was supposed to be more to this chapter, but I'm comfortable breaking it off here and picking up next time. That, and I wanted messages in my inbox. So please **don't forget to review. **(I'm very lonely...)

The school year is almost over. I'm also almost dead, but I should in theory be updating a lot more often this summer. Depending on my spirits I may post the next chapter tomorrow night or sometime Sunday. Of course, reviews always do wonders for my spirits. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex and extreme violence, although absolutely nothing explicit, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes**: Aaaak! Sorry about the goof... I have no idea what happened. This is the real chapter 13.

**Chapter 13**

Hahn was sick of running. He had been running for what seemed like hours. He couldn't quite feel his toes, or his fingers, or his nose. There was however a deep pang of pain in his side which throbbed angrily each time he took a breath. The very air stung his lungs like a thousand glacial needles.

But the Fire Nation scum was still in his sights, and Hahn refused to stop. He was going to catch up to the soldier, capture him, bring him back to the Tribe, and regain his honor. Behind him, a mere twenty meters away, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe was following him.

Sokka knew from experience how dangerous the cold could be and he had learned his lesson well. Unlike Hahn, he was warm, and he was catching up to his Northern rival. Suddenly the wind picked up and Sokka instinctively drew his fur cloak even tighter over his parka. He reached for a flask at his side and brought it to his lips. The tea was still warm. Not hot, but warm enough. It revived him a bit, and his footsteps became brisker. Sokka smiled. Hahn was about ready to collapse, but he, well he could do this all day.

Of course, he'd rather not do this all day. He hated the cold and he hated the snow. Hatred, it was such a nice smooth emotion, Sokka thought. So clear, it burned like hot fire in his veins, reminded him of the fact that he was still alive, and yet, it cooled his nerves. For the instant, Sokka hated Hahn most of all. A monstrous grin appeared on Sokka's face, as he reveled in a hatred so bright and furious and all-consuming that it might have been love. Except it wasn't, because Sokka's heart had frozen over once again in the ice of the North, and never again would it melt so long as there was life in it.

And then it happened. Hahn's legs gave out and the barbarian was on the ice.

Hahn had always imagined that when he died a thousand thoughts would cruise through his mind. He had thought that his whole life would play itself out in front of his eyes as blood rushed through his veins. But it was cold and his heart was tired and his blood was sluggish. And it was cold and his brain was tired, and all Hahn saw as his legs gave out was the sight of white snow coming closer. Underneath him the snow was cold and hard, but he was tired and he couldn't remember ever having had such a comfortable bed. The snow was warm and inviting, and he was tired, and he was sure that everything would be all right if he just allowed himself to rest a bit, because after all, that was what his legs wanted. They had told him so very rudely. He didn't have a choice. He didn't want a choice. He just wanted to rest, and afterwards, all would be fine; he would be warm and he would be rested, and he would be able to tackle the Fire Nation soldier. Yes, he thought, better to rest now, otherwise he would be too tired to fight the soldier and then that arrogant, that arrogant, Hahn couldn't quite remember who he was thinking about. Someone. It didn't matter. It could all wait 'til morning. Finally in his warm bed of snow, Hahn closed his eyes and welcomed sleep.

But just as he was drifting off, an unwelcome hand pulled him out of the snow. Someone was holding Hahn, but he just wanted to sleep.

"Hahn," a voice, familiar, but alien, "Hahn, you can't fall asleep." There was a kind understanding in the voice, and the arms that belonged to the voice were holding him, wrapping him up in a warm fur. "Here Hahn, drink this," the voice said again and a flask was pushed to his lips. Warm water flowed into his mouth and warmed him slightly as he drank it. But no, it wasn't water, it had some sort of taste, but he had never tasted it before and didn't know quite what it was called.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the one face he hated most in the entire world.

"So you're not dead yet," the face smiled kindly. Even in his disconcerted state, Hahn knew that there was no place for kindness on that face. "Let's get you home." The Wicked Man stood up and offered his hand to Hahn.

"Get away from me," he growled, slapping the hand away. Too late he realized his mistake.

"I see you did like my gift. Good. Now let's get going back to the city before your death makes all my hard work a waste of time."

"I just want to sleep," Hahn answered angrily.

"I know. I've been there; done that. The problem is Hahn, if you go to sleep, you aren't ever going to wake up."

"What do you care?"

"I need you alive. I don't think Yue would ever forgive me if I just let you die out here in the cold. And besides, what's the point of risking my own skin by coming out into this hell of a place if I have nothing to show for it?"

Hahn growled, but he was getting warmer. Warm enough to know that Sokka was right about not waking up, so, half heartedly he extended his arm to Sokka and let himself be lifted out of the snow.

"What were you doing all the way out here by the way?" Sokka asked casually. All of Sokka's friendliness was unnerving Hahn.

"Fire Nation soldier we captured escaped. I was trying to capture him."

"Fire Nation soldier escaped. I can see how that might be a problem."

"We've got to go after him," Hahn urged. He even started moving onwards.

"I'm afraid my friend, that you're in no condition to keep on."

"I'm not your friend," Hahn growled.

Sokka crossed his arms cockily. "Really? Because from the looks of things I'd say you accepted my little peace offering."

Hahn looked down at his hand and growled. "This has nothing to do with you. I thought it would be useful in capturing the Fire Nation soldier."

"Ah," Sokka said simply. Hahn grunted, pulled the furs Sokka had given him closer to his body and began once again to trudge through the snow towards the Fire Nation Soldier who by this time was nothing more than a spec of black and red on the horizon.

"How the hell can he move so fast when it feels like all my body's turned to lead?" Hahn wondered out loud.

"He's a Firebender. All the warmth they need they carry within themselves."

"Bastard," Hahn mumbled bitterly.

"I never thought I'd say this," Sokka laughed, "but I couldn't agree with you more." There was a pause in which Hahn kept walking, and finally Sokka began to follow Hahn. "I do suppose it would be a bad thing to let him go and find his friends…"

The two men pursued the Firebender through the snow with only the sound of their sinking footsteps to break the silence. After a time a time however, as his ability to think clearly, an ugly question raised its head and began to bother Hahn. The more he tried to repress it, the more it bothered him. Finally, with the question spiraling uncontrollably in his head, Hahn could take it no more. He opened his mouth and addressed the man whom he hated, but to whom he owed his life.

"Why'd you come out after me?"

"You mean, why in the world would I come out here to risk my neck against the cold to rescue you?"

"In a word."

"Somehow, I don't think you would understand."

"Try me."

"You really want to know?" Sokka asked, a hint of curiosity in his own voice.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't. Obviously you're interested in my wife, and you're clever enough to know that I would likely have met my end here. With me out of the way, Yue would have been free."

"Astute," Sokka said in such a way that Hahn was incapable of really understanding whether the other man was being serious or sarcastic. "But do you really think I'd be the kind of man to let another freeze to death, or worse, just for my own personal gain?"

Sokka's voice dripped hurt; Hahn laughed, but he did so without mirth. "It's just the two of us here in this barren wasteland Sokka. You can drop the act. You did before and I've seen through you; you're a monster."

Sokka chucked. "A monster, me? No, I'm just a rube from the South who likes to play with children's toys. Or, no let me guess. I am a monster. Maybe taking time and effort to build you a prosthetic after I cut off your fingers in a duel you started, was all a ruse. Maybe, I'm here, out in the cold where I almost died once before, for some dark, sinister purpose. Or isn't that sinister enough? Oh, I know… I was the one who set the Firebender free, and not only that, I gave him specific instructions to run by your house when I knew you would be awake, unable to sleep because I had doubly injured your pride, just to lure you out here. Yes. I can see it now: Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe in league with the Fire Nation, out to get poor brave Hahn, just because he has a pretty wife."

Hahn narrowed his eyes. "What an interesting story that would be."

"Yes. Pity about all the holes it has. For instance, if I just wanted to kill you, why not do it during the duel? I doubt you've forgotten the feel of my blade against your throat." Sokka's voice dropped, "I know I haven't."

"Yue could never love a murderer. A hero, on the other hand, especially one who would risk his life for his rival…"

"Oh, of course, Sokka returns to the Tribe with the frozen carcass of Hahn, barely alive himself, and falls on his knees, bawling about how he couldn't save him." And here Sokka paused for dramatic effect. "Except, of course, that if all I needed was your frozen carcass, I would be on my way back to the Tribe and you would be dead. Every scenario ends with you dead, and yet here you are, alive. Unless of course you're dead and I'm a spirit sent to torture you, but really, think about it this way Hahn, have you done anything in your life to deserve to spend eternity with me?"

"Good Tui and La!" Hahn exclaimed, turning away from Sokka, "I hope not."

"Don't worry," Sokka clicked his tongue. "Your company is no more ingratiating to me. Fortunately we won't need to spend much more time together." And as Sokka's words finished and were carried off into the cold waste, Hahn felt a blinding pain in the back of his nape, saw the white snow rushing towards him, and then just black and a dull ache which clouded out everything, even the all-encompassing cold.

- - -

It was a good solid ten minutes after waking up that Hahn's head stopped swimming around for long enough to permit him to put a coherent thought together, and the first thing he managed to think was "It's warm." Now, it took another ten minutes for Hahn to be able to actually understand and analyze that thought. Still disoriented and with a violent throbbing in the back of his head, Hahn realized something was wrong. He screwed his eyes shut in an effort to get rid of the pounding pain, but to no avail. Still, he repeated the effort a few times until it seemed like it was having some sort of effect, though not necessarily the one he wanted. Next, he moved his hands to his head—or tried to; steel shackles bound his wrists to the wall. Hahn's headache was still too severe to permit an emotion as acute as horror, but the discovery did serve to confirm his feeling that something was wrong.

Stupidly, he yanked on his chains, perhaps in the hope that they would give way. Unsurprisingly, they didn't. Instead of freedom, Hahn's reward was the feeling of the steel shackles biting sharply into his flesh, but even that pain paled in comparison to the agony which still plagued his head. He tried again and again, until he realized that the approach wasn't working.

He screwed his eyes shut again. The gravity of the situation was beginning to sink in. He gritted his teeth, but that only made his head ache worse. He groaned. "Think Hahn, think!" he ordered himself, but groaned again when he realized just how hard it was to think when it quite literally felt like his brain was oozing out of his skull.

"Ok Hahn," he said to himself, "you're indoors, somewhere, chained to a wall, and it's warm, and your head feels like it's split in two. What's the last thing that happened?" He tried to piece together the series of events that had led up to his unexplained situation. "I was out in the tundra," he paused, "well, clearly that's changed. I wonder if I'm dead… But that wouldn't explain why my head—oh, my head!

"Doesn't explain why my head is killing me.

"Stay focused Hahn!" he ordered himself. "Out in the tundra… there was a Firebender." Realization dawned through the stupor: "Fuck. I've been captured." Suddenly he remembered Sokka. For the first time, he took a good look at his surroundings and found that he was in an all-steel holding cell. There were four other pairs of shackles, but all of them were empty. The only other object of interest was the door—made of the same steel that the rest of the cell, but with a little view window.

Briefly, Hahn wondered what had happened to Sokka; he hoped the bastard had died an agonizing death, although he would have been content with a short and painless death for Sokka, so long as the effect remained the same. Powerless to do otherwise, Hahn just waited and waited and waited with only his thought of a blackened and crispened Sokka to keep him company.

The pain in his head had already receded into a dull ache by the time that the iron door swung open. A faceless soldier entered the holding cell. Hahn prepared himself for the worst. The soldier pulled back his leg, ever so slight and Hahn recoiled in anticipation of the oncoming blow. But not blow was forthcoming. Instead, a second soldier entered the cell. This one was not wearing the white faceplate and was carrying a bowl from which steam was rising. The second soldier dropped the bowl in front of Hahn; its contents, now clearly visible to Hahn did not spill, in fact, it barely moved. Within the bowl was a semi-solid grey goop with suspicious looking-lumps which barely moved as the metal bowl collided with the floor.

"Eat up savage," ordered the soldier who had brought the bowl.

Hahn growled, insulted, and spat out heartily at the soldier's feet. This time he was rewarded with a kick. He grimaced; the impact had revived the sharp pain in the back of his head. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Prince Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe. Son-in-law of the soon to be ex-Chief Arnook."

Hahn's mouth dropped in surprise. Even he was not arrogant enough to think that the Fire Nation soldiers would have such a clear idea of who he was.

The first soldier laughed heartily, his laugh echoing eerily from his faceplate. "When we captured your companion he was still conscious. He did quite a lot of talking that one."

The guards must have misinterpreted Hahn's silence on the matter because they simply sniggered and left, leaving Hahn alone once again, sitting uncomfortably on the steel floor with the bowl of gruel.

Left alone, Hahn was indignant that the Fire Nation considered him not only a savage, but also one who would want to eat something as disgusting as the meal he had before him. But he was also confused by the way the guards had treated him, and he was not a little curious regarding Sokka's fate. He felt it was safe to assume that Sokka had been tortured. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. On the one hand he despised Sokka and certainly didn't mind any ill that could befall the Southern rube. But if Sokka had really spoken under the Fire Nation's interrogation tactics, that could pose a real danger to himself and the Northern Water Tribe.

These thoughts swirled in Hahn's mind, chasing each other and engendering increasingly unpleasant phantoms. Eventually however, even the most unpleasant of thoughts gave way to boredom, which in turn was supplanted by hunger. As time passed and the gnawing feeling in Hahn's stomach grew, Hahn came to realize that he probably hadn't eaten in at least 15 hours. Even the grey goop was beginning to look appetizing, but even if he had wanted to eat it, Hahn's hands were shackled and he could not reach the bowl. The hunger became intolerable, until Hahn forgot about that too and his discomfort was replaced by a scorching thirst.

Hahn was just beginning to resign himself to the fact that he was going to starve to death (unless the thirst got to him first), when the door opened again. This time four soldiers, all of them wearing faceplates and standing quite tall, filed in and lined up alongside both sides of the door.

A few minutes later a man, just old enough to be Hahn's father walked calmly into the room. From his ornate armor and the way the other soldiers seemed to respect him, Hahn surmised that the man was an important officer.

"Prince Hahn," the man addressed him with significantly more courtesy in his voice than the soldiers had shown earlier.

Hahn tried to remember the name of the officer Sokka had mentioned. He bolstered up a bit of bravado and countered defiantly, "Admiral Choi."

A look of confusion flitted across the officer's face. "Who?"

But before Hahn could answer him, a familiar voice rang out, "I believe, Commander Ling, that he means Admiral Zhao." Seconds later, Sokka appeared in the doorway, his hair carefully done up not in the warrior's wolf tail to which Hahn was accustomed, but rather in a Fire Nation-style top-knot. A small golden flame adorned his head. As he entered the room, all heads, except for Hahn's bowed; Hahn could not take his eyes off the black and gold armor Sokka was wearing.

Sokka said something else to the Commander, but none of what came out of Sokka's lips made its way through Hahn's skull. He was still staring incredulously at Sokka's armor, a fact which did not escape the latter's attention. "I can see that you're impressed by my attire; do you like it? It was a gift from the Fire Lord himself."

This was all the admission of guilt that Hahn needed to snap him back to his horrifying reality. Immediately his face contorted in hatred and he lashed out violently, restrained by his chains, against Sokka.

"Bastard! Traitor! Coward!" He yelled in quick succession. "You fucking bastard. You've sold us all out. You've betrayed your people to the Fire Nation. What are they paying you? Is it worth it?"

Sokka chuckled darkly, sending goosebumps all up Ling's back. "Bastard? You'd have to ask my mother about that one. Traitor? One can only betray those to whom one owes allegiance. Coward? I would happily die for the Fire Lord."

"How could you do this? What about Yue?" Hahn raged.

"Your little tart of a wife?" Sokka practically cackled. "Don't make me laugh. My heart belongs to the beautiful and clever Princess Azula, Pride of Ozai, and though I am unworthy of it, her heart is mine. Soon her hand will be mine as well."

"You're engaged to the Fire Lord's daughter?"

"You're just a barbarian from the Northern Tribe… What could you possibly understand of the political complexities of the Fire Nation?"

"And what about you, aren't you a barbarian?"

"I think I'll defer to the honorable Commander Ling. Am I a barbarian?"

Ling shifted uncomfortably. "No my Prince."

Sokka shrugged. "Apparently not then. Commander Ling has excellent taste. I'm certain that that's where his daughter gets it." Then Sokka changed his tone. "The Commander was just telling me that his daughter won a haiku contest at the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls. It's quite beautiful. Would you like to hear it?"

Hahn spit at Sokka, but Sokka remained unfazed. "It's your loss. That was your last opportunity to hear something beautiful in this world." The threat was only thinly veiled behind Sokka's pleasant, conversational demeanor and Hahn now understood everything.

"Every scenario ends with me dead, is that right?"

"That's right." Sokka nodded, smiling pleasantly as he turned away. On his way out he waived his hand airily. "Don't take it too hard Hahn. It's nothing personal. I needed an excuse to touch base with Commander Ling; you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." And with that he was gone. "Oh, and Commander?" Sokka's voice echoed back from the distance, "See to it that our guest has all the water he wants, but no food whatsoever."

Ling looked down at Hahn, and then heavily knelt down to take the bowl, its contents now cold. For a second their eyes met, and Hahn felt he could almost see a sliver of regret in Ling's eyes, as if though the officer were saying that he was sorry.

"If he betrayed his own people, how can you possibly trust him?"

The Commander stood up stiffly and turned away, not facing Hahn. "If the Fire Lord, in all his infinite wisdom, trusts him enough to entrust his beloved daughter to him, then who am I to question?" Then he was gone, and soon Hahn was alone once more.

By the time Ling returned to the war chamber Sokka had already changed. The savage had shed the fine armor the Fire Lord had gifted to him for the much simpler standard issue. Still, he remained no less impressive, sitting up straight with all the self confidence one would expect of the Fire Lord's future son-in-law. As Ling approached, Sokka smiled and stood up. "Leave us," Sokka instructed to the other soldiers, all of whom nodded stiffly and followed his command. Ling himself tried to stand up straighter; General Iroh's words of warning rang in his head, but there was nothing he could do to avoid being alone with the eerily charming savage.

"Very well, Commander, I congratulate you, everything seems to be in order. With Agni's help, the Water Tribe Civilization will fall tonight. You will go down in history as one of the great heroes of the Fire Nation. Your daughter will be very proud; of course, your daughter must already be very proud."

Ling couldn't help himself; his daughter was his world and his Achilles Heel; he smiled. "Not nearly as proud as I am of her."

"It's my understanding that at the end of last quarter she was the highest ranked student at the Academy."

"Not only that," Ling's smile deepened. "She received the highest marks on the state exam since our venerable Fire Lord Sozin."

"Really?" Sokka cocked an eyebrow in genuine disbelief. "Her score beat that of Princess Azula?"

Ling smiled slyly, "By only one point, but she did."

Sokka laughed heartily. "Pity. Azula will have to learn that perfection is overrated. But of course, it is, so it's a valuable life lesson."

"Our glorious Princess is accomplished in so many ways, one point on a state exam will not diminish her blinding brilliance," Ling said humbly, although his eyes betrayed the sparkle of not a little pride.

"No need for modesty, Commander. The Princess is my life, but it would be best for all partied involved if Azula learned humility before life taught it to her. But tell me what you plan to do with your daughter. Is she a bender?"

Ling shook his head, "No. She takes after her mother in that respect."

"No matter; I am certain she would be able to find a role in the Fire Lord's military service regardless; with the proper guidance I am sure she could achieve much. Of course, it never hurts when one has a father in a high place." Sokka's smile broadened. "I don't think there's any point in making this a secret: I have every intention of recommending you for the Admiralship when we return to the Fire Nation, and I can think of no reason why the Fire Lord wouldn't promote you. Especially since I'm sure General Iroh would be supportive of such a move."

"I am honored, my Prince. But I doubt General Iroh's support would be of much help."

"You'd be surprised," Sokka countered. "It is true that the Fire Lord's relationship with his brother is," Sokka paused to search for the right word, "troubled, but the Fire Lord recognizes his brother's tactical genius and trusts him. He would be a fool not to, and Agni's Most Favored Son is anything but a fool.

"But back to the question of your daughter. If the military is not the place for her, which would be understandable, it wouldn't be difficult to place her in the bureaucracy. With scores like hers, she would be very well placed, and certainly very useful to the Fire Lord.

"Or if you wanted, I would gladly introduce her into Princess Azula's entourage. The Princess enjoys the company of brilliant women and she rewards loyalty kindly." Sokka's smile broadened, "Or, I could introduce her into Prince Zuko's entourage. He certainly needs more friends of the female persuasion."

At this point, Ling almost choked. "I think my daughter is still a little young to be introduced at court," he coughed.

"Of course. You want her all to yourself, don't you? At least for a little while longer… I understand. She means the world to you, doesn't she?"

"Not just that," Ling replied dreamily. "She is my world. When my wife died, I didn't think the sun would ever warm me again, and yet she left me this wonderful little creature who reminded me to breathe."

"It must be wonderful to have children."

"It is; you'll see for yourself one day."

"But before that can happen, we have to finish this mission and get back to our loved ones. You understand the game plan for tonight?"

Ling nodded.

"Good. And you've made preparations for Prince Zuko's arrival?"

Ling coughed again. "What?"

"Fire Lord Ozai is sending Prince Zuko to oversee the surrender. He will be arriving sometime later today. It's all very clearly spelled out in the letter Fire Lord Ozai wrote me."

"I didn't read that," Ling stammered.

"Can't you read? I thought surely that was a prerequisite for entry into the officer corps."

"That was a sealed message from the Fire Lord to your person."

"It was a black-ribbon hawk!" Sokka spat out, now visibly angry. "My understanding is that black-ribbons imply urgency. I thought surely you would have had the brains to understand that if the commanding officer is incapable of taking a necessary action, then it is the task of his second in command to enforce that necessary action." Sokka was really fuming, but suddenly he took a deep breath and cooled down considerably. "No matter Ling, we can fix this. Have my quarters cleaned and arranged. Remove my mirrors and any articles of clothing noticeably mine. Actually, remove all my clothing. The Prince will doubtlessly bring a wardrobe with him. Also arrange for a room near mine to be given to the Prince's servants. I'm going to ask you, if you don't mind, to please relinquish your room to the Dragon of the West. I doubt General Iroh will be far behind anywhere Prince Zuko goes. You and I can take bunks in the regular quarters, or the cells even, if we really are pressed for space. I assume the Prince will bring the royal barge with him, so it is unlikely that we will need to make the voyage home in the cells, but if it is, I will see to it that we at least purchase comfortable beds." Sokka took a deep breath once more. "Ok. I think that's all. This is fine." He started mumbling to himself, "The battle plans are taken care of; Prince Zuko will be taken care of, what else? Oh yes. Commander Ling, please pick your twenty worst men and have them pick lots. I want to have a word with who ever picks the short stick in approximately twenty minutes. I also want a contingent of ten of your better Firebenders assembled in the same time frame. I'm going to have an additional word with our guest. We'll rendez-vous on deck in fifteen minutes. Good?"

"Yes. May I ask why my men are drawing straws?"

Sokka smiled darkly again. "No, Commander, you may not. See you in fifteen." And with that, Sokka placed a standard issue helmet on his head and covered his featured with a face plate. He saluted Commander Ling, and was off down the hall, in the direction of the cell which held Hahn.

Hahn was sitting in his cell, trying desperately to escape. Unfortunately, the shackles were excellently crafted, and at this point, Hahn was seriously considering gnawing his hands off. It's not like you have much to gnaw off, Hahn thought bitterly.

The door opened again and a single masked soldier entered the room. Hahn tried even more desperately to break free as the guard approached him. To his surprise, the guard knelt besides him and started to unlock his shackles. Hahn saw his chance and hit the guard.

"Shhh! Idiot, do you want to get us both killed?"

Hahn looked more closely at the guard's faceplate and realized that the guard had blue eyes. "Sokka?"

"The one and only," Sokka replied, momentarily taking the faceplate off before returning it to its place.

"What are you doing?" Hahn asked incredulously.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you escape." Once Hahn was free Sokka helped him to his feet and handed him a package which had escaped Hahn's notice. "You'll need this to get back to the Tribe; there's a parka here and some warm water. Try not to die."

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were on their side."

"I was," Sokka explained. "The Fire Lord promised me his daughter's hand if I could deliver the Northern Tribe to him, and I gladly acquiesced. I came to the North Pole with every intention of infiltrating the Tribe and delivering you to the Fire Nation. But I didn't count on falling in love with your wife. Yue is like air to me; without her I think I would die, and though I realize it is impossible for us to be together—perhaps in another place in another time we might have had a future, but not now—though I realize that she will never agree to be mine, I would rather die than have her hate me. I would rather rot in the deepest pit of the Boiling Rock than have her hate me. So I'm changing the plan. I'm letting you go. Get back to the Tribe. Warn Chief Arnook. The Fire Nation plans to assassinate the Moon Spirit. Protect her; I owe her my life. But above all, protect Yue."

Silently Hahn nodded, took the parcel, and set off running as fast as his feet would carry him, careful to evade detection. With a great deal of effort he managed to make it outside undetected, and then he set off running in the direction of the Tribe.

For his part, Sokka strolled slowly towards the deck. Commander Ling was waiting there with 11 men.

"The ten men I asked for?"

Ling nodded his head and ten men stepped forward. Sokka cast his eye over them. "Let me see some firebending," he instructed, and each man punched fire out in front of him. "Excellent," Sokka smiled. "Come with me," he walked to the edge of the deck and pointed over towards where Hahn was running furiously. "Do you see him?" He asked and the ten men all nodded their heads. "Good. Follow him and kill him. You have my permission and my blessing to do whatever you want to him—make it look good, but, make sure you leave his face intact. I want him to be easily recognizable. Dismissed." And with that the ten Firebenders took off in pursuit of Hahn. Sokka only nodded his head softly. "Hahn, Hahn, Hahn… Fool you once, shame on me, fool you twice, well then," he chuckled, "I doubt I'll have the chance to fool you thrice."

He turned away from the scene and walked back to where Commander Ling and the lone soldier were standing. "I assume," he said carefully, "that you were the one who drew the short lot?"

The soldier, who was not wearing his face plate, merely stared on and showed the short straw to Sokka.

Sokka took the man's hand in his. "Congratulations," he said. "You're about to become the first War Hero of the Siege of the North."

"Really, Sir?" the man asked.

"Yes. The Fire Lord will reward you handsomely for your sacrifice to the Fire Nation." The soldier frowned. He didn't like the sound of Sokka's words. Despite the noticeable discontent on the man's face, Sokka continued, "Which is your dominant hand?"

"My left," the man stammered out.

"Very well then," Sokka nodded solemnly. "Commander Ling, have the doctor amputate this soldier's right arm."

All color drained from the soldier's face and Ling protested in outrage. "Are you insane? That's a perfectly good arm!"

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Sokka asked, bemused.

"No."

"Unfortunate as this may be, I need something to take back to the Tribe to explain why I am alive and Hahn is not. When a poor, shell-shocked Sokka arrives at the city gates carrying Prince Hahn's carcass, still clinging desperately onto a severed arm, no one will be distracted by the minor inconsistencies in his story.

"But I assure you, Private, that you will be handsomely rewarded for your courage. Are you a Firebender?"

The man nodded.

"Excellent. You shall not suffer alone. But first I must change into my Water Tribe clothes. Ling, send for the doctor and have my clothes brought to me."

Ling did as he was told, and before soon, Sokka was once again clothed in blue, his hair done up in Water Tribe style. Thus dressed, he approached the man whom he had sentenced mercilessly. "Burn me."

"What?" Ling and the soldier stammered out in unison.

"Sacrifices must be made; I cannot expect these of my men if I am not willing to undertake them myself. It would be unrealistic for me to not have sustained any burn injuries in a confrontation with the Fire Nation, especially given the condition Hahn will be in.

"So, take your best shot at me, Private, but avoid my face."

Still the soldier hesitated.

"Very well then. Commander Ling, will you oblige?"

"Is that an order?"

"Yes. Burn me."

"Very well." Ling pulled his arm back and shot fire at Sokka. Their eyes met and Ling was surprised by the complete lack of fear in Sokka's eyes. Something about the situation was eerily familiar.

Then there was an unpleasant smell of burning flesh, accompanied by an even more unpleasant sound. Despite himself, Sokka screamed. As the pain peaked, Sokka's knees gave out. He hit the floor, and cut off from air, the flames died.

Ling's eyes grew wide as he saw Sokka get up, with a grimace on his face and bright tears in his eyes, after only a few moments. "That hurts like nothing else."

- - -

Sokka was extremely exhausted. Hahn was heavy. Still, he needed to get the body to the city. He could already see the walls. With any luck, someone would see him. With a day like this, he imagined that visibility would be excellent. They should be able to spot him a mile away.

When finally he saw the approaching blue bodies he smiled deeply—a genuine smile of relief; his knees gave out and he came crashing to the floor with Hahn's now rigid corpse on top of him. Impact with the freshly fallen snow sent a blinding wave of pain throughout the whole of his body, and finally, knowing that he was safe once again, Sokka caved in to the excruciating agony and lost all consciousness of the world around him.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. School is out, but that means I'm working and I'm completely exhausted when I get home. This has thus been a steady but slow endeavor. The chapter was originally supposed to be much longer. I think Sokka and I are both extremely bored of the North Pole—I had intended to take him back to the Fire Nation in this chapter. But I hadn't expected that it would take me this long to kill Hahn off. That was another weird thing—I hadn't expected that this chapter would be so Hahn-centric. But anyway… I got to this part of the chapter and I started to write the next bit, and I realized it would probably take me at least another week (and another 15 pages) to get to the point where Sokka is ready to leave, and I also realized that there wasn't a particularly strong argument against ending the chapter here. So I did. It's sort of a cliff hanger, but it's not one of the worse ones.

To all of you who have reviewed this, thanks. To all of you who will review this chapter, I look forward to hearing from you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes: **This is probably the most violent chapter to date—it describes what happened to Hahn in the last chapter in some detail and then adds several battle scenes to this. The main reason I haven't raised the rating is because _Dark Knight_ (which I watched on opening night, at the midnight IMAX showing, btw) was PG-13. If however, some of my wiser reviewers take issue with the current rating, I will respond accordingly.

Additionally, a key element of this chapter contrasts directly with Season 3 canon. This is due to several reasons: a) this particular element has been planned in my head since last summer, before the developments of S3 were an issue, b) I really didn't think very much of how the show handled the issue, and c) this is an Alternate Universe fanfiction, so I don't feel too terrible about neglecting canon. More thoughts to follow in the notes at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sokka awoke to the feeling of cool water on his forehead. He opened his eyes, was met with the sight of forget-me-not irises, smiled, and then closed his eyes again. The burn in his side hurt less than it had, but a dull ache remained. He took a moment to compose himself, gather his thoughts, and then he shot up like a madman. Immediately a pair of hands pressed against his chest, trying to keep him down. He yelled in his best imitation of despair, and began to scramble, trying to get himself free. He grunted and panted and screamed obscenities in a perfect picture of panic.

"Sokka, Sokka," a worried voice pierced through his screams.

Sokka looked around with bewilderment in his eyes; he could tell he was in his room at Bato's place. His eyes locked with Yue's and he stopped struggling against her, letting himself be pushed back into his bed, but then he sat up straight again. "Hahn!" he cried out, as if he had just remembered that his fellow was in danger.

Yue looked away. "He's dead," she said simply. "You carried him back to the Tribe, but I can't imagine that he wasn't dead long before you got back. He was burned all over his body—there were parts of his body that weren't even identifiably human any more. His arms…his arms, they were nothing more than charcoal—thoroughly burned through, all the way through to the bone. But his face…" she brought her hand to her mouth and bit it, as if though warding off the tears, "they didn't touch his face. He… his face looked like he was just sleeping.

"And the smell—the smell was just awful. I'd never smelt anything like it—I couldn't keep my breakfast down, and it wasn't just the morning sickness. Yagoda had to drag me away from there, and all the while, I kept vomiting." Suddenly the emotion overcame her and she burst into full-fledged sobs, collapsing into Sokka.

"If it makes you feel any better, I chopped off the arm of the Firebender who did that to him."

Her eyes hardened. "Good. I hope he bleeds to death, or worse."

Unable to see her eyes, but hearing the pitiless determination in her voice, Sokka answered, "Don't be petty Yue. It makes you ugly, and there should be one beautiful thing left in this world. There won't be much left after tonight. Promise me, you won't let them turn you into something ugly. Let me be hideous enough for the both of us."

"Sokka," she half-hiccupped, half-laughed, "you aren't hideous. You're very handsome."

"You haven't got any idea what you're saying, or whom it is that you're speaking to."

She sat up straight and looked at him, as if though she were trying to figure out what exactly it was that he was saying to her. Finally, she wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to smile. "You're lucky you know," she told him, putting her hand over his bandaged wound. "That burn wound wasn't nearly as bad as it looked. When they brought you back we all thought you were a goner. Pakku was the one who noticed you were still alive when Bato was trying to pry that arm from your arms."

"What was Pakku doing there?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. He and Bato were looking for you. Pakku is waiting outside; Bato went to get something to eat. I should probably let Pakku know that you're ok."

Sokka nodded and sat up, watching somberly as Yue disappeared through the doorway. Only a few minutes later, Pakku entered the room.

"So you're alive," he said simply.

"It would appear that such is the case," Sokka replied guardedly. "Though," he added lightly, "With me you never can be too sure."

"I'm fairly sure, unfortunately."

"Hey, this time I got back to the Tribe all by myself; you didn't have to drag my carcass anywhere, so you haven't got any right to be dour."

Pakku moved his arms upwards and an ice chair emerged from the floor. He sat down and started to inspect his well-manicured nails. "It is rather curious, however, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Dragging a fallen comrade through the tundra when one oneself has suffered a serious wound. You must be very brave."

"Well, one does try."

"Still, very curious. Hahn, rest his soul, comes back looking like something newly dug out of an Earth Kingdom mine, and you come back with nothing more than a flesh wound."

"As loathe as I am to insult the dearly departed," Sokka shrugged, "Hahn wasn't a very good warrior."

"Indeed. Still, it's all very curious."

By now, Sokka was becoming bored with Pakku's redundant speech. "Yes, yes, it's all very, very curious. But what in particular?"

"Oh, I don't know," Pakku thrust his arms up in mock resignation. "That arm you were clutching for instance. A Firebender's arm, of course. Very neatly severed. Very, very neatly severed."

"I have a sharp blade."

"Indeed. A very sharp blade as the dearly departed knew only too well."

"Well, he had to know _something_."

"You know what else is very curious?"

Sokka yawned. "I'm certain you're going to tell me."

"You and Hahn hated each other, and yet you both left the Tribe last night when it was ludicrous to do so."

"Hahn hated me, but he loved the Tribe and his prestige within it. When he saw a captured Fire Nation soldier escaping, he pursued him. I hated Hahn, but I loved Yue, so when I saw Hahn following what could only be his death, I joined him."

"Curious how the Fire Nation soldier escaped in the first place."

"Yes. I suppose that's a question for the sentry who was on duty at the time."

It was then that Pakku took a deep breath, and pushing his hands against his knees, propelled himself to stand up straight. "Did you follow my advice concerning the Princess?"

Sokka looked away. "I should have listened to Bato. What does a confirmed bachelor know about love?"

Pakku chuckled darkly. "Bato is a bachelor as well."

"Indeed he is, but are you really here to chatter about my misadventures in love?"

"Unfortunately not. I take it Yue rejected your advances and you've found new faith in your loyalty to Chief Arnook, your father, and… the Earth King, was it?"

"I do believe that's what I had said."

"I see."

With great effort, Sokka got up. The burn wasn't completely healed, and it hurt slightly to stand. "Master Pakku, if there is something you'd like to ask me, go ahead. I haven't got time to play mind games with you however. I have to speak with Chief Arnook."

"Very well then; why did you burn the plans?"

"Is that all? My dear Master, you've been making mountains out of mole-rat hills. Those were old versions of the plans; I didn't want them confused with the newer versions, as such a mistake could have been costly. Not that it matters now."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"This is what I wanted to talk to Chief Arnook about. The Fire Nation is launching its offensive tonight. Zhao is planning to murder the Moon Spirit."

Sokka had expected that after such a revelation would shock Pakku enough to distract him, but the older man barely blinked. "What a fool's errand, to try and slay the moon on a moonless night."

"He seemed very convinced. What's worse, he seemed very convincing. The only thing bigger than Zhao's ego are his sideburns—

"Wait, wait," Pakku interrupted him, "you mean to tell me that you got away from a Fire Nation _Admiral_?"

Sokka crossed his arms in exasperated. "You know, any normal person would be a lot more concerned about the fact that a psychotic pyromaniac wants to _murder_ the _Moon Spirit!_ But no, I get stuck with the one person on the face of the earth who wants to know the details of my war exploits."

Pakku looked down. "You're right. I have to congratulate you Sokka. It's a brilliant plot. Did you think of it yourself? Or is it really your Admiral Zhao's idea and you are just the accessory?"

"I'm afraid I really have no idea what you're rambling on about old man. If you're going to weave psychotic conspiracy theories, stand aside, I have to warn Chief Arnook."

But Pakku wasn't listening. By now he had moved to the window and seemed to be talking to himself. "Spirits forgive me." Then, briskly, he turned to face Sokka, his blue eyes cold and hard like ice. Their blue eyes met and locked, and Sokka's eyes went wide as he realized what Pakku was about to do. Pakku closed his eyes and the link was broken. Sokka's senses returned to him, and he scurried towards his rucksack. But Pakku was faster than the injured Sokka, and the icy ground swallowed the rucksack along with the boomerang within it.

Sokka looked around the room, looking for a weapon. There were no swords, no knives, not even a club. He scrambled back to his feet, and fell flat on his face--too late Sokka realized he wasn't wearing his toes. He looked up to Pakku with a smart remark on his lips, but the words never left his mouth as he rolled out of the way to avoid five ice spears. One of them grazed against Sokka's arm; he groaned in pain and instinctively grabbed his injured arm. Sokka wasted only a moment looking at the bright red blood on his hand. This was the first time someone had injured him against his will in six years. Sokka realized that this was a losing battle; there was no point in staying. As quickly as he could, he slid across the ice floor, narrowly evading another wave of ice shards.

In the time it took Pakku to spin around to face Sokka, the latter warrior had made his way to the window. Pakku summoned up a wave of water, which washed over Sokka. When the water was gone, so was Sokka.

Pakku crashed through the wall of the room, landing gracefully in the quickly emptying street. Sokka however was no where in sight. It was snowing and visibility was reduced. Without so much as thinking, Pakku thrust his arms out and the snow retreated into the alleyways. Still there was no sign of Sokka. Pakku looked to the canal and readied himself to freeze the canal waters in case Sokka had escaped by boat, when something blunt collided with the back of his head white pain blinded him as his legs gave out. Pakku fell to his knees but retained consciousness. Sokka pulled Pakku's head up by his long white hair and growled in the man's ear: "I _really_ don't have time for this Old Man." He then shoved Pakku's head into the snow, hard, and then he did it again and again until he drew blood. Red stained the snow and the red stain only grew.

Angrily, Sokka turned Pakku's head to face him. "I may not have your silly water magic, but I have my strength and my wits, and that's all I've ever needed."

Pakku groaned, blood was dribbling all over his face. He blinked, once, twice, then his eyes opened again and they were clear and hard. In a sweeping motion he thrust his arms against Sokka and all the ice bellow the two men flew up against the Southern warrior, propelling his body against the wall.

Without a word Pakku stood up—Sokka did likewise and for a single second the two men stared at each other with hard eyes. Pakku broke the stillness first, bringing his arms close to his body to begin another attack. Sokka lunged towards the Waterbending Master, and then, he halted in midair. His limbs had turned to ice and he could not move them. He couldn't twitch a muscle or blink an eye. His lungs could not draw breath, and Sokka realized that his heart could not beat.

As Pakku progressed through the movements his face betrayed no emotion. Their eyes met once more and Sokka realized he was going to die. Pakku's arms pushed and Sokka's body slammed into a wall. There was an unpleasant cracking sound as the bone in his right leg broke. Sokka would have screamed, but his muscles would not move. He began to need air, but struggle as he might, he could not draw breath. Panic would have been the correct instinctual reaction—but his heart could not send the required adrenaline coursing through his veins. All that Sokka could experience in that last moment was a singular clarity which cut through the pain.

He was going to die. Pakku was going to kill him. And all he could bring himself to think was that at least it wasn't a Firebender.

Then, nothing. Sokka felt himself falling and he was certain that that was it. It was over now. But the pain wasn't gone. His arm was still bleeding and his leg was still throbbing. His heart was speeding up, and now adrenaline was setting his veins on fire. Sokka opened his eyes and sat up, the adrenaline masking the pain momentarily.

Yue rushed to him, water ready at her hand and she cradled him in her arms as she began to heal his cut.

"My leg," he groaned. "It's broken."

Yue nodded silently and moved her healing hands to his leg. There was a crunching sound and pain as she realigned the broken bone, and then the pain faded as she began to heal him. The pain receded far enough to allow him to see clearly—Pakku was now restrained in ice with several spears pointing at his throat. Among the men pointing spears at the old man encased in frozen water were both Arnook and Bato.

"What in the name of Tui and La is going on here?" Arnook's voiced thundered angrily.

"I don't know Father," Yue answered. "Master Pakku demanded to speak with Sokka, and then out of nowhere he attacked him. They looked like they were going to kill each other—that's why I went and got you."

"Sokka, what happened?' Arnook asked.

'"I don't know. It's not important. What is important is—

"Don't listen to him!" Pakku interrupted.

"I'm not talking to you, _scum_," Arnook snarled.

"Arnook, listen to me, he's a _traitor_!"

Bato jabbed his spear at Pakku, "Not that load of crap again! Sokka has done nothing but prove himself. He's risked his life more times in the last few days than you have in your whole life."

"He's working with the Fire Nation!"

"Liar!" Yue cried out. "Sokka has done more than anyone else in the whole Tribe to bring down the Fire Nation."

"Arnook, listen to me!" Pakku was begging now.

"Enough! You have abused your power and made a mockery out of your sacred art. You have offended the Spirits and brought shame on the entire Tribe. You know the gravity of what you have done, and you must also know the consequences."

Arnook readied his spear to deliver a fatal blow, but Sokka's voice stopped him. "No! Not right now!"

All eyes turned to Sokka, stunned. "You would spare the life of a man who tried to kill you in the vilest of manners?" Arnook questioned.

"There are things in this world more important than me or my health or even justice. The Fire Nation is attacking tonight. They're planning on using the moonless night to their advantage. What's more, they plan on killing the Moon Spirit. I don't know how they're going to do it. Admiral Zhao was going on about a fish. He said he'd read about it in a library underground in the Earth Kingdom."

"That's insane!" Bato cried out, the how can you kill the Moon? She's all the way up in the sky."

But Arnook had dropped his spear in shock. "No. She's not. Zhao is going to kill the Moon Spirit and we are defenseless."

"But if Zhao kills the Moon Spirit," Yue paused, tasting the weight of her words, "we won't be able to waterbend any more!"

Bato's mouth sank. "Then the Watertribes will be completely defenseless. They'll follow the fate of the Air Nomads and the canals will run red, just as Princess Azula said."

"No," Sokka groaned "We must find the Moon Spirit and protect her at all costs!"

"No! You fools!" Pakku's voice resounded with panic. "Don't you see, it's a trap, he wants you to take him to the Moon Spirit so he can kill her himself. He's working with the Fire Nation; dammit why don't you believe me?"

"Because you have committed the ultimate act of evil and Sokka has done nothing to make us question our faith in him. Take this monster away," Arnook instructed to his warriors, "Sokka can you walk?"

Sokka shook his head. "Princess Yue has mended the bone, but my leg is still in a lot of pain and I haven't got my toes."

"Bato, can you help Sokka?"

"Of course." Bato moved to Sokka and helped him stand, wrapping Sokka's arm around his shoulder so that the younger man could use him as a crutch.

"Arnook, Arnook, stop!" Pakku half ordered, half pleaded. "Arnook, you _know _me. You know how I respect the Spirits; you know I would never have resorted to such a grievous sin if there had been any other way. You know, surely you must know, after all these years, that if I resorted to such a perversion it was only because it was necessary."

"No. I don't know you at all. Nothing could justify your heresy. If there is still a Tribe tomorrow, I will deal with you then." Arnook turned to his guards, "Take this, this, _creature_ away. Sokka, Bato and I will go to the Spirit Oasis and protect the Moon Spirit."

"You don't know what you're doing Arnook. You've damned us all!" Pakku cried out in defeat. A swift movement, and the ice crept up to his mouth. As the guards loaded him onto a gondola, the three remaining men turned to leave, as quickly as Sokka's broken leg would allow them.

"Wait," Sokka stopped suddenly. "My rucksack."

"It can wait," Bato told him.

"No, it really can't. My boomerang is in there."

"I understand son," Arnook answered, "but you're in no condition to fight."

"No, you don't understand. It's my father's boomerang. I _need _it."

"Sokka," Bato's voice filled with sorrowful understanding, "I understand, but—

"No! You don't understand." Sokka pulled away from Bato and fell again.

"Sokka," Yue interrupted, "go with them. I'll bring you your rucksack and the boomerang and meet you at the Oasis. Where is it?"

"In the floor of my room—Pakku waterbent it into the the ice as I was reaching for it."

Yue nodded and ran off to the ruins of Bato's house as Arnook and Bato took off towards the Spirit Oasis, dragging Sokka along between the two of them.

Dragged down by Sokka's weight, the three warriors arrived at the Spirit Oasis only minutes before Yue. She arrived with the rucksack, running and out of breath. She threw the sack to the floor by Sokka's feet and doubled up, panting for breath. Bato handed the bag to Sokka, who carefully ruffled through the bag's contents and pulled out the blue boomerang and something small which he placed in a pocket.

"They've already broken through the wall," Yue informed them, "and they're moving in through the city quickly."

"That means we have to move the Moon," Sokka urged. "My bag's been waterproofed—the Moon Spirit will be safe in there as we move her to some place safer." Sokka held the bag open upside down and shook its contents out. Among the things that landed on the grass was a scroll."

Bato bit his lip and licked it. "Sokka, what about your war plans? Can't we fight the Fire Nation as we'd planned?"

"We don't have time for that now. And besides, that plan wouldn't work without without Master Pakku's support."

"It's just that moving the Moon Spirit from here seems somehow, wrong," Bato said slowly.

"Yue," Arnook turned to his daughter, "what do you feel?"

Yue closed her eyes. "Moving the Moon Spirit is not optimal—but I do feel that the Moon Spirit is in grave danger." She moved to Sokka and took the now-empty rucksack from him, gliding gracefully to the Oasis pool where she knelt in the water and filled the Rucksack. "Mother Moon," she prayed, 'You saved my life once, let me return the favor now."And the Spirit swam into the leather bag. Silently the Princess pulled the drawstrings closed and stood. Her forget-me-not eyes locked mournfully with Sokka's, and she went to the injured man. Bato and Arnook stood away and Sokka stood up straight and silent. "Sokka, I trust you," she drew close to him and gently placed her lips on his. He returned the kiss gently. She drew away and held out the now heavy rucksack to Sokka who took it.

The world stilled as Yue let go of the bag. Overwhelming illness washed over her; she felt the wicked poison of fiery hatred burn through her and she fell to the ground. Standing triumphantly, Sokka wiped the kiss from his lips, the ice in his heart now clearly written on his face.

"I am afraid," he started mirthlessly, "that you really should have listened more attentively to what Master Pakku had to say. That old sourpuss seems to be the only person around here with any sort of sense."

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Bato asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Idiot."

Arnook roared and lifted his spear, "In the Water Tribes the penalty for treason is death."

"Ah, ah, ah," Sokka taunted, bringing the sharp blade of his boomerang to the bag where the Moon Spirit was now swimming around frantically. "If you throw that spear, your precious Moon Spirit will be dead before the weapon even hits me. Even if I die, the Water Tribe civilization will be destroyed. My task is finished." He laughed, "Hell. I don't care, kill me if you like. The Moon Spirit herself knew what I would do and she spared my life. But if you want to go ahead and defy the Spirits, be my guest. I'm sure the Fire Lord would be delighted to know that you killed his pet barbarian. I wonder how many women and children he would have burned alive for that little display of bravado."

Arnook let his spear drop to the ground. "Why?"

"Personal favor the Fire Lord. He asked me if I would and I didn't have anything better to do."

"You're insane," Arnook said sadly.

"It's a pretty crazy world."

"If your father could see you now, he'd be rolling around in his grave," Bato spat out.

"Nah," Sokka shrugged. "I'm fairly certain the maggots ate all of his muscles a long time ago. No, my dearly departed dad hasn't moved in a very long time. See, that's one of the differences between good ol' Hakoda and yours truly. My old man is very much dead, and as far as I can tell, I'm not. Not yet anyway.

"But all this small talk is really quite boring. By my calculations Commander Ling should be here in a few minutes, and I do want him to bear witness to the death of the Moon Spirit."

"Who's Commander Ling?"

Suddenly there was an explosion. "Ah," Sokka smiled, "here he is." Ling appeared amid the debris trailed by ten Firebenders in white faceplates. "Commander! I'd like you to meat some of my friends: Chief Arnook, Bato of the Southern Water Tribe, and Princess Yue."

Bato's eyes went wide. "Sokka!" he yelled with rage, "that's the man who—

"Commanded the ship on which we 'stowed away'. I'm _perfectly_ well aware of who Commander Ling is. Although, soon it'll be Admiral Ling.

"Now my dear Commander, shall you do the honors, or shall I?" Sokka held up the bag and his boomerang, as if though offering it to Ling.

"I think, my Prince," Ling answered carefully, "that it would be best if you took the glory. This has, after all, been your project in its entirety."

Sokka shrugged and took his boomerang's blade to the bag, poised to make the killing blow. But before he could, Arnook fell to his knees. "Stop, please," he begged. "My daughter's life is tied to that of the Moon Spirit. If the Moon dies, Yue will die with her."

Sokka withdrew the blade almost imperceptibly. He bit his lips and a thought seemed to enter his eyes.

"A selfish reason," the words rolled out slowly in Sokka's mouth, his eyes in deep thought as he raced through the myriad implications of the choices before him. "Now that's interesting. You can always trust a selfish man, can't you? You can never really trust an altruist, because it's impossible to predict when a man's convictions might change... but a father's love for his daughter, that's something eternal, isn't it, Commander Ling."

Ling nodded.

"Very well then, Chief Arnook, I'll let the Moon Spirit live, _if _you swear your loyalty, and the loyalty of your people to me and to the Fire Lord. Your people can live under Agni's banner, or perish under the moonless sky." He smiled amiably and shrugged. "It's really all the same to me, so the choice is yours Chief Arnook."

Arnook lowered his eyes to the ground, knelt before Sokka and offered his spear to the traitor.

"May the Spirits forgive me, I swear my loyalty to you and to the Fire Lord."

Sokka took the spear and threw it vertically to Ling. "I'm afraid it isn't much of a weapon, but it is the weapon I captured when the Northern Water Tribe fell, and as such, it will go well along with the rest of Fire Lord Ozai's war trophies." His face turned down to Arnook. "On your feet Arnook You have an announcement to make.

"Men, take the other barbarian into the brig and make sure he keeps his mouth shut, but do keep him alive. I would be loathe to explain to Princess Azula how I was unable to capture a single prisoner. And take Princess Yue into, _protective _custody. She doesn't look well—make sure she gets plenty of rest, and do treat her like the royalty she is." Bato was placed in shackles and Yue carried up gently. "Ling, do be useful and help me move around. I've been injured and the blood loss is getting to my head." Ling wrapped Sokka's arm around his shoulders and propped him up. "Now Arnook, lead the way. You have a battle to end."

Outside the tense tranquility of the Spirit Oasis, the battle raged in the streets. The canals were red and bodies lined the streets, but as Arnook appeared above the city with Sokka and Ling behind him, silence spread through the city and the wind carried Arnook's words as he spoke and ordered his men to lay down their arms. Ling too ordered his soldiers to cease their attack.

All was still, and without a moon in the sky or fire in the streets, the darkness was blinding.

Arnook's heart broke as he spoke, but he spoke clearly and calmly.

"Friends, Waterbenders and Tribesmen, you have fought valiantly. You have offered up your bodies and your lives to the defense of this Tribe and our way of life. You have served the Spirits loyally and with great honor.

"But tonight I have failed you. You placed your trust in me, and I in turn put my trust in a man who was not to be trusted. I was warned by a man of wisdom and I put him in shackles in preference of a venomous man, and I was betrayed. But the blame is mine and mine alone. For it is the nature of the viper-wolf to bite the hand that feeds it, and if a man is fool enough to feed the viper-wolf and invite it into his house, then it is only the man who can be blamed when the viper-wolf is true to his nature.

"In our whole language, there cannot be a word to express my shame and sorrow. I alone have been foolish, but now I must ask the whole of the Tribe to suffer for my foolhardiness. Because of my misplaced trust, we are faced with a choice, to live under Agni's red banners, or to die defenseless under a moonless sky. Holy Tui is held captive and there is no third option.

"And so I must ask you to lay down your pride and your weapons as I have done and take the oath that I now proclaim.

"I swear upon my life and my honor and my sacred duty, upon the Spirits of the Moon and Ocean and the spirits of all my fathers before me, to live and to die for the Lord of the Land of the Kindling Flame. I take as my master Agni. I take as my lord his Most Favored Son. I take the Sons and Daughters of Fire as my brothers and sisters, and their Lord as my father.

"Glory be to Agni.

"Long live the Fire Lord!"

**Author's Notes: **Since these notes are obscenely long, I'm going to get the begging out of the way right now: See that blue button at the bottom? I'd really, really love it if you clicked on it and left me a review. Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Now, just to be clear, please don't comment on how bloodbending has to be done under a full moon. I first came across bloodbending in a fanfic (unfortunately I can't remember what it was called in order to credit it) sometime before S2, and it was really the sort of straightforward "blood is mostly water, so you should be able to bend that" approach. I really can't bring myself to believe that the human brain, even in the Avatarverse, has the processing power, not to mention the knowledge of anatomy, necessary to coordinate the flow of blood through the body whilst bending it in order to move a person's limbs against their will without creating massive tissue damage. Because of this you will notice that the sort of bending of blood that Pakku employs in this chapter differs from Hama's in several key ways. Most obviously, it doesn't require the presence of a full moon more than any other kind of bending. It also is not used to force Sokka to move against his will—rather, Pakku simply halts the movement of all the water in Sokka's body, effectively freezing him without incurring the tissue damage you would expect if he were to actually freeze Sokka's blood (remember, water expands as it freezes). The effect would be to completely disable the opponent, as Pakku does to Sokka, and would ultimately be expected to lead to death since the frozen blood would prevent the requisite distribution of oxygen to the tissues. As usual in practically every other story I've ever read which involved bloodbending in some way or another, bloodbending here is considered a grievous crime by other Waterbenders; Arnook goes so far so as to call it a heresy, namely because it uses waterbending, which is supposed to bring life, to bring death and has no other purpose. I imagine that it's the ultimate taboo in the Water Tribes, and hopefully that explains why Arnook reacts so poorly to Pakku and refuses to listen to a word he has to say. We all know how strongly Pakku feels about his Tribe's traditions, and I don't think it was an easy thing for him to do—I really think that he felt he had no other choice. He knew that Sokka was going to betray the Tribe and he came to the conclusion that the good of the Tribe would have to trump Sokka's right to life, his own spiritual health, and even his beloved tribal traditions. Also remember that he'd repeatedly had his head bashed in, so he must have felt very strongly that the outcome of the battle would have been uncertain if he hadn't disabled Sokka completely.

On another note, I'm really amazed at how much I've injured Sokka. Since this story started, he's been kicked by Azula, he's gotten hypothermia, he's lost his toes to frostbite, he's had himself burned, probably gotten hypothermia again, and here in this chapter, he's had his arm gashed and his leg broken (who can guess what I was watching while I wrote that last one?). Something about being back "home" really throws him off, I think.

Also, this chapter was originally going to end a bit later, but I got to that "Long live the Fire Lord" line and I just couldn't write any more. So, new plan: tomorrow's chapter end where this one was supposed to begin and the Royal Barge arrives in the North Pole.

Now, if you've read up to this point, there's really no excuse to not reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Blood, Silk, and Steel**  
Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.**  
Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, bad language, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes**: After a long break, behold the next chapter.

**-Chapter Fifteen-**

He was bored and he hurt all over. Without the adrenaline to sustain him or Water Tribe healers to heal him, Sokka was stuck in bed with very little interest in hobbling around on crutches. But there were important things to be done, and everyone aboard the ship was scuttling about.

Sokka laughed. "Here I am, conquering hero of the Fire Nation, with second degree burns and a broken leg and just a fish to keep me company.

"You're a crafty little Moon Spirit, aren't you?" he whispered to the fish swimming about aimlessly in the tank without her brother to balance her. "That's ok," he answered himself, "I'm crafty too."

There came a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sokka invited genially, turning to see as Commander Ling walked into the room.

"Prince Sokka," the Commander bowed.

"Commander Ling, aren't we friends?" Sokka asked, "You have no need to bow in front of me, and you may address me as Sokka."

"Very well, my Prince," Ling disobeyed. "We've just had news that the Royal Barge is approaching. We expect it will arrive later this evening."

"Excellent," Sokka answered. "I trust all is ready for Prince Zuko's arrival?"

"Indeed."

"Good. If that is all you may retire Ling."

"Thank you, my Prince, but there is one more thing. The girl with the white hair—

"Princess Yue?"

"Yes. She wishes to see you."

Sokka looked annoyed. "Is she feeling better?"

"I did not ask, but she did say it was urgent that she speak with you."

"Very well," Sokka sighed. "Bring her up, and have one of the mirrors I had removed from this room wrapped."

"My Prince?" Ling didn't understand.

"I promised Princess Yue a mirror. Now that I have no need of the ones I have here, I might as well make good on that promise."

"I see," Ling said, even though he didn't. "Very well, it will be as you ask."

"Good."

No sooner had the Commander left, Sokka reached for his crutch and dragged himself to his feet.

- - -

Commander Ling walked in uncomfortable silence along Princess Yue. There was no doubt about it; the girl was beautiful. Something about her bothered him. He wasn't entirely sure that it was appropriate to leave Sokka alone with her, although he wasn't sure why. Well, there was the obvious reason. But no. Ling was sure that Sokka adored Princess Azula the way he had adored his own wife. And then the girl looked furious and sad. There was nothing. He was imagining things. But the mirror? And then, the girl was very beautiful.

Before he realized it, they had arrived in front of Sokka's door. Ling knocked, but the door swung open under the force of his tap. Sokka was standing up by a window, looking out, with his back turned to the door and to the Moon Spirit.

"Come in," he invited without turning. Ling stood aside and Yue walked into the room. Ling was about to follow her, but Sokka stopped him. "Friend Ling, would you kindly stand vigil outside?" Sokka asked in a tone better suited to an order, so Ling nodded (though the gesture was lost on Sokka) and stood outside the closed door.

Seeing Sokka outlined against the window, Yue felt the fury leave her, and all the things she had intended to say and scream dissipated. She was left mute before the back of the man she had thought she loved and he did not turn.

Finally in despair, she broke the silence. "It's strange, despite everything, he doesn't seem like a bad man."

"Who?" Sokka asked. He knew who she meant. The man in question was standing diligently outside the thick iron door, beyond the reach of hearing.

"Commander Ling."

Sokka laughed mirthlessly and finally turned clumsily to look at her, a malicious grin on his face. "Really Princess, I would have thought you'd have learned that appearances can be deceiving. Ling is a Fire Nation soldier who swore his loyalty to the Fire Lord and killed in his name. You don't get to be someone as important as Commander Ling without killing a good many people. Or at least someone important."

"You're one to talk," she spat.

"Of course I am. It takes a monster to know a monster."

"You, you," Yue's anger returned and it blocked her words.

"Monster?" he suggested. "You know, about your Commander Ling, he stood by when I ordered that one of his men lose his arm. He even picked out who was the most useless. And then, he had no problem with the idea of loosing ten of his best firebenders on an injured and tired Hahn as he tried desperately to get back to the tribe and warn you. And he was the one that burned me when I ordered him to. Does that sound like a good man to you?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

Sokka shrugged. "Because you're here."

"_Why_?" she asked.

"I told you; I didn't have anything better to do."

She slapped him as hard as she could , and though he didn't flinch her hand left an angry red mark on his face. "You bastard. You unspeakable bastard. We took you in and trusted you, and you betrayed us. The Moon Spirit saved your life, and you betrayed _her_."

"Ha. Please don't make it seem as if though the Moon Spirit is a victim here."

"What do you mean?" Yue asked.

Sokka sighed. "It's all so obvious. So incredibly obvious, do I have to explain it to you? The Moon Spirit knew of my plans. She knew I came to the North Pole with the intention of killing her. She _knew_ and still she saved my life, and so she looked like a great caring mother. The things she said to me, you wouldn't believe. But she knew what she was doing."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's simple," he explained. "The Moon Spirit knew I wouldn't kill her. She _knew_," he added with a hint of anger. "She had the chance to let me die, and yet she let me live, because she _knew_ that I wouldn't kill her, and she knew I would protect her."

"You're insane. You're so used to being cunning and wicked and manipulative that you can't imagine anything but villainy in this world."

"Oh, it's not villainy, Princess. The Moon Spirit did what she did to survive, and I do what I do to survive. It's what we all do on this miserable little planet. It's all that simple. The plan to kill the Moon Spirit wasn't mine. It was Zhao's. If Zhao had been here instead of me, the Moon Spirit would have died, and, as I'm told, you would have died with her. If I had come and died in the tundra, Ling would have followed orders. He's not a good man, but he's a good soldier, and good soldiers do as they're told. So, despite myself I get to play the part of martyr and hero. Not that anyone will notice. It's fine. I'm just slightly upset with myself for not realizing that I was a pawn in all of this."

Yue was quiet for a moment. "If what you say is true," she started finally, "you could still be a real hero, not one despite yourself. Can't you do anything?"

He shook his head, as if sadly, "You don't understand Yue. I'm not a hero. I don't want to be one. There was a time," he paused, "there was a time when there was nothing I wanted more in the world than to be a hero. But heros don't end well."

"And villains do?"

"Who ever told you I had any interest in being a villain? Grow up Princess. No one, not even Fire Lord Sozin, ever woke up in the morning to say, 'Oh, how shall I go about doing evil today?' Narratives need villains so we write villains into history; here's the funny thing, history is written by the victors and today the Fire Nation has won. All over the Homeland children will cheer the name of Sokka. Sokka will be the Scourge of Ozai and the children of Agni will love him for it. Only the barbarians will hate him, but the barbarians will not write history. So you see Yue, as long as Agni reigns over this world, I will be a hero despite myself."

"You're talking in circles," she cried out in frustration.

"Of course I am my dear Princess. Otherwise you would know what I wanted and where would I be then?"

"What a wolf-fox you are."

"Yes. Wolf-fox, I think that sums me up nicely. Thank you Princess."

"It wasn't intended to be a compliment," she answered dourly.

"You've never actually seen a wolf-fox, have you?"

"Well, no..."

"They are magnificent creatures, extremely apt at what they do. I'll bring you one some day, so you can see what those animals are really like. Speaking of which, I've ordered our mutual friend, the great hero Ling, to have a mirror prepared for you."

"A mirror?" she asked him incredulously.

"Yes," he nodded, "I did promise you a mirror, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did Sokka, but why?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I suppose I was trying to seduce you at the time. I thought your support would be essential in securing the Chief's trust, especially since Master Pakku reviled me."

Sokka thought he saw some shadow of tears welling up in her eyes. She swallowed hard and was silent for a minute, and when she finally did speak Sokka could hear the hurt in her voice. "That wasn't what I meant."

"I don't suppose you would understand my dearest, but I'm a man of my word, when I'm not lying anyway. I promised you I would send you a mirror when I was back home. True, I didn't expect you to be alive at this point when I said that, but there's no reason to go back on that particular promise. I don't need a mirror... in fact, the mirrors I had in this room had to be removed and are now being shuffled about. Better that it be in possession of a beautiful girl."

"Why?" her voice was shaking now. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I hate you."

"I know. I know you hate me," tears started to stream down her face, "But did you always hate me? Did you hate me even as you made me love you? You must have, or else, how could you have brought yourself to make me love you only in order to stomp on the pieces of my shattered heart?"

He laughed cruelly. "The pieces of my shattered heart," he threw the words back at her in a mocking feminine pitch. "You have a sense of the dramatic, don't you? You should write for the Ember Island Players. What makes you think that you have anything to do with this? If I sought to make you love me it was because you were the daughter of the Chief and I thought your heart would be a useful asset. If I broke your heart then your heart was collateral damage. If you are still alive it is because your life is politically convenient to me."

"That's it then," she sobbed. "You never loved me."

He looked at her, his blue eyes unreadable. "Don't cry," he ordered her. "It makes you ugly." She only sobbed harder and he shook his head. "Shush now," he whispered as he moved closer to her. He reached out for her face and took her chin in his hand, raising her head to look at him. Gingerly he brushed the tears off her cheeks with his thumb, "Now Yue, what do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to tell you that I fell in love with you despite my intentions? Would you really rather believe that when I asked you to run away with me to the Earth Kingdom I was being honest? Do you want me to tell you that I would have been happy to drop all of my plans just for your sake? That's certainly one way to tell the story. It's not very fair to me however, because that would mean that I tried to hand you my thawing heart and you threw it away for the sake of a man you hated." His eyes became hard and his smile twisted. His fingers closed violently around her face, sinking forcefully into the soft flesh of her cheeks. "If you made me love you and then threw my frozen heart away, then you're the villain and I'm the victim, and the tomorrow the world now faces is your fault." He pushed her face away and sent her stumbling back, white spots marked her face where his fingers had been.

"So you do hate me."

He laughed. "Don't think that makes you special Princess. I hate everyone. How about you? Do you hate me?"

She took a deep breath. "No Sokka, I could never hate you."

"How noble of you," he sneered.

"I'm not strong enough to hate you, not like I should hate you. I hated, or thought I hated, the Firebenders who killed Hahn. It left me exhausted. And then, I saw, I felt what was in your heart when you took the Moon Spirit from me. I don't know how you can stand it, so much hatred. It washed over me like the fiercest of fires and it almost destroyed me."

"Are you quite done?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes. May the Spirits keep your soul Sokka," she whispered, new tears welling up in her eyes. Seeing that Sokka's answer was merely to turn away from her, she reached into her furs and clutched and ivory knife. The action came to nothing. She unclutched the weapon almost immediately, sighed in defeat, and turned to leave, opening the door and running out past Commander Ling, her hands rushing up to cover her face as the tears began to stream down her cheeks once again. The startled officer started to move after her, but Sokka's voice stopped him.

"Let her go," he ordered.

"But my Prince," Ling protested.

"Unfortunately Princess Yue had misunderstood the situation, but I'm certain she'll be fine; I imagine it's difficult to deal with the destruction of one's civilization."

Something Iroh had said to Ling tugged at his mind, "I suppose you should know. What did you feel like when the Southern Civilization was defeated?"

Sokka laughed merrily, "You are being extremely generous in your use of the word civilization."

"Still, you must have felt something when the Fire Nation attacked the Southern Water Tribe."

The younger warrior merely shrugged. "I honestly can't remember."

"What?" Ling blurted out in his perplexion before decorum could stop him.

"I was a child. What do you remember of your childhood?

"The Southern Water Tribe was decrepit, rotting, and weak. The Fire Nation is strong and its triumph proved not only its might, but its right. The Southern Raid made it clear to me that the world and its future, belongs, and rightfully, to the Sons and Daughters of Fire. It is the Fire Nation's right, duty, and burden, to crush the weak, to burn away the weak and cancerous elements, and out of the ruins to forge a new world. And if the peoples of the world are not strong enough to resist, then it is their place to die."

"Of course," Ling nodded; the Fire Nation had waged a centennial war on those principles. He did not say anything more—to do so would have been to question Agni.

Sokka, perhaps sensing his unease smiled. "But we have won today. There is no need to look to the past. Let's look to the future today. Soon Prince Zuko will arrive. The Water Tribe's surrender will be finalized, and then, you and I can go home." A dreamy light entered the cold blue eyes which had just now been filled with diligent intensity. "And then, I'll be in the arms of my sweet Princess. Can you imagine a greater fate?"

Ling smiled. "No," he answered, there's nothing I can imagine greater on this earth than being in the arms of the woman you love, except perhaps, to hold your child, the daughter of your love, in your arms. But that will come for you as well, Prince Sokka, in due time and the Fire Nation will rejoice."

"Sweet spirits, I might be a father soon!" Sokka laughed loudly, and then he grimaced, doubling over. He almost lost his grasp on his crutch, but Ling rushed in to steady him, grabbing Sokka by the torso. On contact the Southern Warrior gave a slight cry of pain which he silenced behind clenched teeth.

"Are you alright Sokka?"

"Yes," Sokka lied through the pain. "I think I've just over extended myself." Ling took Sokka's crutch away and took its place. "Thank you friend Ling," Sokka said, mustering as much gratefulness in his voice as he could manage through the pain. "Would you please lead me to my bed?"

Ling nodded, helping Sokka limp to the bed.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll sleep now. Victory and determination can only do so much to heal the body."

"Yes my Prince--

"No, no don't call me Prince. Call me Sokka, you already did so."

"Very well Sokka, but do you want me to fetch the doctors?"

"No, no, it's fine. It's perfectly natural to feel pain while laughing if you've got a burn like I do right on my chest."

"I understand," the Commander swallowed.

"And anyway, the doctors will know when it's time to change my bandages. On your way out, could you turn off the candles?"

"Of course Sokka," the firebender exhaled and the lights left with him as he closed the door, leaving the Southern savage in the dark.

Even in the darkness, Sokka could still see the white-and-black fish swimming aimlessly in the tank. "See. I told you I was crafty."

And then, because he was bored and he was in pain, Sokka slept.

**Author's Notes_: _**Ok, I just finished my last exam for the semester. (My school has a horrible calendar, but it will never be changed because politics ensures that _status quo_ is God (I have recently disovered TV Tropes. It has indeed ruined my life). So, I wrote like 65 pages of papers over the course of 2 weeks. About 45 of those were written in one weekend. 35 in twenty four hours. Fortunately I only had one exam. Needless to say, my brain is turned to mush, but I really, really, really wanted to put something up.

So, does it show? Is this chapter horrible? I could have ended it with a cliff-hanger, but frankly, I didn't have the energy. I have about 2 weeks, before school starts up again (in which time I have soooo many things to do, it's not even funny) but I will try desperately to get the next chapter written and up.

From now on, I'm just going to stop telling myself "this is where I want to be at the end of this chapter." It doesn't work _at all_.

Reviews would be love. Of course, this isn't the best chapter ever, and it's probably a let-down after the last one. :(


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Blood, Silk, and Steel**  
Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.**  
Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, bad language, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes**: Wait, what? A new update? Yay vacation!

**-Chapter Sixteen-**

The royal barge was a monumental vessel, with its towering pagoda it loomed over the harbor, casting a heavy shadow. Its two gargantuan smokestacks spewed black smoke into the air, forming an ominous cloud around it. But Sokka's favorite part of the ship was doubtlessly the bow whose three black spikes promised the elegant wrath of the Lord of the Land of the Kindling Flame.

A wave of awed silence overtook the crowd of Fire Nation soldiers and Water Tribe elders as the barge finally docked, without so much as a sound. A long iron ramp was pushed out, connecting the Fire Lord's black ship with the white snow, and that _did _make a sound. A procession of the royal guard descended, causing a murmur amongst the small party of Water Tribe men who had been called to greet Prince Zuko. Arnook allowed himself only a slight gasp which he let out in shock at the intimidating soldiers who had just appeared. With their three eyes they looked even more demonic than their comrades who hid their faces behind the skeletal face-plates. At least the skeleton was a reminder of their humanity. These things were monsters. Arnook clenched his fist. If he had not been wearing mittens, small red crescents would probably have appeared in his palms where he would have dug his fingernails. What exactly did this people have in store for his Tribe?

But the monstrous guards did not attack, simply lining both sides of the ramp, standing at attention. Loud drums began to beat and Sokka observed the appearance of a red palanquin, bearing the brilliant carmine emblem of the Fire Nation's crown.

Ling and the other soldiers knelt in deference to the Crowned Prince. Arnook and his men took an even humbler stand, as Sokka had dictated, bowing deeply in an act of abject prostration before the Fire Lord's son. Only Sokka stood, because the cast he wore would not allow him to bend his knee, but even he bowed his head in respect.

The palanquin made its way down the ramp, until, having reached the ground, the servants carrying the litter put it down upon the snow in front of the conquering hero. Sokka saw one brown snowshoe emerge upon the snow, and then another. "On behalf of Agni, his Most Favored Son, and the Sons and Daughters of Fire, I thank you Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, for your invaluable service to the Land of the Kindling Flame."

The voice was elegant, sweet and haughty and filled with honeyed venom.

It was not Zuko's voice.

Sokka stood up straight, relying on his crutch. "I thank you, Princess," he started, almost breathlessly, "It has always been my honor to serve your father and my joy to see you smile." There was something just a little bit _off_ about Azula. The air didn't seem to crackle around her quite as much, but he attributed it to the cold.

Next, Azula turned to Commander Ling. "On behalf of Agni, his Most Favored Son, and the Sons and Daughters of Fire, I thank you Commander Ling for your courage and leadership. You can be assured that your success will be rewarded. Please, to your feet."

Ling did as he was instructed, and was greeted with Azula's radiant smile. The Princess spread her arms wide, her cloak opened along her arms, taking on the appearance of wings. "Loyal men and women of the Fire Nation, Sons and Daugthers of Agni, you who have shed your blood and your tears and your sweat for the bright future of the Land of the Kindling Flame, you are to be thanked most of all, for your loyalty, for your dedication, and for your valor. Take to your feet. Stand proudly, you upon whom the dawn has smiled.

"The war has been long. How long have you fought under the Fire Lord's banners? How many of you have shed blood for our great Nation? How many of you have had fathers, grandfathers, even great-grandfathers shed blood for Sozin's dream? For our struggle? For our destiny? For our fight against the tyranny of the Avatar?

"I will not lie. It has been a long and burdensome war. We have all suffered for our burden. We have all been martyrs for the plight of Agni. We have all striven to bring light and fire to the world. The Most Favored Son of Agni has not been untouched. The Royal House of the Fire Nation does not stand still. It _cannot_ stand still. We are not like the degenerate Earth King who sits loftily upon his throne, locked up high in his emerald tower, dining on the finest feasts and drinking the finest wines while below him in the streets of Ba Sing Se his people starve, while outside the walls soldiers and civilians alike march stupidly to their doom because their Earth King, who thinks himself a great man sits too stupid and proud to accept the future.

"No. We have bled with you, and we have cried with you.

"My Great Grandfather Sozin, our great leader who first conceived of the beautiful future the Fire Nation fought alongside your great-grandfathers. He killed the vile traitor Roku, though Roku had been his greatest friend, because Sozin understood that sacrifices had to be made, and because Sozin the Great loved the Fire Nation more than even his dearest friend.

"My grandfather, Azulon, for whom it is my honor to be named, toiled long and hard. He fought on the field alongside your grandfathers, and he quested for the Avatar.

"My own father, His Imperial Highness, Fire Lord Ozai, Lord of the Land of the Kindling Flame does not rest loftily on his palanquin, content to be assured of the fact he is Lord Agni's Most Favored Son. No. He toils incessantly, as his father and grandfather before him have done to lead our great nation to the destiny that Agni has bequeathed upon us. While the Earth King devotes himself to the pleasures of the flesh and childish pursuits my father, Ozai, barely eats, barely sleeps. He rushes from war meeting to war meeting. The most vulgar peasant has more rest than he, assuredly.

"And still, my family has sacrificed more. My cousin, Prince Lu Ten, once Crown Prince of all the glorious Fire Nation, paid the ultimate price, laying down his life with honor in the First Siege of Ba Sing Se.

"My Brother, Crown Prince Zuko spent years looking for the Avatar, the one villain who might have posed a threat to our manifest destiny. He found him, brought him home, and now the Avatar is safely in our custody, rotting in the deepest darkest pit in the Fire Nation, as the Avatar, that man who would declare himself a god, rightfully deserves. But it was not without a cost. My brother, as you have all seen, wears the mark of his bravery on his face. It is a mark of honor, but it also a mark of pain and of sacrifice.

"And yet, today, you are the true heroes of the Fire Nation. Your strength, your courage, your loyalty, has won for us the Northern Water Tribe stronghold. The Water Tribes are fallen. This is a monumental day. Our victory, _your_ victory, here on this day will be remembered as the day the war finally tipped in our favor. More important than Sozin's total victory over the Air Nomads, greater than our great victory at Omashu, this day will be known for ages to come as the brightest day of this war.

"Now only Ba Sing Se stands in the way of our path. It stands alone, and alone it cannot stand. Within your lifetime, thanks to your efforts, you will see Ba Sing Se fall. The war criminal, Kuei, will be brought to justice. He will march through the streets of the Homeland, and he will face the wrath of the glorious people he has so outrageously wronged.

"The haughty Emerald City will smolder. Its ashes will cover this world, and from those ashes a new world, our world, will be born. It will be a new dawn for our people. A new dawn for your children. A new dawn that you will have brought about by your heroism and sacrifice.

"And for that I thank you most of all.

"And for that," here Azula paused, bringing her hands together, palm against palm in a slow, deliberate motion, "for that, I bow to you!"

She did. With all the grace of an empress and all the humility of a saint, Azula, Pride of Ozai, Princess of the Fire Nation, bowed to the soldier whom she knew had played no part in the defeat of the Northern Water Tribe. Hidden from all, a subtle, knowing smile graced her painted lips.

Stunned silence hung in the air. Azula could feel the electric shock that was running over the troops. And then, the chanting began:

"Long live Agni! Long live the Fire Nation. Long live the Fire Lord. Long live the sons and daughters of fire."

She waited, just a second before starting to right herself.

"Long live Azula!"

There it was. She stood up straight. Before her, thousands of soldiers were pumping the air with their fists, sending tall towers of fire into the sky. All the while, they were chanting her name.

Repeated cries of "Long live Azula!" filled the air, flowing into each other, until the air resounded with the three syllables of the Princess' name.

She glanced at Sokka and their eyes met. He smiled at her, that knowing smile that was only for _her_. She smiled back, that knowing smile that was only for _him_. The princess took his hand in hers, interlacing her fingers with his, and then, together, in their joint triumph, they raised their hands towards the heavens.

Despite all the adrenaline, Azula couldn't help but think sweetly to herself that Zuko was a _fool_ for passing up a chance like this.

It took the crowd fifteen minutes to cool down from its almost religious fervor, and then Azula, her hand still interlocked with Sokka's, went to Arnook, who was still on the ground, prostrate before the Princess. She knelt beside him and extended her hand. "Come Arnook of the North, you to must rise, for in accepting my father's rule, you have also accepted my father's love. The Fire Lord is a good and merciful father. I know this because he is my father. My father is a good and merciful lord. I know this because he is my lord. And now he is your father and your lord too, and to you too he will be good and merciful.

"I must thank you too, for in your wisdom and kindness you have seen that Agni would love all the people of the earth to be his children. Do we not all live under the same golden sun?

"Your kindness and wisdom has spared your people the fate of losing your blood, and mine the fate of shedding it. You have accepted the enlightenment that Agni offers. Come, allow us to finalize the arrangement of the Peace, so that tomorrow may dawn to see us united in our quest for fire."

The old chief, who seemed to have aged at least a decade in the last fortnight nodded. He did not stand straight. He did not stand tall. He did not meet the Princess' golden gaze, instead, his eyes remained fixed on the ground in front of him as he escorted the Princess of the Fire Nation to the Northern City.

It was a slow procession. Arnook led it, immediately behind him Azula walked with grace and determination, but she made sure to keep with Sokka's lame pace as he wobbled through the snow on his broken leg and crutch. Then there was Commander Ling and a dozen or so captains. The soldiers stayed outside the city. Azula told them there was no need to follow her. Only a small contingent of royal guards formed part of the procession through the white city's streets.

"If my Princess would prefer," Arnook offered, "the procession could proceed along the canals. That is how it is done in the North."

"I thank you," she said, not meaning a word of it, "but the royal barge is very slow. I have been at sea for the better part of a fortnight, and I would prefer to walk. It is not how it is done in the Fire Nation, but I hope, you will indulge me?"

"Of course, my Princess."

And that was that. The small group marched slowly and solemnly through the city's paved snow. Out of the windows, the men, women and children of the Northern Watertribe watched the procession, and despite their instincts, there was not one among them who could help but tremble at the girl adorned in bright red as she passed below them. Arnook, proud chieftain, was cowed by a woman, a girl, no less.

- - -

Azula's eyes betrayed none of the disdain in her soul. Arnook's palace, if you could call the glorified igloo that, had only one room dedicated to questions of state. It was a large chamber, tall and wide, with excellent acoustics, clearly intended to seat hundreds of people for discussion. Her father had a throne room, from which he ruled by decree. He had a war room, small and secret, where only the most trusted generals (and 14-year-old princes) were allowed. He had a magnificent chamber, where he could meet with all his ministers and trusted advisors. He had a study, to which he would retreat to decide on matters. Even his personal apartments were dedicated to statecraft. And then, there was the peace room, where vanquished leaders were invited to cement their defeat.

In comparison, this room was a large barren chunk of ice, devoted to the barbaric concept of rule by consent, But Azula was a practical woman, and she would make due.

"Chief Arnook, if we may bring in a table and some chairs, we could begin to go over the treaty."

Arnook bowed and signaled to one of the water benders in the room to raise a table and chairs out of the icy floor.

Seeing the furniture rise from the ground, Azula smiled. "Quite ingenious. We'll have to see to it that that famous Water Tribe ingenuity is put to good use, won't we, Sokka?"

"Naturally Princess," Sokka smiled.

"Now, please, let's all take a seat and let the negotiations begin. Sokka's messages indicate that you and your tribesmen have sworn absolute loyalty to my father, Fire Lord Ozai."

The old chieftain bowed his head, "That is correct, Princess."

"Very well. I must commend you on your prudent behavior. There have been a great many men who have not shared your wisdom, and it has always been an unpleasant task for the Fire Nation to raze their cities to the ground. I am glad that you have seen reason so easily, though no doubt, Sokka played an integral role in convincing you."

"Yes, he did." Arnook did not look away, but he wanted to.

"My earlier words were not simply airy gestures. What I said earlier is true. In accepting the Fire Lord's rule, you have also accepted his protection.

"My father, Agni's Most Favored Son, wants nothing more than to share Agni's gift with the world—to be a caring father to all the peoples under Agni's sky. And as a good father, Ozai is willing to assume responsibilities towards your people.

"From this point forth, all citizens of the Water Tribes are subject to the same protections as Agni's own children. Your merchant vessels will be able to count upon the Fire Navy's protection upon the high seas against the perils of the Earth Kingdom armies and pirate bands. Fire Nation soldiers will be sent to the Northern Tribe to aid you in the keeping of peace. Any attack on the Water Tribe will be an attack on the Fire Nation, and Agni's wrath will fall on your enemies, who are now _our_ enemies.

"A good father also provides for his family. Trade relations will resume between the Fire Nation and the Northern Tribe." Azula smiled pleasantly, "your people will have the opportunity finally to buy the excellent finished goods of Fire Nation industry, and they will also have the freedom to sell their raw materials and produce.

"In return, Ozai asks only that your tribe be a dutiful child. The soldiers used for your protection are not free, and you will be expected to pay taxes, just like any other province of the Fire Nation. Our soldiers will protect your people, and we expect that yours will do the same for ours. Each ship in the Fire Navy will sail with waterbenders aboard it, and your warriors will join ours on the battlefields in the Earth Kingdom.

"All we ask for is your loyalty and friendship. So, if you agree to the terms of the agreement, then we can sign a preliminary treaty. Of course, a more detailed treaty will have to be signed by the Fire Lord himself, but that will be done in the Fire Nation. As you must understand, the Fire Lord cannot at the moment travel here, and if the mountain will not go to Arnook, then Arnook must go to the mountain. But are we agreed?"

"Yes, Princess. We agree to all of your terms," Arnook's answer was quiet and reserved. He no longer dared look the woman, woman because now he knew that she was no girl, in her golden eyes.

The Princess' red lips curled upwards, not quite pleasantly. "Excellent. There is just one more matter—nothing more than a formality. I expect of course, that you will agree on the question of extraterritoriality."

"As Agni wishes." The chief did not look up.

"You are very wise." The Pride of Ozai laced her fingers in front of her lips and smiled. "Commander Ling, I trust you have the provisional treaty?"

He nodded, handing the Princess a large scroll, before signaling to one of Azula's guards to come forth. The guard followed the Commander's signal, kneeling before Azula, presenting her with a small ebony box inlaid with rubies and gold. The Princess reached for her neck, from which she withdrew a tiny golden key on a chain. She unlocked the box and the soldier lifted the lid. Inside there was an elaborate obsidian seal, decorated with two dancing dragons spiraling up towards a small golden sun. Gingerly Azula reached into the box and with both hands she lifted the seal out of it. Another guard knelt besides the first, offering up a small black-and-gold saucer with red paste to the Princess. With deliberate and delicate force, she pressed the bottom of the seal into the paste. Commander Ling unfurled the scroll, and Azula pressed down the twin black dragons onto the paper.

After a second, she lifted the seal. Beneath the obsidian seal, Azula could see the bright red stamp. "Behold, the Seal of His Imperial Majesty, The Lord of the Land of the Kindling Flame, Fire Lord Ozai," Azula could barely contain her enthusiasm. "And now, Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe," she announces as she returned the seal to its box and locked it again.

Arnook clapped twice and a servant brought forth an ivory box which was intricately carved. From within it he removed his own seal, which had been carved from the tusk of an elephant-walrus. A dip in blue paste, and the deed was done. With his heart in his throat, Arnook had signed away the freedom of his people.

Hardly had Arnook's blue seal dried, Azula snatched the scroll away, rolled it up, and handed it to Commander Ling for safe-keeping.

"Great. We can go eat now!" Sokka spoke up.

Azula laughed. There was a cold ring to the music of her laughter, and it sent chills down Arnook's spine.

- - -

By the time Arnook finally returned to his apartments within the palace, he was exhausted. In the last 24 hours his world had crumbled. He hadn't slept at all for 48 hours, and he hadn't slept well for the better part of a month, since Master Pakku and the others had been captured by the Fire Nation. The only thing that had sustained him through the day had been adrenalin—who could have predicted that losing one's kingdom to a girl younger than his daughter could have been so exciting? But now, there were no more treaties to discuss, no more scrolls to seal, and he could let the stony mask of serenity drop.

For the first time in his life since the Moon Spirit had spared his daughter's life, Arnook felt tears come to his eyes and didn't bother to hold them back. He collapsed onto a chair, sinking his face into his hands, with his back hunched over and sunken as he sobbed. The once-proud man was so immersed in his abject failure and humiliation, that he was startled when his daughter took his hand.

Yue had placed herself at her father's feet; she was seated over her legs, so that she was almost kneeling. She took his rough hand in her smooth ones and brought his hand to her cheek.

"It will be alright Papa," she whispered. The lie was evident in her voice, but still, the words were enough to still the tears' flow. "It wasn't your fault. And we are still alive. The Tribe is still alive, Papa, and that's thanks to you. Sokka would have killed us all, but thanks to you, he spared us."

Arnook looked away, "My darling daughter, I do not know what would have been the sorrier fate. Do you want to know the terms of the treaty they made me sign?"

In all honesty, Yue wanted nothing of the sort. She wanted to run away. To hide herself. To forget that anything like this had ever happened, could ever happen. But, for her father's sake, she nodded. Arnook told her.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Yue said honestly.

"No, it doesn't sound so bad. At first, you know, at first, when I discovered that the Fire Lord had not sent his son, I had been insulted that the Fire Lord had sent a girl to do his job. It was a slight which burned almost as badly as the hurt of my failure, because it meant to me at least, that the Fire Lord was toying with me—that he didn't think we were worth the trouble of his beloved son or worthy generals or legendary brother.

"But that creature with the golden eyes and blood-red lips isn't a girl. She's a demon, as clever as she is beautiful, and I see now that the Fire Lord meant no insult. If her brother is anything like her, the world will not last long against their house.

"She twists words. It all sounds so reasonable, but in effect, I think she may be even more insidious than Sokka, because Sokka lies, but when he gives you poison to drink, he gives you poison. Azula, Princess Azula, she is my Lady now that I have pledged my loyalty to her Father, you see Yue, Azula tells the truth, but when she gives you honey to drink, it is poisoned honey. It tastes sweet and seems good, but it is not.

"Our merchant vessels are now protected. That is to say, the Fire Navy will ensure that we trade only with ports friendly to the Fire Nation. Trade routes are opened—the Water Tribe will become a new market for expanding Fire Nation industries, and we will buy their finished goods. Our own industry cannot compare. We will not be able to compete, not against the established Fire Nation factories which know how to use steam to weave and how to use fire to make iron and steel. So instead we will trade them our raw materials, and because we can only trade with them, we will gladly and humbly accept whatever pittance they think it proper to pay us, the worthless barbarians.

"His eminence, the Fire Lord asks that we give our men to fight alongside his own men. But who, do you think, will be the most expendable to Agni's Most Favored Son? Our men, the sons and husbands and fathers of our tribe will be the first to be sent into the face of fire, the first to die in pointless reckless gambits.

"And in return, the Fire Lord will grant us soldiers here, for our protection. But from whom do we need protecting? We have lived for a hundred years in peace, with order, and with law. The Fire Lord's soldiers are sent here to keep our men loyal while their families are held hostage by the demons behind white face-plates. And of course, extraterritoriality ensures that we will have no rights in our own home while the foreigners will have every right to do every single outrageous thing they could please in our tribe.

The old chief sighed, and Yue noted sadly that her father seemed to have aged a hundred years in the last day. "No Yue, we are not dead, but our way of life is over and we are slaves."

"There is hope Papa. We are alive. Our culture and traditions will live on, even if it is in the shadow of the Fire Nation. As long as there is life, there is hope, and even in death there is life." She got up on her knees and took her father's withered face in her smooth tan hands. "The Avatar lives. The Moon Spirit lives. We live. There is hope as long as we do not despair." She kissed him gently on the cheek and then held him in her arm. "Papa," she whispered in his ear, "I have a confession to make."

It was her turn to shed tears; though her sobs were silent, Arnook could hear the heartbreak in her voice and it gave him strength. With force he returned her embrace and held the back of her head solidly in his right hand, holding her close to him. "What is it my darling?"

"I went to see Sokka this morning. You know, before, before… he told me, he told me that he loved me and that he wanted me to run away from here with him to the Earth Kingdom. And I wanted to."

"It's ok Yue," he told her, "Hahn was not a caring husband; it was a mistake on my part to force him on you."

"No, that's not it. That's not it," she pulled away from him just slightly to look into his face and he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Today, this morning, he said he meant it, and that if I had only just… just gone with him, he said that he… that he wouldn't have—

A sob broke her thought.

"No darling. Sokka lies. Sokka always lies. Chase any words of his away from your heart. Sokka always lies."

Sobbing the woman, who was really a girl in Arnook's loving eyes, held him close to her with renewed desperation. "Thank you Papa," she sobbed softly into his ear, wetting his hair with her tears, "thank you so much Papa."

Suddenly she gasped and pulled away.

"Papa, with all the excitement, I haven't told you!"

"Told me what?"

She told him. He looked at her incredulously in shock. "But… So-Hahn?"

"Who else? I loved Sokka, but he was not my husband."

For the first time in 48 hours, Arnook smiled, a real, honest smile of joy. "So it's true. Even in death there is life."

- - -

"Don't you think, my Princess," Sokka asked as Azula stroked his hair, "That you maybe went a _little_ overboard?"

"I think I could have you thrown a little overboard on the way home if you'd like," she informed him, but she didn't stop stroking his hair, even as she smiled down menacingly at him.

"In all seriousness however, Zuko got that happy little memento hunting down the Avatar?"

"Well," Azula chucked, "He didn't get it from my father, the kind and compassionate Lord of the Land of the Kindling Flame. And he certainly didn't get it in an Agni Kai against Father for speaking out against a maneuver that would have sacrificed a thousand new recruits as bait. Especially not if the soldiers ask."

"But my darling," he protested, reaching up to touch her lips, "You give dear old Zuzu too much credit. You'll have the soldiers thinking that he's a valiant genius."

For an answer, she simply smiled coyly and leaned over to plant a kiss on the head resting on her lap.

"Now, now Princess. I have a broken leg and second degree burns. I'm not in any kind of position for that kind of fun."

"Don't be a baby," she smirked, "those are hardly second degree burns," and then, as if to prove her point, she ran one hot finger down his healing torso. "Besides, if you're in no _position_ now, that can easily be arranged."

"_A-zu-la_," he whined, pulling out the U sound for emphasis, "I'm in pain. I know you don't understand a mortal concept like pain, but it _hurts_."

"Does that mean you won't take me penguin-hunting tomorrow?" she frowned.

"There aren't any penguins in the North Pole. But, back to Zuko—

"Oh yes. Well, if you must, think of it as my present to dear old Zuzu. You know, not _everything_ I do is to hurt him."

"No," Sokka agreed. "Sometimes you kick me when I'm tied up in a prison cell, or sometimes you run hot fingers across my poor burned body. So, some of the things you do are to hurt _me_."

"Indubitably my darling love," she answered coolly, "but not everything I do is to _hurt_ you."

"When we get back to the Fire Nation. Once I can walk again. I _promise _you. I'll do _anything _the Princess wants."

"Will you really?" she asked him.

"But first, will you explain to me, why you're here?"

"Oh Sokka," she placed her hand threateningly on his burn, "aren't you glad to see me?"

"Oh _Azula_," he answered her, looking into her golden eyes, "I am extremely pleasantly surprised. Your company is infinitely preferable to that of your dunderheaded idiot brother. For instance," he added petulantly, "Zuzu _never_ lets me lie on his lap."

"I should hope that you would never want to lie on his lap."

Disapproval flashed into his eyes and his face contorted into a disgusted grimace. "I'm still surprised. The Fire Lord said he was sending Zuzu. Did he change his mind?"

"No," Azula rolled her eyes, "Prince Zuzu apparently had something more important to do. He asked Father to send me in his stead, and I thought it would be fun to surprise you."

"What could possibly be more important than the surrender of the Northern Water Tribe? There isn't a girl who's caught his attention while I was gone, is there?"

"No—he apparently had to go capture a bandit in the Earth Kingdom, but I don't know the details of the matter. I didn't speak with him on the matter and Father hardly explained. But speaking on that matter, I'm concerned for Zuko."

"Concerned?" Sokka lifted a skeptical eyebrow.

"Mai has, for quite some time, been doing everything in her power to capture his attention. But, Zuko just doesn't seem to get it. Do you think he's honestly that stupid, or do you think that maybe he just doesn't swing that way?"

Sokka chucked, "Princess, I have never known you to overestimate your brother's intelligence, but I think I can assure you that Prince Zuko likes girls, quite a lot, it's just, I think, more a matter of the fact that he doesn't like _ugly _girls."

"Mai is not ugly."

"Sure she's not. My dearest Princess, this is something women always do, they always insist to men that their friends are very beautiful. I'm certain you believe that, but you're not a man."

"So, you do think Mai is ugly?"

"How to put it gently? Mai is an accomplished young woman of impeccable pedigree and excellent political connections, but she is no Ty Lee."

"Do you think Ty Lee is prettier than I am?"

"My dearest Princess, I can assure you that you are the most beautiful woman upon whom I've ever laid eyes, but I would be lying if I didn't let you know that Ty Lee has certain _assets_ in a rare and valuable quantity. Take that coupled with her unique _acrobatic_ abilities, and I doubt that even your brother hasn't entertained the possibilities. But, Ty Lee hasn't got the majesty, or quite frankly, the intellect, that you have, and as you know, you're the only one for me, since you're the only one to whom I can really show my true face."

He smiled. _Their _smile.

"But why are you concerned about your brother's love life, or lack thereof? As long as he remains unmarried, Zuko has no credible claim on the throne."

"True. But I'm not _completely _heartless and Mai _is_ my friend, and of course, if Zuko took Mai as his bride, that would give me yet another hold on him."

"Well then, if you want, we can play matchmaker when we get back home."

She smiled. _Their _smile.

In the interim, they could play other games. Because Princess Azula always strove for perfection in all arts, and she _always _got what she wanted.

**Author's Notes:**What? Two updates almost in a row? What's this? And no cliff-hanger this time either? What is this world coming to?

Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers. This chapter probably wouldn't have come out so quickly without all of your encouragement. And I now have over 200 reviews! Yay! Thanks so much. It really does mean a lot to me, and I try to answer all reviews.

This chapter was really dialogue heavy. I hope Azula didn't come off too OOC with the whole bowing thing. I mean, she is older here than in the canon, and I think she's mature enough to understand that while it may be better to be feared than loved, it's even better to be _both_, especially when you want to make sure you inherit the throne in minimally violent way. I guess I was inspired by the scene in _Marie Antoinette_ where MA bows to the revolutionary crowd and they start cheering her name. (I _think_ that's what happens…) Also—I just watched Mulan yesterday. That scene, where the Emperor _bows_ to Mulan, after having so adamantly refused to bow to the villain, it just makes him so _awesome_!

Also, I should add, I never had any intention of making it Zuko on that ship. I just wanted to mess with you all. And I didn't think it was particularly feasible for Ozai to send Azula, at least not as his first choice, because even if he wants her to take over the throne, well, she's still not the crown princess. He was going to send Zuko to lead the invasion, remember? I imagine he wouldn't have expected for Zuko to play any major role, other than sitting back and letting Sokka do the talking and then using the seal to stamp the documents.

In regards to the treaty, I tried to mirror somewhat the "opening" of Japan by Perry and his black ships, although this is probably closer to what happened in other parts of the world because Japan was never really a colony. Extraterritoriality was however a big deal, and it offended the Japanese quite a lot.

My original intention had been to get Sokka and Azula the hell away from the NWT in this chapter, but it's already 13 pages long and I was afraid it'd be cramped with random events. So, hopefully next time.

_Reviews_ are _love_. (And very much appreciated :D.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Blood, Silk, and Steel**  
Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.**  
Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, bad language, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes: **I. Am. So. Sorry. You know, for the delay. This chapter has been particularly difficult to write and my life has been extremely busy.

But, in addition to the insanely busy life I've had, this chapter has been difficult in it's own right (and unfortunately, I think it shows). First, as I started plotting it, I finally came to actually like Commander Ling as a character, and that, for reasons that shall soon become apparent made me very upset. Then I watched some early episodes of Avatar and got very depressed because of how much I've mauled poor Sokka. (Later on, he's a little bit more ruthless and a lot more wily.) But mostly, I'm going to blame Commander Ling, and his daughter. I seem to have stumbled onto a plot hole with their history (Oh! How I hate writing Ocs!) where the timeline doesn't quite add up. So, I'm _**retconning**_ Ling's history: the short of it is, he had a marvelously unspectacular military career, much to his father's utter disappointment and his marriage prospects suffered for it, but he did end up marrying a pretty and kindhearted girl, whom he adored until she died in childbirth. His fortunes improved when he impressed Iroh when he gave advice to Lu Ten. He was able to go up in the army ranks under Iroh's patronage, but after Ba Sing Se, Ozai transferred him to the Navy, for reason I'll probably explain later, but which you might guess. As before, he was instrumental in the Fire Nation triumph over the Southern Water Tribe. And yes, I know I suck. Alas, such are the perils of posting as you write. I will eventually go back and rewrite the bits about Ling's biography, but for the moment, I figured you guys would prefer a new chapter over a rewrite of Chapter 6.

And now, without further ado...

**Chapter 17**

The sun rose early in the North Pole and Azula rose with it. It was a gentle sort of waking and as Azula's eyes opened, the satisfied smile on her face only deepened into a Cheshire grin. She didn't know what time it was, but she felt that it was early. She and Sokka had been up half the night talking until he had assented to indulge her, and then the fun had really begun. Needless to say, she had finally fallen asleep quite late in the night, and now she was up very early in the morning, but she wasn't tired. With lazy gusto she stretched her limbs and a slight shiver ran up her spine.

That was when she noticed Sokka wasn't in bed with her.

In the homeland, the Princess and the barbarian rarely slept together, at least in the literal sense of the word—after all, neither the barbarian nor the Princess wanted the extent and exact nature of their relationship to become public knowledge. It was only when something was wrong that they awoke together. It was only when Uncle smiled too broadly at Zuko, or when Mai or Ty Lee let it slip a bit too clearly that they feared Azula but that they certainly didn't _love_ her, or when the conversation turned to the treasonous Lady Ursa that Azula would lazily reach out and take hold of Sokka's wrist, pulling him back into bed before he could even leave her. And of course, in the end, Sokka would ascent to do whatever Azula asked of him, whether it was taking military glory out of her brother's hands or having sex with her or playing matchmaker for her brother and her friend or staying with her until dawn, because he knew that in exchange for that she would help him with his hunts and oversee his wickedness and let him stay in her bed until dawn on those rare occasions when being caught with the Fire Lord's only daughter would have been preferable to being caught without any alibi at all. Tit-for-tat: Neither of them could love, but barter they understood.

Still, it occurred to the Princess that during Sokka's short absence she had grown accustomed to waking without him, because certainly if he had been in the homeland when Uncle had returned that silly malformed abortion she had apparently once been foolish enough to call art, she would have pulled Sokka back into bed. Tracing out the evidence that Sokka had been in bed with her and now was gone, she realized Sokka was a weakness, or at least, an expression of weakness, not that the difference mattered much, they were the same thing in the end. She realized, too, that he was a weakness she could do without.

Good. That meant that he wouldn't be overly missed once he disappeared forever. It was a useful, if not entirely pleasant thing to know, so she logged the thought in her mind and pushed it out of her head. Azula gave a little yawn and sat up, pulling her bathrobe about her in a single graceful motion. Now, where was Sokka?

He wasn't far away. Azula found him out on a balcony, leaning over a rail and looking over the sleeping Northern Water Tribe in the early morning light. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he leaned in to the warmth of her body.

"Taking in your spoils?" she asked him.

"I suppose," he answered dully. "Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question. I'm a Firebender, I rise with the sun. But you?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Your injuries?"

"I told you I wasn't up to physical activity," he told her, but there was a conspicuous lack of blame in his voice. He sighed. "When are we leaving this hellhole?"

"Is _this_ your definition of a hellhole?" she asked with real curiosity in her voice. "Is this what the Southern Tribe is like?"

"No," he looked away. "The Southern Tribe is the most desolate, worthless frozen corner of the earth, forgotten and forsaken by all the spirits. Maybe it was like this once, but now all that remains is a couple of broken handfuls of women and children; all the men have left, fools that they are, in the hopes of fighting the Fire Nation. There's nothing left in the South Pole but a few wretches and igloos. We don't even have corpses; all those have been returned to the sea." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "But there's snow and Waterbenders and foolish barbarians here, and it's close enough to the Southern Tribe in that respect."

"You were writing," Azula commented, ignoring his little diatribe, though she made a small mental note to puzzle out its meaning later, when she noticed the spots of soot his fingers left on the bridge of his nose.

Sokka looked at his hand, blackened by charcoal and laughed. "Yes, a little message of no importance."

"You know, Sokka," Azula said, wrapping her fingers around his face in a way that might have seemed affectionate to a stranger, "If you wish to keep secrets from me, you really should learn how to use a brush and ink, like a civilized man."

"Civilized, me?" he asked, bringing his outstretched hand to his breast in an exaggerated gesture. "But, Princess, I'm just a lowly barbarian savage!" Then he switched his tone from one of false confusion to something snider, "Besides, the ink freezes here anyway."

"But aren't you going to tell me what you were writing? Or do I have to burn it out of you?" she smirked and raised up just the faintest of blue flames in her palm.

"No, my lady, anything the Princess wants from me, it will be my pleasure to give her," then he smiled darkly, "I was simply writing the soon-to-be-Admiral Ling. I have a favor to ask of him; we're developing quite the friendship you know."

Azula's contented smile deepened into a toothy grin in a reflection of the one on Sokka's face. "Oh, my dearest Sokka," she could barely contain her pleasure, "don't you know it's bad manners to play with your food before eating it?"

"My dear Princess, I'm afraid I'm a barbarian... my mother never taught me manners," he leaned in to pluck the smile from her lips. When they broke the kiss he continued, "At least not about hunting." Then he added as an afterthought, "That probably would have been my father's job."

Beneath the smirk of sadistic joy, Azula could read the hints of pain and hatred in his blue eyes. It was all she could do to keep herself from kissing him again, until she realized that there was nothing to gain at the moment from abstaining.

Azula rather liked the Northern Water Tribe.

- - -

Upon opening the black-ribbon hawk that Prince Sokka had sent him, Commander Ling's first thought was to court-martial the Southern Warrior for abusing his rank and co-opting urgent official channels to ask for a personal favor from a friend. It was a military instinct, beaten into Ling by decades of loyal service in the Fire Lord's armed forces; it was quickly submerged by Ling's growing affection for the young hero and his own amusement at the love-struck boy's fanciful breach of protocol. There was also the fact that Ling did not have the power to court-martial Princess Azula's fiancé.

The missive read, in messy carbon scrawl:

_Soon-to-be-Admiral Ling,_

_I have come into a slight unforeseen catastrophe. Due  
to the out-of-date information I received, I fully expected  
to be able to go shopping with Prince Zuko today and  
planned to acquire a suitable present for our fair Princess  
at that time so that I might rely on Prince Zuko's expertise  
and the luxury of time. For obvious reasons, I will not be  
able to buy anything for the Princess today without her  
noticing. I would be forever in your debt if you could  
please acquire something suitable for the Princess. Spend  
whatever you see fit, I will reimburse you for whatever  
sum you spend today. Of course, no receipt is necessary.  
I trust your judgement. _

_  
Yrs.,  
Sokka._

_PS, Burn after reading. _

As always, Sokka's words were highly guarded, his tone exceedingly official, but Ling thought he could make out something of a lover's passion behind the message. The young lover had intended to spend the day with his best friend, his beloved's brother, combing through the city market in search of the perfect trinket, symbol of his true love. It was something he himself had done many times in his own youth, and he understood the sentiment exactly. Woe, however, fate had interfered and the young lover's princess (in this case, an actual Princess) had appeared instead of the brother, and the young lover was out of luck. Not only had the chance to dream of his beloved all day been taken from him, but surely without a sweet nothing, he would have to face his beloved's disappointment.

Well, Ling had been young once, and he had been in love once (he was still in love, but his dead bride had no need or want of tokens of affection), and he knew what it felt like. He had nothing better to do—all military matters resolved—and he had to buy a souvenir for his own beautiful daughter. With a smile on his face, he set fire to the scroll and got dressed to go to market. The tension in Princess Yue's chest which had troubled him so much just the other day was banished from his mind, replaced by the wishful and unshakable belief that Prince Sokka adored Princess Azula as much as he said that he did.

Surprisingly, Ling found himself well at ease in the Northern Water Tribe's main market. Some merchants harbored hatred in their eyes, others fear, but ultimately, gold was gold, and he was a customer. In a small leather-tanning shop Ling got the distinct feeling that the master tradesman's young apprentice was on the verge of spitting in his face, if not attacking him with his fists, but the master appeared to deal with Ling personally, avoiding any unfortunate showdown with the apprentice, who would have been widely outclassed anyway. On the whole, the experience was satisfactory, and Ling was increasingly convinced that the citizens of the Northern Tribe could be integrated into the Fire Lord's empire with much more success than was possible in the Earth Kingdom. There would be no need here of breaking the backs and spirits of the people as there was in the Earth Kingdom colonies. Surely, that was a reality that Sokka had understood and which Princess Azula had exploited in the peace agreements she had written (and Ling was certain that the Princess _had_ written them herself once Sokka explained the situation to her because he had never heard of a similarly lenient treaty before). For the first time, Ling wondered if General Iroh's assessment that Prince Zuko was best suited to inherit the Throne of the Land of the Kindling Flame might be mistaken. It was just a passing thought, and Ling shrugged it off before it could even occur to him that such a thought might count as lès-majesté. Prince Zuko was first-born, Agni had wished it so, and only Agni's most favored son had the right to alter the line of succession.

Finding presents for his daughter proved to be a pleasant and easy task. His intention had been to buy her only one gift, and he had thought he found the perfect gift when he found an attractive purse at the tanner's. It was a novelty, but handsome and useful. Her friends at school would see it and be envious of the girl who wrote such pretty poetry and had a father who had helped tame the Northern Water Tribe. But then he had wandered into a bookstore, and had found a lovely codex journal that had made him think of her, and he hadn't been able to resist it. Then, he had found an exquisite jewelry box made of finely detailed ivory, which recounted the myth of a brave warrior who had gone to the Spirit World to recover the lost life of his beloved from the clutches of a Face-Stealing Spirit. Then, the bracelet of blue and purple beads, and then a small whalebone statue of Tui in human form holding a spear and a bounty of fish, and then the snow jackalope paw for good luck, and so it had gone, until he had filled the leather purse with things for his beloved daughter. The girl was his life, and he knew all these things would please her. It was a weakness, he knew; whenever he perused foreign markets he always ended up with what amounted to a pile of junk for his girl—the habit had invariably amused General Iroh.

But Princess Azula was very difficult woman to shop for. For one thing, she was a princess, and no mere trinket would suit her. What would a woman who had mountains of gold do with a bracelet of blue glass or a necklace of snow-tiger claws? Why would the daughter of Agni's Most Favored Son want a statue of the Moon Spirit? Did the Princess like to write, or read? If so, he was certain she could procure the finest journals and rarest books on her own.

And it wasn't just that Azula was a princess. Azula the girl was hard to please. Once, in Ba Sing Se, while Prince Lu Ten still lived, Ling had had the pleasant opportunity to go shopping with General Iroh for presents to send home in celebration of the fact that they had just breached the first wall. Prince Lu Ten had quietly tagged along, purchasing only a set of jade earrings for the young woman who would have been his wife if he had survived the siege of the city. True to form, Ling had bought trinket after trinket, things he thought would make his baby girl smile. Quietly, General Iroh had combed the market for a gift suitable for his little niece.

General Iroh had explained to Ling that breaching the first wall would be gift enough for his father, Fire Lord Azulon, and that the small dagger they had captured from the surrendering general would delight his nephew, Zuko. When Ling had asked about Prince Ozai, Prince Lu Ten had frowned and General Iroh had smiled bitterly, saying only that Prince Ozai had not appreciated his gifts since Prince Ozai had turned fifteen and that after Prince Ozai turned twenty, he had simply given up.

Late in the afternoon, Lu Ten had discovered a box that sang one of Lady Ursa's favorite lullabies and had shown it to his father. "Look, Dad," he had said, "This little box hums the lullaby that Auntie Ursa uses to sing Zuko to sleep when he's scared of thunder. Don't you think she'd like it?"

General Iroh had smiled as he opened it and had even hummed along a little before closing it and giving it back to his son. "I think she would love it. Why don't you buy it for her?"

Prince Lu Ten had laughed, "Oh, no, not me. I love Auntie Ursa, but if I buy her a gift I'll have to get one for Grandfather and Uncle and Cousin Zuko and 'Zula. You buy it for her—I know she'd appreciate it."

"Yes, she probably would. But somehow, I doubt your uncle would appreciate it if I gave his wife a present. Now," the General had cheerily changed the subject, "help me find something for little Azula."

"I don't understand," Prince Lu Ten had wined. "You're just giving Cousin Zuko that dumb knife you captured from General Koi when he surrendered, a worthless little artifact which required absolutely no thought, and here you are, wasting an entire day on a gift for Cousin Azula."

It had seemed an awkward comment to Ling, but he had said nothing and even tried his hardest to pretend like he wasn't paying attention to the slight argument by staring rather intently at some very mundane wooden frogs.

"Now, Lu Ten, I put quite a lot of thought into the inscription—

"Yeah, sure you did, 'Never give up without a fight.' It's certainly advice poor Cousin Zuko needs, but the fact remains that if you weren't giving that dagger to Cousin Zuko you probably would have just stuffed it in the bottom of some trunk for filing later with the rest of your minor war trophies in your apartments, and you're spending the whole day looking for just the perfect gift for a spoiled little monster."

"I know you don't like shopping, however, if you are tired of shopping, you could just say so. There's no need to insult a little girl who isn't even here to defend her honor."

"Fine Father—I'll take my leave of you," and just like that, Prince Lu Ten had left without so much as waving good-bye to Ling. Shortly thereafter, General Iroh had stumbled upon a pair of smartly dressed dolls. He had picked them up, and put them down, and asked Ling what he thought of them.

"Any normal girl Princess Azula's age would love them, I think," Ling had answered. General Iroh had nodded and said, "Yes, any normal girl would," and then he had brushed his beard and taken the dolls again, inspecting them, before putting them back down. After about half an hour, he asked the merchant to put them on hold and assured him that regardless of whether he wanted them or not, he would return. From the blazing fear in the merchant's eyes, Ling had known that he would have held those dolls for General Iroh until the end of time, regardless of whether or not General Iroh ever returned to his toy shop.

General Iroh and Ling had gone around the rest of the market twice before they returned in the late evening to the shop with the dolls. As Ling had expected, the dolls were still there, and after another half-hour of silent deliberations, General Iroh had finally smiled at the merchant and paid handsomely for the dolls, declining the shaking man's offers to gift-wrap the dolls.

General Iroh had kept one of the dolls, while sending the other to his niece, and the Commander knew that the General had kept his own doll to this very day. He imagined that Princess Azula must have kept her doll as well, at least until it had broken from overuse or her father had decided that it was time for her to put such childish things away. Smiling at the thought of a young Princess Azula playing lovingly with the doll her Uncle had so lovingly and painstakingly chosen for her, he finally hit upon an idea of what to buy the Princess. He asked for a toy shop, and when he found nothing suitable there, he asked for directions to another and then to another, until, finally, he found a pair of exquisite dolls, with lovely smiling faces painted on. Their dark brown hair was styled in an intricate hair-do that was vaguely reminiscent of the way Princess Yue's hair was styled, and both dolls wore identical outfits: purple parkas with white fur accents and long blue and purple dresses underneath. Without pausing to think about it at all, Ling purchased both dolls and asked for them to be gift-wrapped. He would give one to Sokka to give to Azula and then give the other to General Iroh. Azula would be reminded of the cherished doll and General Iroh would hopefully be reminded of a happy day.

Ling was convinced that the plan was perfect.

- - -

The shop was silent. The master tradesman was busy looking over his ledger and his apprentice busied himself with the task of tanning, his blue eyes hard and cold, like ice. Finally, when the silence became too much for his ears to stand and the flurry of anger in his head drowned out the possibility of concentrating on his work, the apprentice looked up at his master and slammed his tools on the counter.

Only slightly shocked by the noise, the older man turned away from his books to meet the icy gaze of his student. "Is something the matter?" he asked. There was a certain tenseness in his voice.

"Yes. Why did you interfere?"

"I am afraid," the master tanner began, "that it is the job of a master tradesman to look after the welfare of his apprentice."

"That man—that _thing_—was a member of the Fire Nation Navy. Arnook may be too much of a coward to fight, but I am not."

"And what would you have done?"

"Killed him."

The old, wrinkled man laughed. "Died trying, more like it."

"Well, then I would have died for the Water Tribe. There is no shame in dying for one's nation, for one's honor."

"No, but it is a shame to die stupidly."

"How can the fight for freedom be stupid?" the apprentice spat out.

"Never, except for when it ends, and can only end, in death. The Air Nomads lived free, and died free, and see the good it did them."

"So, what?" the apprentice had gotten up now, "Are you saying the Air Temples should have surrendered the Avatar to Sozin?"

"Hardly. What I am saying is that only idiots fight battles they cannot win. Didn't your mother ever teach you to pray, 'La, give me the strength to change the things I cannot accept; Tui, give me the wisdom to accept the things I cannot change'? That man was a commander in the Fire Lord's Navy; you're just a stupid boy who doesn't know anything about the world yet. What do you think a highly trained firebender would have done to a tanner's apprentice if such an apprentice had been foolish enough to assault him? I assure you, that man has done worse things to greater men than you to earn his rank.

"And even, if by some miracle, you had been able to kill him, what would it accomplish? Would it free the Tribe? No, you would just stain the snow red, and more likely, bring down the Navy's fiery wrath upon us."

"So, we just kneel before these demons? Accept our fate and rejoice that instead of death we are merely cursed with bondage? Shall we fashion our own chains and lock our own shackles?"

The master smiled an old knowing smile. In the context of their argument, it should have boiled the young apprentice's blood, but it was a familiar smile, and by now he knew what it meant. The master only used that particular smile when there was something which was common sense to any experienced tanner but which escaped the inexperienced apprentice.

"You learn to pick your battles. The hardest battle is not always the most important one."

"What, what do you mean?"

"I mean that though the king may be the weakest piece, its capture alone wins the game. A captured princess is worth more than a dead officer, and when you strip her guard away, the Fire Lord's daughter is nothing more than a defenseless woman."

"So, we're taking a page out of the Traitor's book?"

"Well, it's high time we put that famous Water Tribe ingenuity to Water Tribe use. Now, do you want in on the ambush?"

And the apprentice could only nod in awe of his master."

- - -

Brunch was delicious.

Or at least, Sokka thought it was delicious. Azula had to do everything in her power to keep herself from retching every time she put a pickled sea-prune into her mouth and wondered how Sokka could possibly devour the damnable things with such obvious gusto. As the meal finally (mercifully, Azula thought) neared its end Sokka smiled a toothy grin at Azula and asked what she thought of the meal, just as the cook appeared.

She smiled pleasantly and told him that she loved them. The cook sighed happily and assured the Princess that she would make them again for dinner. At that, Azula's stomach flipped a little, but she kept the pleasant smile plastered on her face and thanked the cook.

Sokka assumed that Azula was lying. He really couldn't tell, but he also knew her tastes in food and couldn't imagine that she would be appreciative of such a delicacy. Water Tribe cuisine was extremely different from that native to the Fire Nation, and as Sokka could well attest, making the transition was not exactly easy. Sokka could still remember the first time Azula had ever fed him fire flakes; he hadn't been able to taste anything for a week.

He had been hoping to see Azula squirm or grimace as she chewed on the sour, salty and chewy sea-prunes; he had even dared to hope that she might actually spit the thing out in disgust (though that would have been a tragic waste of good food). Instead, she chewed politely and finished her meal, never once showing any of the distaste Sokka was certain she must surely feel. Alas, he thought, apparently Azula had decided that etiquette was an art which required perfection. He contented himself however, with the knowledge that at least this time, Azula would have to pay the consequence for lying. It was a small consolation prize, but it brought the faintest smile to his face.

Azula was about to ask Sokka why exactly he looked so smug, when a loud, urgent knocking came at the door. It wiped the smirk off Sokka's face as he turned and answered, "Come in."

A frantic figure, which Azula might have mistaken for a crone but for the speed of her movements ran to Sokka, not even stopping to acknowledge Azula. The white-haired woman pulled insistently on Sokka's shirt, pulling him up with more success than Azula had had the night before. It was impossible for either Sokka or Azula to decipher what Yue wanted through her hysteric pants and cries—all that Azula could make out was a single word that meant nothing to Azula: "bato." There was a strange look on Sokka's face as he was confronted with this crazy woman. Azula couldn't quite place it because she had never seen it on Sokka, but she immediately decided she didn't like it—she much preferred that knowing smile they shared, just the two of them. What the Pride of Ozai couldn't understand, however, was why Sokka didn't just slap the woman back into her right state of mind. Always the practical one, Azula stepped up while Sokka remained stupefied, taking the cup of wine that she had been drinking with her meal, she stood up, walked over to the pair and unceremoniously dumped the cold liquid on the white-haired woman.

The impact of the cold wine did manage to shock Yue out of her hysterics. A surprised yelp put an end to her unintelligible cries. She turned to Azula, for the first time taking her into account. No sooner had she laid eyes on the Fire Nation Princess than Yue's eyes took on an icy anger.

"_You_!" the woman, who Azula could now see was a girl about her own age, whispered with a hatred so pure and concentrated it almost shocked Azula. What happened next did shock Azula: despite Yue's initial accusatory address, she quickly turned her back to Azula, ignoring her in favor of Sokka. Azula had never in her life been ignored in so pointed a fashion by anyone other than her uncle Iroh and the offense was enough to consider burning the girl's pretty blue eyes right out of her face.

Unaware of the potential danger of ignoring Agni's daughter, Yue continued to address Sokka. "So this is the company you keep? Do you know what these… these…" and then, not finding the right word, "_abominations_ did to Bato?"

In a calm, business-like tone which was more familiar to Azula, Sokka answered: "Kindly do not disrespect my fiancée in such a manner. Or, if you will not respect her for being my fiancée, respect her for being the daughter of Agni's Most Favored Son."

Yue raised her hand to slap Sokka, but as Azula would have expected, he caught her hand in midair and pulled up on her arm, bringing her closer to him and bringing a grimace to her face. Her features hardened and she spat in Sokka's face. He let her go, freeing his arm to slap her.

It wasn't a strong slap, Azula knew and wondered why it hadn't been harder, and yet, Yue stumbled backwards a few paces. When she finally looked up again, she was clutching her hands to her cheek where Sokka's hand had landed; her eyes were bright with tears and rage. "You absolute bastard! Is this what you do? Is this what you like? Hitting women and maiming men?"

Sokka rolled his eyes and Yue opened her mouth again. Tired of being ignored, Azula interrupted before Yue could start a stupid tirade, "Who is Bato?"

Knowing better than to ignore Azula, Sokka answered, "No one important."

"How _dare_ you?" Yue spat out at Sokka. "How _dare_ you say that _Bato_ is _no one important_?"

Before Sokka could answer, Azula asked her question again, this time addressing Yue specifically, her voice low, silken, and dangerous, "Who is Bato?"

Yue turned to Azula, the anger in her eyes suddenly replaced by a look Azula knew much better: _fear_. "Bato… Bato is…" Yue swallowed. Suddenly she her mouth was very dry.

"Tell me, dearie. I won't bite, and I won't hit you—I'm not a barbarian. _Who is Bato_?"

"Bato, Bato is, Bato _was_ an old friend of Sokka's father."

"Is he really?" she asked with cat-like interest. "Well Sokka, darling pet, if he's an old friend of the family, we really ought to go pay him a visit, see what all the fuss is about. After all, any friend of yours is a friend of mine, and I like to make sure all my friends are well looked-after." Putting a hand on Yue's shoulder as if she were dealing with Ty Lee instead, she commanded, "Lead the way."

- - -

Bato's cell aboard the Fire Nation ship smelled like rotten meat, certainly, but beyond the pungent odor, he couldn't immediately see why Yue had been so upset.

And then, Azula provided some light and it became all too apparent _why _the cell stank like it did. The source of the smell was Bato himself, or more specifically, the lower half of his face. Where his mouth had been there was only a single, messy clump of burned tissue—red here, white where there were blisters and pustules. All three visitors had trouble keeping their stomachs full.

"They wouldn't even let me have some water to clean it out," Yue sobbed.

"Princess Yue," Sokka said in a soft tone that only escaped Azula's notice because she was concentrating on Bato's injury, "please leave—this isn't any sort of a place for a woman in your condition."

" Y…yes…" she stuttered out and quietly left.

With her gone, Sokka asked Azula, "What should we do with him?"

"Bring him to the infirmary and have the medic look at him." She reached her fingers into his sweat-drenched dread-locks, pulling his head up to get a better look at it "Though I doubt it'll make much of a difference. He's absolutely burning up—this fever would be dangerous for a Firebender—I imagine he's completely septic by now.

"Pity, I wanted to talk to him. I'll go get the guards to bring him up." She left, taking the eerie blue light from her flame with her.

"Couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut, could you Bato?" Sokka asked angrily, looking down at the unconscious heap. "Where you always such a damned imbecile?" Sokka sighed and left looking for Yue. When he found her he ordered her to go back into the city and bring Yagoda and a few other healers.

"It'd be faster if I healed him."

"Yes," Sokka conceded, "And it would probably work better if you did it, too; but you're pregnant and in no condition to be touching festering pustules. I'll have one of the soldiers escort you in a tank—it'll be faster that way."

"Ok," she agreed.

"If he so much looks at you the wrong way, tell me."

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"I don't, but Princess Azula wants to talk to him."

"No, not about Bato… About the baby…"

"Haven't I made it clear enough yet?" he asked, "You, and the baby by extension, are my hostages."

- - -

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Teh sigh [sic]. This chapter was supposed to be twice as long, but I've hit a bit of a block and rather than letting it rot on my hard-drive for another month or so, I thought I'd break it off on that rather ominous note and pick it up from here next time. Actually, I think what I had originally planned as this chapter might work better as a two-parter. It allows me to set thing up here and follow up on them in the next chapter. Also, I want reviews. I'm hoping they'll take me out of this writing funk.

**PS- **A special note to the readers of "And All the King's Horses." I know I promised some of you that I'd bump that to the top of the list, and it's been ages since I last updated. I promise I'm working on it. I was tempted to just put up what I have now and continue it later, but it just wouldn't work.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was going to be longer, but it began to feel interminable, so I found a nice place to chop it in half. The next bit is largely written, but I'm sort of stuck. A few reviews might un-stick me…

**Chapter 18**

The Fire Nation Navy, much like the Fire Nation Army, was a well-oiled machine made of blood and silk and steel. It ran like clockwork, with tens of thousands of tiny little gears moving swiftly and precisely in a predestined path. If a piece broke, it could be replaced quickly and efficiently, with minor cost to the Fire Lord. It didn't matter particularly much if the broken piece was a screw or a man—both could be replaced easily enough, with just a little paperwork. Enough broken screws and the ship's engineer would have to write a letter asking for a new shipment; more screws would be on the ship by the end of the week. Replacing a soldier wasn't very different; when a soldier "broke" the ship's captain would have to copy out a very touching form letter and send it off to the soldier's next of kin. A new soldier would be transferred to the ship, if need be, by the end of the week.

Soldiers, like screws, were expendable, just another cog in the machine. Special letters, all already duly dated, addressed, and stamped with the Fire Lord's official seal had been prepared weeks ahead of the fateful encounter between the 41st Division and the Earth Kingdom battalion. [1] All but five of them were sent out, and the very next day, draft notices were sent out through the same postal system to replenish the ranks of the 41st Division. Interchangeable parts.

Still, just because parts were interchangeable and expendable, didn't mean they were cheap. A new bolt was cheaper than a new battleship, so while, ultimately both could be replaced quickly with just a little bit of paperwork, it was generally considered best to change the bolt before the battleship sank into the ocean. Soldiers were cheap, but medicine and bandages were cheaper still. It was one thing to loose a dozen soldiers in a military gambit, and quite another to lose them due to scurvy. And after all, even a man with his arm sawn off could do some useful work in the Homeland to fill the Fire Lord's coffers and provide for the war effort.

As such, every single ship in the Fire Lord's Navy was required by law to have at least one nurse for every twenty men and a doctor for every hundred and every new recruit had to study first aid before departing for service. Occasionally, exceptions could be made. The 41st, for instance, forwent the first aid training. As the thinking went, it wasn't like they were going to need it, so why bother with the expense? Or, for example, Prince Zuko's small little boat had had a doctor onboard only for so long as Prince Zuko's face remained bandaged. Once the scar had healed as much as it was ever going to heal, the doctor had left the small crew to their own devices. It was almost as if though the Fire Lord didn't particularly care if his son and brother fell ill and died.

But in any case, Fire Navy regulations went further: they demanded that even when a boat was docked in a friendly port, at least one medic had to remain on board at all times to deal with emergencies. Normally, doctors and nurses drew lots to see who would have to stay on board while the other disembarked. Lately, however, it hadn't been a particular problem on this ship—Flem, a doctor, always volunteered to stay on board, locked up in a makeshift laboratory with agar dishes and molds and mouse-frogs. His comrades thought it was a little strange of Flem, his fascination with molds ever since he'd sneezed all over his bacterial cultures while eating a slice of cheese, but none of them complained. They all knew that Flem came from a long line of eccentrics and that if Flem weren't so interested in his molds _they_ might get stuck having to stay on board.

Now, to say that Flem came from a long line of eccentrics would be a bit of an understatement. Flem came from a long line of geniuses.

Two-hundred years ago, one of Flem's ancestors had been a minor nobleman who liked to tinker with his father's clocks. He had married a plain woman of low birth but high fortune who had introduced him to a very serious problem faced by merchants such as her father: while sailors had long been able to find their latitudinal bearings with a simple Water Tribe invention, finding latitude required a more complicated machine: a time-piece which could keep accurate time for long periods of time out at sea. Conventional clocks weren't cut out for the task. The problem had bewitched the man in ways his wife never had; he toiled at it for forty years until finally he had it: a clock which could faithfully keep accurate time for months on end, through hot and cold, and even after being knocked around in a heavy storm. Suddenly, the merchants of the small Fire Archipelago were no longer tethered to the land: they could safely explore the waters of the world, landing in Earth city ports and even going as far as to reach the Water Tribes to the north and south. Just like that, the Sons and Daughters of Fire wrested control of the waves away from the men of the Water Tribes and the lord of a large island in the middle of the archipelago was able to extend his dominance over the archipelago and forge the Fire Nation.

One hundred and fifty years ago, Flem's great-great-great-grandfather had built up the chronometer and merchant empire of his forbearers, owning several factories which created sundry goods. He found specializing his workers increased efficiency. While a single pin-maker could make maybe a hundred pins in a day, if very, very skilled, ten workers of moderate skill could make upwards of 40,000 pins in a day if each did only part of the task. [2] Assembling clocks in a line produced a slightly inferior product to the glorious chronometer of the past, but it lowered costs dramatically, and suddenly, everyone in the Fire Nation above a certain means could know what time of day it was. [3]

The next generation found that mass-producing identical gears meant anyone could fix a broken watch with a handy spare part. Soon, interchangeable parts were all the rage, in clocks, but in ships too. Soon, any Fire Nation ship could be repaired within twenty-four hours of docking—they all had the same mast, they all had the same set of sails, and they all used the same kind of rope. [4]

A hundred and twenty-five years ago, another of Flem's ancestors, a great-great-grandfather from another branch of the family, discovered that by blowing air into iron he could create a much stronger metal—steel—and the Fire Lord's Navy stopped using wood to make its vessels.

And it had been Flem's great-grand-uncle who had thought of taking the relatively new and enormous steam-engine, and making it small enough to put on the steel ships. The age when every Fire Nation merchant ship employed both a waterbender and an airbender was over.

Like his ancestors before him, Flem liked tinkering, but he had no passion for cold metals. He preferred the warm softness of human tissue and preferred to tinker with the innards of living beings. He'd gone to the Royal Fire University to study, not engineering, as his father had expected, but medicine. In his time in the Fire Lord's service, Flem had saved the lives of tens of thousands of men, but it didn't turn a profit or noticeably alter the course of Fire Nation history. Even his sister had used her family connections to create a line of miniaturized war machines, which delighted the sons of Fire Nation courtiers and filled the family coffers further. Compared to his ancestor's achievements, Flem's molds didn't quite measure up, and compared to his business-savy sister, Flem was generally considered to be something of a fuck-up by his disillusioned relatives who quite liked to pretend he didn't exist.

Azula didn't bother knocking on the door. Navy doctors, she knew, had to be ready at a moment's notice. She found him at his desk, with a lab mouse-frog in one hand and a syringe in the other.

"You're needed," she said with an imperious tone that made an electric shock run down his spine to his coccyx. Her voice and eyes said it all; he knew exactly who she was and he immediately put the syringe down and the animal in its cage. Without a word he got up and followed her.

When they got to the sick ward, Flem didn't see a member of the Water Tribes or a prisoner of the Fire Nation. He saw an injured man in pain: mid-forties, solid build, good height, good weight, difficulty breathing, heavy perspiration, most likely an extremely high fever, and a massively infected fourth-degree burn which had melted the man's lips shut together.

Flem didn't ask questions. He didn't rush to Bato. He didn't give up on the spot.

He did something no man other than the Fire Lord had ever done in his life: he gave an order to Princess Azula. "Get me some ice. A lot of ice."

Azula blinked, caught off guard. Flem rushed back to his office. Azula blinked again. Then, because she really, really wanted to speak to Bato about Sokka and about Sokka's father, she did as she was told. Or at least, she went and ordered the guards who had brought Bato up to go and get all the ice they could muster from outside. Sokka watched quietly, unreadable.

Flem returned with a large jar of something a light-brown color and a large black bag. He set the jar down and opened the black bag, pulling out a thermometer, which he lodged tightly in Bato's armpit.

"This fever is life-threatening! I need that ice _immediately_."

"I've already sent for it," Azula said calmly.

Flem looked up at her, bit his lips and nodded. He took Bato's wrist in his hand. "Heart-beat's weak and jumpy," he cut through the shirt with a scalpel from his black bag, and pressed his ear to Bato's chest. "Breathing's bad too, but not congested, at least. Need to get fluids in, pressure's too low." He ran to a shelf and pulled out a glass bottle filled with a clear liquid—which he emptied out into a funnel attached to a long thin hose, and through the use of a needle, he attached the hose to Bato's arm.

The men Azula had sent out returned with the requisite ice, and much to Azula's relief, Flem ordered them to cover Bato's naked form in the ice, leaving only his face and arm unexposed. Armed with a bottle of alcohol and his scalpel, he began to clean out the wound on Bato's face. Around the center of where Bato's mouth ought to have been, he cut away at the rotting flesh indiscriminately, creating a hole just large enough to shove a long tube down Bato's throat, which he attached to a strange sort of bag.

He squeezed the bag and then let it re-inflate itself. He did it a few more times and then turned to Azula, "Do you think you can do this for me?" He showed her what to do, counting off between squeezes. Increasingly flabbergasted by Flem's inappropriate daring, she nodded and took the bag in her hands, meticulously squeezing on it as Flem had asked her to do, while staying out of his way.

Flem turned back to his large jar and opened it. Without so much as flinching he stuck his hand into it and pulled out a fistful or writhing fire-maggots, which he proceeded to spread liberally over Bato's wound.

"What are you doing?" Azula asked with absolute disgust.

"Fire-maggots feast off of rotting flesh—they're the fastest and safest way to clean an infected wound. In about half an hour they'll start glowing, having eaten all the rotten tissue and I'll know to take them off."

Azula kept squeezing on the ball, helping Bato breathe.

Before he could continue Yue returned with Yagoda.

Flem just looked at them, and then politely asked them to leave. "I'm sorry, but my patient is in no condition to receive guests."

"No, wait," Sokka interrupted, speaking for the first time. "I called them here."

Azula turned to look at him, "Why?"

"They're Water Tribe healers, I thought they might be able to help."

Azula laughed. "You've been here too long Sokka, it seems you've _gone native_! I've got a Royal Fire Navy doctor here, and you thought a couple of healers could help?"

"Waterbending has special healing properties," Yue answered, determined not to be intimidated by the terrifyingly intimidating princess.

Yagoda was already speaking with Flem about the ice and the fire-maggots and the saline being poured into their veins. Sokka didn't seem to be listening. He was just staring blankly into space. He wasn't looking at Bato, but he wasn't _not_ looking at him either. Like Azula, Yue found him unreadable. A quick discussion later, Yagoda and Flem were in accord: the saline was essential, the fire-maggots (if what Flem said about them was true) would probably be best for cleaning the wound and Flem's nurse (no, no, that was _Princess _Azula), well anyway, she was doing a perfect job of helping Bato breathe. But the ice wasn't helping, not as much as waterbending could.

Yagoda reached her wrinkled hand into the ice which was already melting from Bato's body heat. The cold water clung to her hand as she raised it out of the ice and began to glow a bright pale blue which contrasted brilliantly with the yellow light of the ship's lamps and the red décor.

The gleam of the water caught in Azula's eyes, mimicking an effect that only very unfortunate men had had the opportunity to see up close. Azula had her back to Sokka, who wasn't looking anyway, and everyone else was too busy trying to save Bato's life to notice the cat-like concentration in her eyes, as she studied Yagoda's movements up and down Bato's body.

As Yagoda worked, the fire-maggots began to glow orange, just like Flem claimed they would. The glowing grew brighter as more and more of the fire-maggots had had their fill of the infected flesh, and when nearly all the fire-maggots were glowing, Ling began to collect them, putting them in an empty jar.

Immediately, the effect was noticeable. Freed from the fire-maggot's Bato's wound was still an ugly, dangerous one. The raw flesh was a smooth angry red, and in one part, bone was visible. But the pus was all gone and as far as anyone in the room could tell; the exposed flesh, while obviously injured, wasn't dead or rotting any more.

Without direction from Yagoda or Flem, Yue took action. She culled some water from the melting ice and began to work on Bato's face. She concentrated on the task at hand, calling forth blood, urging cells to multiply. It was arduous work, requiring strength, patience, and an excellent knowledge of human anatomy. Slowly, the wound began to heal. The gap in muscle closed up, and the bone wasn't visible any more.

Yue ran out of water and sank her hands into the ice again. It gave Azula enough time to see just how much Bato's injury had healed, and it left her a little wide-mouthed, though of course, she wasn't surprised or impressed enough to abandon the crucial task of helping Bato breathe.

With more water, Yue helped Bato grow more muscle. She coaxed skin to grow in from the sides, covering the angry red wound with a new layer of tan skin. She sighed in exhaustion. Her face was covered with sweat.

"I can finish that, if you want," Yagoda offered.

But Yue shook her head: "No, it's fine—I'm almost done. Tui will give me strength."

And apparently, the Moon Spirit did. With more melted ice, Yue finished the task, shaping lips for Bato's mouth. When she was finally done, she stumbled backwards, collapsing into a small chair. Bato's face was almost as good as new. The skin was a tad bit too smooth—Azula had a feeling Bato would never grow a beard again—and the lips had the same consistency and color as the rest of Bato's face, but all in all, it was an admirable improvement and near perfect job.

"Can all waterbenders do that?" Azula asked, her tone perfectly level, as if though she had just asked one of the Academy's professors about the practical applications of a particularly interesting math problem over dinner in the dinning hall.

"No," Yagoda answered, keeping her hands moving up and down Bato's body, trying to lower the fever further. "Only women can use the healing properties of waterbending. Yue in particular is very good at it, she has a special—

Sokka caught Yagoda's eyes and murderously gestured for her to shut up.

—talent for the art," Yagoda saved without so much as missing a beat.

"I see," Azula said calmly. "Would you describe yourself as a prodigy, Yue?"

"I don't know, Azula," Yue replied, intentionally dropping the title. "I've never really thought about it."

"I see you're very humble."

Ignoring Azula, Flem took his thermometer and took Bato's temperature once more.

"It's not dropping fast enough," he groaned.

"It's a raging fever—his energy is completely thrown off and it's very hard to work with it," Yagoda explained and apologized.

Yue got up, "Let me try," she pleaded.

Yagoda threw her arm up, pushing Yue back gently. "You've done enough dear," Yagoda explained, "and you've exhausted yourself closing up that burn. There's no risk in over extending yourself. Frankly, I know you're more talented than I am, but I have decades of experience; if I can't do this, I doubt even you could save him."

"I think I might have an idea," Azula interrupted, almost cautiously. Flem and Yagoda turned to look at her. "At the moment, the high temperature itself is threatening Bato's life, right?" she asked. Flem nodded. "And, it doesn't matter how the temperature drops, so long as it does, correct?" Yagoda nodded hesitantly. "I think I might be able to bend the heat out of his body then."

"Is that possible?" Flem asked.

"In theory. My great-grandfather, Sozin, wrote down in his memoirs that he once managed to bend the heat itself out of a volcano, while attempting to assuage an eruption long enough to save his unfortunate subjects on the volcanic island. I've never done it before, and I've never heard of anyone doing it in this day and age, but it should be possible and I think I can do it."

"By all accounts, Princess, please try," Flem encouraged her, taking the breathing apparatus away from her. Yagoda gave her silent assent by moving out of the way.

Azula had not been lying. She had only ever read about this technique, and then, only in the memoirs of Sozin, who by all accounts had achieved perfection in all arts, but in her mind the theory was already worked out. Bending fire, like bending lighting, was about manipulating energy—drawing it out from the world around you and forging it in your body into something concentrated. Heat was a form of energy—a subtle form of fire. She could make a flame grow, blue and hot, in the palm of her hand by feeding it, and she could shrink an inferno by draining it.

She placed her hand on Bato's exposed chest, which despite the ice surrounding it was almost boiling to the touch. Her hand moved over him, exploring his heat, feeling the weak, irregular flutter of his heart.

_There!_

She felt it—the fire burning inside of Bato, working to destroy him.

And she had it, her's to command. Now, with the slightest twist of her whim, she could literally boil this man's blood. Instead, she took the fever in her hand, felt it course, faint, but there, through her body, and through her other hand, she released the heat into the surrounding air.

It wasn't spectacular, like bending lightning or her majestic blue flames… but it was subtle work and required skill. Zuzu wouldn't have been able to do it, even if he had been able to think of it in the first place and work out the theoretical implications.

She stopped.

"See how he's doing now," she ordered.

Yagoda put her hand to his forehead. Flem took an auxiliary temperature once again. Both stared at Azula in awe.

"The fever is completely gone," Yagoda cried out in shock.

"Yes," Flem confirmed, "he's perfectly at body temperature."

"Of course he is," Sokka chimed in suddenly. "If Princess Azula said that she could do it, she would do it, perfectly, as always."

"Thank you, my pet," Azula smiled and Yue clutched her fist ever so slightly. "Now with the fever gone, maybe you can concentrate on battling the disease, before the fever comes back."

"Of course," Flem nodded, handing the pump back to Azula.

Yagoda and Flem worked together for a while, then Yue claimed to have regained her strength and joined the fight. Eventually, a nurse arrived and took Azula's place. Hours later, however, and they hadn't made any progress. The infection was still raging and the fever was back. Azula offered to lower it again, but Yagoda turned her offer down.

"It isn't going to help. The fever isn't the illness, it's his body's reaction to the illness. The infection is too advanced, waterbending can't heal it, and the usual medicinal herbs won't work at all if Bato is too weak to fight the infection himself. The merciful thing to do would be to put him out of his misery."

"No," Flem interceded.

"I admire your motivation to save this man," Yagoda answered, "but there's no saving him."

"Princess, may I have your permission to test a new medication I have been developing on the patient?"

"It can't do any harm now, can it?" Azula asked.

"No. Even if he has and adverse reaction to it, it'll only bring the end about closer."

"Go ahead then," Azula answered causally.

Flem retired to his office, the one with the agar dishes and mouse-frogs, and returned with a small glass bottle and a syringe. He plunged the needle into the bottle and drew out about a third of the liquid in it. Setting the syringe aside, he took Bato's arm and dabbed at it with a bit of alcohol. Then he stuck the needle into Bato's vein and emptied its contents into the ill man's blood.

"Princess, if you could lower his temperature once more," he asked her. She nodded and did as she was asked. "Now, it might be best for you three to retire," he suggested. "Yagoda, my assistant and I will tend after him. We should know by morning how this works out, one way or another."

Azula nodded simply, signaling for Sokka to follow her. He did. Yue started to protest, but before Yagoda could chastise her again, Sokka grabbed her by the arm, a bit too tightly for comfort, and dragged her out of the room.

- - -

The air in the room had been stale, but it was only when she set foot in the corridor that Azula realized just how desperate for air she had been. Suddenly, she felt as if though she couldn't breathe enough so with urgency she made her way up to the ship's deck. Sokka followed closely behind her. Yue wasn't entirely sure that Sokka hadn't forgotten about her, as he pulled, almost dragged her, along the corridors, his fingers digging hard into her arm.

Outside it wasn't dark, but it was getting darker. The air was cold and a bit hard to breathe. It didn't seem to bother Azula at all.

"It's getting late," Sokka said suddenly, addressing Yue, "You should probably get back to the city, or else your father will begin to worry."

Azula turned around, a pleasant smile on her face. "Oh my pet, where are your manners? This girl has just done an invaluable service to our old friend Bato, and she must be very tired. I wouldn't allow myself to be called the Fire Lord's daughter if I didn't extend some of the Fire Lord's hospitality to her. Yue, you said your name was, would you care to join us for dinner?"

"I'm afraid that I should be getting to my father," Yue replied. She already knew that she hated Azula. She hated Azula for being the daughter of the Fire Lord. Hated her for shaming her father and enslaving her people. Hated how she called Sokka her pet and how she had referred to Bato as an old friend.

Azula didn't so much as twitch a muscle. "Oh, of course, a dutiful daughter. The Fire Nation regards filial piety very highly. Lest your father worry, we can invite him too. I'll send royal guards to escort him here if you would like."

While Azula was talking, and before Yue could reject her invitation once again, Sokka squeezed her arm again, almost enough to hurt her, from behind so that Azula couldn't see. "If that would please you, I am sure that would solve the problem with my father."

Apparently it wasn't enough, however, because Sokka squeezed again, harder this time.

"I'm certain my father and I would be most honored to accept an invitation from the Fire Lord's daughter."

"And what's your father's name, dear?" Azula asked.

"Arnook."

"As in _Chief _Arnook?"

Yue nodded.

"Sokka, you _boor_, why didn't you tell me she was a princess?"

"I forgot in the excitement."

She rolled her eyes a bit, but didn't say anything. She clapped her hands together. A small team of royal guards appeared before her.

"Would you be so kind as to go find Chief Arnook and extend the Fire Lord's hospitality to him? He's been quite generous with me and Sokka, and I would love to repay him his kindness. Once you've found him, escort him to the Royal Barge. We'll be having dinner there once he arrives."

They left.

"We should invite Commander Ling along," Sokka said, finally letting go of Yue's arm.

"Of course my pet," Azula nodded. "Will you go fetch him?"

"Of course," and with that, Sokka turned, signaling to some soldiers on deck to follow him.

- - -

Sokka didn't like leaving Azula alone. Yue, he had to admit, was pretty stupid. She was stupid enough to trust him, and look where that had gotten her. But the question was, would she be stupid enough to trust _Azula_? He didn't think so… He couldn't see how. Of course, he couldn't see how _anyone_ could be stupid enough to trust Azula, and yet, most people did.

However, he did want to see Ling. At the very least, he needed to get Azula's present from him. Fortunately, Ling was in his quarters on his ship.

Sokka knocked gently on Ling's metal door.

"Come in," Ling's voice summoned, and Sokka pushed the door open.

Ling was sitting at his desk, writing.

"Yes?" He asked, not looking up from his paper.

"Princess Azula and I were wondering if you might be interested in dining with us aboard the Royal Barge."

"Oh, Prince Sokka!" Ling greeted, his tone markedly more friendly, "I'd be honored. By the way, I have what you asked me for this morning. And the note's been burned, as per your request." He blinked.

Sokka smiled, "Thanks Ling, you're a pal."

Ling opened up a drawer and pulled out a small rectangular box, already wrapped. "I didn't know if you'd want it wrapped at the store, or if you'd want to wrap it yourself, so I got it wrapped and asked for some extra wrapping paper."

Sokka took the box, "Nah, I couldn't wrap this nicely if I spent all day trying. But before I give this to Princess Azula, can you tell me what it is?"

"Oh, of course," Ling smiled, "It's a doll. I just saw it in the store, and immediately I thought of the Princess. I know it's something of a silly gift, but she had dolls once, and she must have loved them. I gave a doll to my wife once, when I had just met her, a lovely little girl in a beautiful dress of red silk. She loved it; I think that's what convinced her to really give me a shot, you know?"

Sokka smiled. "Well, let's hope this works as well for me as it did for your. But let's get to the Royal Barge. I don't want to make Azula wait very much longer."

Ling just smiled all the more. It was a telling smile, something along the lines of _I've been there_.

Sokka smiled too. Ling thought his smile said something like _Oh, Azula, how I love thee. _Ling was wrong of course. Sokka's smile said nothing of the sort. In fact, it said nothing at all. He was using it to hide the fact that he was trying to calculate the chances that Azula would skin him alive for buying her a Water Tribe doll.

It would be ok. Azula wouldn't kill him over a doll.

Probably.

**Author's Notes: **There are endnotes to this chapter! You don't have to read them. A lot of it is me wishing I still had to write papers for school. Or fanwanking. I'm sure you don't really want to read either of those two things.

I like Flem. I'm not sure if this makes him a Gary Stu. I hope not. I like him. He's like the anti-Ling. Actually, I seem to have a tendency to give my OCs one-word names, if that. So far we've got Ling and Flem, and the Tanner and his Apprentice. Here's a fun game, name the Tanner! And his Apprentice! If someone comes up with a name I really like for either of those characters, I'll write them a 100-word drabble and stick it in _Challenges_, which I'm not otherwise working on.

Also, if someone can come up with a name that's better than Ming for Ling's daughter, I'll write you a 1000-word oneshot on the non-explicit topic of your choosing. (I like the name, it's like, the dynasty, but, it's also Ling, with the L switched out for the next letter in the alphabet).

Oh, and am I the only one who got a weird Azula/Bato vibe? Yuk. Azula, why are you made out of 150% solid sex? Actually, in the next bit there's a few more creepy sexualized Azula interactions. I'm a horrible person. I should just post the whole thing tomorrow, but then it'll be like an enormous 30 page chapter. So, instead, you get this 12 page chapter today, and a slightly longer chapter soon.

Now, if you've read up to here, why don't you go ahead and review? There's no excuse not to, really.

**Endnotes: **

---------------------------------

[1] See "The Storm"

[2] The pin example is pretty explicitly taken from Adam Smith's _Wealth of Nations_. Smith noticed the advantages of the division of labor, but it's Henry Ford who is considered to have invented the assembly line proper. Henry Ford saw to it that everyone above a certain means (i.e., the middle class) could afford one of his Model T cars. By the way, the Model T is a lovely car.

[3] I don't think we've ever seen clocks in Avatar… I do remember that in one episode Sokka was very excited by the candle-clock, but clock are a much older technology than steam-power and are absolutely essential for safe navigation on open waters.

[4] Interchangeable parts first enjoyed wide-spread use in guns. But… there aren't any guns in Avatar. Who needs guns when you can shoot fire out of your hand? It does sort of bother me, however, that they've invented steel and steam-powered ships before figuring out guns. You know what else bothers me? The fact that at first no one could figure out how to work the hot air balloon, and then they immediately invented the dirigible. They're actually different technology.

**Extra Author's Notes: **Is anyone still here? So, my brother came in and asked me what I was doing: "I'm writing the next chapter of my fanfic." He responded by writing what is probably the most brilliant impromptu fic ever:

"Zuko! I love you!"

"No! Sokka! We can never be together! I love Appa too much!"

That probably shouldn't be nearly as funny as it is to me. Of course, it helps that at first he was mocking my Zutara tendencies…

Now, REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Blood, Silk, and Steel**  
Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.**  
Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, bad language, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes**: Oh, you're all going to hate me. At least it's a long one.

* * *

**-Chapter Nineteen-**

Dinner was delicious.

Or at least Sokka thought it was delicious. Yue had to do everything in her power to keep herself from crying every time she put one of the red peppers into her mouth and wondered how Sokka could possibly devour the damnable things with such obvious gusto.

Unlike his daughter, Chief Arnook ignored the red peppers. As he ate the turtle-duck, the pile of ignored red peppers became increasingly more obvious, until there was nothing but red peppers on his plate. The duck was good, still a bit too spicy for his taste, but well cooked and interesting. The red peppers, however, he couldn't stand. It had taken all of his manhood to keep tears out of his eyes the first time he put one into his mouth without knowing what it was. The people of the Fire Nation really must have been demons, to eat fire like this. He couldn't understand how Yue was able to politely eat everything, turtle-duck and peppers. Of course, it helped that with each drink of water, she was able to heal her aching tongue.

For Sokka it was a good thing that Azula had already taught him to enjoy Fire Nation cuisine. He had missed spices while in the Northern Water Tribe, almost as much as he missed not having to walk on snow, or his toes for that matter. Sokka rather missed his toes. All ten of them.

But he was only thinking of his toes because Azula's conversation was unbearably banal. She was talking with Yue about makeup. Apparently, this was a point that the two of them had in common. Both of them work lipstick. Azula's preferred shade was an attractive but tasteful red, Yue wore a more modest pink, despite, in theory (and in theory alone) being more experienced than Azula. Blah. Blah. Blah.

Azula was quite good at being banal. Sometimes, Sokka thought she was at the peak of her evil powers when talking about inane things. She did it quite well, however. He knew what she was doing, lowering expectations for herself. Usually she preferred to bask in the light of her genius, but sometimes she doubled the advantage of her intellect by playing the fool.

Arnook and Ling were talking about being single fathers. Trust Ling to start blathering away about his stupid daughter and dead wife.

Sokka was alone in a room of five. It was ok though, because he really loved the turtle-duck. Still, Sokka kept one ear on Azula and one ear on Ling. He couldn't afford to daydream, because he knew Azula well enough to guess that she'd change her course of attack without changing her tone, and if he wasn't listening he would miss it. And Ling? Well, Ling loved to talk about being a father, and Sokka didn't know much about fathers. Maybe he could learn something.

Actually, it turned out that listening to both conversations paid off, as it was Ling who opened the road for Azula.

The Commander, as per usual, was bragging about his daughter. He had just recited her prize-winning haiku from memory, and Arnook, oddly enough had laughed and clapped his hands, agreeing that it was quite good. The two men seemed to have bonded fairly well over their shared love for their daughters in spite of technically being military enemies. But then, not to be outdone, Arnook had to up the ante, by claiming that Yue was positively brilliant when it came to healing.

"Yes," Azula leapt in, "Sokka and I had the opportunity to witness your daughter's genius at work today."

"Yes, well, the man was in need, and…

"No, no, dear," Azula put her hands on Yue's arm, "don't be modest, you basically re-grew a man's face today, I highly doubt any one else could do that."

"You regrew a man's face?" Arnook asked, "That'd take Yagoda a week! You shouldn't over-exert yourself like that."

"It was fine, Father," Yue replied. "Besides I had to. It was _Bato_."

"Why did Bato need his face regrown?" Arnook asked his daughter.

Azula shrugged in response. "Sokka, did you give the soldiers who took Bato permission to kill him?"

"As I recall, I specifically asked them to not kill him."

"It's true, Princess," Ling agreed. "The man was in hysterics, and Prince Sokka ordered that he be made quiet by any method short of killing him."

"That's not good," Azula said calmly, and drank some wine. "To the best of my knowledge, burning someone's mouth shut would have the side-effect of starving them to death, even if it didn't cause an infection.

"Not good at all. Either these soldiers can't follow orders, or they can't grasp the simple concept of not killing. In either event, they disobeyed you, and until I arrived, you were the Fire Lord's proxy. We'll have to make examples of them.

"Do you think an execution is in order, or do you think a hundred lashings in public will do?"

"The penalty for lèse-majesté is fifty lashes, failure to obey orders is another fifty. Murder would require the death penalty. Maybe a hundred lashings and the choice between a dishonorable discharge and a transfer to the Boiling Rock?" Ling offered.

"Sounds fair to me," Sokka said.

"What about you Chief Arnook?" Azula asked, "After all, Bato is a member of the Water Tribes, do you think a hundred lashes will be enough, or would you prefer to see them executed?"

"We prefer not to execute people in the Northern Tribe," Arnook answered.

"Very well then, a hundred lashes it is," Azula decreed. "Now who wants dessert?"

"What's for desert," Sokka asked.

"Probably mango, before it goes bad."

"Yum!" Sokka said, with a tad too much gusto.

In time Azula's servants brought out the mango—neither Yue nor Arnook had ever had any, and they were pleasantly surprised by the fruit's sweet flavor and fibrous consistency. A little bit of spice had been sprinkled on the fruit, but rather than cause pain, it brought out the fruit's flavor that much better.

Half-way through dessert, Azula brought up Yue's waterbending healing again.

"You know, I've been wondering, is there any chance that with your healing abilities you'd be able to heal a scar?"

It seemed like an innocent enough question, so Yue answered it academically, "Technically, a scar has already healed. By using waterbending, one might be able to smooth over the tissue and make it softer, so that the scar stands out a little bit less or is less obtrusive in movements, but getting rid of a scar completely would be extremely dangerous and complicated."

"So, it can be done," Azula asked with interest.

"I think so, but I don't think anyone's ever tried it. Normally, we get to the patient before scarring becomes a major issue, and even when we don't it's not likely to be a bad enough scar to be worth the trouble."

"But if it _were_ worth the trouble," Azula pressed on, "Could you do it?"

"I suppose. You'd have to open up the wound, remove the scar tissue completely and force it to heal over very quickly."

"That would hurt a lot, wouldn't it," Azula asked.

"Yes, I imagine it would. As I told you, it's not likely to be worth it."

"That's very interesting," Azula said. And then, it was back to make-up and jewelry.

- - -

According to Sokka, his leg hurt. It was the same excuse he had used the night before, though, admittedly, Azula _did_ actually believe him that he was in too much pain for rigorous physical activity, since he rarely had to be coaxed at home.

"Maybe we should ask that girl to heal your leg for you," she said, swirling the wine in her glass.

"Good old-fashioned normal healing is fine for me, thank you."

Azula laughed. "Your particular hatred for waterbending is extremely endearing. Though, given the circumstances, I can't understand why you don't hate firebending even more."

"How could any man hate firebending after seeing you do it?"

"Oh, I can think of a few ways," she chuckled.

Sokka chuckled back.

"Still, it's silly not to use a tool when you have it. I've already sent a black ribbon hawk to the homeland. I think it would be an excellent idea to have healers aboard Fire Navy vessels and on the ground in the Earth Kingdom. We lose too many men due to stupid little wounds."

"It's a great idea. A little bit dangerous for the waterbenders though. Women in the Water Tribes aren't like women are in the Fire Nation, and the male soldiers will be quick to pick up on that."

"It's a valid point you raise. Easy enough to fix. Any man who lays an unwanted hand on a healer will be given a hundred lashes, and any man who does more than that …" Azula scissorred her index and middle fingers.

"Keep siding with the Water Tribes on these matters, and you'll quickly lose all the bonus points you got with that brilliant little speech."

"Don't worry about that. One of my father's top adviser's wife is an intolerable prude—I'll be sure to put the idea into her head and have her ensure that the decency of these girls is preserved.

"Besides, being able to heal wounds before they get infected is going to save many men their limbs. When you think about it, I'm not 'siding' with the Water Tribes, I'm protecting an invaluable military resource."

"Oh, yes, because you care so much about invaluable military resources."

"Of course I do."

"When you're not condoning the murder of navy officers, right?"

"Well, what good are officers if they can't even put up with a little sword in their back? Seriously, if a non-bender like the one who's been offing the Southern Officers can take you out, you probably don't deserve to be an admiral."

"Don't tell that to Ling."

"Yes, well, that man barely deserves to be a captain—he's clearly incompetent. If it weren't for Uncle's help and his dumb luck, he'd probably still be a private in the Earth Kingdom."

"But you'll help me make him an Admiral, won't you?"

"Yes, of course," she finished her drink.

"You're the best, Azula."

"At everything, I know."

Sokka put down his wineglass. "Hey, I got you a souvenir, wanna see it?"

Azula clapped her hands. "Yes! What is it?"

"Oh, you'll see. It's just a little trinket. Tomorrow we'll go to market and I'll buy you anything else you want."

He handed her the box Ling had given him earlier. The wrapping was really spectacular. Azula knew immediately that Sokka hadn't wrapped it. Still, she unwrapped it slowly and with care.

When she saw what was inside, it immediately reminded her of Uncle; the doll he had given her, which she had destroyed; and the doll he had kept, which she had found. It was worse than the pickled sea-prunes and it made her want to vomit. Instead she laughed merrily.

"Sokka you old bastard!"

"Why does everyone insist on insulting my poor mother?" He uncorked another bottle and served himself another glass. He offered the bottle to Azula, but she put up her hand.

"Oh like you care; but this is delightful!"

"You like the doll?"

"No you dunce—I _don't like_ the doll. What I like is how you got it. This was what the letter you sent to Ling was all about. Ha!"

"Well, yes… how did you know?"

"Because, Sokka dearest, you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't want a doll."

"Yeah, I was guessing you'd want to burn it." _Or me_, he thought.

"Oh, maybe if I were younger, less mature. But I like the depravity of this. What I like less is that you apparently couldn't be bothered to go shopping for me while you were here."

"I'm sorry, truly I am. I was sort of busy being a nasty traitor."

"Sokka, you've been a nasty traitor since you were fifteen years old."

"Well, that's true. Though, if it makes you feel any better, I had Ling buy the presents for your uncle and brother too."

Azula knew it was a lie the minute the words came out of his mouth. "Ooh, let me see them!"

So he brought them out, the codex for Iroh and the twin broadswords for Zuko.

The Princess paged through the codex. "Well, the prose is worthless, but the illustrations are marvelous. I'm sure Uncle will appreciate it." _Or he would, if it weren't for recent developments_. She kept that last bit to herself.

Next, she picked up one of the swords and thrust it into the air. It wasn't fair. Zuko was always getting cool weapons and she got stuck with dolls. Despite being a Water Tribe weapon. Sokka had obviously put some thought into acquiring the weapons: it was just the sort of thing Zuko would love, and it would fit perfectly in his collection. Or would have, if it weren't for the fact that Zuko had gotten rid of his entire collection of sharp weapons after that incident with the "Blue Spirit" and Uncle.

"Zuzu's gonna love this. They're _nice_ and _long_ and _pointy_. Just the sort of thing that Zuko likes."

Sokka looked up at her. "You're obsessed, you know."

"With swords?" She slashed dangerously close to his chest. "It's not my fault I never got them as presents when I was growing up."

"No, not with swords, just Zuko's swords."

Azula slit her eyes and inspected him. "How do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you expend more energy on hating Zuko than he really deserves. You watch every breath he takes, to better to criticize him for it later. He's a rival for the throne, true, but everyone knows your father likes you better for the job. If you just stayed back and watched and did nothing else, he'd blunder his way into trouble—he got exiled without your help, and yet, for some reason, you do everything in your power to pull him down when he's already so far below you he can hardly look up without being blinded. And then, every once in a while, you decide to be nice to him. You want to set him up with Mai... you told me why, but I'm not sure. Maybe you do think she's fairly plain, or you know how much trouble her mother had in bearing a son, and that's why you want to settle him with her. And then, when you were talking with Yue about healing facial scars... you know, that hadn't even occurred to me, that you could fix Zuko's face with waterbending."

"You're not a bender. You wouldn't understand." She leaned over and took his prosthetic toes off. "You're a tinkerer of the physical world. You saw this block of wood and within it you could see these already carved inside. You understand people the way I understand people. We know how to read them and we know how to pretend to be like them. We know how to make them feel what we want them to feel, and we know how to make it look like we feel what we're supposed to feel. I know that when I see a little turtle-duckling, with it's feathers scorched and it's skull broken open I'm supposed to feel sad and ill all at once, but I don't understand why. That how you are with bending. You know what it looks like and what it does, and you could probably mimic a few impressive stances, but you don't really understand it, you don't really feel it. That's why you could never really appreciate the uses of bending outside of the most practical, obvious and physical implications, the same way I don't understand how it is that a bird can fly and you do."

"That's all very nice and well," Sokka took his toes back, "But even if it explains why you could come up with the implications of waterbending healing, it doesn't explain why you would care enough to find out more about facial scars."

"No," Azula chuckled, "I suppose it doesn't."

"Unless, of course," Sokka proceeded, "if it's because you've turned his brand of shame into a mark of honor, and now you want to erase it... while putting Zuko deep in your debt."

"Don't forget, putting him in a world of pain." Azula served herself another glass of wine and swirled it some more. "Can you think of any other reason I might have for being interested in reconstructive healing?"

Sokka shook his head.

"Well, that must be it, then."

- - -

When Bato finally woke, he felt strange. All at once, he felt exhausted and well-rested. Everything was a blur and for a second he wasn't even fully aware of who he might possibly be. The haze passed in phases. It took him a second to remember he was Bato of the Southern Water Tribe. In the next minute the recent events came back to him and he felt sick to his stomach. He turned over in his bed and wretched, but nothing came out. He was in a bed, and that was strange. He was wearing dark silk, and that was stranger. A panic set into his heart and animal instinct took over. He had to get out, out from this cage and away from these monsters. Upon standing, he almost fell. His legs felt like they were made out of jelly. He stuck out his arm and steadied himself against the wall. Bato realized that he was weak, very weak... he didn't know how far he could make it, even if he made it out of the ship, he'd likely freeze to death out on the tundra before reaching the city. It didn't matter. He'd rather freeze to death than give these murdering bastards the pleasure of watching him squirm, and if he died at their hands... well, greater men than he had met that fate.

Finally he made his way to the door. He had to rest a bit to catch his breath, and as he was panting, there came a knock at the door. Then a pause, another knock, and finally a meek little voice. "Are you awake?"

Bato kept quiet and moved behind the door. One last knock, and the door opened. A man with black hair dressed in red silk came in. With all of his strength, which at the moment was not much, Bato brought his arms crashing down on the back of the man's head and the stranger crumpled below him. Panicked, Bato stepped over the man and began to run as best he could down the steel corridor. His movements were slow however, and it wasn't long before the man whom he had knocked down came back running after him.

"Stop! Please, you aren't well!" the man running behind him called out in a worried voice, or did Bato just imagine the worry? He didn't stop; he couldn't keep going for long, however, and he soon had to start leaning on the wall for support. The man behind him was very quickly gaining on him. Bato thought to hide himself and opened a door he found unlocked. Unfortunately, it opened on a room full of soldiers playing cards.

"Hey, isn't that the Water Tribe prisoner?" one of them asked.

"It's not Prince Sokka..."

"Get him!"

Bato turned to try and run some more, and that was when his legs gave out. He barely had time to put his arms in front of him to break the fall—it did him little good—he still hit the steel floor with a painful thud. He had used up all of his energy in his pathetic attempt. Still, he couldn't let them get to him, not again, so he tried his best to crawl. He made it a few paces, before it became too much and fear and fatigue overcame him. Before darkness however, Bato thought a voice cry out in his defense: "Don't hurt him."

- - -

"What have you got to report?"

"She doesn't always travel with her royal escort, but she hasn't left Sokka's side."

"That's alright, he's not a bender and he's injured; we can take care of him."

"Best not to underestimate him. He was still able to take out Hahn and Pakku by himself."

"So we'll take him out first."

"When do we attack?"

"Tomorrow, first chance we get, with just the two of them alone… we don't know how long the Princess intends to stay here."

- - -

When Bato woke next, he found himself in a different room wearing different clothes. There was a window in this room, and his clothes were his. He could tell that he was still onboard a Fire Navy ship because of the steel walls, but the red silks had been switched out for more familiar blue furs. Outside it was dark. A slight sliver of the moon provided a faint light. His eyes could see well in the darkness, however, and he soon made out a form slouched back in a chair. Anywhere else, he would have thought that the figure was sleeping, but the Fire Nation respected life so little—he feared the worst.

Quietly and curiously, he got to his feet and moved towards the chair where the figure was seated. The deep breathing of sound sleep soon became apparent, and the fear that had clenched Bato's stomach disappeared. It was replaced by something much worse soon enough, however, when he realized just _who_ it was that was sleeping in the chair: Sokka, Son of Hakoda, and Traitor. Unbidden, Bato's eyes slid down towards the rucksack at the base of the chair. From how Sokka was sitting and how the bag lay open on the floor, Bato could tell that Sokka had dropped it as he had fallen asleep, probably without meaning to. A glint caught his eye, and Bato saw that Sokka's boomerang was protruding from the sack.

Being as quiet as possible, Bato pulled the boomerang out. Sokka stirred slightly, but remained asleep. It was a heavy weapon in Bato's hands. He recognized it, even in the dim moonlight, as a weapon that had once been owned by Hakoda. Hakoda had used it valiantly, but how had Sokka used it? How heavy was it with the blood of men? And what would one more stain do?

An idea, terrible and wicked crept into his mind, but once there, it spoke so loudly and persuasively that Bato felt as if though the Ocean Spirit himself had whispered it in his ear and that the Moon herself was lighting his path. Indeed—there was an eerie slit of light across Sokka's exposed neck. How easy it would be to drag Hakoda's weapon along Sokka's neck, tracing blood upon the moonlight. He had never murdered a man in cold blood, but then again, Sokka was hardly a man.

Bato raised his arm, ready to end the Shame of Hakoda, when suddenly a cloud passed and the moon shone more brightly, illuminating the details of Sokka's sleeping face. The boy, for he was a boy, looked too much like Hakoda and Bato's ice-cold resolve melted. He jumped back as if startled and dropped the boomerang on the steel floor while he was at it.

A single blue eye opened, "Couldn't do it, could you?" Sokka asked, and immediately Bato knew the whole thing had been a farce and was dearly sorry he hadn't acted on his first instinct to end the boy's life. "Too bad," Sokka said, sitting up straight. "I wish you'd tried so I could have a decent excuse for killing you." Sokka picked up the rucksack and inspected its contents. When he was done, he stretched out his hand. Bato did nothing. "Oh, Bato, I know you're not this dense. Hand me my father's boomerang." Bato stepped back. "Come on, you dropped it—you don't expect me to bend down and get it, not with my broken leg, do you?" Bato sat down on his bed. "Fine suit yourself," Sokka sighed, and then, with much effort, Sokka managed to pick the boomerang off the floor and stuffed it in his bag.

He got up and made for the door. "By the way Bato, Princess Azula will be by shortly. If you value your life at all, you will be more polite to her than you were to me. Though, it looks as if though you don't much value your life at this point, which, quite frankly, is fine by me." He left.

Azula did come by ten minutes later. A guard followed behind her, but she turned around and motioned to him to stay behind.

"But Princess," he protested.

"I will be fine," she reassured him. So he left, and Azula closed the door behind her. She conjured up a blue flame in her hand, and every hair on Bato's body stood up in utter terror. She merely used the flames to ignite a pair or lamps, which promptly turned to a more natural orange.

"Are you feeling better?' Azula asked him.

Bato said nothing.

"The silent game. Sokka said you weren't very talkative. I suppose it was to be expected, after all, after what happened to you for being too chatty... I understand. But you know, I'm not going to harm you. You have my word as a princess on that. I just want to talk."

Bato stayed silent.

"You were in bad straights. Yesterday we didn't think you would make it. Somehow they saved you. Don't ask me how—the science of it eludes me. I haven't much of a head for science. But I understand justice. It's been decided that the men who harmed you so badly will be given a hundred lashes each and be given the choice of taking a dishonorable discharge or working in a high security prison. I would have been willing to sentence them to death, but Chief Arnook didn't think it necessary. We'll need your help in identifying them.'

"They had golden eyes and black hair," Bato said finally.

"That is tremendously helpful."

"Sorry I can't help you more—you all look the same to me."

"Now, I'm sure that's hardly true. Sokka tells me you'd have no problem picking Commander Ling out in a crowd."

"Don't say that name," Bato spat out.

"Which one, Sokka or Ling?"

"To think that he'd be working with you people; with his father's killers."

"Sokka then. Sokka's father must have been a very great man."

"You wouldn't find a greater man in the whole rest of the world."

"That's very high praise. I know very many great men—most of them have managed to stay alive or died comfortably in their beds. I think the Granddaughter of Sozin will need some more convincing on that point. Why don't you tell me all about Sokka's dear dead dad?"

"If you think I'll tell you anything about Hakoda, your highness, you are very much mistaken."

Azula smiled. "So his name was Hakoda, was it? Hakoda. Hakoda." She continued to repeat the name, as if though burning it into her memory. "Sokka has never once mentioned him by name. I was beginning to wonder if he even knew it. Tell me more. Tell me about what kind of a man he was. What kind of boy he was. What kind of father... Everything. Tell me everything about Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe."

"I thought you knew his name. I'll tell you no more."

She smiled again, a deep crocodile grin. "You don't have to tell me anything. I already know the essential—how he died and why, and what that did to Sokka. I could make you tell me more. I could. You have such lovely blue eyes. I could have hot coals pressed into them. But I won't. You don't have to tell me anything. Just bear in mind that I saved your life yesterday, when no one else could."

Bato looked away. After half an hour of patient waiting, Azula got up to leave, but as she reached the door, Bato finally began to talk: "Hakoda had a terrible sense of humor." It was something. Azula turned to face him. "He loved puns. Especially meet related puns. He was a smart guy, a good leader, and a better family man. We all loved him and admired him, but he had a terrible sense of humor."

Azula smiled, and for once it wasn't scary. She sat on the edge of his bed. "That explains something, at least. Tell me more."

And then, not quite sure why, Bato did as she had ordered.

- - -

Azula was liking the Northern Water Tribe more and more. Princess Yue and sea-prunes she could do without, but on the whole, the more time she spent in the snowy city of canals, the more she liked it. She was even thinking of commissioning a vacation home. The city was unlike anything she had ever seen in the Fire Nation, and she doubted even the massive expanse of the Earth Kingdom could offer up something like this. The Northern Water Tribe paled in comparison to the capital city in the Fire Nation, but Azula could appreciate that it was something unique in the world.

Plus, she liked the market. She really liked the market, and all the artisans who by turns tripped over themselves to please and appease her and struggled to keep from wetting themselves.

Sokka was enjoying himself less. She had made him walk all over town with his broken leg, _and_ she had made him carry all of her purchases. Of course, she had servants for that, and she had servants for carrying her and her friends around too, but the Princess wanted to exact a little bit of revenge for the pickled sea-prunes he had forced her to swallow. She also wanted revenge for the doll, but that would be forthcoming.

She was dressed in a fur cape she had picked up along the way, and he was bundled up to his ears in layers. His right hand was in a big warm mitten, and his left hand was snugly lodged in her right hand.

They had eaten something significantly more tasty than pickled sea prunes, and now, much to Sokka's chagrin, they were strolling around aimlessly along the canals in a city that neither of them really knew particularly well.

"I think we're lost," Sokka complained, _again_.

"We have plenty of time to un-lose ourselves," Azula assured him. Then she laughed. "But, if we can't find out way, I can always melt our way out."

Sokka laughed at her joke.

He began to say something in response, but never finished. Both Sokka and Azula were caught unaware as a wave of snow rose up from beneath him and slammed his body into the water. The Princess barely had time to register how his fingers were torn from hers and how he screamed in pain as the partially healing break in his leg cracked open once more. Sokka landed in the canal behind them, and let out another yell as he hit the cold water. A thick coating of ice frosted over the canal, trapping Sokka in the middle, with nothing but a small hole for his head to pop up above the surface of the ice.

Azula spun around and assumed a fighting stance: there were waterbenders around, but she couldn't quite tell where they were. She didn't have to wait long for them to appear. Five waterbenders slid down from the surrounding roofs, and three men with spears appeared out of an alley way. From the way he carried himself, Azula could tell that one of the spear-bearers, presumably not a bender, was the leader of the group.

She was not wrong, he was the first to speak: "Please do not be alarmed Princess. Come with us and we will do you no harm."

"And if I don't come with you?" Azula asked with casual interest.

"We would prefer not to have to harm the Fire Lord's honored daughter, but we are prepared to use force."

"And what is it that you want? I'm afraid I haven't any money—Sokka was carrying that," she glanced at the canal, "it's probably at the bottom by now."

"We don't want your money Princess, just our freedom."

"Ah," Azula smiled friendlily, "I see, you intend to capture me and trade me for the freedom of the Northern Water Tribe. You should take Sokka too… My father is rather fond of him."

The leader cast a wary glance at the small hole in the ice in which Sokka was treading water desperately and nodded. One of the waterbenders raised his arms and the ice around Sokka jutted out of the canal, carrying Sokka with it, so that Sokka appeared to be crucified on an iceberg.

"Now, Princess, if you will come along?"

Azula nodded. "I'm done." She shrugged and then raised her arms in an overly dramatic gesture of surrender. "I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

The leader nodded and turned to escort Azula away. The other men moved to surround her, while two of the benders took care of moving Sokka, still locked in his ice prison.

She followed a few paces, and then suddenly she stopped.

"I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?"

The leader turned back to face her. "Of course not, Princess Azula."

"How do you intend to guarantee that the Fire Lord won't raze this lovely city of yours to the ground the minute you hand us over?"

No one answered, though the leader clenched his spear more tightly.

"You know love," Sokka interrupted, "I don't think they'll ever let us go."

"How dire," Azula pouted, "What's a damsel in distress to do?"

"Please come along, Princess. We don't want to have to restrain you."

"Yes, yes, of course." Azula started to walk again. The leader resumed his marching as well, and relaxed visibly. Her golden eyes edged over to see Sokka. The slight smile on his lips told her that he knew what he was thinking. Without breaking her stride, Azula continued to talk: "Though, I have to say, it's not very honorable of you to ambush us like this. Eight against two?"

And suddenly, without warning, Azula dropped to her knees, conjuring up a bright hot blue fireball and flinging it with all of her force towards the leader of her would-be captors. It hit him squarely in the back—Azula's speed hadn't given him any time to react to her attack, and he was flung forward, spinning wildly, until he collapsed upon the snow with a groan of pain. A significantly younger man, another non-bender screamed out, "Master Nayato!" and ran to the felled man's side, tossing his spear down without any other regard.

Azula ignored him—she had five waterbenders and another spear-carrier to deal with. Almost as soon as she hit the ground, she sprung back into the air with a mighty kick sending a brilliant blue blaze cascading over three of the waterbenders. It hit them hard, and she relished in their screams as their parkas caught fire and their flesh melted.

She came back to the ground, landing on all fours like a predatory jungle cat, before carting over backwards and landing straight up. "And you said we weren't going to go hunting!" she sang over to Sokka.

"Surprise!" he said cheerily, before noticing that a rather mortal looking spear was being aimed at Azula's head. "Duck!" he yelled out, and she did—the spear flew over her and landed uselessly in the water. She spun around and punched out fire at her aggressor, hitting him squarely in the face. As he fell to the ground screaming and smoking, a tidal wave of water headed her way, propelled forward by the two remaining waterbenders. She merely smiled and swung both her arms open, creating her own massive wave of blue flame—it collided with the water and vaporized it immediately, sending a burning cloud of vapor towards the two men and boiling their skin.

"Seven down, one to go," she laughed.

"If you don't mind," Sokka began with fake meekness, "could you melt me out of this?"

She twisted over to see him and carelessly sent a blast of fire in his general direction, which missed burning Sokka by a hair but did manage to free him. He fell gracelessly from his melted prison, and screamed when his leg, already broken again, hit the ground.

The Princess ignored his scream, turning menacingly to face the last remaining member of the little band. He was still kneeling by the man he had called Nayato, as if though he didn't quite understand what had happened. He looked up at Azula, with angry tears in his eyes.

"You killed him!" he yelled out in hatred.

"I killed all of them," Azula bragged, "And I'm going to kill you, unless you run away little boy."

The tanner's apprentice's face contorted with red-hot hatred. He reached over to where Nayato, the Master Tanner, had dropped his spear, and picked up the weapon.

Azula laughed. "Foolish boy." A single fire blast would have erased the pest, but Azula decided to teach him a special lesson for squandering her mercy. As he readied to attack her with the spear, Azula reached behind her, picking energy out of the air.

Sokka knew immediately what Azula was planning from the way she gracefully dragged her arms around her body. The Apprentice however had no idea what she was doing and too far into shock to care about anything. "Die bitch!" he yelled out as Azula separated the energy flowing around her and channeled it through her body, down her arm and into her stomach. He was running now, with his spear aimed shoddily at Azula.

Sokka grinned madly. He had seen Azula bend lighting before, but he had never seen her use it against someone.

The boy's nose was less than a foot away from Azula's outstretched index and middle fingers when she finished the movements and joined the energy together again.

A weak spark flew out of her fingers, circled around, and returned to her.

In other words, nothing happened.

Next to that shock, Azula barely registered as the boy's spear lodged itself into her belly and came out the other side. The energy Azula had harvested, having found no release, was still pent up inside her body. The spear disturbed the flow and freed the bound lightning, sending it coursing violently through Azula. Her head lolled backwards and lightning coursed up her body, by her heart, and through her mouth up into the sky. The escaping lighting doubled as her scream.

She fell to her knees, falling on the boy. For a second their eyes met—his ablaze with fear, hers utterly blank and empty. He never knew if she meant what happened next: she breathed out and blue fire flowed out of her mouth, washing over him.

And they fell.

Waves of electricity coursed through their bodies, their fingers twitched, and their blood mingled on the snow.

Sokka ran to Azula; he was as badly shocked as she had been and seemed to completely forget about his own injuries.

He collapsed over her. A spark flew from her body and singed him. He brushed the pain away and reached out for her head, taking the chin in his hand.

"Azula," he whispered. And then he yelled her name. "Azula! _Azula_!" He yelled and yelled and even slapped her.

Finally, she seemed to snap out of it, just a little bit. "Sokka."

"Azula."

"What's your favorite color?" she asked him, weakly… meekly.

"What? Azula, hold on."

"No," she answered stubbornly, though obviously tired. "It's important. What's your favorite color?"

He was stomped. Flabbergasted. "White," he blurted out helplessly.

"Of course," she laughed a little. "Mourning colors."

Sokka's eyes were drawn to the red puddle on the snow, growing bigger and bigger, and absently he answered, "Not in the Water Tribes."

But there was no answer from Azula. Her eyes had closed and her lips had gone white through her rouge.

"_Azula_!" he screamed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_First order of business:_

I've been thinking of having "Previously on" segments on these chapters. I realize that this is a long story with foreshadowing that isn't obvious, and it has very slow payoffs on a lot of hints, so it's not your fault if you don't remember that in the first chapter, Azula spent a lot of time trying to figure out what Sokka's favorite color was… The only problem is that "Previously on" segments tend to be spoilery, just by telling you what's important to the chapter at hand.

_All other orders of business:_

Mwahahahaha! I haven't given you guys a truly evil cliff-hanger for a really long time. I say we're past due. :) Please don't kill me. Think of it this way—if I'm dead, I can't write the next chapter. Reviews are better for that. Even if it's just to curse me out for an evil cliff-hanger. ;)

Anyway, I guess we now know why the air wasn't crackling quite as much as usual around Azula. This was what was off about her.

The name Nayato for the Master Tanner was suggested to me by **_Ogro_**. I guess I owe him a drabble now. I'm very heavily leaning towards the suggestion "Mei Ling" for Ling's daughter (though I might switch the letters and go with Lei Ming), but suggestions are still being accepted for her name. Or, if you don't have any suggestions, you can just tell me whether you like Mei Ling or Lei Ming better…

I don't know how much I liked that battle scene. Bending is hard to write. It was so much cooler in my mind. Hopefully it came out ok. This officially raises Azula's body count to eight. Sokka's body count is somewhere around there, but I can't remember what it is exactly… on screen he's only ordered Hahn's death…

Now, to sort of make up for the fact that this is probably the most evil cliff-hanger yet (I mean, everyone else cares more about Azula than about Sokka, right? I know she's stolen my heart, _again_,) I'm giving you guys a deleted scene. I liked the prose of it rather a lot, especially Azula's rather graphic fantasy, but I couldn't realistically keep it in without completely derailing Azula's character.

* * *

**Deleted Scene: **

"No, not with swords, just with Zuko's sword in particular. Sometimes it worries me."

"What?" Azula s eemed to be flabbergasted; quite a feat.

For his part, Sokka couldn't believe what he had said. Maybe if he pursued the strange wrongness, it would all go away? "No, I'm serious. It worries me. I understand I'm a charming man, but sometimes I can't help but feel like you're just using me in lieu of Zuko."

Azula blinked. Twice. "I'm going to murder you in your sleep."

"See, you can't murder Zuko in his sleep, but you really want to, so you'll make due with me. I'm very worried." He was going to die.

She shot fire at him. He dodged… barely. It only singed a little of his hair.

"This conversation never happened," Azula informed him. Then she shot more fire at him once more for good measure, and left.

"I'm a fucking _idiot_!" He slammed his hand down on his forehead quite hard. It hurt. "Arg." He threw the wineglass down. "What, dear Agni, possessed me to say _that_ to Princess Azula?"

- - -

Sokka was _dead_!

She was going to kill him. But first, she was going to make him howl and pant and scream. She was going to burn his skin in little patches, slowly, so that he didn't bleed out or die from the pain. She would work her hands over his body, teasing touches, turning his flesh to fire, covering every inch of his body. And then, when the whole of his flesh had scarred, she would do it again. And then, once that was done, she would strip him, from head to toe, exposing the bright red muscles. She'd sink her hands into his heaving breast and make him sizzle. She'd have his heart in her hands, and she'd make it dance so nicely for her. She'd show it to him, and then, she'd pluck his lovely blue eyes and put them in a jar on her desk.

She smirked. She'd never fantasized so explicitly about killing anyone before. Yes, of course, she'd thought about killing Zuko, but that was much more simple. A simple executioner's block would do. Nothing fancy. She didn't even need to do the deed herself. Even better if she didn't. _Ha_! She thought, _You're wrong Sokka_. Of course, that hardly helped his case. She was still going to kill him.

"Wait!" She didn't need to turn around to know it was Sokka's voice. It sounded sorry and desperate. She didn't react to it at all; she just kept going as she had.

"_Azula, _**please**, _wait!_" She could hear that he was struggling to walk as quickly as she was with his broken leg.

"You're not as clever as I thought you were," she said, neither turning around nor slowing down. "Also, you're clearly delusional. All of it makes you a much less valuable asset than I thought you were. I'm not really sure the advantages of keeping you around are going to outweigh the costs of feeding you."

"I'm _sorry_!" he yelled after her. The scary thing was, he sounded sincere.

"Not as sorry as you will be," she chirped back, in a threatening sing-song.

"Can we just talk, so I can apologize properly?"

Azula tossed a warning ball of blue fire at him over her back. It wasn't a particularly big, and she didn't even bother to turn her head, so the aim was entirely non-existent. Clearly Azula hadn't had any intention of hurting him with it, and _that_ was more dangerous than any burn she could have inflicted. If he did as she wanted, she would stew in her anger. Maybe she would kill him later, maybe she wouldn't, but things would never be the same. If he lost Azula's support _here_ and _now_, everything he had done, everything he had planned so meticulously, every one he had betrayed and murdered, it would all be a waste. He might as well kill himself if he lost Azula. Then again, he hated the idea of dying stupidly with so much left to do. Dying in the line of fire, being killed off by the cold or a savvy waterbending master, was an acceptable risk. Dying because he had said something stupid to Azula after one-too-many cups of wine was an entirely different story.

And yet, if he went after Azula right now, angry as she was, she could very conceivably kill him. He had only enemies here, and without the element of surprise or much planning, there was no way he could take Azula on in battle. He would be burned to a crisp in seconds, if he was lucky. If not, _well_, he had seen what Azula could do to turtle-ducks.

After years of careful plotting and an elegantly balanced web of murder and deception, Sokka found himself in what seemed like an impossible dilemma: he could let Azula go and lose her crucial patronage, or he could try and follow her and lose his life.

There was no intelligent answer to the problem.

So he did something which was stupid, and which he _really_ didn't want to do.

He reached into the sack he had carried around everywhere since he had become Public Enemy Number One in the Northern Water Tribe and pulled out his boomerang and threw it at Azula.

Or, rather, he threw so that it whizzed past Azula's right ear, up into the night sky, and down, back towards Azula, landing gently on the snow at her feet. She moved out of the left as it passed her and was startled enough to kneel down to pick it up and turn around to face Sokka with a quizzical look on her face.

"Did you throw this at my head?"

"If I had thrown that at your head you would have quite a headache," he told her. "I threw it so it would land in front of you. My aim's not that bad." _Also, I'm apparently an idiot, but not so much of one that I would attempt to assassinate the Fire Lord's daughter in a city swarming with Fire Navy soldiers. _

"What is it?"

"My boomerang." He held his hand out to her and she placed the boomerang in his hand. With his free hand he pointed out a Fire Nation flag on the abandoned deck. He swung his arm, let go of the boomerang; it flew across the night, rotating around itself, making almost no sound at all. It hit the flag pole, cutting threw it. The flag fell down on the snow, and the boomerang reversed its course, landing softly in its master's grasp.

"So that's how you do it," Azula smiled.

"I've never shown this to anyone in the Fire Nation," he confided solemnly.

"Of course not. Though, you'll have a hard time keeping it a secret now that we've got the Water Tribes. I imagine it's not an invention of yours…"

"No. I've made some improvements on this, but I've had it since I was a little boy. That being said, I doubt the Fire Lord will be interested in Water Tribe military technology. And even if he does happen to see one of these in action, he already knows that I have no idea what this is."

"You lied to him…"

"Like you've never done that."

"Oh, lots of times." She took the boomerang back from him and ran her index finger along one of the sides. "It's sharp," she murmured, and then dragged her finger down Sokka's cheek, leaving a thin red streak from his eye to his chin. Sokka took her hand and brought her finger to his mouth, gently licking the small cut. Then he guided her had to the other one, and closed it over the boomerang.

"It's sharp enough to cut through bone," he told her, and moved the sharp edge of the boomerang to his chest, right over his heart. Hopefully, this gesture would be enough to assuage Azula. If it wasn't, well, then, he was a dead man anyway.

Azula took the invitation, pressing his father's boomerang into his chest. For an instant, it occurred to Sokka to pray to the spirits, but he couldn't think of one who might possibly favor him.

It was a sharp weapon. It cut through Sokka's clothes and flesh as if though they were butter. Only when she came to the ribs did she feel any resistance, but she knew that with enough force, they to would give way. She pressed a little bit further, scratching a thin line into his ribs and enjoyed the look of primal fear in Sokka's eyes. _He actually thought she was going to kill him_. And it was enough. She pulled back and looked at the blood-stained boomerang and then cleaned it off on the snow in the floor.

"Come on Dum-dum," she pulled at his arm, "let's go get a healer to close you up. And while we're at it, we'll have someone fix your leg." And so, she dragged him through the night into the city and to Yagoda's house. "Tomorrow you're taking me shopping, and you're going to carry everything I buy."

* * *

**Even more author's notes:** If you bothered with the deleted scene, I'd love to hear what you thought of it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Blood, Silk, and Steel**  
Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.**  
Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, bad language, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes: **Wowza! 20 chapters. Let me just catch my breath for a second.

Ok. Breath caught. And now the (in)action continues.

**Chapter 20**

Ling was disappointed to find that the leather goods store was closed for the day. He had woken up thinking about getting a new wallet and had thought it might be nice to get something to commemorate the extremely successful victory in the North. It wasn't too bad; the day was very pleasant, and Ling decided to walk around in the market. Maybe he would find another tanner.

He didn't.

What he did find however, was even more things to buy for his daughter. It was on the whole, an extremely pleasant adventure, especially now that he didn't have to worry about buying a gift on behalf of Prince Sokka. One day he would have to bring his daughter, Lei Ming, to visit. Maybe he'd even retire to this place. It was becoming fashionable for military officers to retire to the colonies, and recently admirals and generals were retiring to the lands they had conquered.

By accident he walked into a book binder's shop. At first he had thought it was some sort of bookstore, but once inside he realized his mistake. He was about to walk out when suddenly a glint of ivory caught his eye. It appeared to be an extremely dulled knife of bone. The blade was nothing exceptional, but the hilt was interesting: it was intricately carved with the image of two koi fish circling around each other in tempestuous waters, and yet it was no wider than the blade.

He picked it up and turned to the book binder in the corner who was busy sowing up the pages of a codex. "Excuse me sir," he asked, "but what sort of knife is this?"

The binder looked up and answered, "No knife sir, a bone folder." He leaned over with an outstretched hand and Ling gave him the bone folder. The binder took a piece of scrap paper, folded it, and then pulled the edge of the bone folder down the length of the crease. He handed the folded page to Ling, who nodded in admiration for the clean fold.

"It's also good for cutting paper," the binder explained, taking the sheet of paper and running the bone folder down the crease, tearing the paper neatly in two. Ling couldn't quite see what was the particular use of the tool—he'd often used and blunt edge to fold a sheet and there were many ways of cutting paper. But it was pretty.

"How much for it?"

The binder looked up at him, blue eyes unreadable. "You can have it for free." He handed the bone folder back to Ling.

Ling was taken aback. "No, honestly, I've got money; I'm willing to pay."

The binder shrugged and turned his attention back to the codex he was working on. "Take it or leave it. I don't want your money. I have many bone folders—they're not expensive. That one's one of the worst that I own; the carving interferes with its use."

"Why would you carve it then?"

"The son needed to practice his carving skills before he could carve his engagement necklace. It was never my best folder."

"Well, thank you."

The binder simply nodded without bothering to lift his eyes from his work. Ling simply took the bone tool, put it in his bag, and left the bindery. Just as he stepped outside something small ran into him and then fell over backwards onto the floor. He looked down to see a young Water Tribe girl, no older than six. She clearly hadn't been looking where she was going. She was still giggling when she looked up to apologize, when she realized she had just run into a Fire Nation man. The smile on her face soon flipped upside down into a look of abject terror which stabbed at Ling's heart. Nonetheless, he offered her his hand to pull her up. She just crawled over backwards, getting up as quickly as she could, and started to run back away from him. She started to cry and a few paces away from him, she tripped over herself and fell on her knees, at which point her sobs turned into loud bawling cries.

Confused and bothered, Ling started to make his way towards her when another man quickly ran to her, kneeling besides her to see if she was ok. She simply cried harder.

"Now, now," he said, "I need to know if you're hurt."

The girl looked up at him and saw only the blue of his furs and buried her face into his chest. Flummoxed a bit, he eventually took the girl in his arms, held her for a short instant, and then pulled away, taking her chin in his hand and brushing the tears away from her cheeks.

"Don't cry, your tears will freeze and then you'll get frostbite and your cheeks will fall of." The girl thought his sound medical advice was a joke and giggled, apparently recovered from her earlier fright. "Atta girl, now show me where it hurts." She pointed at her knee, where in fact, some of the skin had been scraped off. He sat down besides her and moved his leg. "Can you do me a favor and move your leg like that?" She did as he was told. "Well little lady, I can tell you that you haven't broken any bones, which is always a good thing, though you've scraped your knee pretty bad." He reached into his coat and pulled out a small flask and a cotton handkerchief. "This is an antiseptic. It will sting a bit, but it's important to make sure it doesn't get infected. Now, be a strong girl for me, ok?"

"Yep," she promised, and bit her cheeks as he rubbed some of the stinging liquid on her knee.

When he was done he pulled her up. "Can you get back home from here?" She nodded. "Very well. Why don't you go on home to your mother? Maybe she'll take you to a healer."

And the girl just smiled brightly, all evidence of her tears gone and took off. After she was gone, Ling approached the man. He was wearing Water Tribe clothes, but his golden eyes and neat hairstyle gave away the fact that he was actually of the Fire Nation. "I don't get it," Ling said to him, "that girl was terrified of me, and yet she loved you."

"Oh," the other man said. "That's because I'm a doctor. Little children just love doctors."

Ling lifted a single eyebrow skeptically. If he recalled, he had been particularly terrified of doctors as a young boy, and Lei Ming had not been overly fond of them either. But he said nothing.

"Commander Ling," he stuck his hand out by way of introduction.

"Dr. Flem," the other man took his hand and shook it.

"Oh," Ling said, "You're that doctor who collaborated with the Water Tribe healers. Her Highness was quite impressed with your work on the barbarian."

"Really?" Flem asked, "And what did the Princess say?"

"Oh, just that she was very impressed with your work. I think she sent a hawk to her father about it."

"Really? The Princess mentioned me to the Fire Lord?" He laughed a bit too enthusiastically. "That's really amazing. No one ever takes my work seriously! Ha!"

Ling was beginning to see why. The guy apparently wasn't playing Pai Sho with a full tile set. But somehow, before he could distance himself quietly, Flem had ensnared him in conversation, and before he knew it, the two of them were talking about life, the Navy, and everything over lunch at a nice little restaurant in one of the Northern Tribe's main streets.

Since they didn't know anything about anything on the menu, and both of them were relatively well paid, they decided to try a little of everything. It did not help them any, since everything tasted of either too much salt or too much vinegar. The sea-prunes were the worst. They had a stringy-sticky-chewy consistency that twisted Ling's stomach with every chew. Flem was too preoccupied dissecting one and going on about how he was an amateur taxonomist, although he usually focused on fungi, and how some of his friends at the Royal Fire University Taxonomy Club would be fascinated by this particular creature. Ling liked Flem, really, he did, but he didn't particularly enjoy the man's conversation and apparent detachment from reality.

It didn't matter much, however, because just as Ling had managed to finish chewing and swallow his first sea prune, a boy of maybe twelve rushed into the restaurant.

"Ma!" he called out, "Ma!"

"What is it?" the restaurant's matron came out of the kitchen, apparently annoyed.

"You won't believe it Ma! There's a fight going on."

"Is there really?" the woman asked.

"Yeah! And you won't believe it, it's eight guys against a _girl_. And the girl's winnin'!"

"That's it!" the woman yelled, pulling the boy's ear. "You're grounded until you learn to stop telling tall tales. This morning it was about a man healer and now you're going on about a girl fighting."

Ling stood up, "Excuse me, where did you say that fight was going on?"

"Don't listen to the boy," the woman warned, but Ling ignored her.

"You go south for three blocks, then west along the canal. Ya can't miss it!"

"Flem, let's go!" Ling called out. Flem was already up and heading out the door.

The two men left before the woman could stop them. She looked down at their half-eaten meal and realized too late that they had forgotten to pay for it. She turned to her son and glowered. "Now look at what you've done!"

"But Ma, I wasn't lying. I promise!"

"Well, doesn't matter much now, does it? You're still going to pay for their meals."

"But Ma! They ordered everything on the menu!"

"Yes. Yes they did."

- - -

The two men were running down the street as fast as they could.

"Do you think it's Princess Azula in question?" Flem asked through labored pants.

"Don't know," Ling answered, "but she's almost certainly Fire Nation."

Suddenly, lighting cut the sky and they ran faster, but by the time they got there, the battle had obviously ended. The scene was a wasteland. Eight men lay on floor, a mess of black and blue and red upon the snow. Apparently, they hadn't been needed after all, and then Ling looked to the center of the devastation and felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

There was Azula, Pride and Joy of Ozai, sprawled on the snow, face deathly pale, with a Water Tribe spear painfully lodged deep into her abdomen. By her, Sokka was on his knees, soaked in her blood and slapping the Princess's face, tears of desperation running down his cheeks. For the first time in a long time, Ling had no idea what to do. He just sort of stood there.

Flem did no such thing. As soon as he had smelt the burnt flesh, he appraised the situation; he was already moving to check on the pulse of the nearest felled man when he caught sight of Princess Azula sprawled on the snow.

In a flash, Flem was on his knees next to Azula, opposite Sokka, his fingers on the inside of her wrist. When he was assured of the fact that her heart was still beating, he put his ear to her chest.

"Thank Agni," he called out, "Her heart is still beating and she's still breathing. Ling, I need you to start a fire and hand me your cloak, stat!" When Ling didn't react, Flem yelled at him, and finally Ling took his cloak off and handed it to Flem, who promptly started tearing it to shreds.

"What are you doing?" Ling asked.

"I need something to stop the bleeding and stabilize the foreign object. Where's my fire dammit?"

"Oh, of course," Ling shot off a blast of fire and continued to sustain it as Flem wrapped the torn cloak around Azula's wound, creating pressure on the area and building a frame around the impaled spear.

"Does anyone have anything sharp?" Flem asked and Ling pulled out a sword, meant more for illustrating his rank than for actual service in combat, but it did the trick. Flem wrapped his hand around the spear, held it tightly in place, and then cut off the rest of it. In giving the sword over to Flem, however, Ling had interrupted his firebending. "What happened to my fire?"

"I can't sustain it like that…"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Sokka interjected for the first time, clearly furious at Ling's stupidity. "Set one of these stupid corpses on fire? Or have you forgotten how to set a man on fire?"

Ling was startled by the venom in Sokka's voice, and he stumbled back in shock, before suddenly nodding his head and doing as he had been told, blasting the Tanner's body until it was dry enough to sustain a fire by itself. Only then did Flem proceed to take off his own parka and wrap it loosely around Azula.

"What happened, Sokka?" Flem asked.

"We were ambushed. Azula managed to defeat seven of them with her firebending very quickly, but the last one, idiot, slipped on the ice and harpooned her before she could finish the motions to bend lightning…"

"Impalement _and_ electrocution," Flem grumbled, "_lovely._" Flem had moved to Azula's feet, where he was building up a ramp of snow to keep her legs elevated. "She's clearly in shock, no telling what the internal damage will be like. Ling, go find the water healers immediately."

"Yue. Make sure you bring Princess Yue!" Sokka ordered.

"Hurry!" Flem ordered. And Ling set to running.

"What about you?" Flem asked Sokka.

"Bit shook up—they knocked me into the canal before they attacked the Princess and then they encased me in ice. I'll live as long as Azula does too."

"Good, I don't want to have to deal with more than one patient at the moment. Can you stand watch?"

"Sure," Sokka started to stand up, yelled in pain, and fell right back down.

"What's wrong?"

"Fuck. I think I broke my leg again."

"Right, who's the Fire Lord?"

"Fire Lord Ozai, of course."

"And before that?"

"Azulon."

"And before that?"

"Sozin, what does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm trying to ascertain that you're in your right state of mind. I can't tend to your wounds right now; I have to make sure the Princess continues to breathe properly. Keep talking to me and do as I say."

"Ok."

"Are you warm?"

"My clothes are wet."

"Move closer to the fire. I see you're only wearing one glove. Do you have the other one?"

"Yeah," Sokka pulled the glove out of a pocket and put it on.

"Remind me again, where are we?"

"I don't know. Azula and I were lost."

"What city?"

"The Northern Water Tribe."

"Good. Can you check to see if there's any bleeding in your leg?"

Sokka rolled up his pant leg: "None that I can see through the cast."

"Excellent. Now is there any way you can elevate your leg?"

"Sure thing," Sokka propped his broken leg up on the back of the Tanner's Apprentice, although he did it with a grimace and a grunt.

"Great. Can you take some snow and pack it around your injury?"

"Yeah, no problem, but why?"

"It'll make the swelling go down."

"I see."

"Do you know _The Tale of Azeek_?"

"The epic poem? I mean, I've heard of it. Azula has it on her bookshelf."

"But you don't know it by memory?"

"No, why would I?"

"It's one of the Five Classic Epics; all Fire Nation schoolchildren are required to know it by heart."

"And that would be why I don't know it. I've seen _Romance Amongst the Dragons_ enough times to know all of it though."

"Perfect. Can you recite the first four scenes?"

Sokka didn't know why Flem wanted him to recite a bad play (which Azula inexplicably loved), but he did so anyway, and together, Flem, Sokka, and Azula waited for Ling to return with Yue and the others. Somehow, Sokka even found himself enjoying his impromptu rendition of the Ember Island classic.

- - -

Azula drifted into consciousness gently. She breathed in deeply and stretched her arms before opening her eyes.

Or, at least, she tried to stretch her arms. It was only when she realized that she couldn't move her arms that she realized that all of her body had gone numb. It felt as if though her whole body had fallen asleep. She tried to move a finger, and couldn't. She tried to open her eyes and couldn't.

She was about to panic, when she realized that at least, she could control her breathing. She breathed in deeply, just to make sure. And then, to confirm it, she held her breath, counted to ten, and breathed out.

"Don't panic," she ordered herself mentally, "You can still control your breathing. That's something, at least. We'll just build our way up from there." And so, she concentrated on her breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

- - -

Sokka found that Flem had lied to him. The so-called pain killer that Flem had given him hadn't actually killed the pain in his leg, it just made it harder for Sokka to _care_ about the pain in his leg. Actually, it made it hard for Sokka to care particularly much about _anything_. Which, Sokka thought detachedly, was prolly a good thing, since otherwise, he'd probably be running up and down the corridor pulling out all of his hair. Or trying to kill Ling. Whatever. He didn't particularly care.

He was bored. But he didn't really care, which really was probably ok.

A knock came at his door and he couldn't be bothered to answer it. Another knock. And then another. Finally he replied, "Yah?"

The door opened and Yue stuck her head through the crack. "May I come in?"

He shrugged, but she came in anyway, closing the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"I'm not really feeling anything at the moment," he told her.

"Really?" she asked with surprise in her voice.

"No. Not really. I'm feeling a lot of things. My leg still hurts. I'm angry. I'm worried. I think. It's all very far away from me. My mind is going in twenty directions at once, but I can't reach any of it."

"That doesn't make any sense," she told him.

"Doesn't it?" he turned on his side.

"Doesn't that hurt your leg?"

"Hmm. I suppose it does." He didn't move.

"Here, let me fix that for you," she said.

"Whatever."

"Have you got a knife?" He nodded over to his desk, and she went over to it, opening the first drawer. "You have a lot of knives."

"Not as many as Mai."

She had no idea what the comment meant, so she took a short, sharp knife and sat down on his bed. She rolled up his pant leg and began to cut through the new cast. The leg underneath was heavily bruised. She ran both her hands down the side of his broken leg, feeling the bone underneath.

"That's pretty nasty."

"Hmm."

Yue reached her hand into the water in Sokka's wash pitcher and began to work on healing the broken bone.

"You're fairly calm, you know."

"Yah."

"You're not worried about Princess Azula."

"Oh, she's not dead, right?"

"No, no. Her condition is completely stable."

"Oh. That's good."

"Yes."

"Yah. Wasn't really looking forward to having to disembowel myself in front of the Fire Lord."

"Disembowel yourself?"

"Yah. It's really nasty. I've only seen it done once. The general who led the second siege of Ba Sing Se. You know, it's one thing if the Crown Prince fails to take over the Impenetrable City after a 600 day siege. Quite another if a general can't use Sozin's Comet to take one measly city. It's like, dude, what are you doing? Sozin sacked all four air temples and killed every last man, woman and child there, and you can't take Ba Sing Se? What choice did he have? So he got really wasted, and then stuck his sword into his belly and began to pull out his guts with it. Kinda cool. Not something I want to do. It would be stupid. But, it's like, dude, what are you doing? You couldn't protect Princess Azula, who doesn't even need protecting! If Azula had died, I'd have razed this city to the ground for fucking up my plans and then had the lovely choice of spilling my guts to the Fire Lord or live in the darkest pit in the Earth Kingdom, always looking over my shoulder. So, when can I see Her Royal Perfectionist?"

"There's more, you know. She's stable, but she doesn't seem to be waking up."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I don't know anything about electrocution, and the Fire Nation doctors hardly know more. I have no idea what kind of damage she suffered. It's possible she might never wake up, or that when she does she's not Azula any more."

"Oh, that's lovely," he laughed. "So, I won't have to disembowel myself. I'll just be tethered to a useless invalid for the rest of my life. Zuko will never forgive me, and I'll get to live the rest of my days carrying a cancerous lump in the back rooms of the Fire Nation Palace. Lucky me. At least she's pretty."

"You really are a heartless bastard."

"Yep. That's for sure. Well. Heartless, at least. Prolly not a bastard."

"I never thought I'd feel sorry for anyone like Azula, but marrying you is curse enough."

"Oh-ho, little do you know the fair Princess Azula. A heartless bastard I may be, but she's a heartless bitch to match. She's the perfect yin to my yin. Or are we yang? I don't know. I really hate all this mystical mumbo-jumbo crap. Spirits and bending and shit. How do you do it? I don't get it. Give me math, give me science. Those things make sense. But no. We've got spirits and magic water and wicked fire. You know, I think the world would be sooo much better without any of it. Don't tell Azula that. Katara would always drench me whenever I dissed her stupid waterbending."

"Who's Katara?"

"My flying sister."

"Your sister flies?"

"No—that's just something I said once. Some kid was trying to get me to believe his bison could fly. That was when everything got really weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at first it was just Katara. She was the only bender in my village. Kinda a freak, really. No one could teach her anything tho. There were no more waterbenders in the South Pole. Just her. So, it was kind of an annoying anomaly. She wasn't very good, but she was good enough to drench me whenever I got her angry, and Mom always took her side. Dad would take mine, but he still, he still liked it—the waterbending. Do you think I was jealous?"

"Only you can know that Sokka…"

"That was the first thing I ever hated, you know, before anything else. I hated Katara's waterbending. I didn't hate Katara, but I hated her waterbending."

"No, you did," Yue countered. "You did hate your sister. Bending is part of the bender—you can't hate one without hating the other."

"That's not how hatred works, Yue. Certainly not in the mind of a little boy. Not in my mind, not then, at least. Hatred, bending, and little boys have one thing in common: they have nothing to do with logic."

"So what?"

"So, I was right. I was right to hate her waterbending. And you're right—at least in the end. It's impossible to hate the bending and love the bender."

"You hate your sister."

"I hate everyone."

"You've said that before. You said you hated me. But do you hate Azula?"

"I like Azula. I enjoy her company. That doesn't mean I don't hate her."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"That's not how hatred works, Yue."

"You said that already."

"Did I? My eyes hurt, not that it matters. I just thought you should know."

"Let me see," she leaned in to look into his eyes. "Your pupils are as wide as saucers." He was obviously having an adverse reaction to whatever Dr. Flem had given him for the pain. His defenses were drastically lessened, and he was clearly not thinking straight. He was divulging things he would never in his wildest dreams consent to tell her if he were in control of his faculties and will.

"But, why? Why do you hate your sister?" She expected him to answer, truly and fully; with a little effort on her part, she could undress him. It was a violation, yes, but, Yue figured that if anyone deserved to be violated, it was Sokka.

"I told you, I hate everyone."

"Well, why were you right to hate her waterbending?"

"Because it's evil and stupid and more trouble than it's worth."

"If it weren't for my waterbending, you'd be dead. And your leg would still be broken."

"Like I said, more trouble than yada."

"Yada?"

"You know, yada yada yada."

"Sure." No. She didn't.

"You know, I sort of like this thing."

"What thing?"

"This not giving a shit thing. I think it would be nice for it to always be like this."

"I'll have to tell Dr. Flem not to give you any more of this."

"Ok, whatever."

"No. Not whatever. This is doing something to you. The real you would ask me why I care at all."

"Why do you care 't'all?"

If she hadn't known better, she might have thought Sokka was being a wise guy and laughed at it. Instead she turned the topic back to Katara: "Why were you right to hate Katara's waterbending?"

"It was 'er fault."

"What was?"

"Ev'rythin'." And that was all she could get out of him before he drifted off to sleep and started snoring.

- - -

Azula awoke in her bed at home. Her Uncle's doll was sitting on her nightstand. It was dark outside. She could see no moon outside her window, but just under her door there was a light.

"This is a dream," she told herself. "I'm asleep, injured, in the Northern Water Tribe."

She closed her eyes, except that she didn't. She felt no movement in her eyelids and the scene did not eclipse into darkness.

"Looks like I was right."

She resumed her breathing until once again, sleep overtook her.

**Author's Notes: **It's a pity that Ling is straight and that Flem is asexual (I'm about 97% sure… the other three percent of my brain thinks he might just be an Azulasexual, like presumably the whole rest of the world is), because otherwise, I would totally ship them.

Other than that, this chapter is relatively on the short side… "only" 13 pages and a bit, just over 4,500 words. I had had every intention of sending Sokka and Azula back home to the Fire Nation in this chapter… I don't know why I even bother with "goals." Frankly though, sometimes I just get stuck in a chapter and there's nothing like the blank page in front of me and the reviews in my inbox to motivate me to write more.

Besides, until all my law school apps are in, I probably won't be writing much fanfic, and it'd be cruel to make you guys wait to find out what happened to Azula until I got everything else done when this was just sitting on my hard drive.

Oh, and before I forget, I've got a poll up about BSS. I just want to know who is the most popular character. If you're a lurker, this is a great zero-effort way to give me feedback.

Of course, reviews are still my favorite treat.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes: **First off, I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter. I've already replied to all the reviewers individually, but I just wanted to thank everyone again. It really means a lot to me that you would take the time to tell me what you think of the story.

That said, the last chapter received noticeably fewer reviews than I am accustomed to for this story, and that made me sad. :( I recognize that the last chapter could have been better, but if you thought the last chapter was not up to par, then, it would have been nice to tell me why so that I could avoid similar mistakes in the future.

Oh, and there's a **warning** for this chapter: I've included something which might be considered fan service, fan disservice, or high octane nightmare fuel in this chapter, depending on what your personal preference is. This is probably the closest I'll come to describing an explicit sex scene… that being said, it's not a sex scene per se. You have been warned.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Arnook's hand shook as he dragged his reed pen against the page, spelling out the last line in large, uneven characters, and then, he was done. The reed stayed at the end of the last word; Arnook couldn't quite bring himself to lift his hand, even as the black ink continued to flow onto the dried seasheepskin, creating an ugly blot. Indeed, the old and tired chieftain was like a man transfixed, unable to tear even his eyes from the parchment.

There came a knock at his door and he jerked his hand, smearing the ink.

"Come in Sokka," he said, expecting the young warrior was coming for the parchment. But the door opened to reveal not Sokka, but rather Commander Ling.

"Prince Sokka is not feeling well; he asked me to retrieve a parchment of paramount importance."

"Oh, of course," Arnook nodded. He took a sheet of blotting paper and pressed it to the parchment, before rolling the parchment into a scroll and sealing it with wax. "As Sokka requested," Arnook said.

Ling nodded, took the scroll, and bowed.

- - -

The Commander found Prince Sokka in his room aboard the Royal Barge. Sokka was lying on his unmade bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling Prince Sokka?" he asked.

For once, Sokka didn't bother to ask him to drop the title. Instead he answered simply, "Nothing hurts and I've never felt worse in my life."

Ling understood. For him seeing Azula in her pale, unnatural slumber was heartbreaking, and he could only imagine how terrible it might be for Sokka who loved her not as a vassal loves the daughter of his master, but as a man loves a woman.

"Did Arnook have what I wanted?" Sokka asked.

"Indeed," Ling replied, getting the document out and handing it to Sokka, who sat up to take it and opened it. His eyes scanned the page, and then he set the parchment on his night table and lay down, staring up at the steel ceiling, his face unreadable.

"If I may ask," Ling said, "what is written there?"

"The names and addresses of the fools who attacked Princess Azula. I asked Chief Arnook for the information, and now I have no idea what to do with it."

"You must have had a reason to ask for it," Ling said.

"I had planned to exact vengeance. I made the mistake of not raising this city to the ground when I had the chance, and now my lovely Princess lies betwixt life and death. And what I don't understand… my beautiful, kind Princess Azula…" Sokka seemed overcome with grief, unable to finish the thought. "What plans she has for this city…

"Ling, am I a monster for wanting vengeance?"

"No Sokka. Someone you love has been hurt. It is normal."

"And I am a coward for being loathe to the task?"

"No."

"It's not just me… it's not just that they hurt someone close to me, it's the whole thing. It's that they hurt someone who is dear to my entire nation. Vengeance must be had… an eye for an eye, isn't that the oldest law? And if I must blind the world? Is it wicked to stain my hands with the blood of women and children, or is it necessary?"

"An example must be made," Ling answered. "Princess Azula has been kind to the barbarians, and they have repaid her with bloodshed. The Children of Fire cannot tolerate this assault on the House of Agni. Blood must be paid for blood."

"With interest," Sokka agreed. "But all the men are dead, only their families are left. I've never killed a child before."

Ling saw, or thought he saw, the turmoil brewing in Sokka's soul; he understood the need of killing and the fear of it, and wondered how General Iroh could have so desperately misread young Sokka.

The Prince sat up and stretched out his hands below him. "Are these the hands of a murderer?" He asked Ling with such mournful melancholy that Ling could not believe General Iroh might have asked himself that question. "Am I a monster? Or a coward? Or worse, am I a monster _and_ a coward?"

"No. of course not. You are neither."

He lay a comforting hand on Sokka's shoulder and the boy looked up. His eyes were the perfect picture of despair and it broke Ling's heart to see the young man so.

"I'll do it for you," he offered sadly. Murder changed a man; this he knew from experience. One could not become a commander in the Fire Lord's Navy without staining one's hands red. Sokka had ordered men maimed and killed, but only when it was necessary for victory, and he had never hurt an innocent. There was no telling what taking the life of a child might do to him, and frankly, the Fire Nation needed a man as clever and compassionate as he. "I'll organize a team."

"No," Sokka replied. "It needs to be a silent operation. These people must disappear quietly and without fanfare, and quickly."

"I'll do it myself, then," he offered, unhappy at the prospect, but resolved.

"Thank you my friend. The Fire Lord is grateful for your loyal service," and with that, Sokka went back to staring at the ceiling. Ling took the list, clenched his fist, and went out to accomplish the unpleasant task of avenging Princess Azula.

- - -

Yue found her father sitting in the dark. He had been sitting there before the sun set and hadn't bothered to light a candle after darkness fell. The Princess herself had been carrying a candle and lit the ones in his study.

"Dinner is ready," she informed him.

"I'm not hungry," he replied. In the dark light of the candle her father looked so old, it made Yue want to cry.

"I've made sweet seal jerky soup."

"I'm not hungry," he answered.

"It's just like how Momma used to make it," she offered.

"Dammit Yue! I told you, I'm not hungry!" He slammed his fist down, startling her. "I… I'm sorry."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Sokka wanted a list of the names of the men who attacked Princess Azula."

"They're dead, what can he want with it?"

"He wanted their addresses too. The word he used was 'erase.'"

"Erase? Erase what?"

"The evidence that Azula was defeated. He's going to wipe out those men's families, down to the last child. I knew that, and I gave him the list anyway."

"If you hadn't given him what he wanted, he would have killed the Moon Spirit and every last man, woman and child in the Tribe."

He sank his head into his hands. "Oh Yue, how could I have been so blind?"

"Sokka is a charming monster. He had us all fooled."

"Not Pakku."

And for that Yue had neither answer nor comfort. Her father was right.

- - -

Sokka watched with interest as Ling worked. The Commander had dressed himself in blue clothes and pulled up the hood of his blue parka. It wasn't an absolutely brilliant idea, but for Ling it was pretty smart. Sokka had actually expected that Ling would go about the task dressed in his military armor, and was glad to see that he had thought to blend in.

With his leg fixed (Yue had done that, but he couldn't remember when or why), following the Commander was no problem at all. The man was not used to being hunted and made extraordinarily easy prey, at least in terms of being easily tracked. With little fanfare he melted the doorknob of the first house on the list and went in. It took him fifteen minutes to kill the woman who lived there, which Sokka figured was actually almost 15 minutes longer than it would have taken him to do the job. Ling's form wasn't particularly innovative, and he relied entirely on his firebending.

When the woman was finally dead, Ling kneeled over her and seemed to pray. Sokka couldn't be sure that that was what he was doing, being too far away to be able to hear, but the idea that Ling might pray over the body of a person he had just killed boiled his blood. Then Ling set fire to the body and kept watch over it until the fire's kindling was spent, at which point he picked up a handful of ashes and blew on them. It was a crude but complete Fire Nation funeral ritual and it made Sokka indescribably angry.

Then Ling left and went on to the next house and the next, and the next after that, quietly and artlessly spreading death and ashes. In some houses the windows were closed, or otherwise Sokka's view of the murders was obstructed, so he couldn't quite observe Ling's actions.

The whole thing left Sokka oddly nauseated. He had expected to get a voyeuristic thrill of watching Ling kill, but Ling had obviously not enjoyed what he had done, and it bothered Sokka for reasons he couldn't quite bring himself to understand. It changed nothing, taught him nothing; it just made him feel angry and sick. Without caring to watch the rest of the expedition, Sokka made his way to the barge.

Once there, he went directly to Azula's room, barking to the guard posted in front of her door to bring him dinner and a bottle of whatever hard alcohol he could find. He slammed the door behind him, locking himself in the darkness with Azula.

"This is all wrong," he muttered, "you shouldn't be in the dark," and he pulled out his spark rocks, the ones Azula had given him and lit a candle, from which he lit all the other candles in the room.

Azula was so pale. He was used to seeing her with her lips painted in a bright red shade, and now they were nearly white. Her hair, always so meticulously combed was loose and wild. He had often told Azula that he liked her hair down, but not like this. All of Azula's regal presence was gone, and if not for the soft rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, Sokka would have thought that she was dead. He didn't know why, but it made him feel even worse than he already felt.

Clicking his tongue, he ran his hand down her alabaster cheek and pulled the hair out of her face.

"You would enjoy this," he started talking to her, "I sent Ling on a murdering spree. As we speak he's avenging you, killing the families of the men who ambushed us. I would have done it myself, but with you like this… who would have been my alibi, and who would have washed the blood from my hands and kissed the sweat and the sin from my flesh?

"So I made him think it was his idea to volunteer, and set him off on his mission to kill the barbarians. He's not terribly good at it, you know. He doesn't like it.

"Why doesn't he like it? He does it so often… He's done it for longer than I have. Why doesn't he like it?"

Azula didn't answer. Though if she had, she would have told him that the question he was really asking was why did _he_ like it…

"What am I going to do?" he asked her. "I don't know if I should tell your father."

She didn't say a thing, but he nodded as if though he had heard her.

"You're right. A little bit longer I'll wait. And then, then I'll write him. Do you think a week will be enough? I don't think it would be prudent to wait more than a week."

The guard knocked and Sokka went to open the door. The other man offered Sokka a tray with curried fish and a bottle of rice wine. The guard hadn't bothered with a glass, but Sokka didn't bother to send him back for one. Simply he took the food and drink and closed the door again.

With his teeth he pulled out the bottle's cork and drank the burning clear liquid. He drank sloppily and greedily… by the time he pulled the bottle from his mouth he'd already drunk a fourth of the rice wine.

He sat on the floor by Azula's bed. He pulled her arm down and held her hand as he wolfed down the fish and the alcohol and when he was done he kicked the tray and the bottle away from him.

The rice wine did its work quickly and reliably. Sokka forgot that he was angry and why he was sad. He sighed and took Azula's dandling hand in both his hands and proceeded to stroke his face with it. He hadn't shaved his face since Azula had fallen into her unnatural slumber, and the smoothness of her silky flesh felt great as he dragged it across his rough stubble.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at her hand. Slight red lines had shown up where he had scratched her skin against his chin. He pressed his lips to the scratches and kissed her.

His kisses moved up her arm, pulling him upward until he had reached her neck. He climbed on top of her and began to kiss her wildly all over, just as she liked. He ran his hands along her curves, down, exploring her familiar body, and then he dragged himself back up. He began to kiss her throat, and gave a slight dangerous growl. His kisses moved up her throat, then along her jaw to her ear.

"Say my name Azula," he ordered. And then when she didn't, he pleaded, "Give me a moan."

Of course, she didn't moan or say his name. Her heart didn't even speed up. Sokka bit his own lip with enough force to cause him to bleed. He ran his tongue over his broken lip, tasting the copper of his blood.

"I know you like this," he told her, and then he crushed his lips to hers. Her lips were warm yet lifeless. He parted them with ease and slipped his tongue in, but found that the kiss was awkward and worthless without her cooperation, and he pulled away. He'd left a bit of his own blood over her lower lip, and he was about to lick it off, but he realized that that would be just as dreadful as the lifeless kiss, and he brusquely wiped it off with his calloused thumb before punching the pillow to the side of Azula's head with all the force he could muster and collapsed on top of her. He'd expended all of his energy on two incredibly disappointing projects, and before sense could take hold of him, he drifted off to sleep.

- - -

Sokka awoke late the next day. The sun was already low in the sky. He'd slept through the worst part of his hangover.

His head was on Azula's chest and he could hear her heart beating. He closed his eyes and listened to the rhythm of her heart, feeling her chest go up and down as she breathed. It was surreal, but somehow, enjoyable. For a second Sokka could pretend that he was just a normal guy with his normal girlfriend and not a broken demon with an injured dragoness.

Tearing himself from the foolish fantasy, he opened his eyes, but didn't move otherwise. His eyes landed on one of the candles he had lit the night before. Despite having burned through the entire night, the candle had barely melted. It struck Sokka as strange and caught his attention. Soon he was mesmerized by the flickering of the flame along with Azula's rhythmic breathing.

Suddenly he realized something, and all other thoughts were brushed away. Excitedly, he jumped out of Azula's bed, pressed a quick, light kiss to her lips and ran off in search of a master bender.

Sokka's first choice of authority would have been General Iroh, followed by Azula, but since neither of them were available, he ran to the City Prison. Unfortunately, the guards there would not let him through to see the prisoner he wanted. He threatened to have their jobs, but they would not budge. An hour later he returned to the Prison with an exhausted Chief Arnook and a small contingent of Fire Nation soldiers in tow. Only once Arnook ordered the guards to stand aside, did they do so, taking Sokka to a cell in the very center of the prison.

The room, somehow was warm and dry. Unlike most of the rooms Sokka had seen in the Northern Water Tribe, the walls of the cell were made of steel. A massive network of shackles kept the prisoner elevated from the floor, dangling mid-air and unable to move at all, except to breathe.

"Free his mouth," he ordered.

The guards didn't do as he said and Arnook had to repeat the order.

The guards looked nervous. "He's an extremely powerful bender," one of them protested.

Sokka took the man by the throat and pushed him against the steel wall, pushing just hard enough and just long enough for the man to turn slightly blue, and then he threw him to the side. "Free his mouth!" he ordered again, viciously, and the other guard finally did as he was told, taking out the keys and undoing the two metal rings which kept the prisoner's mouth shut.

The prisoner stretched his jaw a bit and chewed the air.

"You look better than the last time I saw you," he said.

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same about you," Sokka answered.

"How charming. But does the conquering hero have time for social calls?"

Sokka smiled. "Oh, I would hardly call this a social call. I have a question to ask you."

"Oh? And what makes you think I'll answer?"

"Because if you don't I'll take fifty women and sell them to Earth Kingdom pirates. If you think Fire Nation soldiers are nasty… well, let's just say, they look like angles compared to the Earth pirates."

"If you want an answer that badly, it's probably worth the sacrifice not to tell you the answer."

"Well then," Sokka smiled, "Maybe I'll just…" he leaned in and whispered in Pakku's ear so that only the old man could hear "kill the Moon Spirit."

"What do you want?" Pakku asked.

"Can a bender bend unconsciously?"

"Of course. When he was a young man, my master knew an Air Bender who once sneezed up a tornado in his sleep."

Sokka frowned. "Let him down and leave us," he ordered.

The guard's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, but Arnook nodded. Fearfully, the guard complied, and then, everyone save for Sokka and Pakku left the metal cell.

"You're very desperate," Pakku observed, rubbing at his wrists.

"Yes. But I'm also confident you won't risk killing me now that my army controls the city."

"Your army? Here I thought it belonged to the Earth King… Oh, no, wait, sorry, the Fire Lord."

"How very droll you are. But at the moment, I am in charge of the troops in this city."

"I thought the Fire Lord had sent his son."

"Daugther," Sokka corrected and laughed at the insulted look on Pakku's face. "Don't look like that. If you knew Prince Zuko, you'd be honored that the Fire Lord sent Princess Azula instead."

"Well, tell me, why are you desperate?"

"How much do you know about firebending?"

"Your question doesn't answer my question. What do I know about firebending? Very little. I've seen instructional scrolls. I've studied some of the moves; I can even perform a few." He punched forward; no fire came out, but the form appeared to be perfect.

"How similar is it to waterbending?"

"Water and fire are opposing elements. It's nearly the exact opposite, though I knew one firebender who was able to apply the principles of waterbending to the use of lightningbending."

That piqued Sokka's interest, "So, some of the ground principles are the same?"

"The very, very essential underlying principals of bending are the same, no matter what you bend. That's why the Avatar can bend all four elements."

"You said someone can bend unconsciously; can they do it thoughtlessly?"

"I don't know what you mean," Pakku answered and Sokka groaned.

"What I am about to tell you dies with you."

Pakku shrugged. "It's not like I'm ever going to leave this place."

"Princess Azula and I were ambushed by a group of nine men and Princess Azula was very badly injured."

"I'm not surprised," Pakku shrugged. "A woman has no business on the battlefield."

"For your information, Princess Azula is a firebending prodigy, second only to the Dragon of the West."

Pakku raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Old Iroh is a _very_ good firebender."

"So is Azula. She killed the nine men."

That seemed to impress Pakku; his eyes grew wide.

"Unfortunately, she decided to show off when dispatching the last of her attackers. I saw her prepare to shoot lightning at him, but when she finished the motions required nothing happened. One spark flew out of her fingers."

"Lightning bending is a very advanced technique," Pakku explained. "It requires a great deal of self-control, practice, and emotional balance."

"Azula has all of those things. I've seen her bend lightning dozens, if not hundreds, of times before. She did it for the first time when she was twelve."

"Something must have changed then. Maybe it was that time of the month. This is why women don't fight in the Water Tribes."

"That's a pile of crap, and you know it. Besides, Azula is always in control of her faculties, regardless of the time of the month. But that's not important. I don't care why Azula couldn't bend the lightning like she was supposed to. I'm interested in what happened afterwards."

"What happened?"

"She was shocked. The boy skewered her and lightning ran through her. She killed the boy by accident, but was very badly injured. She's stable now, but not getting better. The doctors and the healers aren't sure she's even still there, if you know what I mean."

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss." It was clear that Pakku could not have cared less.

"I think she's firebending," Sokka explained.

"What?"

"I left all the candles in her room lit all through the night. The candles didn't burn at all, and the flame on each candle in her room flickers in keeping with the rhythm of her breath."

Pakky nodded. "She's bending; all the fire in the room is under her power and she's feeding it. That's why the candles haven't burned out. She may not be aware of what she's doing it, but she's doing it and she's _there_."

"Oh thank Agni," Sokka sank, clearly relieved. "How do I get her out?"

Pakku shrugged. "If dunking her in the Spirit Oasis didn't work, I doubt anything will."

"Wait, what about the Spirit Oasis?"

"Don't tell me Yue hasn't tried to heal her with the water from the Spirit Oasis. It has special spiritual properties. It's rumored that it can restore the spirit of the dead."

"Azula isn't dead."

"So much the better for it to work, don't you think?"

Sokka nodded, thanked Pakku, and ran out, ordering the guards not to tie Pakku up again.

He found Flem and Yagoda with Azula. Excitedly, he ordered them to ready the Princess for transport and then he led them with Azula to the Spirit Oasis.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this," Yagoda marveled.

Flem asked her what was going on, and she explained that the Oasis had special spiritual qualities, recounting the myth that Pakku had told Sokka. As she finished, Flem's eyes were wide with wonder, and he had begun to ramble about the alleged medicinal properties of several relics associated with Agni.

"Shouldn't we get Yue?" Yagoda asked?

"No," Sokka said, "Let's try it like this. If it won't work, then we can get her." Frankly, Sokka had a hard time believing that Yue hadn't thought of using the Spirit Oasis to heal Azula. After all, Yue was tied to the place.

Flem and Sokka lowered Azula into the water just as the sun was setting and the moon was rising. Yagoda walked into the Oasis and waded towards Azula and began to bend the water.

It didn't work.

- - -

In her mind, Azula stayed in her bed. There was a light outside of her room which called to her. It beckoned her, like a mother calling to a lost child, but Azula knew her mother had never loved her, and did not trust the light.

The ability to breathe sustained her. In and out, in and out, it was one of the last things she could control, and it made her warm. But suddenly, the warmth stopped and Azula felt as if though perhaps she were dying. The light beyond her room became stronger and lighter. It called to her more strongly and it terrified her.

It was dark outside her window. There was no moon in the sky. There were no stars. Outside of her window there was only darkness. The only light came from beyond her door.

She got up and walked to the window, and then, because she wanted to get away from the light which reminded her of her mother, she climbed out of the window.

Suddenly it was noon and she was in the middle of a valley made by strange mountains. The mountains reached to the sky, but they were shorter than the volcanoes in the Fire Nation. In fact, they weren't mountains at all; Azula could tell that they had been made by man and that somehow, they were the precursors to the buildings of the Fire Nation.

She was dressed in strange garb. It was red, but it looked more like her swimsuit than anything else.

A small hummingbird of fire [1] buzzed by her. It circled around her three times and then flitted off, up one of the man-made mountains. Azula followed it. Climbing and clutching. She wasn't wearing any shoes and soon both her hands and her feet were bleeding. Nonetheless, she followed the bird as fast as she could until she found him waiting for her at the top of the structure.

The bird transformed into a fearsome man, adorned in red and gold. His eyes blazed like the son and his teeth were long and sharp.

Instinctively, she knelt, as she would have knelt before her father.

"Azula should kneel to no man."

"You are no man."

"So clever and beautiful." He offered her his flaming hand and pulled her up. "How magnificent you are. I thought I had achieved perfection with your father, but you've proved me wrong." He twirled her, to see.

"If I'm so perfect, why didn't the lightning come when I called it?"

"I never said you were perfect. Merely that you proved me wrong about your father. You've been a naughty girl. You've sinned against blood kin, and for that you must be punished."

"Is this my punishment then?" she asked angrily. "To live as dead? My father had sinned against blood and yet he suffers not!"

"Oh yes, your father has sinned most grievously against his brother, taking that which was not his to have, and for that he has been punished grievously, if not obviously. But you have been worse.

"But you helped me resolve a debt, and so I will help my Most Precious Child. I will help you, once, twice, and three times. No more, no less. Azula will call for me, and I will answer, three times. You should have followed your mother. She would have brought you to me and you would not have hurt yourself."

"I hate my mother."

"How proud you are. And proud you should be. You are my rightful heir. My Most Favored Child. The Daughter of the Dawn. Your mother did not understand. But sometimes it is wise to ask for help. Do you want my help now?"

"Yes."

"This is no easy matter. By all rights you should be dead. If you live it is because the spirits have been kind to you, and you do not deserve their kindness. I cannot help you now. This is not my domain. I must go and beg the help of another, one for whom I feel very little love, and this will pain me. But I will do it for you, beloved child. One day however, you must pay me."

"What do you want?"

"Blood." He pointed to the valley—a dismembered body lay in a pool of blood. "The people of this place keep me in blood and I keep them from your War. Your people keep me in blood through the War and I favor you. One day, I will call on your blood for my sustenance. Or else, I cannot help you now." [2]

"So be it."

He took her hand and kissed it. And then he bit her, hard, and drew blood.

And then, all Azula had was the darkness and her breathing.

- - -

Yue arrived at the Oasis. Sokka had brought the Moon Spirit back, and now it was him, Yue, Azula and the Spirits in the Oasis. No one else was allowed inside. Outside, a small army was posted keeping guard.

"You thought of this didn't you?" he asked Yue bitterly.

"No," she lied, but it was not a convincing lie.

"If this doesn't work, I'm going to kill every last man, woman, and child here. I'll burn the city to the ground and sow the ground with salt."

"Shut up and let me do my job."

Sokka carried Azula, who was now wet and cold, but still breathing as she had been, and waded with her into the Oasis. Yue walked into the Oasis as well, until both Sokka and Yue were both up to their waists in water.

"Lower her completely into the water."

Reluctantly, Sokka did so, submerging Azula completely. Immediately, Yue stuck her hands into the water. Instantly the whole pool glowed white like the moon in the sky, and Azula bolted up, coughing and spitting water and held on to Sokka's neck as if though her very life depended on it. Given the fact that she was up to her waist in water, had nearly drowned, and couldn't stand, it did.

Sokka held her. "Azula?"

"Sokka?"

He laughed. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"You know," she said, "I think I hate the Northern Water Tribe."

Sokka laughed again. "So do I! Do you want to burn it down for the giggles?"

Yue was about to protest, but Azula did it for her. "No. No, my over-eager darling. But let's go home."

Sokka laughed and nodded. "Finally." And then, he opened up his rucksack and asked the Moon Spirit to come back in. "Come now, my pet, we're going home." The fish swam in, and Sokka drew the drawstring closed. He swung the bag over his shoulder, and picked Azula up.

"Let's go home."

**Author's Notes: FINALLY! **Is Ling really OOC here? I'm not entirely sure I like the scene with Ling. On the other hand, I'm very proud of the scene with drunk!Sokka and Azula. I have a feeling people are not going to like my take on Agni, but I could be wrong. I might go and just delete that scene. So, let me know!!! Oh! Zuko will be in the next chapter!!!

As always, reviews are lovely. Don't make me beg for them. I really, really, really like them.

[1] – If the original firebenders are Mayincatecs then Agni is going to be a flaming hummingbird, a cross between a phoenix and a regular hummingbird. The hummingbird is a symbol of Huitzilopotchli, an Aztec sun god and god of war, not to mention the patron saint of Tenochtitlan.

[2] – The original firebending humans are based on Mayans/Incas/Aztecs, and they're nice peace-loving people who understand the fact that firebending is nice and peaceful? I think this is absolute BS. The civilizations of Mezoamerica practiced human sacrifice. It was bloody and nasty (though actually understandable in the context of their society). The Aztecs in particular were bloodthirsty mofos who were so incredibly unpopular that all the other indigenous groups decided to team up with the Spanish because the Spanish couldn't possibly be worse than the Aztecs. They were wrong of course, but that's what you get for going with the devil you don't know.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry about the massive delay. I've had writer's block and writing this chapter has been like pulling teeth. My teeth.

Anyway, this is something completely different. No Sokka or Azula here. This chapter is about Zuko and the Earth Kingdom. Please don't skip it, it's a very important chapter to the plot.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Jin looked up at the sky. There was not a single cloud in the sky, and it was an endless expanse of blue. She wondered if it would ever be enough, if there would ever be enough sky. She reached up and touched nothing. The sky, the sky, she could run as far as she could, and there would be sky, sky, from to horizon to horizon. And still, it would never be enough.

The inn manager poked his head out through a window, finding the girl staring aimlessly up into the sky. "Jin!" he called out, "stop your daydreaming and come in and take some orders. It's lunch time and I don't pay you to look up at the sky like you're simple."

Jin sighed, tore her eyes from the blue canvas above and headed in. Stopping by the kitchen she picked up her apron and put it around her neck, tying it back behind her waist. She paused briefly in a mirror to make sure she didn't have anything in her hair, and seeing herself she sighed. "This is the life, isn't it, Jin?" she asked herself. She breathed in deeply and shrugged, casting off her frown and replacing it with a friendly smile. "At least it isn't Ba Sing Se."

The inn was bustling, much, much more than usual. Every table was full and they were horribly understaffed. Poor Jin had to run up and down taking orders and delivering plates of food. For the first time in her life, she was happy to have a customer who was just happy with ordering tea.

The first thing that Jin noticed was that he was wearing exceptionally fine clothes. The green silk looked softer and finer than anything she had ever seen anyone wear in the inn. The only time she had seen such fine silk had been once, in Ba Sing Se, when the Earth King himself had ventured into the lower ring. In his fine silk the Earth King had looked uncomfortable and self-aware, but the young man sitting in the corner booth appeared to be completely indifferent to the fact that his clothes probably cost more money than Jin would see in her lifetime.

The second thing she noticed about him she didn't even see until he lifted his head to order a pot of white tea. Looking into his face, however, it was impossible to ignore: an enormous pink scar covered his eye and marred what would otherwise have been an exceedingly beautiful face. As he raised his face to hers his whole countenance changed, and Jin realized the handsome young man wore his angry scar the same way the Earth King had worn his silks in the lower ring, with sorrow and shame.

"What will you be having?" she asked him.

"Just another pot of white tea," he answered her and looked away.

"Ok," she nodded, and moved to take the orders of the other tables. When she had taken care of all the other customers, she came back to the boy with the scar. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked him.

"Another pot of tea," he answered.

So she went and got him another pot of tea, and another, and another. Finally, she asked him, "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry, but if you need me to leave or order, I can."

"Oh, it's fine, I was just wondering. It's strange to see someone drink tea all day long and not eat anything."

He sighed. "I'm not really in the mood to eat."

"I'm always in the mood to eat," she said absently.

She was terribly embarrassed as she realized what a stupid thing she had just said to the rich client, but was pleasantly surprised when he laughed without any trace of malice. "Are you hungry now?" he asked her. "Maybe my mood would improve slightly if I had some company."

"I'm afraid my shift won't be over for another hour," Jin told him.

"Well, then, I guess I'll eat in an hour. I'm not very hungry anyway. Another pot of tea would be welcome, however," he said.

Jin nodded, unsure of what else to do. She was aware of the fact that she was not a bad looking girl, and young men often invited her out, but she had never had a customer do so, well, except for the lecherous old men who unfortunately stayed at the inn more often than she would have liked. She took his pot of tea and went back into the kitchen to get another one.

When her shift was finally over, the scarred young man in prince's clothes waved her over to his table.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked her.

"Like I said, I'm always hungry."

"And like I said, I'm not really in the mood, but, I suppose I should eat. Do you want to eat here, or do you want to go somewhere else?"

That was a tricky question. Jin knew for a fact that the food at the inn was not particularly good, more than anything it was offered to the inn's guests as a convenience. But, if Jin were to lead the boy away from the inn, her boss was likely to get very, very angry, and a good meal at the mysterious stranger's expense was not likely to be worth her job.

"You're paying, right?" she asked.

The boy shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Then, you should decide."

He seemed to like that, because he laughed. "Alright. I don't know anything about the restaurants here, but the tea here is pretty dreadful, so I can't really imagine that the food will be much better. Let's go somewhere else."

He left a few gold coins on the table mindlessly and got up. Jin's eyes bulged at the gold coins. It was much, much more than the cost of the tea, and the change would have been the equivalent of a month's tips. She had never seen anyone waste money so thoughtlessly.

"Are you from the Bei Fong family?" she asked. She had never seen any of the Bei Fong in person, but she knew of their fabulous wealth. They owned the inn, along with everything in Gaoling; if the rumors were true, they had more money than the Earth King.

"No," he answered. "Who are they?"

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked.

"No."

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"The Water Tribes," he said.

"Oh, really?" Jin had never met anyone who was from the Water Tribes. The stranger could have said he was from the Northern Air Temple, it would have been equally exotic. "Which one?"

"Northern," he said.

"You know, I just realized, I don't know your name."

"Oh, it's... Sokka," he answered as they walked out of the inn.

"Nice to meet you Sokka, I'm Jin."

"The pleasure is mine," he said.

- - -

They went to a nice place Jin liked. It wasn't fancy, but the food was good. Or at least, Jin thought it was good. She happily ate scallion pancakes and vegetable dumplings, a bowl of soup, and she was now working on her second bowl of rice. The boy in front of her had barely touched any of his entrees, and he had eaten very little of his duck.

"You've got quite an appetite," he said thoughtlessly, and then blushed when he realized how stupid he sounded. "For a girl, I mean," he added quickly, trying to save himself, but succeeding only in digging himself in deeper. He turned a brighter shade of pink.

Jin laughed. "And you haven't got any appetite at all," she said, and then added cheekily, "for a guy, I mean."

He hung his head. "No, I'm still not hungry. Do you want my duck?" He pushed his plate towards her.

"No, I don't eat meat," she said.

"That's strange," he said, "why not?"

"I'm from Ba Sing Se."

"Don't they eat meat in Ba Sing Se? I mean, I knew the Air Nomads were herbivores, but, I didn't know they didn't eat meat in Ba Sing Se..."

"I don't imagine they do. Not any more. I don't know. I left."

"Why would you leave Ba Sing Se?" he asked.

"You don't know about Ba Sing Se, do you?" she asked, shaking her head.

"What is there to know? My uncle once went to Ba Sing Se, on a—er—business trip, he didn't get much farther than the Outer Wall, but he said it was magnificent."

"When did your uncle go to Ba Sing Se?"

"Erm, shortly after the first siege, I think."

"That was a long time ago."

"Yes it was."

"There are more things to life than magnificent walls."

"But what about the Fire Nation? Aren't you afraid of them?"

"There are worse things than being conquered by the Fire Nation."

He scrunched up his forehead as he analyzed her face. "So..." he pushed his duck around on his plate, "you wouldn't mind shifting your alliance from the Earth King to the Fire Lord?"

Her face contorted in anger. Jin spit out violently and her dinner companion looked absolutely disgusted. "That's what I think of the Earth King _and_ the Fire Lord. Koh can take them both."

He looked taken aback by her vehemence. "How dare you! How dare you say something like that about your monarch?" he asked her.

"My monarch?" she laughed angrily. "The Earth King was a blind fool and everyone in Ba Sing Se suffered for it. Better to have died by fire than to survive the way we did."

"What do you mean, survive the way you did?"

"Don't you know? You really are from the Water Tribes! If you don't know the tale of how Ba Sing Se survived the Second Siege, I won't tell it to you."

"No, but you must," he pleaded. "I've heard the stories, but no one has ever been able to explain what happened there. It's highly classified."

"What do you mean classified? Are you a Dai Li agent?" she shrank away in horror. She had just spoken ill of the Earth King in front of an agent of the Dai Li!

"A Dai what? No. I've never heard of them. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. Sorry."

"No. It's fine. You're not from here. You don't know. It's not a pleasant story, however, and I don't want to tell it."

He nodded and changed the subject. "Ok. Hey, I'm wondering, have you heard of the Blind Bandit?"

She arched a brow, "The Blind Bandit? Of course. Everyone has _heard_ of the Blind Bandit."

"The man at the front desk at the inn hadn't."

"Oh, he had, but he probably told you he hadn't because the Earth Rumble is sort of illegal."

"Sort of illegal?" he laughed. "Is it true, everything they say about him?"

"Apparently not," she giggled.

His face fell. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the Blind Bandit is a girl."

"Huh."

"Normally the guys who're told the Blind Bandit is a girl for the first time can't believe it. They can't believe such a good bender is a little girl."

"Ah, but I would wager that most of them don't have a sister like mine."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's a prodigy. She's younger than I am, but she's always been better at bending than I am."

"Oh!" Jin clapped. "I've never seen a waterbender before. Will you do some bending for me?"

The color in his face fled. "Oh, I'm not very good," he muttered. "I can hardly make that water levitate."

"Well then, is it that hard for your sister to be much better at it than you are?"

"Not for her it's not," he answered snidely, though something about the way he said it let Jin know the slight malice in his tone was nothing more than petty jealousy. "But the Blind Bandit, she's really the greatest earthbender alive?"

"I mean, there might be someone better in Ba Sing Se, or maybe old King Bumi, but the Blind Bandit is the best earthbender in Gaoling, that's for sure. She's been the undisputed champion of the Rumble for years now. There's a massive pot of gold for any bender that can best her."

This information seemed to please the boy Jin knew as Sokka. "And she's really blind?"

"As a mongoose-bat."

"Yes," he said gladly, pulling his fist towards himself. Only then did he start attacking his duck in earnest.

"Wow," Jin laughed, "I've never seen anyone so glad to know another human being was a cripple."

"Ah, but how can she possible be a cripple?" he asked, "when she's the greatest earthbender in all of Gaoling?"

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Not nearly as glad as I am. I had been worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Oh, I don't know. I kept thinking, what if she wasn't all that good, or what if she wasn't real, or what if she wasn't actually blind? Then all of this would have been for naught... I would have given away the honor to... to my sister, and my uncle would still be badly out."

"You really don't like your sister very much, do you?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I love her very much."

"You love her, but you don't like her."

"No, I do, I do," he protested, "it's just, we're very competitive, and Father thinks she's vastly more competent than I am. Which wouldn't be so bad, except, she really wants to take over the family business, and well, that's my birthright."

"Your sister wants to steal your birthright?"

"It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened."

"Yeah. They say Fire Lord Ozai stole the throne of the Fire Nation from his brother, the Dragon of the West."

Sokka's eyes went wide and he started to cough. Jin realized a few second later, when he thrust his fingers into his mouth, that he was choking.

To no avail she tried hitting him in the back. When that didn't work, she cried out "Help! Help, he's choking!" Her companion's eyes were starting to bulge and his face, at first red from the effort of coughing was beginning to turn blue. He was clawing desperately at his throat when someone from the kitchen staff finally came rushing. He was a burly man in a dirty white apron, who wrapped his large arms around Sokka, squeezing the scarred boy's abdomen with a series of strong, deliberate thrusts. The movement of each thrust rocked through the boy's body, until finally, the offending piece of duck flew out of the boy's mouth.

He collapsed, exhausted and gasping for air on the table. It took him a few minutes to regain his composure and he drank several glasses of water before he even attempted to talk. She interrupted him before he could speak.

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

He pressed his lips together in thought and then nodded. Again he indiscriminately left a few gold pieces on the table to pay for their meal. Before leaving, however, he sought out the man who had come to his rescue.

"I wanted to thank you," he said.

The burly man just shrugged. "Not'in' t'it."

"No, but you saved my life. I am in your debt. I am honor-bound to repay you in some way."

The man just snorted. "I ain't never met a gentleman who had honor yet, but if yeh needs teh do something teh help yeh sleep at night, I'll lighten yer purse foh yeh."

"Have you got a family?" Sokka asked.

"Whut's it teh yeh?"

"Curious."

"I'm curious 'bout yer pritty girlie, but you don't see me askin'."

"Fair enough, I suppose." Sokka took out a coin purse and pulled out a handful of gold coins. "I'll give you this, or twice as much if you tell me your name."

"I'll take that 'n' keep mah name."

Sokka handed over the fist of gold coins and Jin had to do everything in her power to keep her jaw from falling on the floor. Her dinner companion was so flippant about money, surely he had to be some prince in disguise. She did a good job of masking her awe when he turned back to her and joined her.

- - -

Jin wasn't the only one who had noticed Prince Zuko's extraordinary generosity. One of the patrons in the restaurant, who had been planning on skipping out on the check, caught an eyeful of the stranger's generosity and decided to quietly follow the man and his date and see if he couldn't persuade the unarmed gentlemen to share some of his generosity with him.

He grabbed his sword and some of the gold the stranger had put on his table on the way out. He climbed up onto the roof of a building and gave chase to his young prey from above. Finally, they turned into a street that was empty and poorly lit. Seizing on his luck, the man jumped down in front of them and pulled out his sword. The girl gasped and pulled back, but the boy stood his ground.

"I couldn't help but notice how heavy your purse was," he said in a deep, rumbling growl. "You've been so kind, I thought I'd be kind too, and help you by taking some weight off your hands."

"I am afraid," Zuko said, "that my charity does not extend to honorless thieves."

The thief thrust his sword out closer to Zuko's heart. "So easy to be honorable when you're rich enough to waste a man's wages for a month on tip. Mzaybe I'll buiy myself some of that honor, see what all that noise is about."

"You can't buy honor!" the prince in disguise snarled.

""Oh, but you can buy other things, that bitch, for instance," he pointed his sword towards Jin. "How else would an ugly man like you get a pretty girl like that?"

Zuko's voice became icy. "If you do not take that back, you may not live to regret it."

"Sokka, no," Jin whispered in his ear, but it was already too late: the thug was lunging to decapitate Zuko.

The firebender pushed Jin further behind him and quickly ducked to avoid the thug's sword. He rolled away and sprang up, almost before the thief could properly process the fact that his opponent had escaped his wrath. Zuko looked around for a weapon; his eyes fell on a wooden pole. He grabbed it and held it defensively.

Seeing that the young man was opposing his sword with a wooden stick, the mugger let out a resounding laugh. "I'm gonna enjoy gutting you, stupid boy, and then I'm gonna have a fine time with your gold and your whore." He swung the sword at Zuko, who bent over backwards and used the pole to fling his attacker over him. The thief landed painfully on his back but hurried to get up. Seeing red, he lunged forward with the sword. Zuko tripped him with the pole and he fell on his face; the sword fell out of hand.

"You're out of your league. Go away," Zuko told the man dismissively. When the man didn't get up, Zuko turned his attention to Jin. His back was turned to the thief and his attention centered exclusively on Jin when the thief got up and lunged once more towards Zuko.

"Sokka! Look out!" Jin screamed. Zuko turned around a millisecond too late: the thief's sword sliced through his clothes and grazed his side, leaving a bright angry line of red. The prince winced and stepped back, but he didn't let out the wail of pain the thief had been expecting. Instead, he grabbed the man's arm and used the force of his thrust against him, pushing him forward and twisting the man's arm backward. There was a thick crunch, but it was muted by the thief's loud scream. In an intant, the thief was kneeling on the ground as Zuko held his arm against his back.

"You broke my arm!" he said through sobs of pain.

"You tried to kill me," Zuko answered.

The man looked like he was going to answer, but he was cut short by the arrival of two armed police officers.

"What's going on?" one of them asked.

"He broke my arm!" the thief accused.

One of the officers, the one who hadn't spoken, moved to Zuko. "Step away from him, you're under arrest."

Zuko didn't let go. The officer stepped forward and encased Zuko in an earthen prison.

"Wait!" Jin stepped forward, interjecting herself between Zuko and the police officers. "He was only trying to defend himself. That man," she pointed to the thief, still kneeling in pain on the floor, "ambushed us in this alley and tried to rob us. "When Sokka wouldn't give him any money he attacked us. Sokka fought back, but only in self-defense, and he wasn't going to hurt him until he attacked him from behind."

The police officers turned to look at the thief. They encased him in earth as well. "You two are going to come with us. You're both under arrest until we can figure out what happened."

"I just told you what happened," Jin exclaimed. "Look, Sokka's been injured. If you let him go, you can see where he was cut by that man's sword."

It took a good half hour of explaining and deliberating, but finally they let Zuko and Jin go. By then the slight cut on Zuko's torso had actually stopped bleeding and Zuko refused a police escort back to his hotel room Once the police were gone however, he leaned back against a wall and indulged a little in the pain.

"You should have let them take you to a healer, or at least to your hotel."

"It's fine. It's not even bleeding anymore. I've had much worse."

"Really?" Jin asked and immediately she realized it was exactly the wrong thing to say.

"Yes. Burns take a long time to heal,' he explained tersely.

Jin didn't quite know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything. They walked together in silence for a while. Jin served as a sort of crutch to Zuko. After fifteen minutes of walking, however, she realized that his steps were becoming significantly more labored and his wound was bleeding again. "You know," she said, "the inn is very far away. I live around here. It's not the nicest place in the world, but if you want, you can spend the night there."

Zuko considered the offer. He realized it was inappropriate, but it was true that he was in pain, which, while not nearly on the level of pain he had experienced after the Agni Kai, was still highly uncomfortable. Finally, he decided he was a gentleman and it didn't matter if he stayed with the girl. He accepted.

Jin's apartment was a converted servant's quarter. It was small and cramped, but it was impeccably clean. There was a small futon, upon which Zuko sat while Jin made a pot of tea.

"Some date, huh?"

Zuko, who had tea in his mouth, tried not to choak again. He succeeded and Jin didn't quite notice his shock. She continued talking: "First you almost get choked to death, and then some psychopath tries to kill you. How did you learn to fight like that?"

"My uncle taught me."

"You're really close to your uncle, aren't you?"

Zuko nodded his head.

"It must be nice to have a family, even if you don't always get along with your sister. I used to live with my mother in Ba Sing Se, but she died during the second siege."

"I'm sorry. My mother died a long time ago, too."

"Were you very young?"

"I was eight."

"Do you remember her?"

"She smelled of lavender. Her skin was soft and smooth and when I was afraid or sad she would hold me close. After she died, my dad wasn't the same."

"What happened to her?"

"A firebender killed her."

"My mom was sick, you know, during the siege. She couldn't survive just on the siege-time rations. I tried giving her half of my own food, and for a long time that helped, but then there was even less food. Eventually the Earth King decreed that the ill, the infirm, and the old wouldn't get rations at all. It didn't take very long for her to die afterwards. It was a mercy, really."

"There wasn't enough food? Why not?" asked Zuko, who had never known hunger.

Jin sighed. "When the Fire Lord's army tore down the outer wall on the day of the comet, they burned everything between the outer wall and the lower ring. All it took was a day, and all the farmland that fed Ba Sing Se was scorched. After the siege, when I left, I saw what they left, an endless black plain. Legend has it that there was a miraculous tree that wouldn't burn, but I've never believed it... probably just Earth King propaganda.

"So if there wasn't any food, how did you survive a two-year siege?"

Jin smiled bitterly. "You'd be surprised what people will eat when they're hungry. Cat-dogs, pigeon-rats, shoe-leather became a delicacy, eventually. A lot of people didn't survive."

Zuko's golden eyes were empty in the candlelight. His mouth had gone dry and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. Finally, he spoke; his voice trembled slightly and he refused to look anywhere other than at his feet. "You must really hate the Fire Nation."

'There isn't a person in the Earth Kingdom who doesn't hate the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord, but you know what? I hate the Earth King more. He should have surrendered." She slapped her face. "You know, the Earth King didn't even know there was a war going on." Her voice was trembling too now, and Zuko wondered if she would cry. "He didn't even know! You know, he had no idea. _No idea!_ We were _completely _unprepared. Not a single one of his generals even thought it was _possible_ to break down the Outer Wall! He didn't know! He didn't know, and..." her voice broke and tears finally rolled down her face. "How could he not _know_?" she asked him. She asked it again and again and again.

He didn't know what to tell her. He had no idea, so he just held her.

She cried in his arms and Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation and Heir to the Throne held her and cried with her.

- - -

The man didn't even bother knocking. He rushed into the general's bedchambers and shook the general awake.

"Urgent missive from our spies in the Northern Water Tribe," he said.

It was enough to pull the general into an immediate state of alertness. He took the scroll from the captain and gestured to him to raise his lantern. The old general unscrolled the letter and began to read. By the time he was done his hands were shaking uncontrollably and his face had gone the color of flour.

"Who's going to tell His Majesty?" he wondered.

- - -

Zuko was startled when he woke up with the girl Jin in his arms. He didn't remember falling asleep, but now that he was awake again it meant that all the horror of the preceding evening returned to him. Taking care not to disturb her, he got up and went to brew a pot of tea. He thought, very seriously, about the war.

He wasn't sure what to think.

- - -

One of the advantages of being a general, the general decided, was that he didn't have to be a messenger. He had his aide de camp woken and brought to him and gave him his missive to the Earth King. The aide de camp nodded solemnly and rushed out of the general's house. He did not speak, for he knew that if he did speak, his voice might break. He moved quickly and deliberately, or else his hands would shake.

The general's aide de camp sought out a brigadier general and passed on the urgent news that had to be delivered to the Earth King. The brigadier general opened his mouth to protest, but the general's aide de camp silenced him: "Are you questioning the orders of the major general?"

"No, of course not."

But the brigadier general wasn't a fool, either. He summoned a colonel. The colonel passed the mission on to a lieutenant. colonel, who thought it would be excellent practice for a major he knew to deliver the message to the Earth King. In turn, the major had an urgent matter to which attend; he delegated the task of talking to the Earth King to a captain.

As for the captain... Well, someone in the Dai Li owed him a favor.

- - -

Jin couldn't stand the awkward silence that confronted her when she woke up. She had woken to find a miserable-looking Sokka mulling over his tea. He had offered her some, and she had found it to be almost so vile as to be undrinkable (for Jin very few thing were undrinkable or inedible...). She put on a wide smile and dragged him out of her small little flat to the market.

The market was pleasant. It required them to talk about nothing more meaningful than which shade of green went best with Jin's eyes or what hat made Sokka's face look most handsome. Sokka bought himself a hat Jin particularly liked and then insisted on buying her a pair of earrings that caught her eye in payment for letting him crash on her futon.

They had lunch at a nice airy open terrace cafe. Only then did Sokka return to business. He asked Jin more and more about the Rumble, and finally, the two set off in search of tickets to the rumble.

- - -

Had he been to the Rumble just the day before, Zuko might have exploded at the idea that an obese and clearly moronic weakling was claiming to represent the Fire Nation in the illegal earthbending tournament. A few years before, he might even have attempted to challenge the whole arena audience to an Agni Kai. As it was, he merely sat back and cringed inwardly as the entire arena heckled the idiot with the Fire Nation flag.

Eventually, however, Zuko found himself getting involved in the spirit of the Rumble and lost himself in the pure excitement of watching earthbenders pummel each other in interesting and creative ways. After several rounds he was even cheering for the Boulder, a large, muscular man who seemed to be orders of magnitude above the rest of the contestants.

He wondered briefly if this sort of thing might exist in the Fire Nation. He imagined it wouldn't work quite as well with firebending as it did with earthbending.

Finally, after round after round, the announcer came on to introduce the Blind Bandit.

Zuko's finger nails tingled with anticipation.

When she finally appeared out of the ground, Zuko was surprised at how young and small she was. It was obvious that she was a girl, but she could almost have passed for a young boy. She spent fifteen minutes sidestepping the Boulder, and then, when she became bored, she knocked him out of the ring. Zuko's inexpert assessment was that the girl was as adept at bending as Azula was.

It was exciting and amazing all at once. Zuko sat, bedazzled and bewitched by the greatest display of earthbending he had ever seen. By the time he regained his senses, the Blind Bandit had disappeared and another match had started. When the whole schedule of events was over Zuko tracked down the ring-master., a slimy, dour man by the name of Xin Fu, but the latter wouldn't give Zuko any information on the whereabouts of the Blind Bandit. When Zuko pulled out a fistful of gold coins and offered them to Xin Fu in exchange for information about the girl, Xin Fu laughed in the young prince's face.

"Listen, you're wasting your time. Even I don't know who she really is; the Blind Bandit likes her privacy, and frankly, as long as she keeps on performing like she does, I don't care who she is. But even if I did know, or could find out, she's worth ten times more to me than that paltry sum.

"If you really must talk to her, however, why don't you challenge her in the ring? I'm sure it'll go over real well."

Zuko scowled and left the Rumble in a terrible mood. Jin was just getting off work when he got back to his inn and he invited her to dinner again.

- - -

Zuko awoke to the noise of a messenger hawk flying in through his window. Fearing the worst and aware of how irrational it was of him to fear a message from the Homeland, he took the message from the hawk, fed it, and sent it back on its way. He unfurled the message and was relieved to know it was merely a missive from his sister with a small postscript in Sokka's messy scrawl.

The Northern Water Tribe had fallen without a single casualty to the Fire Nation, though if he was reading the letter correctly, and he hoped he wasn't, Sokka had nearly frozen to death and had had to have his toes cut off...

Azula wrote at length of the many wonders of the Northern Water Tribe. She closed with warm wishes and a hope that his quest for the Blind Bandit would be successful.

He couldn't suppress a slight twinge of envy at his sister's situation; nor could he get rid of the suspicion that that had been Azula's intent. She had never once written him a letter before in his life.

Finally he decided that it would be too dangerous to keep his sister's letter. He folded it up and set it on fire in his fist. He brushed his hands against each other and dispersed the ashes over the floor. Just then, there came a knock at his door: it was Jin, who had arrived early for her shift at the inn and wanted to know if "Sokka" would join her for breakfast. Zuko smiled and nodded. He wondered if Azula had made any new friends in the Northern Water Tribe.

- - -

Wong and Lieu were arguing in hushed tones in the anteroom of the Earth King's throne room.

"I've been working in the Dai Li six months longer than you," Wong said, "so I get seniority."

"Exactly," Lieu answered. "You've got more experience. It only makes sense that you'd be the one to inform His Majesty of the development in the North. You know, as the senior."

"As a senior officer, I am ordering you to go deliver the news to His Majesty."

"Six months hardly makes you a senior officer! In fact, you're not an officer at all."

"Well, neither are you!"

It was becoming nearly impossible to continue arguing in hushed tones, but they were saved from arguing in harsh tones by the appearance of Long Feng.

"Are you guys arguing?" Long Feng asked.

An idea popped into Lieu's head. A smile crept onto his face. He turned to look at Wong. Wong was smiling too.

"No, Long Feng," Wong said with a pleasant smile on his face. "We're not arguing at all."

'Hey, Long Feng," Lieu asked, "You're friends with the Earth King, aren't you?"

Long Feng shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "I guess," he answered eventually.

"Wong and I were trying to decide who would get the honor of delivering the latest news to the Earth King, but since you're here, and you're friends with him, we think it'd only be fair for you to tell him."

Long Feng looked unsure, but Wong was already pressing a scroll into Long Feng's hands. "Look it's real simple, all you have to do is bow before the Earth King and tell him that our informants in the north have sent news of the recent military collapse in the Northern Water Tribe."

"Recent military what?" Long Feng asked.

"It's real easy," Lieu assured him. "You just kneel and say: 'Sire, urgent missive from intelligence, the Northern Water Tribe has fallen to the Fire Nation.'"

"Sire, urgent missive from intelligence..." Long Feng began, but couldn't remember the rest of the sentence.

"The Northern Water Tribe has fallen to the Fire Nation."

"The Northern Water Tribe has fallen to the Fire Nation," Long Feng repeated each word deliberately.

"Atta boy, Long Feng, that's good, real good. Now put it all together. 'Sire, urgent missive from intelligence, the Northern Water Tribe has fallen to the Fire Nation.'"

"Sire, urgent missive from intelligence, the Fire Nation has fallen to the Water Tribe."

Wong slapped his face, but Lieu continued. It took a short while, but eventually Long Feng got the whole message down: "Sire, urgent missive from intelligence, the Northern Water Tribe has fallen to the Fire Nation."

"That's it!" Lieu congratulated him, patting the former Cultural Minister on the back. Long Feng smiled.

"Yeah, that's really good, Long Feng; now, why don't you go recite that for the Earth King?"

Long Feng nodded and went down the hall, on his way to the throne room. To make sure he wouldn't forget, he repeated the message over and over and over again.

_Sire, urgent missive from intelligence, the Northern Water Tribe has fallen to the Fire Nation._

- - -

This time Zuko was alert when the match ended. He jumped after the Blind Bandit, but he was too slow. By the time he reached her, she had disappeared into the earthen wall. He left without bothering to watch the other matches and went to find Jin.

- - -

Zuko was already waiting for the Blind Bandit when she threw the latest contestant out of the ring. For his efforts he found himself pinned against the wall with earthen shackles.

"Why have you been watching me?" the Blind Bandit asked. Her tone of voice was loud and aggressive; he assumed she meant it to be intimidating. Zuko realized that he had never actually thought about what he was going to say to the Blind Bandit to get her to come to the Fire Nation.

He decided he should wait until he had free use of his hands before telling her that he was the firstborn son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you," he said cautiously.

"Did my parents send you?" she asked.

"Your parents? No. I came of my own accord. Your prowess as a bender is well-known the world over. I've come looking for you from very far away."

"Where?"

"Farther than you've travelled, I'm sure..."

"You know, I may not look it, but I've been just about everywhere in the Earth Kingdom."

"I'm not from the Earth Kingdom."

This answer seemed to please her. She called up an earthen stool and sat down on it. She crossed her legs like a man. "So you're not from the Earth Kingdom? I'm _that _famous?"

Zuko nodded, then, remembering that she was blind, he said, "Yes."

"So, where are you from?"

"I'd like to discuss that, and many other things, with you, but maybe it would be better to talk over dinner rather than while I'm stuck to a wall?"

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, Princey—

"Wait, how did you know I was a prince?"

A sly smile crept on the Blind Bandit's face. "_So_, it's a _prince_ who has heard of my talents and come looking for me. That's a bit cheesy, don't you think? Been reading too many fairytales, haven't you Princey?"

"I don't know what you mean..."

"I mean, you're a prince, I bet your father wants you to get married, and you've decided to find the most powerful woman bender on the globe, or something."

"No!" Zuko said perhaps a bit too hastily.

"What? I'm not pretty enough for you?"

"No, no, you're very pretty, but I'm not looking for a wife."

The Blind Bandit got up. She twirled around. "Am I really?" she asked coquettishly.

"Are you really what?" Zuko asked.

"Why, pretty, of course." She walked up to where Zuko was pinned to the wall. She batted her grey eyes at him and leaned over towards him. "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

Zuko blushed. "Yes, you're quite pretty."

She rose a few inches on a platform of earth and put her hand over Zuko's shoulder. "You're not bad-looking yourself, you know?"

It was too much for Prince Zuko. He burst out laughing and would have bent over with laughter if it hadn't been for the fact that he was still shackled to the wall. His outburst caught the Bandit of guard and she stumbled backwards, missing her footing, she fell down on her butt. It made Zuko laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Only a blind person would ever say something like that to me. I'm actually very ugly."

"No fair!" she cried out. "You can't make fun of a blind girl."

"And you can't make fun of the guy with a giant scar on his face."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"You only say that because you can't see it." It was strange. He didn't feel nearly as self-conscious about his mark of shame as he usually did. He wondered how much of that had to do with the fact that she couldn't see it, how much of it had to do with the fact that she was even worse off than he was, and how much of it had to do with the absurdity of the fact that he was pinned to a wall by a little blind girl.

"You missing a nose, or something?" she asked; Zuko thought he could sense something of begrudging admiration.

"Got my nose, but I'm missing an eyebrow." Was he _bragging_?

Her opaque grey eyes went wide. "Cool! That must be one wicked scar. Can I touch it?"

That was finally too much. "I would much rather that you did not."

"Aww," she frowned. "Well, Princey, are you gonna tell me where you're from?"

"I'm from the Northern Water Tribe."

She laughed. "I know you're lying. You're not from the Northern Water Tribe."

"You got me," Zuko agreed. "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, but it's such a desolate place, I didn't want to have to—

"No. You're still lying. I can tell. When you lie, your heart speeds up and I can feel it through the vibrations in the earth."

"Wow."

"Yep, the Blind Bandit is a wonder. But tell me, if you aren't from the Earth Kingdom, and you aren't from the Water Tribes, where _are _you from?"

"I'll tell you, id you let me down."

to Zuko's utter relief and surprise, she did.

- - -

Sire, urgent missive from intelligence, the Northern Water Tribe has fallen to the Fire Nation.

He repeated it to himself, over and over. He was afraid that if he didn't, he would forget the message.

Sire, urgent missive from intelligence, the Northern Water Tribe has fallen to the Fire Nation.

Sire, urgent missive from intelligence, the Northern Water Tribe has fallen to the Fire Nation.

Sire, urgent missive from intelligence, the Northern Water Tribe has fallen to the Fire Nation.

Why was it so hard? When had life become a haze? He felt that there had been a time when things had been clear and sharp. The Dai Li had been different. The Earth King had been different. _He _had been different. But he couldn't remember how, or why, what that had been like, an he didn't know why that had changed.

The Earth King looked up. There was a look of displeasure on his face. Once upon a time, the Earth King had been his friend. Now the Earth King didn't like him. He couldn't remember why that had changed.

"What are you doing here, Long Feng?" the Earth King asked, annoyed.

"There were these two Dai Li guys," Long Feng said, "they wanted me to tell you something?"

"It had better be important."

"It is," long feng said, though he wasn't sure it was true. "They wanted me to tell you, 'Sire, urgent missive from...'" That was all Long Feng could remember. "Sire, urgent missive from... from..."

"Spit it out!" the Earth King shouted. The earth shook a little. Long Feng had forgotten how to shake the earth.

"Sire, urgent missive from intelligence, the Fire Nation has fallen to the Northern Water Tribe?"

The Earth King looked annoyed. His patience was wearing thin. "Do you mean the war is over?"

Long Feng wasn't sure. He remembered a war, but he also remembered that there was no war in Ba Sing Se. "I don't think—

"You don't think much these days, do you?"

Long Feng didn't know how to answer that. He didn't need to however, because the Earth King suddenly realized what his former adviser was trying to tell him. "The Northern Water Tribe fell to the Fire Nation?!"

Once again, all the Earth King's rage focused on Long Feng.

- - -

Toph stared incredulously at the boy sitting across her in the field.

Well, Toph didn't stare, because she was blind, but she did her best impression of it, which frankly, was very good. She felt the guy in front of her shift uncomfortably. He had said his name was Prince Zuko and she was inclined to believe him. She was good at reading people and knowing when they were telling the truth or when they were lying. Most people Toph knew were terrible liars. Even the good liars were easy for Toph to spot; their hearts sped up when they told lies. Zuko, however, was a terrible liar, even by Toph's standards. Lying made his heart _race_. She was surprised to see how fast and how loud the boy's heart could beat when he was uncomfortable. It made her inclined to trust him.

"So, let me get this straight," she said, her voice dripping with incredulity. "You, Prince Zuko, only son of Fire Lord Ozai came all the way to Gaoling looking for little ol' me, because you heard a rumor that there was a blind earthbender, and you want me to go and teach your recently blinded uncle learn how to deal with being blind, and he just happens to be General Iroh, the Dragon of the West?"

Zuko squirmed. "Well, technically, he's retired from the army. And I recognize that this is a lot to ask, and if you're not comfortable—

"So, wait, what happened to your uncle? How'd he become blind?"

Zuko squirmed even more. Toph found it charming and endearing. "He was attacked by the Blue Spirit."

"What? Is this like some enormous demon-spirit?"

Zuko's heart sped up. He was about to lie to her. Then his shoulders slumped and his heart slowed down. "No. The Blue Spirit is a man. No one knows who he is. I was the first person to see him, when he attacked my uncle, but he'd previously managed to kill several members of the navy."

"Wait! There a serial killer at the Fire Nation palace who can take the Dragon of the West? He must be some bender!"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean, he's not a bender, or if he is, he doesn't use it when he kills."

Toph whistled. "Ok, so you want me to drop my life, betray my nation, and go live in a place where a non-bender can pick off members of the Fire Lord's army and get away with it scot-free?"

Zuko nodded sadly. He got up. "Yeah. Sorry. Look, when you put it that way it sounds really crazy. I'll leave Gaoling tomorrow. I'm sorry to have bothered you. If you could not tell anyone I was here, that would be great." He started to walk away from her, but immediately found his way blocked by a wall of earth. He looked back at Toph; a huge smile was plastered on her face.

"Are you kidding me? That sounds like more fun than a barrel of eagle-monkeys!"

"You mean, you'd be willing to turn your back on the Earth King?"

Toph shrugged and laughed. "What do I care about the Earth King?"

"You're not the first person to say that, you know. Do you consider him to be a terrible tyrant?"

"No. I'm not political. People in Gaoling aren't political. I went to Ba Sing Se once, before the Second Siege, and the people there didn't seem to care about the war. They acted like there was no war in Ba Sing Se. I'm not gonna kid you, until you walked into the ring, there was no war for me either. I mean, there's that guy who pretends to be from the Fire Nation, but kicking his keister is about as close as I get to even beginning to think about the Fire Nation. All the stuff my teacher talks about, doesn't really mean anything to me. It's all history, dates and dead guys."

"So you'll come?" Zuko's voice was so pleased, it hurt.

Toph smirked.

- - -

Dr. Fan looked his patient over.. He was a shivering mess, curled up into himself. If Dr. Fan had had his way, the man would have been put to death ages ago, during the second siege. But, Fan was not paid to criticise His Majesty, and if his Majesty wanted the worthless monster treated, Fan would treat him.

"You'll have to let me look at you," he said without any patience at all. It just made the whimpering man close in on himself. "Lie down on your back!"

When his instructions didn't work, and Fan wasn't surprised to see that his patient couldn't follow instructions—long ago he had seen to that—Fan signaled to the nurses. They pulled the patient and held him down. The patient screamed in pain. Fan smiled.

Three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a very angry black eye. Fan set everything right and smiled when the patient screamed. He didn't sedate him or drug him, but rather left him in the dark. Fan thought it was fitting.

- - -

Kuei stumbled into his private chambers like a man lost in a fog. The Northern Water Tribe had fallen to the Fire Nation. He hadn't even known that the Fire Nation was at war with the Northern Water Tribe, and now, the last great free city in the world had fallen. Ba Sing Se was alone.

He was alone.

He hadn't known.

He hadn't known. About the Northern Water Tribe. About the Fire Nation. For so many years of his reign, he hadn't even known that they were at war with the Fire Nation. He had been the king fool in a city of fools. Now Arnook had fallen to Ozai. Kuei had lost an ally before even reaching out to him.

He hadn't known and no one had told him. How could he lead the Earth Kingdom if no one would tell him anything. He would have to meet with the head of the Dai Li tomorrow.

He dismissed his attendants and stripped naked by himself. His heavy robes fell unceremoniously on the ground and he did not bother to pick them up. He didn't have the energy to dress in his night gown. He slipped himself into bed, exhausted.

Despite the fact that his chambermaid had put warm bricks between his sheets, Kuei shivered in his vast and regal bed. He pulled a thick brown blanket over himself and stroked it's fur. Suddenly he clenched the blanket to himself.

"Bosco, what am I going to do?"

**Author's Notes: **Please don't flame me. (Whimpers). I recognize that both the Earth King and Long Feng would appear to be out of character. It's on purpose, and there's a reason for it. However, I could really use some feedback on Toph and Zuko. Up until now, I've always written Zuko as being pretty asexual. He's got the whole Mai thing going on, but he's either clueless or not interested. Here there are TWO girls who seem interested in him, and hey, he gives them the time of day! I'm not a Toko shipper, but Toph REALLY wanted to flirt with Zuko, and Zuko wasn't complaining, so I figured what the hey? This chapter could have gone on for another ten pages if Toph's parents had shown up. But this chapter is really long (20 pages! With tiny margins!) and I'm really tired of it. I miss Azula and Sokka.

Reviews would make me really happy. Also, please let me know: do you want a story recap? You know, like "The Adventure So Far" sort of deal?

Anyway, if you celebrate it, have a great Easter!


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes: **Ok, so apparently the site has decided to kill my section dividers. In their defense, they did warn for a really long time that you should rely on their line breaks and NOT on the dashes. But gosh darn it, I _like_ the dashes, and it sucks that now I have to go back and fix the section breaks.

In other news, I am seriously considering retconning Toph's easy acceptance of Zuko's invitation. **Risingashes** pointed out that Toph was too complacent. I agree, but I am also lazy. So, VOTE: should I rewrite that bit of the chapter and have Toph tell Zuko "No way José?" She's still going to go with him eventually, but it'd be more complicated.

Also, remember at the very beginning, in Chapter 3 (twenty chapters ago) when Ozai decided to send a boat to the South Pole? Yeah. That finally comes up again.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Azula dreamt of Zuko drowning. When she awoke, she still had the image of his small, unscarred body limp and wet and her heart was beating furiously in her throat. Tears were at her eyes and she allowed herself to cry in the dark for five minutes, biting her hand in pain, before she wondered why the image of Zuko, drowned and lifeless, would make her sad. She thought of the drowned boy, a toddler, a baby, really; she had intended to analyze the image, but picturing him, swollen and blue, golden eyes closed, simply renewed her sobs.

Finally, after crying in the dark by herself for Agni knew how long, she was able to recall her dream without bursting into tears. Zuko had been a gurgling child, laughing and squealing with delight as he chased after the sun. He had chased the sun into a lake, and laughing still, he had drowned. She closed her eyes and did the best to picture him again, and it was only then that she realized the baby had not been Zuko, but Lu Ten. She was crying over the image of a drowned Lu Ten, but when Lu Ten, the real Lu Ten, her cousin who had always looked at her coldly, had died, crushed, she had laughed. She thought of the first time she heard that her cousin had died. The memory brought no sorrow. Because Lu Ten had died, Uncle Iroh had disappeared and Father had become Fire Lord. Lu Ten's death made it possible for her to aspire to her rightful place. She was not sorry that he had died. She was glad.

She was glad that Lu Ten had died, and she would not shed a single honest tear if upon her return to the Homeland her father informed her that Zuko had died. But the baby, the baby who was not Zuko, or Lu Ten, but Zuko _and_ Lu Ten, the baby broke her heart and she did not know why.

Azula threw off her covers and got out of bed. Without bothering to dress, or even put on a pair of slippers, she left her room. She walked down the length of a corridor and up the stairs to the deck. A soldier saw her and was about to ask her something, a look of concern on his face, when she shut him off with a preemptive snarl. His eyes widened in shock and then he stiffened up and was quiet.

It was cold outside. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and she could see all the stars and the moon, both above her and reflected in the black waters cut by the Royal Barge. In the distance she could still make out the white mountains of icebergs and her breath was visible in the cold air. She was wearing nothing but the bathrobe in which she slept. The night air bit at her flesh and the steel of the floor numbed her feet, but it barely mattered to her. Vaguely, Azula became aware of the fact that the cold was uncomfortable. Without a thought she breathed out a gust of fire to warm herself. Then, because she didn't know what else to do, she began to practice fire bending.

What she practiced was not a useful firebending move; it had been designed three centuries ago by the greatest dancer in the whole history of the Fire Nation, perhaps even in the world. He had been a singer, a dancer, and actor and a playwright. He had founded the Ember Island Players and penned _Love Among the Dragons._ The last person to have seen him act and dance in his most successful play had died twenty-five years before Azula had been born, but people still spoke of his greatness, and of the magnificence of the fourth scene of the third act of _Love Among the Dragons_ which had not been performed in over two hundred years because no one had been able to carry out the dance movements Azula was now practicing.

The objective was to create the absolute illusion of carelessness while keeping an iron control over an element that was in essence wild. One needed to appear to float while being firmly rooted. The first time Azula had tired it she had nearly broken her feet. Even now, it was exhausting both physically and mentally.

She finished the dance. She knew that she had made mistakes, but was pleased at her progress. Within a few months she would be able to do the dance perfectly. No one but the mirror would ever know it. Zuko wouldn't have been impressed, her father would not have understood the advantage of mastering a move which could not be used in battle, and her uncle, who _might_ have appreciated the effort, would never give her the praise she deserved. Now he wouldn't even be able to see it.

_Serves him right,_ she thought, but it was a half-hearted lie and the heavy malaise returned.

Not for the first time since she had escaped from her imprisonment in her own body, Azula turned her mind to the battle. In theory, it was a battle that she had won. Azula was alive and all of her attackers were dead by her own hand. If what Sokka said was true, then those men were more than dead—they had been wiped out from existence. It was the sort of thing which should have put a smile on her lips, but she could not rejoice. For the first time since she had been 12 years old, Azula had called out for lightning, and it had not come.

Azula had failed.

She did not know why.

Princess Azula strove for perfection in all arts. She had never failed before.

It was a fluke. An accident. The North Pole was freezing; the air was dry. Maybe her clothes had gathered static electricity and interfered with the release of energy. It was a plausible scientific explanation. That was it, Azula decided. She chuckled.

She ran the scene in her mind and planned for the interference of the static electricity. She knew that if she were to try now, she would succeed in calling forth the lighting.

She did not try.

Azula clenched her fist.

She lost herself in thought. She tried to remember the dream that had brought her out, but as often happens with dreams, she could only gasp at the faintest shades of what the dream had been. Something about Zuko, or had it been Lu Ten? She could not remember. It didn't matter. It was only a silly dream. There were much more important concerns. She gazed out at the horizon.

That was how Flem found her: barefoot, barely clothed, and so pale she looked cyanotic. Her golden eyes were glazed over, looking past the horizon, not at it.

"What are _you _doing out of bed?" he asked with an icy sternness that shocked the Princess.

"Oh, Doctor," she smiled. "My sleep was troubled; I came out for fresh air."

He reached out to touch her hair. Azula stepped back, confused by his forward gesture.

"You're completely drenched in sweat." He put his palm to her forehead. "No fever. What were you doing?"

"I was practicing my firebending."

"Get back into your bed this instant."

"I can't sleep."

"I don't care if you can't sleep. You are in no condition to be out here, _barefoot_, after you almost _died_. Go to your bed."

"No." Azula puffed herself up with defiance. All the people Azula had ever met had had the good common sense to shrink away from Azula when she assumed that stance. Even those who didn't know her knew that it could mean a painful death.

But Flem was conspicuously lacking in common sense, or at least in people skills. Instead of backing away from Azula, he stepped forth and put his hand against her neck.

"What are yo—

Azula didn't have time to finish that sentence. The world went black and she slumped in Flem's arms. He picked her up and carried her all the way to her room and set her down, on her bed.

When Azula came to, she glared at him like a petulant child.

He missed it, however, because he was looking for a chair to sit on. He found one and sat down.

"What the blazes did you do to me?"

"I cut off the blood flow to your brain in order to knock you out for a few seconds. Not the preferred method for getting patients to cooperate, but it works in a pinch. I don't know why, but patients never want to do what I say."

"You cut off circulation to my _brain_?"

"You left me no choice. Now stay in bed or I'll have to do it again; repeated usages of the technique can lead to irreparable brain damage."

Azula was outraged. She could hardly speak. Finally she screamed: "Are you completely _insane_?"

"No. My friend at the psychology department of the Royal Fire University says I have a problem with impaired social interaction and communication, but everyone knows shrinks are kooks."

Azula blinked. Flem was clearly nuts.

"Are you going to watch me sleep?"

"I'm going to make sure you stay in that bed."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't be a very good doctor if I let my patient die of hypothermia, would I?"

"Firebenders don't die of hypothermia," Azula scoffed.

"That is a widely held misconception." Flem began to explain how hypothermia worked and the mortality rate for hypothermia in firebenders. It was a thoroughly academic topic, and soon he was lecturing her on statistics, papers, and comparative studies. Not long after, Azula yawned and closed her eyes.

By the time Flem realized Azula had fallen asleep, he had stopped talking about hypothermia and had started to talk about hyperthermia, which was a completely different topic, and not at all related to the situation, except that one doctor had written articles on both topics seventy-three years ago. He smiled, content in his knowledge that the Princess had lied about not wanting to go to bed. It was probably disorientation from an early stage of hypothermia. After all, how could someone fall asleep during such an interesting conversation otherwise? Poor Princess Azula had been through so much, she was probably exhausted.

It did not occur to Flem that he had been the first man to literally bore Azula to sleep.

* * *

Sokka woke up unusually hungry. His first act, after taking care of all the morning necessities was to go down to the mess hall. He was going to tell the cook on duty to cook him an ostrich-horse omelet with everything on it, when he caught sight of a soldier with his index fingers stretched out from his forehead like horns. It looked like an interesting story, and Sokka liked to pretend to be a man of the people, so he went over and asked the soldiers what was going on, in his best impression of an average Li.

The soldiers caught one look at him and burst out laughing.

"What's the joke guys?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing you would find funny," one of the soldiers answered.

"Aw, come on, I've got a sense of humor," Sokka pleaded.

"Not about this, you don't."

"What, are you joking about the Fire Lord?"

One of the soldiers, the youngest one, barely old enough to grow hair on his chin, went very pale suddenly. "Of course not," he stuttered out.

"Well, then, what's the joke?" Sokka asked. By this point, he didn't care.

"Why did the hen-cow cross the road?" asked the soldier who had been making the horns.

"I don't know, why?" Sokka asked, his eyebrow cocked in skepticism.

"To get to the other side."

Sokka burst out laughing. The joke was hilarious. "Good one," he said between guffaws and went back to getting his breakfast.

He wolfed the omelet down and then went off in search of Azula. He was going to tell her the hen-cow joke. Azula would think it was retarded and suggest he kill whoever had told it to him; he might take her up on her suggestion, because he was fairly certain they had lied to him and he had the unshakable feeling they were laughing at _him_.

"So he carries her, like a sack of potatoes," someone said.

"No! Like a sack of potatoes?" someone else asked.

Sokka peeked around the corner and recognized the night guard and his daytime replacement.

"Story's getting out of control. The way I heard it, he carried her over the threshold, real romantic-like."

"Come on," the night guard said. "Flem, _Doctor_ Flem? The man's a genius when it comes to bugs and funguses and all that nasty stuff, but when it comes to people he's dumber than a rock. I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't even noticed that Princess Azula is a girl, except for the fact that it might be relevant to a diagnosis."

The two guards laughed.

"You'd think even Flem'd pick up on the fact that she's a woman. Too bad that barbarian isn't more like the good Doctor. There should be a law, if the Princess isn't going to marry royalty, she should at least marry a Fire Nation man."

"Isn't he supposed to be like a Water Tribe prince or something?"

"That's all a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda. I never heard of him being a prince before the Fire Lord decided to give him this mission."

"But why would Prince Zuko bring him into the palace, and why would the Fire Lord welcome him, if he weren't a prince or something?"

"Don't you know? _He's_ the one who _really_ captured the Avatar."

"But Princess Azula said that—

"Well, it's not like Prince Zuko would have _told_ her… I only know because my cousin's niece's husband's brother was on Prince Zuko's boat."

Sokka decided enough was enough. He turned the corner and approached the two guards with a wide smile on his face. "Good morning gentlemen."

"Good morning!" they said at the same time, snapping to attention.

"How diligent you are, two of you are guarding the hallway. I trust everything is alright?"

"Yes, sir," answered the day guard while the night guard nodded his head. Both of them were trying and failing to conceal their looks of guilt.

"Do you know how Princess Azula is doing this morning?" he asked.

"Doctor Flem is with her," the night guard said, doing his best not to stutter.

"Poor Princess Azula. She must not be feeling well. I'd better go check up on her." He walked away, and then turned around. He lifted his index finger and shook it, as if thinking through his words. "This is probably something that goes without saying. It's perfectly normal for a diligent doctor to stand vigil over a patient, but if the story were to be told incorrectly, well, people might draw incorrect assumptions about the nature of Princess Azula's character, and if those stories were to reach the ears of the Fire Lord… I'm sure he wouldn't believe them for a second—the Fire Lord knows his daughter, after all—but I imagine he would be _extremely_ displeased with anyone responsible for besmirching her honor. His Majesty is _very _fond of his only daughter." Then Sokka laughed. "Wow. I guess I never knew how paranoid I am. You two guys would never dream of thinking anything untoward, much less say anything." Then he really turned to go, leaving the night guardsman wanting to wet himself.

Sokka found Flem sleeping on a chair. Azula was lying still in her bed. He cleared his throat.

A smile appeared on Azula's face.

"Is that you?" she asked.

"That depends."

She stretched her arms and opened her eyes. "Hey handsome." She reached her hand out. He took it and she pulled him down to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Were you ill last night?" he asked.

Azula arched her eyebrow quizzically. Sokka nodded towards Flem. Azula frowned as she remembered what had happened the night before.

"No, I was fine. The good Doctor is just a little overzealous. Let me get out of bed, I want to get some practice out of the way before breakfast."

That woke Flem right up. He bolted out of the chair and without missing a beat he yelled at Azula: "You are _not_ going to go practice your firebending. You are going to stay in bed."

"I'm going to go practice my firebending, and you are not going to stop me. If you try, I will have you thrown into the brig."

Flem placed his hand squarely on Azula's chest and pushed her back down into her bed. Sokka relished the momentary look of surprise on Azula's face and had to suppress a smile as rage boiled up inside her. "Sokka," she said through her anger, enunciating each syllable, "Take this man out of my sight."

Sokka took Flem by the arm, "I'm sorry, may I talk to you outside?"

Flem cast a worried look at Azula, and then nodded to follow Sokka.

No sooner did the steel door close behind them, than Azula threw an angry blast of fire at it. The door glowed red-hot.

"She can't get out of bed," Flem said tersely.

"Look, Princess Azula has been out of commission for quite some time, and her firebending is very important to her. The Princess is convinced that your invention is extremely valuable to the Fire Nation, otherwise she would have had you thrown over last night. As it is, you're risking an awful lot. She wants to give you a patent and a lab at the Royal Fire University."

"Really?" Flem's eyebrows went up into his hair. Then his face became stern again. "I don't care about any of that. For the moment, she is my patient. That means more to me than any rank or bearing. I took an oath to look after the welfare of my patients, and I intend to uphold that oath."

"But Azula is all better now, isn't she?"

Flem shook his head. "It's complicated. Her wounds were very deep. I do believe that with the aid of Princess Yue's waterbending we managed to close everything up, but I'm afraid if she moves around much she may tear her wounds open again."

"So you patch her up again, what's the big deal?"

"Her internal organs were damaged; if a wound opens internally she might bleed out and we'd never know until it was too late."

That caught Sokka's attention and the pleasant smile on his face slipped off. Flem continued: "Additionally, wounds that are reopened tend to scar worse. I don't know what sort of an effect waterbending healing would have on that. Really, waterbending healing is fascinating, but I know so little about it. The waterbenders practice it as a traditional art, almost like magic. What we need to do is to convert it into a real medical science, with controlled studies to analyze it's abilities, and short comings; the advantages are obvious, but are there any side effects?" Flem continued to mumble to himself about clinical trials. After a few minutes, Sokka stopped him.

"But about Princess Azula and scarring?"

"Oh?" Flem stopped to think for an instant. "Yes. Reopening healed wounds often leads to bad scarring. Giving the organs in question, it might leave the patient completely barren."

"Stop!" Sokka said. "Backtrack: what do you mean, _barren_?"

Ling misinterpreted the question and launched into an in-depth lecture on the physiology of the female reproductive system.

"So you're saying Azula might not be able to have children?" Sokka's hands were shaking. Flem didn't notice.

"At the present moment, I believe everything has healed up correctly. Obviously, only time will tell, but bed rest is recommended in order to avoid catastrophic damage to the reproductive system."

"Bed rest it is, then," Sokka said and headed back into Azula's room, where Azula was standing.

"Azula, get in bed this instant."

"Sokka, I don't take orders from you," she spat out, but froze when she saw the look on his face.

"Dr. Flem, could you excuse us for a second? I would like to have a word with the patient." Flem was about to protest but Sokka continued. "I want to talk some sense into her."

The doctor nodded left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What's all this Sokka? I feel perfectly fine and I have to _look_ fine when I get home. If I stay in bed away from the sun I won't be able to practice fire bending and I'll look deathly pale when I get home."

"While I agree that it is imperative that the Fire Lord sees you well, it's even more important that you actually are well."

"But I am well," she opened up her robe and showed him her smooth, flat stomach. "See, not so much as a scar."

"You want to be Fire Lord some day, right?"

"Of course, that's why I have to appear well and strong."

"You want to continue the line of Sozin, don't you?"

"That's not even a question."

"Then get back in bed."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked. Sokka didn't answer, he just looked at her. Slowly the smirk drained off of her face. She sat down. "What did that idiot say?"

"Azula, you know as well as I do that Dr. Flem, for all of his complete inability to communicate like a normal person, is no idiot when it comes to medicine. He's not familiar with waterbending healing. He wants to make sure you rest and don't tear up your internal organs. Also, you should give him a grant to study the properties of waterbending healing and a few Earth Kingdom soldiers to experiment on."

Azula didn't comment. She merely laid down and stared at the ceiling. After a while she turned to Sokka, worry in her eyes: "What if I can't have children?"

"Then we'll get you a post as a governor of some province, find a suitable pregnant woman, buy her baby and kill her. You come home, adorable baby in arms, and no one's the wiser."

She looked away. "I suppose."

Sokka went to the door and invited Doctor Flem back into the room. "Princess Azula will stay in bed," Sokka promised.

Flem looked at Azula. Apparently he decided that Azula probably would stay in bed and nodded. "I'll be back to check on your health in a few hours."

"Thank you Doctor," Azula said.

Ling turned and left.

Sokka sat down at the edge of her bed and grabbed her hand. "But you know, I don't think it'll be a problem."

Azula laughed bitterly. "No, I'll just blame everything on you and have you executed."

"I'll have to go get myself some bastard children then, in my defense, won't I?"

"Even better, that'll give my father an excuse to lop your head off."

"But it's such a _pretty _head."

Azula arched an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"Have I ever been known to kid about the perfection of my beautiful cheekbones, silky hair, dazzling eyes, and flawless complexion?"

"Are we talking about you or me now?" Azula asked, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Yes."

"Right answer."

"But anyway, it's pretty blurry now, but I think the Moon Spirit may have sent me a vision about you not needing to worry."

"The Moon Spirit, really, Sokka?" Azula did not look impressed. "Don't tell me you're going to start drinking tea and hitting on women young enough to be your daughter."

"Nope, no tea for me, and I think I'll wait until my not-daughters hit puberty."

She laughed. "But really, Sokka, the Moon Spirit? Wouldn't be the first time you hallucinated something."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I learned my lesson. I'll never eat three-month-old fire flakes ever again."

"They had stuff growing on them… Fuzzy green stuff. I think it might have been sentient."

"Well, I was _hungry_ and everywhere else was closed and we missed dinner because you insisted we _had_ to play _Conquest_."

"You had never played it before and you thought it sounded fun."

"Yes, but that was before I realized that the game would last nine hours. After two hours _everyone _wanted to stop playing, but you _insisted_ we play the game through."

"You guys just didn't want to lose to me."

"No, we didn't want to play a boring board game for nine hours _and then_ lose to you."

Azula pressed her lips and didn't say anything.

Sokka squeezed her hand. She yanked out of his grip.

"So what did the high and mighty Moon Spirit say to you?"

He shrugged. "I don't really remember the details. I was literally freezing to death at the time."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, the next time your oxygen-deprived hallucination tells you everything will be ok, you should take notes."

"Well, _excuse_ me Princess. I'm sorry I was too busy dying."

"And I'm sorry you're such an idiot."

"But I'm such a pretty idiot.—Oh! Oh! I've got a joke that'll turn that frown on your face upside down."

"Right…"

"Why did the hen-cow cross the road?"

"Why?"

"To get to the other side." Sokka laughed. Azula's frown intensified.

"You should kill whoever told you that joke."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why? Who told you that joke? Don't tell me it was Ling."

"No. But now that you bring him up, I've been meaning to speak to you about him."

"What about him?"

"I don't think I want to kill him anymore."

"Well, if you're not going to kill him, I'm not going to help you make him an admiral. The man's a buffoon."

"No, no, hear me out."

"What, have you become attached to him during this recent adventure?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I want to kill his daughter instead."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

Azula crossed her arms. "Kill a little girl, really Sokka? There's no challenge. She's not even a bender. She's never done anything to you. No challenge, no reason, no point. So, no.

"If you want to do something to Ling, be my guest. Trap him, torture him, skin him alive, murder him and cut up his corpse, that's fine. I'll help you do it. But his daughter is off limits."

"Don't you understand? Life without his daughter would be the worst torture Ling could suffer.

"If I kill him, the agony lasts for a few minutes. If I kill his daughter, it lasts forever."

"Don't be dramatic Sokka."

Azula spoke with boredom and finality.

For the first time, Sokka was flustered in the face of an opponent. He opened his mouth to speak and promptly closed it. He bit his lip. "_Please_ Azula," he begged, "hear me out."

"I'm sorry, did I misspeak?" Azula asked, angry and annoyed.

"No—but—you," he sputtered out.

"_No, but, you_." She threw his words back at him. "I recognize that as an uncivilized barbarian savage, you may not understand the simple concept of _no_, but it means that this discussion is _over_. It's not a matter open to debate. Got it?"

"But you don't understand!" Sokka said desperately. "Do you realize what this means to me?"

Azula grabbed him by the chin. She yanked his face to face her and dug her long nails into his cheeks. "I understand perfectly, and I don't care.

"Understand this, my _pet_, if hitherto I have played along with your little game, it is because it has _amused_ me. It amused me to learn that you had killed Shinu. It amused me to watch you plan Zhao's murder. It amused me to help you with Jee because he had been on Zuzu's little boat. It amused me to see you try and take on Jeong Jeong because I thought you were embarking on the most incredible fool's errand. It amuses me to watch you ensnare Ling so you can have your matching set.

"But there is nothing amusing about watching you murder your friend's daughter."

Sokka snarled. "Ling is _not_ my friend!"

"Oh no, you're quite mistaken. You are not _his_ friend, but he is yours. He _likes _you. He _respects _you. He's under the delusion that he's a good man and he would gladly help you. Whether you like it or not, Ling is in fact your friend. He may, in fact, be your best friend."

Sokka got up. His handsome face turned into something monstrous, contorting itself with ire and hatred. "Of course you wouldn't understand. You are a vicious, _vile_ monster who has never loved anyone or anything other than yourself in your entire life."

Azula laughed. "That, my pet, is what we in the Fire Nation call spitting up in the air. [1]

"At least I wasn't born a monster," he answered dangerously and left her room, slamming the door behind him.

The unfortunate day guard sensed something was wrong and was brusquely shoved into the wall for his trouble.

"Bloody savage," he muttered under his breath.

Sokka spun on his heel and grabbed the guard by the throat, pinning him against the steel wall. "Call me a _savage_ again," he growled, "and I'll show you just how _savage_ I can be." Then Sokka let go, casting the guard aside with annoyance. The guard slumped down against the wall, watching Sokka disappear down the hall.

Sokka's climb up the metal stairs to the deck was a desperate ascent. He couldn't breathe in the closed quarters of the corridor. He threw the door open and ran across the deck to the rail. He clenched the railing in his hands and leaned over the side of the boat. The Royal Barge was moving at full steam and cut the waves. Briefly, Sokka wondered if it would be worse to throw himself overboard and let his body be smashed against the ship's black hull by the angry waves.

He was sick and nauseated. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he could hardly see. He hadn't been at odds with Azula for two years. She was his ally, patron, co-conspirator, alibi, confidant, and mistress. He knew her well enough not to trust her, but he liked her, and he _relied _on her. Everything he had accomplished to date had only been possible because of Azula's help. He had known, of course, that the day would come when she would once again be his enemy, but never had he imagined that it would be over something as petty as Lei Ming. It meant so little to Azula, and so much to him; he couldn't understand why Azula had vetoed his plan. He had expected her enthusiastic support. How had he miscalculated so badly?

And how could he have lost control over himself? He had called Azula a "vicious, _vile_ monster." He had called her a monster before, he had called her vicious, but he had never really meant it as an insult. Azula hadn't seemed to mind the insult particularly, but he knew how petty she could be. He doubted she would forgive him for it easily. He knew that he needed to get back on the Princess's good side.

And yet, he wanted nothing more than to kill her. The murderous urge he so often repressed was fighting its hardest to get out.

If he switched his alliance to Zuko, Zuko wouldn't notice the change, but Azula would. Azula did not like to share. Choosing Zuko over her would definitely mean engaging her as an enemy. Zuko wouldn't even be aware of the conflict. In other words, it would be just like his first months in the Fire Nation, except now Azula would know what he was, _really_. The only way to break off the alliance with Azula would be to kill her.

Sokka didn't know if he could kill her. She was a formidable opponent and familiar with his tactics. The only advantage he had had over Jeong Jeong had been the element of surprise. He had used it well, but Azula was a greater firebender than Jeogn Jeong, probably second only to Iroh, and she slept with one eye open.

The wisest course of action would be to go to Azula and apologize. Ignore the Lei Ming issue, offer to let Ling live if she wanted—she wouldn't want that, there was nothing to gain from it, but she would appreciate the gesture.

The thought of apologizing to that bitch made him want to vomit.

Sokka was caught in a thunderstorm of hatred. He was lost in a whirlwind of thought. He didn't notice when the older man cautiously walked up to the railing besides him.

"Not thinking of jumping, are you?" a voice asked, half jokingly.

The words were meant to soothe, to draw the young man from his tempestuous thoughts, but their effect was the exact opposite of what their speaker had intended.

Sokka bit his lip and inwardly cursed the spirits. He knew that if he turned to face the older man he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to lunge at him, slit his throat, and throw him overboard. Sokka's knuckles turned white. If he had been an earthbender, the world would have discovered metalbending that day. Then, without a word, he stormed off, leaving a confused and concerned Ling standing alone on the deck.

Worried, Ling was about to follow, but a strange feeling overtook him and glued him to his place. For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, he remembered General Iroh's warning. He was overcome with dread, and then, just as the dread had appeared, it vanished.

Ling chuckled. Apparently, Prince Sokka had just suffered his first lover's spat.

* * *

Elsewhere, a woman out for a walk saw the black cloud of a steamship's smokestack. She wondered what it could mean. Everything in her experience told her black ships brought only tragedy wherever they went, and yet, she could not suppress the mad hope that her baby might be on that ship.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I've decided _Conquest_ is some Fire Nation equivalent of _Monopoly_ crossed with _Risk_. It's a fun game for like two hours, and then afterwards it just becomes a vicious cycle. Azula loves it.

This chapter was originally going to go in a completely different direction, but I like the idea of Sokka and Azula at odds. Next chapter will have Zuko, Jin and Toph in it. We will probably also see Yue and Arnook, who are being taken to the Fire Nation to finalize the treaties, and Bato and Pakku who are being taken to the FN as prisoners. Possibly even a game of Pai Sho, of all things.

Also, on the advice of a Magic 8 Ball, I sent in a query letter to an agent for a completely unrelated project, and he'll probably tell me he's not interested in it tomorrow, so if you could send me reviews to concentrate on, that'd be great. ;-)

[1] – Does this mean anything in English? There's a similar sentiment expressed in _Fiddler_, but I don't like the phrasing there. Somehow, Tevye's dialogue just doesn't _fit _Azula. Go figure. *Shrugs*


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes: **So, I'm sick, exhausted, and not very enthousiastic about this bit I'm writing. (I want to get back to the bloody Fire Nation.) So, here's the deal, I'm going to try and work though this quickly, posting chapters even if they should be longer or more polished. Let me know if this is a terrible idea.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Jin opened her door to find Zuko, or Sokka, as she knew him, smiling widely.

"She said yes!"

"Congratulations. Do you want to come in?"

Zuko shook his head. "No, I've got too much to do. I have to make travel arrangements, gather my men—

"Your men?"

"My, uh, servants."

To date, she hadn't seen any servants attached to her new friend, but with the amount of money he had, it wasn't surprising. She nodded.

Zuko rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, um, I'm leaving for home tomorrow morning and the Blind Bandit is coming with me. But I was thinking, maybe you'd want to go out to dinner and celebrate? I haven't felt this good in three years, and I really wanted to go all out. What's the best restaurant in all of Gaoling."

Jin frowned. "From what I've heard, it's the Kabuki Garden; it's in an old abandoned theater that's been transformed into a garden. From what I've heard they have performances on the old stage, while people eat dinner."

"Let's go there."

"Oh, but you need a reservation; that place books a month in advance."

Zuko bit his lip, in thought. "Ok. Well, what's a nice place where we could go without reservations?"

Jin bit her lip as she thought about it. "Well, there's always the Purple Orchid."

"Ok. We'll go there. I'll pick you up at six?"

"Yeah. Ok," Jin said. Zuko smiled and turned around. He went down the steps, taking them three by three. Jin could only look at his back race away from her with a slight frown on her face.

* * *

"Come in," Azula's voice called from inside her room only a second after Ling knocked on her door.

He opened the heavy metal door and stuck his head in. He found Princess Azula propped up on her pillows and brushing the hair of the doll he had bought her on Prince Sokka's behalf.

Azula looked up from the doll and smiled. "Ah, good morning, Commander Ling."

"Good morning Princess, did you sleep well?"

"No, I couldn't sleep at all. Doctor Flem had the most effective cure for my insomnia, however."

"Doctor Flem knows his stuff," Ling said.

"A little too well," Azula answered dryly. She put the doll on her nightstand. "Thank you for the doll, by the way."

"Did Prince Sokka tell you?"

"Oh, I dragged it out of him. I know him well enough to know he'd never buy me a doll. He's very proud of his masculinity, and I think the thought of a doll might give him hives." She smiled at Ling. "But I like it. And it's nice to have a friend to keep me company when I'm confined to my bed."

"Confined to your bed?"

Azula shrugged. "Doctor's orders, though I think he's just being overzealous." She shrugged. "But now that you're here, Commander, could you do me a great favor?"

"Anything," he offered.

"You'll find a box inside the trunk at the foot of my bed. It has the royal family's crest and a fire lock. Could you please bring it to me?"

"Of course Princess." He moved to the trunk and opened it. He found the box, just as Azula had described it and picked it up. He was surprised to find that it was significantly heavier than he had expected. Carefully he carried it to the Princess's side. "Where shall I put it?" he asked her.

"Right here, with the lock facing me," she said, patting the bed.

He did as he was told and was thanked in return. After a few moments, when it became clear that Azula no longer wanted Ling there, he finally brought up the reason he had come to the Princess's bed chamber. "Princess, permission to speak freely?"

Azula looked up at him, a curious look in her eyes. She waved her hand. "Permission granted."

"I hope you won't find me too forward…"

"I've already given you permission to speak freely. What do you want?"

"Is everything alright with Prince Sokka?"

She chuckled. "Is that what's on your mind?"

"It's just, I don't think I've ever seen him angrier."

Azula cocked her eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Frankly, I was afraid he'd throw himself overboard."

"You needn't have worried. Sokka's instinct for self-preservation is quite good, even if all appearances are to the contrary. But to be honest Commander Ling, if I were you, I wouldn't lose too much sleep about Sokka's emotional state. Whether Sokka is happy should be the last of your concerns."

"Pardon?"

"I simply meant to say that it's nothing. He and I had a minor falling out."

"He's locked himself in his room. There's no getting him out."

"He's throwing a temper tantrum, but Sokka's a slave to his stomach. Give the order that no food or drink is to be delivered to Sokka's room; he'll come out when he's hungry."

"But—

"No, no buts. I know Sokka a good deal better than you do. He's angry with me, and while that's understandable—

"Did you do something to upset him?"

"Oh yes. I told him what I thought of his latest idea. He didn't take it well."

"There must be something more."

"No, no, that's it. He came to me with what he thought was a brilliant idea, and I told him it was stupid. It really was. He shouldn't have taken it so personally."

Ling wondered if that was really enough to provoke the reaction he had seen in Sokka. His own wife had never called him or any of his ideas stupid. If she had, it would have been such a shock to him that he would have immediately believed her. But Sokka was different. He was always confident, or almost always confident. The only time Ling had seen Sokka falter had been when Azula had been ill. Suddenly, Ling understood: "Oh, I see now." He sat down on the chair Flem had occupied an hour earlier. "Please forgive me for what I'm about to say—

"I told you before: you have permission to speak to me as you will. Speak."

"I'm afraid that you may have unwittingly been cruel to Prince Sokka."

"Oh?"

"You mean a great deal to him. It can't be easy for him, to turn his back on his people. No matter what kinship he feels for the Fire Nation, the people of the Water Tribes are still his people, and I'm sure that what he's done for the Fire Nation he has really done out of love for you.

"You weren't there to see his desperation when he thought he had perhaps lost you. It must have been terrible enough, fearing that he might have lost you forever, but even worse was the fact that he blamed himself. How insecure he must have felt, thinking he might lose you and thinking it might be his fault. That is the kind of blow from which a man does not easily heal, even when his beloved is back in good health and good spirits. And then, to hear the object of his affections call him stupid…"

"Oh, I'll never accuse Sokka of being stupid. He's very clever and to give him less credit would be to underestimate him. But that particular idea _was_ stupid, and it's my role as his trusted friend to tell him so."

"But, perhaps, you could humor him, just a little bit, for his sake," Ling pleaded.

Azula tilted her head, a strange smile graced her lips. "So you want me to humor him?" Then she leaned back against her pillows. "No. There'd be no point in that. There's no point in promoting a habit as bad as stupidity. And besides, I have no intention of ever letting Sokka implement his silly little idea. It's pointless and risky, and supplants a prior idea of Sokka's which was significantly better. If I were to make him think that I was entertaining his idiotic suggestion, it would only make matters worse when I revealed that I had no intention of actually acquiescing.

"Besides Commander Ling, for all you know, Sokka's idea could be as reprehensible as it is stupid."

Ling laughed. "Oh, I doubt it. Prince Sokka is a good man."

"You are an excellent judge of character." Azula yawned. "But I've made my mind up about my argument with Sokka and this discussion has exhausted me. I think I'd like to catch up on my sleep."

"Of course, Princess. Shall I take the box off your bed?"

"Oh, no need. I think I'll get some reading done as I go so sleep, but could you please close the door on your way out?"

Realizing he had been politely dismissed, Ling bowed and took his leave of his Princess, closing the door behind him.

* * *

No sooner was Azula alone than she flicked a flame into the fire lock on the side of her box. The side opened to reveal her rouge and mirror. She applied her red lipstick and closed the door again. Then, she began to drag her finger over the royal crest on the box, tracing out the whirlwind pattern of the Air Nomad flag. This was an invisible fire lock which required no firebending, simply the heat of her own body to expand the metal of invisible pins hidden in an improbable pattern. There was an audible click and Azula slid a secret panel off the box, revealing a series of scrolls.

She took one out, unfurled it, found her place, and began to read.

* * *

Ling knew that he should listen to Princess Azula, if for no better reason than the fact that she was the Fire Lord's honored daughter, but he couldn't let it rest. He was worried about Sokka. He couldn't disregard a direct order from the Princess, so he did explainthat no food would be taken to Sokka's chambers, but then he ran down the hall to Sokka's quarters. He knocked on the door, again and again until he was pounding on it. Through it all, Sokka didn't answer. Finally, Ling tried to open the door but found it was locked. He wasn't surprised. It had been locked earlier. At least the sounds of furniture being thrown about had stopped.

* * *

Jin was only mildly surprised to find that the face behind the menu belonged to a smirking "Sokka."

"So, you'll never guess who got a table at the Kabuki Garden?"

Jin shrieked and then blushed when the customers gave her looks of surprise. "You got a table at the Kabuki Garden?"

"Front row center," he bragged.

"How is that possible."

"Oh, I pulled some strings." Zuko didn't mention that the strings he had pulled were _purse_ strings.

The young waitress had to sit down for a second. She never in her life had she thought that she would be able to have dinner at a place like the Kabuki garden. Then, a horrible realization dawned on her, "I have nothing to wear to a place like that."

"That's the easiest thing in the world to fix." Zuko didn't even bother to smile. The solution was obvious to him and he thought nothing of it. "Let's go shopping."

To Jin, however, it was something else entirely. Her prince's generosity was extravagant and conspicuous, almost obscenely so. She knew that the Bei Fong spent money as thoughtlessly and as lavishly as Sokka did, but they did not spend that money on girls like herself. Her mother's voice rang in her head, warning her that men didn't make lavish gifts to girls they barely knew without expecting something in return.

It was that thought that banished all others. She nodded. "I don't get off until—

"Never mind that," he interrupted, if we want to have enough time to go shopping before the stores close we'll have to leave now. I've already talked to the manager. You're free for the rest of the evening."

Jin knew that something like that could cost her her job, but a look at her boss's smiling face reassured her that her job would be secure. Her companion had probably paid for her time off.

* * *

She had never thought she would be able to _touch _a dress this fine, and now she was _wearing_ it. The silk wrapped around her body like, well, silk. It was smoother than anything she had ever worn. She didn't think there were mirrors as smooth as this.

Jin twirled in the dress she was wearing. "What do you think, Sokka?" she asked Zuko.

He grunted. "Whatever you like."

She was too excited about the dress to notice Zuko's boredom, or the fact that another person was watching them.

"Who's that?" a busy-body woman asked, pointing Jin and Zuko out to the sales lady.

"I don't know, ma'am," the salesgirl answered. "I've never seen either of them before."

"That young man doesn't exactly have the sort of face one would forget."

"No, ma'am."

The woman frowned. "I remember a time when rich men bought their mistresses gifts discreetly."

The salesgirl bit her lip. She thought it was unkind of her patroness to mention that. She too had assumed that a young man like the scarred boy with a girl like that could only mean one thing, but she had decided to stay quiet on the point. Now that the patroness was on the subject however, the salesgirl knew to play along with the gossip. "Well, not everyone can have the class and bearing of the Bei Fong."

The woman sneered. "No, not every one can.

"Do you think my daughter is done being fitted?"

"I'll go check on Miss Toph."

* * *

Zuko hadn't intended, or expected, to make Jin as happy as he had with her new dress, but now that she was jumping up and down with joy, Zuko realized that he liked being responsible for the girl's happiness. It was such a trivial gift, Azula had so many dresses that would make that one look like a beggar's rags, but it made Jin so happy that it made her look almost impossibly bright. On a whim, he decided to buy her a mother of pearl hair comb and a pair or jade earrings to go with the new dress.

Leaving the store, Jin was dressed like a lady of the Earth Kingdom merchant classes. The way she held on to his arm, with too much force, was a bit gauche, but being royalty, Zuko had long ago learned to expect that the bourgeoisie would be gauche.

His concentration on Jin's happiness was interrupted when he noticed the Blind Bandit sitting impatiently and unhappily on a bench across the way. He almost didn't recognize her, dressed in fine silks and adorned with face paint as she was, but looking closely, the resemblance was unmistakable. He pointed her out to Jin.

"The Blind Bandit?" she asked, and then looking, she laughed. "That's not the Blind Bandit. That's Lady Toph Bei Fong."

"That's _definately_ the Blind Bandit, and despite what she's wearing, she is most certainly not a lady."

"What?"

"Come on, I'll prove it to you," he said.

"How?" she asked.

"Easy, we go talk to her."

That was too audacious for Jin. In her mind the Bei Fong were on an unreachable pedestal. They were higher, even, than the Earth King himself. But, before she could stop him, Zuko was already walking quickly across the street to approach Toph Bei Fong.

Jin realized Zuko was right when she saw Toph look up. Even though she was blind, there was a look of recognition on her face. There was also a look of "Go away and don't bother me, if you know what's good for you," on her face, but Zuko ignored it. He marched right up to Toph and waved at her.

"Hey," he said, "will you tell my friend that you really are the Blind Bandit?"

Toph gritted her teeth. Of all the times for Princey to show up out of nowhere, this was possibly the worst. "Go away," she said through clenched teeth.

Her dismissal caught Zuko completely off guard. "But-

"Go away," she repeated, even more harshly.

Before he could answer, Poppy appeared, anger and concern in her face. She did not like to see the disreputable young man from the shop with her daughter. "May I help you young man?" she asked.

"Oh, no, I'm just a friend of your daughter's," Zuko said, trying to be as pleasant as possible. "My name's Sokka," he lied as he stuck out his hand for Poppy to shake.

Poppy did not take his hand. "Toph," she said, "I wasn't aware of the fact that you had made a new friend."

"This guy presumes too much," Toph said.

"What!" Zuko shouted.

"Toph, has this _boy_ been bothering you?"

"What? No!" Zuko took a step forward.

"Stay away from me and my daughter," Poppy said. She pushed Toph behind her.

Zuko stepped forward once more. "This is crazy."

Poppy screamed.

The shrill siren bought a small army of body guards and policemen and Lao Bei Fong running. The body guards interposed themselves between Zuko and Toph. The police grabbed Zuko by the arms.

"What is going on?" Lao asked.

"Nothing, Dad," Toph spoke up. She had not anticipated that the situation would escalate so quickly.

"This hooligan," Poppy spat out, "attacked me and Toph."

Lao's face contorted in anger. "Arrest him!"

"I've done nothing wrong!" Zuko protested. But his argument fell on deaf ears. The police were already putting handcuffs on his wrists. The Fire Prince's blood began to boil. He was about to try and break out of the shackles, when his eyes met with Jin's. She was across the street still, dressed like a lady. Her eyes were a wild panic. She reminded him of a mare-doe. He let himself be arrested, and yelled at Jin, "Go back to the inn; a man will come for me tonight-tell him where I am." Jin nodded, and Zuko was led away.

* * *

With Ling and her father behind her, Yue knocked cautiously at Sokka's steel door. From what Ling had said, Sokka had been raging in there after a heated argument with Princess Azula; it had now been several hours and Sokka still hand not come out of his room. The Commander had sought her and nearly begged her to see if she could draw Sokka out from his room.

When no answer came, she called out: "Sokka, it's me, Yue."

After a few seconds, when nothing happened, Yue called after him again. Her hand fell on the knob. The knob fell. The door swung open. Sokka was not inside. The window was open. Ling rushed to the window and looked out: there was no sign of Sokka, only an endless expanse of water.

* * *

Author's Notes: Where did Sokka go? What will happen to Zuko. I don't know. We'll find out next week. Reviews are made of love.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes: **Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Military high-ups were well aware of the fact that people joined the Fire Nation Armed Forces for many reasons. Some recruits were youngest sons, deprived of any prospects through the normal channels of inheritance. Some were patriotic youths. Some were excellent firebenders and fighters looking to put their talents to use. Others still just liked the idea of killing people in socially acceptable ways and being paid for it.

And then, there were the people like Seaman Han-Shu. If you were to ask him why he had joined the navy, Han-Shu would have given you a long list of reasons, about defending the Homeland and spreading civilization and serving the Fire Lord, but the truth of the matter was that he joined up because a military recruiter came to his school just before he graduated and gave a big exciting presentation about how if you joined the Navy you'd be able to travel the world, see the sights, meet interesting people, and impress the ladies with your uniform and pointy sticks.

This explained everything about Han-Shu's current mood. Six months into the service, he had been shifted from training camp to training camp, the only sights he had seen were an endless expanse of blue ocean under an equally endless blue sky, the most interesting people he had met were dour career sailors, and he couldn't imagine any girl would be impressed by his mop, which was the pointy stick he had used most since embarking for his first mission. He was mopping at the moment and grumbling, "Join the Navy, he said…"

Han-Shu was mopping furiously. "Four hour sales pitch, and not a single word about mopping. If I wanted to mop, I coulda just stayed home and done my chores. Woulda been more girls." He began to mop more angrily, pushing the mop further and further away from himself, sloshing the dirty water around. He pushed the mop as hard as he could, right onto a pair or pointy red shoes.

"What's _wrong_ with you?"

Han-Shu looked up to see the extremely annoyed face of the soldier whose shoes he had just mopped.

"I'm sooo, sooo, sooo sorry," Han-Shu apologized. The owner of the shoes simply scowled.

"Sorry? You're not the one who has to wear wet shoes while he…" realization seemed to hit him. "Aw _shit_. I can't have wet shoes. Listen, I have to go change my shoes. Stay here and guard this door. There's a some kind of weird VIP prisoner inside. He's a waterbender, so he's not allowed to have too much access to water, but the Princess wants him to be kept reasonably comfortable. Just stand here and don't screw up. It should be easier than mopping."

The other solider thrust a pair of keys in Han-Shu's hands and stormed off. His wet shoes made a squeaky sound against the floor and left wet footprints on the floor. "_Join the Navy_, they said," he muttered.

Han-Shu looked at his broom. He looked at the keys in his hand. A smile crept up on his face. Guarding a high-profile prisoner was better than mopping; he couldn't wait to write home about this new and exciting mission.

Except, it turned out that guarding a high profile prisoner was basically the same thing as standing in front of a door, and that was even more boring than mopping. Five minutes later, he was desperate for the other soldier to return with dry shoes. Twenty minutes after that, he was beginning to fear that the other guy might not return. When he heard a voice call from inside, he thanked the spirits.

He puffed up his shoulder, opened the door with the key he had been given and went inside to see what the prisoner wanted.

The super special VIP prisoner turned out to be an old bald men, who was shackled to a chair.

"Who are you?" the old man asked.

"I'm Han-Shu."

"As fascinated as I am by what your parents might have decided to call you seventeen years ago, I was looking for an answer that might actually be useful to me."

Han-Shu blushed. The old man made him feel really stupid. "I'm your guard, for a little while at least."

"What happened to the other one?"

"He had to go take care of something. I'm covering for him."

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know… Um, so, did you want something?"

"Yes. I was thirsty."

"Oh. I'll bring you a glass of water."

"Good."

So Han-Shu brought him a cup of water. Not long after, the prisoner called him again. He was hungry. Han-Shu got him food. Then his nose was itchy. Han-Shu scratched his nose. Then he sneezed and needed someone to brush his hair out of his face. Then he was thirsty again. Han-Shu didn't know whether he should give the old waterbender more to drink, but the man looked really old, and his friend's friend's uncle had died of dehydration one summer, so he thought it would be better to give him more to drink.

There were a thousand little things that the old prisoner wanted or needed. It seemed like no sooner had he locked the door again, than the old man called him back in.

"What now?" he asked exasperated.

"I'm very bored."

Han-Shu was at a loss for words. He didn't really know what was expected of a guard, but he didn't think entertaining prisoners was one of those things.

"You'll find there's a pai-sho board in the top drawer of the cabinet. Take it out and set up the pieces."

"I don't think prisoners are allowed to play games," he said.

"Really? Well then, let's have a conversation."

"Ok…" Han-Shu wasn't overly fond of the idea, but he couldn't quite see a good reason for rejecting the request. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, anything really. What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, what's your name?"

"You may call me Master Pakku."

"Ok, Master Pakku. You married?"

"No."

"Got any kids?"

"No."

"Well, how come?"

"I don't know. Despite my charming personality, I could never convince a woman to marry me."

Han-Shu could see why. He wouldn't want to marry Master Pakku either, but he kept his mouth closed. "So, how come you're set up like this? I mean, I've seen some of the other prisoners, and they haven't got rooms this nice. Heck, I've got to share a room with five other guys."

"I offered some advice to Sokka and in return, Princess Azula offered me an all-expenses-paid vacation to the Fire Nation. Lucky me."

Not quite catching onto Pakku's sarcasm, Han-Shu continued, "But then, why're you tied up."

"I don't know. It's apparently policy when transporting powerful waterbenders on boats."

Han-Shu nodded, the kind of nod that one gives when one doesn't understand a point but feels it should be obvious. "So you know Princess Azula."

"I have exchanged words with her."

"Isn't she absolutely wonderful? I heard her speak, back when she first got to the North Pole. Just sent tingles down my spine. One day, if she's Fire Lord, I'll be able to tell my children that I heard her speak."

"Do you think she'll be Fire Lord?" Pakku asked.

"Oh, I don't know, but if she were Fire Lord, I'd be able to tell my grandkids about seeing her speak. Most exciting thing that's happened to me since I joined the Navy."

"Do you think Princess Azula is particularly clever?"

"Oh, she's the most beautiful, most intelligent woman in the world, probably."

"And do you think a clever person knows what people do with pai-sho boards?"

"Well, yeah, duh."

"Well then, do you think clever Princess Azula knew what I wanted to do with my pai-sho board when she allowed me to bring it with me?"

"I mean, I—

"How do you think Princess Azula will react when I tell her that you thought she was too stupid to make the connection between allowing me to bring my game and allowing me to play it?"

"What? I never said Princess Azula is stupid!"

"No, you just did. You just said the words, 'Princess Azula is stupid.' Which is clearly what you really believe, since you think she'd be capable of thinking that I wanted my pai-sho board just so I could have it in the top drawer of my cabinet."

"Ok, ok, I'll take out your board." Han-Shu looked in the cabinet and indeed, he found a fine pai-sho board made of coral and decorated with mother of pearl. The pieces were made of ivory. For the first time, Han-Shu realized that the prisoner really must be a very important person if he not only owned a pai-sho board like that (Han-Shu had never seen a board made out of anything but wood), but had been allowed to take it with him.

He took the board and started to set it up. He had placed three tiles on the board when the other man stopped him. "No, that's not how you do it." The prisoner proceeded to explain to him where every single tile went, and why.

"You can move first," the old man offered.

Han-Shu moved a tile at random. The old man frowned; then he told him how to move his tile, except apparently he kept doing it wrong. Five turns were all it took for Han-Shu to loose every last one of his pieces.

The old man rolled his eyes. "I don't think I've ever played a less challenging opponent. I think I'm actually more bored now than I was before."

"Sorry," Han-Shu said.

"No need to apologize. It's not your fault you're an idiot."

Since he didn't know what he could possibly answer, he simply left. Soon enough however, the old man called him back. "You forgot to put the pai-sho board away."

Han-Shu rolled his eyes, but he took the board and put it back in the cabinet.

Five minutes later, the old man wanted water. Han-Shu gave it to him. He regretted his generosity deeply when the old man called him back in and told him he had to relieve himself.

Han-Shu looked at the old man incredulously. The implication, and the horror was clear. "This is _so_ not why I signed up for the Navy," he said.

"I'm waiting."

Han-Shu looked at him. At no point had the recruiter mention that at some point in time his service to the Fire Lord might involve coming near anyone's unmentionables, much less handling an old man's shriveled and wrinkled privates.

"Are you seriously going to let me soil myself?" the old man asked.

"No, look, I'll open up your restraints, but you have to promise me you won't do any bending."

Pakku rolled his eyes. "On my honor," he promised. .

Han-Shu opened up the cuffs on Pakku's wrists with the key he'd been given and handed the man a chamber pot. He turned around and waited for Pakku to finish.

Pakku thrust the chamber pot, now full and warm, into Han-Shu's hands. "I'll just go get rid of this, yes?"

Pakku waved him away and sat back down. His feet were still tied to the base of his chair, but at least now his hands were free. He rubbed his wrists and clenched and unclenched his hands. Then he leaned over and started to play pai-sho against himself. He found it was an infinitely better experience than playing against Han-Shu.

* * *

For once, Ling didn't bother with knocking. He barged in Azula's room unannounced.

The Princess looked up from the scroll she was reading. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked, outrage clearly written on her face.

"Sokka's missing."

Azula furled her scroll and put it down in the box next to her. "What do you mean Sokka is missing?"

"He was in his room. The door was locked, then he unlocked it, but when the door opened, his room was empty and the window was open… I'm afraid…"

"If you're going to suggest that Sokka may be in the bottom of the ocean, save your breath. He can be an idiot, in fact, he's proving particularly adept at it right now, but as I told you earlier, his instinct for self preservation is exceedingly good.

"If he jumped out of that window, which I doubt, I'm positive he had some sort of plan in mind. But tell me, Ling, did you make absolutely certain that Sokka wasn't in his room when you opened the door?"

"Yes, the room was empty."

"Did you look under the bed?"

Ling blushed as he had to admit that he had not.

"Of course not," Azula smiled unpleasantly. She clasped her hands together. "Very well, this is what is going to happen. You're going to put the royal barge on lockdown. Though I highly doubt Sokka would have jumped into the ocean, you're going to increase the number of lookouts looking for a man overboard. At the same time, you'll send fifty men, in teams of two, to scour the ship. They are to look everywhere. In particular, they should look for places where food might be found. The kitchens, food supply, and dining areas in particular should be locked down. Anyone coming in or out of there needs to check in.

"If Sokka is not found and brought to me within the hour, I will have serious cause to reexamine your competency and use to the Fire Navy. Don't disappoint me; I expect it would be bad for your health.

"If that is all, you are dismissed."

Slightly shaken to be so addressed by the Princess, Ling bowed and turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes Princess?" he asked.

"Have four soldiers escort Doctor Flem to me. I'm not feeling well."

"Of course, Princess."

He found the fact that the Princess was feeling ill reassuring. It explained her threat.

* * *

Zuko glared at the prison bars of his cell. They were made of wood, which meant it would be child's play to burn through them and escape. However, doing so would alert his jailers to his identity as a firebender, and that could get messy quickly. Other than the small contingent of soldiers he had brought with him, the Fire Nation presence in Gaoling was minimal. He didn't want to find out if he and his men could fend off the area's earthbenders unless it was absolutely necessary.

And that meant waiting behind wooden bars while he waited for Jin to bring his men to him. He hoped that he would be able to bribe his way out of the jail (it seemed as if though he had been bribed into prison), but Zuko realized that he had no contingency plan.

Then there was also the question of the Blind Bandit, who was apparently also called Toph Bei Fong. She had seemed enthusiastic about following him to the Fire Nation, and she had clearly recognized him when he had approached her, but her attitude had changed completely. He didn't understand what was going on with her. Maybe it was a girl thing.

Girls, he decided, were weird.

* * *

Sokka hadn't leapt out unprepared. He was a good swimmer, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He had a set of powerful magnets which he'd picked up at a market; he hadn't found a use for them until now. They were good for what he needed now: a way to make sure he could stay close to the ship.

Slowly but surely he made his way along the length of the ship to the anchor, which was only about 30 meters away from his own room. Once he made it to the anchor the magnets were useful in getting him up the side of the boat, up to the point where he could simply climb the anchor's colossal chain.

It led up to the room where the anchor's chain was stored, which was connected to the engine room. Sokka walked through it, ignoring the odd looks from the ship's engineers. He stormed through the storehouse and made his way up the ship until he reached the room that housed Pakku.

A young soldier with a mop and a chamber pot stood in front of the door.

"Let me in," Sokka barked.

"I..I'm afraid I can't let you in," the soldier stuttered out.

"Do you know who I am?"

The soldier nodded.

"Then you know that I can have you court-martialed for denying a direct order."

The soldier gulped. "But, Prince Sokka, Sir, you're soaked from head to toe and I'm supposed to make sure Master Pakku doesn't have access to water."

Sokka chuckled. "What's your name, soldier?"

"Han-Shu, sir."

"Well Han-Shu, have you been inside?" Sokka knew Han-Shu had just been inside, unless the soldier simply enjoyed holding a chamber pot full of piss.

"Yeah—I mean, sir, yes, sir." Han-Shu answered sheepishly.

"Did you know that the vast majority of the human body is made out of water?"

"No, sir."

"Well, now you know. Every time you set foot inside that door you brought with you enough water for Pakku to kill you. I should know. But I doubt he has any intention of killing you, or me, for that matter. And even if he did, he's comfortably shackled, so it's all a moot point, anyway. So kindly, step aside and let me in."

Han-Shu refused to move. Or maybe, he was so terrified that he failed to register Sokka's words. With a roll of his eyes, the wet barbarian shoved him brusquely aside and opened the door and closed it again, locking it from the inside.

Pakku's dour voice greeted him. "What a pleasant surprise."

Sokka looked at the old man and immediately realized he was free of his constraints.

"You're supposed to be tied up…"

"Yes, well, that brilliant young man did me the favor of freeing my hands. It wasn't exactly difficult to free my feet." As if to punctuate the point, Pakku crossed his legs.

Sokka rubbed his temples. "You know, here's what I really don't understand. The Fire Nation will literally let anyone enlist. Take Ling, for instance, the man is positively retarded. It's a miracle he doesn't bray. It's got to be luck, just dumb, stupid, fucking retarded luck, but somehow, he's a commander in the most powerful navy on the planet, and somehow he managed to—How is the Fire Nation winning the war? I don't understand."

"You sound disappointed," Pakku said neutrally.

"Disappointed? Me?" Sokka smiled nastily. "Nah. I'm always happy. You know me, good ol' happy-go-lucky Sokka."

"Of course."

After a few moments of silence, Pakku spoke again, "And did you come visit me just to tell me that you were happy?"

"Oh, well, you know, just wanted to spread the sunshine."

"Yes, of course, spread Lord Agni's brilliance. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Sokka spread out his arms in a shrug. "I guess I'm just an open book. I won't rest until the sunshine is spread as far as it'll go."

Pakku's eyes opened wide. "That's it, isn't it? That's what you're doing, isn't it?"

Sokka frowned. "Surely, I haven't got any idea what you're talking about."

Pakku laughed unpleasantly. "You're an idiot. Nothing more than a reckless, stupid little boy."

Pakku had expected the words to slide off Sokka; he only spoke them because they were true and because there was no reason not to say it. But to his surprise, the insult seemed to penetrated. Sokka's face, which was already in a frown, sank even further. His shoulders dropped and he raised a hand to massage his eyes. Suddenly, Sokka looked not just wet, but cold, tired, and miserable.

He let himself fall onto Pakku's bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling.

The old master didn't know what Sokka was playing at. He couldn't, for a minute, believe that Sokka was really as upset as he looked—surely it was all a ploy, a gambit of some sort. But then, Pakku realized that Sokka was dripping wet.

"What are you doing? Get out of my bed—you're getting salt water all over my sheets!"

"Yeah, well, I've got salt water all over my clothes. Deal with it old man," and Sokka pulled Pakku's blanket over his body."

"Don't you have your own bed to get wet? Or perhaps Princess Azula would allow you to wet her bed."

"That's so gross," Sokka said with disgust in his voice, but then his tone mellowed into a whine: "Azula's a bitch."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Sokka snorted. "I don't get you. You've gotten your hands free. You're not adverse to murder; you're not afraid of death. You could, with nothing more than a wave of your arms call the ocean to your bidding and sink this ship to the bottom of the sea. It would free the Moon Spirit, I doubt the Ocean would harm his sister, and it would eliminate both me and Azula. You could kill us all. Why don't you?"

"Because, while you're a stupid little boy, I'm a wise old man."

"And now you're joking. What's the matter with you, Pakku?"

"Listen to me Sokka, there are options in fighting, called jin. It's a choice of how you direct your energy."

"Is this some kind of magic bender bullshit?"

"It applies to bending, yes, but it's just as applicable in many parts of life. There's positive jin when you're attacking, and negative jin when you're retreating—

"And I guess you're going to tell me that there's some third kind of jin which is where you don't do anything. And while we're at it, there's probably another kind of jin for when you attack by retreating, or when you make it look like you're going to attack from the left and then you actually attack from the right, and Agni knows how many other types of jin there are."

"Eighty-five. There are eighty five types of jin. Normally my students—

"Don't get it. You have to drill it into their heads, make them memorize the options by rote."

"How did you know?"

"Your students are benders. Benders, on the whole, tend to be idiots."

"I'm sure your Princess Azula would love to hear you say that."

"There are exceptions that prove the rule: Azula, Iroh, you, for instance. But most people are stupid and benders have the luxury of being even dumber. And Earthbender doesn't have to think about the logistics of digging a four ton block of sandstone out of the ground and moving it fifty miles to a construction site? Why would an Earthbender ever try to develop a catapult, when he can just throw a boulder into the sky? When would a firebender worry about starting a fire? As a waterbender you don't have to build a trap for fish: the water itself becomes the trap.

"And then there's the way you learn how to bend. There's a master to whom you bow, and the master teaches you how to move through ancient motions. It's so hard to learn without out a master—my sister tried for years and failed. The whole system of thought is ossified."

"What, and no one taught you how to fight?"

"Of course, I learned from the animals that would have killed me if I hadn't slaughtered them first.

"And you know what else I learned?"

"How to bore old men?"

"There's no such thing as neutrality, and there's no such thing as neutral jin."

"Of course there is—you wouldn't understand."

"You don't think I've ever spent hours hidden in a snow bank while hunting an animal? Or holed up in a cave hiding from a storm?"

"So?"

"So, I was never doing _nothing_. I was waiting, or hiding. You're not doing nothing. There's only one way of doing nothing, and that's being dead, which isn't really being. Every moment I'm alive I'm breathing, and every moment I'm breathing I'm fighting.

"That's all we miserable creatures ever do: fight. _That's_ what it means to be alive.

"There's no such thing as nothing and no such thing as neutral jin. Frankly, I'm suspicious of jin in general."

Pakku shook his head. "If you weren't the most evil thing to walk this earth since Sozin, I might actually pity you."

Sokka threw the covers off and sat up; a wide grin was on his face. "Why thank you, Pakku. Fire Lord Sozin is one of my personal heroes. I want nothing more than to be just like him."

Anger and hatred contorted on Pakku's face. "Leave my sight."

Sokka got up, shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk, you're in no position to be giving me orders old man."

"Leave, before I _make _you leave."

"Is that a _threat_, Pakku?" But then, before Pakku could answer, Sokka did so for him, "Of course not. Attacking me wouldn't be very neutral, now would it?

"But as it happens, you're in luck. I have to go use up some negative jin." He looked down at the Pai-Sho board. "What a nice set. You don't mind if I borrow it?" He picked up the board and unceremoniously stuffed the pieces into his wet pocket.

On his way out Sokka stared down Han-Shu. "Can you swim?"

"Y…yes… um, sir."

"Good. Because if that man's wrists and ankles aren't rubbed raw the next time I see him, you're going to be swimming back to the homeland. Do you understand? Or do I have to explain?"

"I… I understand," the boy stammered out.

"Good. I guess you're not completely useless after all."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Not all the logic is coherent here. This is intentional. Anyway, happy Fourth of July. Reviews, as always, are love.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, bad language, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from. And in this chapter, from people you wouldn't expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes: **Is anyone still following this? I admit I've dropped the ball on updating this story, but finally, here's the next chapter. It's not as long as some of my other chapters, but it moves the plot along, at least. And also, because this is a complicated story and I haven't updated in forever and a day, I've even included a recap with the main highlights. There are very long notes at the end. But now, without further ado:

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Previously, on _Blood, Silk, and Steel_

Where Kya was supposed to die, Hakoda was slain instead. For reasons that haven't yet been fully explored, this led Sokka down a much darker path. When the exiled Prince Zuko came to the Southern Water Tribe in search of the long-lost Avatar Aang, Sokka gladly betrayed his sister, his village, and the Avatar, helping Zuko capture Aang in exchange for passage out of the Southern Water Tribe. Arriving in the Fire Nation, Zuko was received with open arms by his father and his people, but soon it became evident that the secret to Zuko's success was in fact the eerily charming savage, and Sokka became a well-place member of the Fire Lord's Court. The story starts 3 years later: Sokka and Azula have become confidants, accomplices, and lovers. A string of gruesome murders has terrorized the Palace City and thinned the high command of the Fire Lord's Navy.

This presents the Fire Lord with a problem, as it had been his intention to invade and destroy the Northern Water Tribe Civilization, leaving only Ba Sing Se (which the Fire Nation has twice failed to bring to its knees: once during the legendary 600-day siege led by the Dragon of the West, and once during the Day of Sozin's Comet) as a major force with which to contend. Now, without anyone to lead the invasion, he is thinking of putting Prince Zuko at the head of his army. This development displeases Azula, either Zuko will triumph, and so secure his place in line for the throne, or he will fail and weaken the Fire Nation, which Azula aspires to lead as Fire Lord one day. She convinces Sokka to go in Zuko's stead, and together they convince the Fire Lord that it is his idea to send Sokka as a double agent to invade the Northern Water Tribe from the inside. In exchange for delivering the Northern Water Tribe to the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord promises Azula's hand in marriage to the charming savage. Sokka then begins the ruse, falling in with a band of captured Water Tribesmen, among them his father's friend, Bato, and Pakku. Immediately, Bato trusts Sokka as the son of the admired Chief Hakoda, but Pakku is less trusting, intuiting that Sokka's appearance is all too convenient. Nonetheless, Sokka, Bato, and Pakku stow away on a Navy ship. In the North, Sokka almost dies of hypothermia, but is brought back to life by Princess Yue and the Moon Spirit. A romance buds between Sokka and the Northern Princess, prompting Sokka to rethink his plans and intentions, but alas, their love is not to be. Yue is married to Hahn and pregnant with his child; she refuses to revolt against tradition and leave Hahn for Sokka, who, thus rebuked, rehardens his heart and proceeds with his dastardly plan.

Back home, in the Fire Nation, all is not well. The Dragon of the West is convinced that Sokka is the perpetrator of the string of murders. Princess Azula, who knows this to be true, and in fact, has been supporting Sokka in his murderous campaign, takes it upon herself to disprove the Dragon's theory, by donning the disguise of the Blue Spirit, and attacking the retired General. She mauls him, blinding him and tearing his face to shreds, but is prevented from killing him by the timely arrival of Prince Zuko, who earlier had quarreled with his uncle over the latter's suspicions. Iroh lives to fight another day, but Zuko is plagued by guilt. He decides to travel to the Earth Kingdom to seek the Blind Bandit, whom he finds, but there he is arrested by the police forces under the influence of the Bei Fong family.

Azula arrives in the Northern Water Tribe in Zuko's stead to find that Sokka has managed to obtain the unconditional surrender of the Northern Water Tribe. She negotiates the peace and establishes the Water Tribe as a de-facto colony of the Fire Nation, with Chief Arnook as a vassal to the Fire Lord. Azula and Sokka also discover a young doctor, Flem, who has discovered a wonder drug that can cure infections. However, when Sokka and Azula are attacked by Northern Water Tribe nationalists (who underestimate Azula as a result of her sex), Azula's lightningbending fails inexplicably, leaving the Princess so shocked that she receives a nearly fatal wound. Azula has a vision of Agni, who tells her he will come to her aid three times and requires her blood as payment. Sokka learns from Pakku that the water of the Spirit Oasis may restore Azula, and indeed, it does, but there is serious doubt in Flem's mind as to whether Azula will be able to bear children. Tensions rise between Sokka and Azula when the Princess refuses to allow Sokka to murder Ling's daughter, Lei-Ming. Now en route back to the Fire Nation, Azula and Sokka find each other at odds, with Sokka seriously considering whether to throw his support behind Zuko.

Another surprise awaits Sokka in the Fire Nation, for while the Dragon of the West failed to convince the Fire Lord of Sokka's nature as a psychopathic serial killer, he did manage to make the Fire Lord think twice about allowing his beloved Princess Azula to marry a savage of such inferior provenance.

In Ba Sing Se, the Earth King learns from Long Feng, a thin shade of his former self, that the Water Tribe has fallen to the Fire Nation. The City of Walls and Secrets is darker than ever before. Bosco is a blanket.

And now, we return to Prince Zuko, who is captured and alone in Gaoling.

* * *

Zuko looked up at the wooden ceiling. It was stupid. The bars were made of metal, but the building was made of wood. It would have been the easiest thing in the world to just burn a hole through the wall and walk out. Except, the Prince of the Land of the Kindling Flame knew that if he did that, he'd have every earth-bender in Gaoling on him, and while he was confident he would be able to take on five Earthbenders by himself, and thought he could probably take on 20 if he needed it, and 100 if he had support from the small guard that had accompanied him, he knew that Gaoling was a large commercial port with a population of maybe 100,000 and a well-equipped police force.

He had already tried to bribe his way out. He'd offered his jailer his weight in gold, and the old man had laughed at him. "I doubt you've got that much money, and even if you did, the ire of Lao Bei Fong wouldn't be worth my weight in gold."

The other easy option, of course, would be simply to explain who he was and hope that Lao Bei Fong would attempt to ransom him. But that was risky, because Bei Fong was rich enough and might just as well hand him over to the Earth King, and if the Earth King didn't simply put his head on a pike and send his heart to his father in a gift-wrapped box, he might try to ransom him for a few generals, and while Zuko was _pretty _sure that his father (or at least, his uncle) would pay money for Zuko's safe return, he didn't think his father would trade him for a few generals. [1]

"This would never have happened to Azula," he muttered bitterly to himself. Azula would never have passed up the chance to conduct the surrender negotiations with the Northern Water Tribe to come find a little blind girl to help Uncle. Azula would never have let herself be captured so easily. And then, even if Azula were captured, Zuko _knew_, he just _knew_ she'd be able to get out without so much as a scrape.

"What would Azula do?" he asked himself.

The first thought that came to him was that Azula would burn Gaoling to the ground. Azula _could_ burn Gaoling to the ground, if she wanted to. His sister was a force of nature. But, just as soon as he thought it, he realized he was wrong. As much as she loved to set things on fire, his sister wasn't stupid. She wouldn't do something so pointless and resource-intensive. So what _would_ Azula do?

_Make Lao Bei Fong_ _wet himself_, the thought came unbidden. Zuko laughed and his jailer yelled at him to shut up. There were four men in the whole of the world who weren't terrified of Azula: his father, his uncle, his soon-to-be brother-in-law, and him. Azula's smile possessed a special double talent: it could convince men to lay down their lives, or to take them, as she needed.

Azula would talk herself out of the jail cell, and then she'd talk Bei Fong into wetting himself, and into letting her walk out of Gaoling unscathed. And that was if she was alone. If she had others to back her, she'd talk Bei Fong into giving up Gaoling to the Fire Nation. Or maybe she'd talk his guards into doing it for him. All Azula would need to do would be to lie.

Azula always lied.

But that was it. Azula would lie, and he realized, that if he ever wanted to see his sister and Sokka, Uncle Iroh and the Fire Lord, he would have to lie to Lao Bei Fong. First he'd have to lie about who he was in order to get to Lao Bei Fong, easy enough, he'd been doing that already, and then he'd have to lie about the kind of support he had; he'd have to lie about the sort of support his father would send, and his reason for being in Gaoling in the first place.

And if he could get Toph to play along, then maybe he could get out of this alive. And if he _really_ played his cards right, well… maybe he could show Azula up.

Zuko knew what they said about him behind his back. He knew his father still considered him a fuck up. Even when he had returned with the Avatar, his father's smile had never really reached his eyes. Instead, he'd cast long distrustful gazes at his Uncle, at least until he'd figured out the role Sokka had played in capturing the child Avatar, and then he had cast long bemused glances at the noble savage.

He knew his father had considered sending him to oversee the invasion of the North Pole. He knew his father had not been particularly happy at the prospect, and knew how relieved the Fire Lord had been to find that Sokka was ideally suited to the task. Zuko bore Sokka no ill will—Sokka was after all his best friend, and Zuko had no doubt the noble savage was quite capable. And he knew how Sokka felt about his sister. If Sokka could succeed in taking over the Northern Water Tribe, and in so doing, secure Azula's hand in marriage, Zuko wasn't going to complain. He was glad to have Sokka on their side and would be glad to have Sokka in his family. And besides, though Zuko loved Sokka as a brother, and knew he was worth at least as much as any highborn son of fire, Zuko doubted his father would want Sokka's sons sitting on Agni's throne.

Zuko also knew that his sister thought he was a fool for letting her go to the North to negotiate the peace. And he knew that she was wrong.

First, he had a duty to his uncle.

But more than that?

There was nothing to be gained from going to the North. Sokka was capable. Zuko was confident that Azula had found the Northern Water Tribe subdued and amenable to any request she might think of. He also had no doubt that if he had gone to the North, as his father had requested, no one would attribute any triumph to Zuko. It would be like with the Avatar all over again; true or false, whispers would follow him in the palace corridors: _Prince Zuko, so weak, so reliant on the Savage._

And if anything went wrong? Then it would all be his fault. Going to the North was a no-win situation. But here, in Gaoling, with only a handful of men to support him, without Sokka or his Uncle, here Zuko could win. And if he won, the victory would be all his. And Azula would turn green with envy.

Of course, he could lose too. But he decided not to think about that.

He would focus on winning. And he would win. And so, Zuko began crafting the lie that would let him win, and for once, show up his immaculate sister.

* * *

Jin brought his men, as he had requested.

Zuko felt the Captain's thick skepticism, but Zuko stood his ground. "Put the word out to the Blind Bandit that I want to speak with her. And prepare metal shackles and a fish tank deep and wide enough to hold me. I want it reinforced with steel. The Blind Bandit looks like a girl. She's as skilled with earth as my sister is with fire—we'll have to attack her in of doors if we have any hope of defeating her."

Zuko didn't believe that the Captain was any more impressed with him after that order, but he was the Fire Lord's loyal servant, and Zuko knew he would be honor-bound to follow his orders.

* * *

Toph Bei Fong didn't know what to do. It had not been her intention to get Prince Zuko captured, and she felt bad about how she'd stood idly as her father had ordered the police to capture the boy. She knew the danger to his life; if her father learned who he really was, he'd hand the boy over to the Earth King for sure. Toph didn't have any illusions about her father's loyalty to the Earth King. Her father's loyalty was first and foremost to his own power and wealth, but if he could hand the Fire Lord's heir to the Earth King, he would be deeply rewarded, perhaps not with riches, but maybe with a title. Her father ruled Gaoling like a king, but he would appreciate the title of King of Gaoling.

She had liked the silly prince. In its hundred years, the war had scarcely touched Gaoling. As the other parts of the Earth Kingdom were turned to scorched earth, Fire Nation colonies, or impoverished city states, Gaoling had prospered under the stewardship of the Bei Fong family. Toph heard the rumors about what had happened in Ba Sing Se; about how the Earth King had gone mad. She heard the rumors about what the Fire Nation did, about how they ate children, washed down their thirst with the blood of virgins, and picked their teeth with the bones of men. She had never cared enough about the war to give any thought to whether the tales were any truer than the tales about the Avatar or the dragons. She had rarely thought about the Fire Nation, and never about its Prince. She wondered how she would have imagined him, if she had ever had cause to imagine him.

Tall and wicked, she decided, and clad from head to toe in black steel. She didn't really know what black looked like—some idiot had once told her that the only thing she could see was black, but Toph, who could see everything and nothing didn't find any meaning in that description—but she knew it was supposed to be a very foreboding color: the color of night and ash. Not small and sweet, awkward and self-aware, like he actually was.

Her father would hand him over to the mad old Earth King, who hated the Fire Nation with a burning intensity that rivaled the hottest of Agni's flames. The Earth King would kill the boy-prince, that was for certain, and if the rumors about Ba Sing Se after the second siege were true, that was the best Zuko could hope for. Her father would become the Earth King's vassal, no more a mere merchant, and she would become a princess. The prospect made her frown.

The next day in the ring she fought harder and dirtier than she'd ever fought before, and Xin Fu had to pull her aside and tell her there was no money to be made in murder. She was angry and frustrated; angry at her father, at Prince Zuko, and at herself.

So when the news came that the man who had been imprisoned by the order of Lao Bei Fong wanted to speak with the Blind Bandit, she went to him. Because after all, he seemed a sweet enough guy, and if she'd gotten him as good as killed, she owed him that at least.

She had intended to talk to him from outside his cell. She knew the jailhouse was floored with wood, not marble like her father's house, and it made her anxious, but Zuko's cell apparently wasn't connected to the outside, because he wouldn't answer her calls from behind the building. So she swallowed her fear and went into the jailhouse.

The jailer seemed to almost jump as soon as he recognized her, but he let her in to see Zuko. "The boy is just on the other side of the bars," the man said. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Toph heard the door close behind her. Zuko was silent. His silence and the wooden floor combined to leave her in an eerie darkness, and after a minute, when she couldn't bear it anymore, she called out to Zuko.

"What's the game, Princey?" she asked. "This building's made entirely of wood. Why haven't you busted yourself out yet?"

"Have you heard of neutral jin?"

"Wait and see. Yeah. So that's what you're doing? Waiting, for what? If my father finds out who you are, he'll hand you over to the Earth King!"

"My father would pay a handsome sum for me." There was an odd quality to Zuko's voice, but she couldn't feel his heartbeat, and wasn't sure what it meant. Maybe he was scared. Maybe he was angry. Either reaction would have been understandable.

"The Earth King would make my father King of Gaoling; that's worth more to him than the Fire Lord's gold."

"How curious. Well, why haven't you told your father who I am? You'd become a princess then."

"I don't want to be a princess. And I don't want them to hand you over to the Earth King."

"But you don't mind my being in this prison, do you?"

"You had no right to try and out me in front of my parents!"

"Well, what's done is done, and for that, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, two large weights fell from the rafters next to Toph. Her heart began to race as she realized that she was blind, away from her element, and in danger. The men at her sides grasped her hands and pulled her up. Struggling was useless. In a fair fight, she could have taken Zuko and his lackeys, but this wasn't a fair fight.

She yelled for the jailer.

"I'm afraid he won't be able to help you," Zuko said. "He's indisposed at the moment." Zuko didn't sound like Zuko, and Toph couldn't help but think of the mirthless wicked prince clad in black steel. "Restrain her," he ordered, and more arms grabbed her feet. There were more of them than of her, and they were bigger than she was. She couldn't move, she couldn't see, and she couldn't earthbend.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she tried to squirm away from her captors, but they held her fast.

She heard footsteps.

"Just so you know," Zuko's voice was cold, "This wasn't my intention. This wasn't what I set out to do when I came here."

Warmed metal shackles closed around her feet and hands, and the men who were carrying her started to walk to the side. They lifted her up higher, and then started to lower her. The minute her toes felt water, she knew what they were going to do.

"No!" she screamed. "Please! No! Don't put me in there!" she cried. But her pleas fell on deaf ears. The men let go of her feet and dropped her into a tank. She dropped in it until the water covered her head, and it took all her willpower to keep from screaming while still under water. Then she felt her hands be lifted up by the chain attached to the shackles at her wrists. She clutched at the chain and pulled herself up as high in the tank as she could, but she realized there was a lid. Pulling herself up so that her mouth was above water, her head hit off against the metal lid; her feet couldn't reach the bottom of the tank.

Toph was a brave girl, but she was terrified of water. She began to scream in a panic, to beg and plead with Zuko to let her out of the tank before she drowned in water and darkness.

Her only reward was to have an angry fist slammed against the tank. "Shut up," Zuko snarled. "Shut up, or I'll have them boil you alive."

Toph thought he was bluffing. She couldn't imagine the boy she'd met, so self-conscious about his scarred face, so willing to leave her alone, would boil a girl alive. But she also hadn't thought that he'd do something like this to her, and she couldn't feel his heartbeat.

So Toph did all she could to stay quiet as the tank she was in began to move, replacing her panicked screams with terrified whimpering.

* * *

Prince Zuko watched with clenched fists as his men ambushed Toph Bei Fong, falling from the rafters as the Blue Demon had fallen on his Uncle Iroh. He knew she was much more than a crippled girl—an incredibly powerful bender—but here, cut off from her element, she was a blind child, and in his mind, Zuko screamed at himself as he had four men take this scared child by surprise, bind her hands and feet, and lower her into the tiny pool of glass and steel he'd ordered them to bring for the task.

The girl did her best to struggle against his men, but obviously they overpowered her. _Is this what honorable men do?_ He screamed at himself in his head. He knew the answer; but he also knew that it wasn't honorable to send loyal recruits to their deaths and it wasn't honorable hold a child hostage and burn out his eyes with hot pokers, to drive him mad with torture, and bind him, away from sun and moon and wind, to nearly starve him, but deny him even the mercy of death. So he merely clenched his fists tighter, grit his teeth, and steeled his resolve.

And then her bare feet touched the water and she began to scream and squirm in terror: "No! Please! No! Don't put me in there!" It made him sick to his stomach, and he was glad when she disappeared beneath the surface of the water with a splash. He himself reached into the tank after her and pulled her up, sliding the chain of her shackles through the lid, and shutting the tank.

Her panicked screams began again in earnest. "Please!" she begged, "Let me out! I can't _see_!"

It was such a stupid thing for a blind person to say, but it made Zuko realize what he'd done. He'd blinded Toph Bei Fong by submerging her in water. It was what he'd meant to do—he'd _meant_ to take her away from her element to make her harmless. But he hadn't realized that in making her harmless, he'd also made her _helpless_. He'd left her in the dark and in deep water. He knew it wasn't uncommon for people to be terrified of the dark or to be terrified of deep water. As a child, before he'd learned to bend fire, he feared abject darkness like he now feared his father's wrath.

Toph's screams drained his face of color and made his knees grow weak. Still, he swallowed back the rising bile and hit the tank with his arm. "Shut up, or I'll have them boil you alive," he ordered. It was a lie. A badly crafted one, and he wondered if Toph would know him well enough to know it, or if she'd hear the shaking in his voice. But if she did, she shut up anyway, and the fact that she might have bought his threat was enough to make him sick.

He said nothing, because he feared his voice would betray him. Instead, he undressed himself, casting aside the fine green robes he'd been wearing. As quickly as possible, so as to not keep the girl in the dark any longer than needed, he put on the black silk under layer, and then his suit of black steel armor. He reached for the crown that marked him as Ozai's first-born heir, and slipped into his hair.

"How do I look?" he asked, his voice a whisper to keep it from wavering.

"Like a Favored Son of Agni. A conquering prince with an army of fifty thousand," his captain answered.

Zuko nodded, praying the man was being honest and not merely flattering him. He reached out for his broadswords. He had hoped to never again touch such weapons, after the way in which the Blue Demon had defiled his own collection in its attack upon his uncle, but Zuko knew he needed to be at his best, and there was no weapon in the world he trusted more than broadswords. Indeed, he was better with twin blades than he was with fire. Azula made it a constant point of mockery.

Finally, he let his men cloak him. The disguise would have to hold until they made it to Bei Fong's manor. His men were all cloaked like him, concealing their uniforms, which had been shined for optimal effect.

Silently, the prince led the way, out of the jailhouse. As he passed the idiot who had refused his bribe, still, badly burned, and lying in his own red blood, Zuko said a hushed prayer to Agni. He begged the Spirit Lord's favor. He prayed for luck in his ruse, and for forgiveness.

Zuko and his entourage drew strange looks as they passed through the streets of Gaoling. Silence and hushed whispers followed them, but only once did anyone dare approach him. The prince hid his face and answered that he and his brethren were traveling monks bearing a gift for Lao Bei Fong, the greatest man in Gaoling.

The guards at Lao Bei Fong's house were harder to deal with. They wouldn't buy the travelling monk routine. Zuko had to acknowledge that to his credit, Bei Fong didn't hire idiots. He was sure that would be cold comfort to their widows. But Zuko reminded himself that there was a war going on, and these grown men had been paid to risk their lives for the Bei Fong family. And besides, even if no one in Gaoling seemed to care for the Earth King, these men were still his subjects, and therefore acceptable casualties of war.[2]

Zuko's cloak was stained in blood by the time he found Lao Bei Fong and his wife.

"What are you doing here?" Bei Fong asked, the color draining from his face as he recognized Zuko.

Zuko said nothing, but as a guard ran against him, he merely swiped his sword, driven on by instinct, and the man crumpled to the floor, his throat slashed.

Bei Fong's face was painted with horror. "Who in Koh's name are you?"

Zuko put on his best impression of Azula's smile.

"I think the question, really, is who _you_ are."

"What? I'm Lao Bei Fong! Everyone in Gaoling knows that."

"You're more than that, though, aren't you? You're king of Gaoling in all but name. You've made Gaoling prosper, and Gaoling runs as you command. You know, I tried to bribe my jailer. I offered him his weight in gold. But he was afraid of you. He said that much gold wouldn't be worth your wrath. Pity. He didn't realize how terrible my wrath could be. He should have taken the bribe."

"You killed the jailer."

"An unfortunate casualty of war. Unintended, unwanted, but ultimately, inevitable."

"Who are you?"

"Who are _you_? Merchant. Lord. Husband. Father." Zuko hit the metal box his men had brought. "Why don't you say hi?"

The girl screamed. "Please, please, let me out! I can't see, I can't see! I can't reach the floor and my arms are getting tired!"

"I'll let you out when the time's right. Now shut up, or I'll make good on my earlier promise," he shouted cruelly, and wondered how Azula could do this sort of thing with such ease.

Bei Fong's eyes widened. "You have my daughter! Let her out, monster!" He rushed forwards towards Zuko.

The prince sent a lazy jet of fire at the merchant's feet. Bei Fong stopped dead in his tracks. All the color was gone from his face and his eyes widened in fear, though, Zuko felt, not understanding. He reached up and pulled down his hood. Zuko noted with grim satisfaction how Bei Fong's eyes drifted up to his crown.

"Did you think I was a low-born burger, like you?" he asked with Azula's cruel smirk. It felt odd and uncomfortable on his face. "Such little imagination," he continued, "but what can one expect from a trader and usurer?

"My name is Zuko." When recognition didn't immediately dawn on Bei Fong's face, he continued: "Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne.

"My father the Fire Lord sent me to scout out the prospects of Gaoling," he lied. "At this moment, fifty thousand troops have surrounded Gaoling." His heart was racing in his throat, and Zuko prayed to Agni the lie wouldn't be too obvious. "The port is a gem, unsullied by the cruel war your Earth King has forced the Fire Nation to fight for the last century.[3] It wasn't a strategic position until we conquered the Water Tribes and doubled the size of our navy.

"So now you have a choice to make. Fifty thousand of my father's men stand at the ready to take Gaoling. If I do not return to them within the week, they will come looking for me. If they do not find me, or if they find my corpse, they will tear this city apart; they will burn it to the ground, and they will sow the ground with salt. The people of Gaoling have grown fat in peace. You do not stand a chance against my father's armies. I have your daughter at my mercy. So, I give you this choice: hand Gaoling over to my father, let me take your daughter as my hostage to ensure your loyalty, and Gaoling will proper under my father's kind protection, or defy me: you daughter will be the next casualty of this war and my father's wrath will rain fire upon this land."

And it was with grim satisfaction and mild disgust that Zuko read Lao Bei Fong's defeat in the fall of his shoulders. In that moment, Zuko knew he had triumphed. He had succeeded in procuring for the Fire Nation one of the most splendid ports of the Earth Kingdom, more importantly, Lao Bei Fong, the richest man in the Southern Earth Kingdom would swear his loyalty to the Fire Lord, and along with the man's loyalty would come the loyalty of his coffers.

He'd done it with nothing more than a handful of men, and he hadn't suffered a single casualty; he'd only had to kill a handful of men. And all he'd had to do was lie through his teeth, kidnap a blind girl, fill her with panic, and threaten to boil her alive.

Father would be proud.

Azula would be green with envy.

So, why did he want to vomit?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wow. It's been a long time. I mean, a LONG time. I haven't been as good with responding to some of the recent reviews; previously I had replied to every review I received, but I've been terribly busy with law school. If you reviewed this story and I didn't answer, then I'm sorry. I read it, and I enjoyed it, I can promise you that.

Part of the reason this chapter took so long to put out was that I have been terribly busy, and I'd been really enjoying myself and I tend to write this fanfic when I'm not terribly happy… It's just a sad fact of life. Instead of going to a headshrinker, I write about Sokka killing people when I'm sad. Another part was the tremendous writer's block I had early on in the chapter. One of the most fair criticisms of this story is how I've consistently portrayed Zuko as a fool. I've usually explained this to readers who raise the point by highlighting that (1) when I started writing this story, I was incredibly angry at Zuko for siding with Azula in Crossroads (since that was, IMO, an extremely stupid move). Zuzu sort of had the idiot ball through the early parts of S3, I think. But also, that (2) this story is told from the point of view of the hyper-competent villain protagonists (and I know some of you don't think of them as villain protagonists, but I assure you, Sokka and Azula are most definitely villains in my book), and not only does Zuko look less competent by comparison, but Sokka and Azula don't value some of Zuko's more notable positive qualities: loyalty and honor.

But… still, the point's been raised more and more, and rightly so, so eventually, I realized I would have to "redeem" Zuko, and it starts with Zuzu bringing Gaoling into the Fire Nation fold. This will be Zuko's first real success, and it will help to establish him as a credible threat to Azula's quest for the throne…

So I sent Zuko on this stupid little errand to the EK because unlike Azula, he's a good person, and helping his uncle is more important to him. If anyone pointed out that this was a stupid call on his part (and I'm almost certain that people did, but it was such a long time ago…), I hope I adequately addressed the reasons for why his choice was not as stupid as Azula thought in this chapter. You, dear readers, will have to tell me what you think.

The idea was always for Zuko to find himself stuck in a prison with very few resources, and then lying his way into getting Lao Bei Fong to let him take Toph to the FN, and also to get Gaoling under FN control. I had always intended to have Zuko draw inspiration from Azula—what would Azula do? She would lie, so that was what Zuko would do. But then I hit a HUGE wall of writer's block. The first page of this story has been on my hard rive for MONTHS now. I just couldn't think of a way of pulling it off. Yeah, so Zuko would just march up to Lao Bei Fong and lie about the armies surrounding the city… it seemed too easy. Zuko and I were both stuck.

I've also got a third reason (other than real life and writer's block) for not writing this fic, and that's that I've sort of lost interest in the Avatar fandom (ALTHOUGH! I found out when I was fact checking something that they're doing an S4 comic, and it looks absolutely baller, so I'm PSYCHED!) and I've been bouncing around the Young Justice anon meme. Most of my fics there are lighter in tone, but the other day, I was writing a chapter for an incredibly GRIMDARK fic I've got over there, and there were basically no good guys in that chapter, and I was like "You know, it's been a gazillion years since I wrote villain protagonists, and it's a hell of a lot of fun. So, I decided today to sit my ass in a chair and work on this.

I guess it was because I really wanted to write a villain protagonist (and Zuko's not a villain) that I was finally able to figure out how Zuko was going to pull it off. And he was going to pull it off by ripping a page from his sister and soon-to-be-brother-in-law's books and being an evil bastard. I hope it doesn't come across as too OOC (though, Zuko's one of the most inconstant characters on Avatar—he continuously switches sides and makes terrible choices (like, in the forthcoming comic. ZOMG! I AM SO EXCITED! It's not even funny… PM me if you want spoilers).

But the problem, of course, is that Zuko isn't Azula. He _HATES_ what he's doing, or at least, the means he's using, and he hates himself for putting Toph through what he's putting her through. We're going to see him deal with this later. It's an important character moment, because deep down, Zuko knows that what the Fire Nation is doing is wrong. Or, maybe he doesn't think the war is wrong, but he does know that the methods the Fire Nation uses are wrong. And, I also think he's carrying a lot of guilt. There's a blink-and-you-miss-it reference to Aang here, for all of you who have asked where the young airbender is. Aang's position in this world is inspired by Zhao's comments in "The Blue Spirit. "Oh, don't worry, you won't be killed like they were. See, if you die you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to being its search for the Avatar all over again. So, I'll keep you alive but just barely." And Zuko is responsible for that. And he knows it's wrong. And he hates it.

I had a really hard time with this chapter, but I eventually really enjoyed writing it. Let's hope I can keep up a half-decent schedule—as you all know, reviews are much beloved, and they're certainly encouraging to getting me to write more. I don't know if I really pulled it off very well, but I hope you've enjoyed this nonetheless. As always, I'd love to hear your comments.

**Footnotes:**

[1] – Stalin's son was famously captured by the Nazis, who attempted to exchange him for a general. Stalin reputedly answered something along the lines of "a lieutenant is not worth a general" and left his son with the Nazis. Stalin's son died while in Nazi custody… I think I remember reading that there was some speculation that it was a semi-suicide prompted by the realization that his father wasn't going to help him.

[2] – It used to be the case, when wars were considered to be the wars of princes, that a prince's subjects were all fair game. Under this paradigm, Zuko would be entitled to kill any of the Earth King's subjects. Under the modern rule, which uses the "combatant" class as a proxy for threat, Zuko's actions here, if occurring in the context of an armed conflict, would be a war crime, because the intentional killing of any civilian is a war crime. (Note that one is still allowed to kill civilians in armed conflict as collateral damage, but the point of the killing cannot be to kill the civilian. This is deeply tied to the Kantian categorical imperative, and the idea that you should treat people as ends and never as means to an end.) It's pretty clear, however, from the show, that there is no existing law of war in the Avatar Universe. The Fire Nation routinely targets civilians, they don't seem to have any special protections for prisoners of war, and the Earth Kingdom routinely uses child soldiers (defined as soldiers under the age of 15). For the bits where the Gaang engages in battles against the Fire Nation without identifying themselves as combatants, they're unpriviledged combatants (probably civilians directly participating in hostilities.) Heck, even Sokka is a war criminal by modern standards. Dressing up in the enemy uniform with the intent to deceive the enemy (which Sokka does on multiple occasions) has been long forbidden as perfidy. Actually, now that I think of it, Azula engages in perfidy too when she dresses up as a Kioshi warrior. Of course those two love birds would use the same war-criminal techniques! No. Just kidding. I know Sokkla is a completely crack pairing. But still… Nice to see that they think alike, even though they're such different characters. It explains, at least a little bit, my attraction to the pairing. And yeah. It turns out that I am not only a history nerd, I am also a law nerd. Which is kinda great, on account of how I'm sinking a ton of cash into becoming a lawyer. Anyway, this means that war is a bit of a free-for-all in the BSS-verse, and you know what else it means? I get to have the characters develop a law of war! (Which will make the war lamer… but, um, character development!)

[3] So Gaoling is apparently actually in the mountains; it's not a port city. But… I imagine it as a major commercial center, why else would it be the home of Lao Bei Fong, and how else would he be so rich? I imagine Lao as something of a Medici… Not Lorenzo, certainly, but, you know, the mildly competent son of the robber barron who built the fortune (You know what they say about fortunes lasting three generations). I imagine Lao's father inherited a strong merchant position (as did Lorenzo) and was the first to leverage that and join it to political power, becoming the de-facto leader of Gaoling (as Lorenzo became the de-facto ruler of Florence). Lao didn't earn his fortune or his power, but he saw his father build the family empire, so he respects it enough not to waste it, and though he lacks the brilliance to continue the growth of his forefathers, he's reasonably competent. If Toph's blindness hadn't made her tough as nails, she might have become a foppish heiress who would have squandered the fortune. As it is, she's not. We'll see what she becomes. I guess it's possible for it to be situated in the middle of an important mountain pass, maybe even sitting on one of the major veins of commerce feeding into Ba Sing Se… But I like the idea of it being a port.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, bad language, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from. Cannibalism…

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Notes: **So, I spent all this time not wanting to write about Zuko, and now…

**Chapter 27**

Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai marched down the streets of Gaoling, from Lao Bei Fong's estate to the port clad in the black and gold steel armor that befit his standing as the Heir of Ozai, Azulon, and Sozin. His men escorted them as his royal guard; their faced hidden behind fearsome faceplates. Lao Bei Fong's men trailed behind them, escorting the Prince and Lao's daughter (still in her watery cage) to the Prince's ship. The people of Gaoling stood back, silent in their fear and lack of comprehension.

It was the first time in his life that Zuko felt people fear him.

The Avatar hadn't. The Avatar hadn't understood that there was a war; he hadn't known what the Fire Nation had done to the Airbenders, hadn't been able to imagine what his father would have done to him. Zuko had thought of himself as a warrior, a prince reclaiming his honor and his birthright. To him the Avatar had been the principal enemy of the Fire Nation, a combatant, and his ticket home and to his father's heart. But the Avatar had seen them both as children. That had been his last mistake.

These people saw him as the Prince of the Fire Nation, and they looked at him as if though they expected him to burn them alive, raze their city to the ground, and sow the earth with salt. They believed he could do those things; would do those things. As Lao and Toph Bei Fong had believed he would boil the girl alive.

He terrified these people, and he hated them for it.

But most of all, he hated himself for it, because he needed them to fear him—needed them to believe he was a monster. And for the first time, he hated his father for it. His father, and his uncle, their father—all their line all the way back to Sozin, because they were the ones who made his threats credible. He claimed to be a monster, and these people believed him, because his forefathers had done monstrous things. His father and his sister would do monstrous things. And what was a monster, but one who was willing to do monstrous things? For the first time in his life, Zuko realized that when his time came to sit on Agni's throne, he would have to do monstrous things as well, not just threaten them.

Zuko cursed the people of Gaoling and the Sons of Agni. Cursed Roku and Sozin for their squabble. Cursed his mother, who had given him life and kissed the hands he would have to stain with red. Cursed the Earth King, who wouldn't lie down and die without a fight.

And as Zuko marched, sunk in loathing and despair, Jin approached him—ran from the street and stood defiantly in front of him. Her face was hard, but her eyes were red and swollen. She did not move as his party approached. He stopped and held his arm—this, he knew was dangerous—at any moment the farce could collapse; he had to keep moving. As soon as he and Toph Bei Fong were on his steel ship and out to see, he would be safe and his victory complete—no Earth Nation vessel could match a Fire Navy steamship—but until then, his life was in peril. And besides, Jin's courage could inspire that of others.

"Out of the way," he said tersely.

Jin's face contorted in hatred and Zuko's spirits, already despairing, sank even further. "You lied to me!" she shouted.

It was true. Zuko repeated his command. But rather than move, she began to scream: "You lied to me! You lied to me!" She made it sound like it was the worst thing he had ever done. The worst thing he had ever done, though he hadn't known it then, was bring the Avatar to his father. But what he was doing now was second.

He threw a careful jet of fire in her direction. It didn't harm her, but everyone else recoiled in fear at the display, and Zuko wondered what these fools would make of his sister's azure flame. Jin stood her ground, and then, further, took a step towards him.

"Will you roast me alive?" she asked, her voice rising to hysterics. "Or will you merely burn of half my face? Do it! Do it!

"Do you think I'm afraid of you, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?" She took another step, and Zuko couldn't help but notice that her eyes had begun to tear again. "I'm not afraid of you, or your men or your father. I'm from Ba Sing Se! There's nothing you could do to me that isn't worse than what your armies did to us at Ba Sing Se! Murder me! Rape me! Burn me alive! Tear my skin from my body! Cut me up into little pieces or boil me! I'll scream, but it won't be worse than Ba Sing Se!"

The captain at Zuko's side moved to end the girl, but Zuko stopped him.

"No," he spoke with the authority of a prince. "I swore to Lao Bei Fong I would not harm the people of Gaoling, and I will not have you or this girl make a liar out of me." The words sounded foreign in his ears, and Zuko wondered if truly he had been the one to speak them.

"Liar?" Jin screamed, her voice tinged with madness. "You are a liar!" she shouted, "you had the gall to lie to me! You said you didn't know what happened in Ba Sing Se! You said you didn't know! How could you look at me and say you didn't know? How could you look at me?"

Zuko's patience began to wear thin. He'd been wearing his sister's cool calmness too long. He hated himself enough, he didn't need Jin to hate him too. "In case you hadn't noticed," he said angrily, taking a step forward himself, "there's a war going on. Ba Sing Se is a legitimate military target—it's the only military target left. We attacked the city, but couldn't take it. The Fire Nation didn't kill a single man who wasn't guarding the city's outer wall. If you think that's bad, it's because you haven't seen the other fronts!"

Jin's face had turned bright red with anger—suddenly it went white as a sheet of paper, and for the first time she looked afraid of Zuko. Horrified, she took a step back.

"You don't know," she said so quietly Zuko struggled to hear her. Her knees gave out, and Zuko rushed to catch her by the wrists as she fell. He pulled her up and held her, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her. Jin began to cry in earnest, but she didn't push him away, and the rest of the world watched breathlessly. She sank her face into his shoulder and cried out, "You don't know! You really don't know!" She pushed him away and looked to the crowd. "The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation doesn't know what happened at Ba Sing Se after the comet!"

He stood transfixed, trepidation welling in his stomach. What had happened? What could be so horrible? He couldn't move, not even his lips to ask.

But he didn't need to, Jin sank into the floor again, and this time he couldn't catch her. She looked up at him, her eyes empty: "I remember. Like it was yesterday. The day the comet came, the sky blazed like it was alight with fire." Zuko remembered too—remembered the feeling of molten steel mixed with lighting coursing through his veins. "And then the sky turned black with smoke—that was the last time we saw the sky. It was impossible to breathe, the smoke was so thick. That was the outer walls, and the crops that fed the Emerald City.[1] And I imagine, it was the men who guarded the walls as well. That was the first the Earth King knew of the war, when the lifeblood of Ba Sing Se turned to ash and painted the green city black. We were going to die. What the Dragon of the West had wasted 600 days trying to accomplish, Ozai's army did in a half hour with the power of the comet to back them.

"So the Earth King did the only thing he could think to do: he sank the city into the ground and buried it, so when the firebenders came, they found nothing but a great expanse of barren rock. And you stayed there, on top of us, waiting for us to come out of our hole in the ground, like rats. And you waited and waited, and the months passed, and we lived under ground. And we ate the grain in reserve, and then we ate the animals, until there was nothing left to eat in the buried city—"

Zuko didn't know it, but all the blood had gone from his face and his hands, indeed, his whole body was shaking. He didn't want her to finish. He wanted to kill her before she could finish, but he was frozen and couldn't move.

"—except the people of Ba Sing Se. We ate the dead, and then we killed the infirm and ate them too. And my mother—she was sick…"

Zuko had been suppressing the urge to vomit for hours. Finally he forgot himself and heaved up the contents of his stomach. When he'd worked through the last drop of bitter bile he looked up, trembling, at Jin who was crumpled on the ground sobbing. He reached out for her, but then held his hand back. He was afraid to touch her. He looked up at his men. None of them would do, and his eyes turned to Lao Bei Fong's men. "You," he said, pointing to the plainest-looking guard, "pick her up, _gently_¸ and carry her to my ship with us, and if she's harmed, I'll have your head for that."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The minute they were out to sea, Zuko ordered them to take Toph out of the box and treat her well. He told the captain to make sure she had dried clothes, her mother had hurriedly provided a trousseau, so at least she would have comfortable clothes befitting a lady of her station, even if Zuko knew full well she was comfortable in peasant's garb.

When everything requiring his immediate attention was done, he ran to his quarters, slammed the door, locked it, and sank down to the steel floor. He was trembling and would have vomited, except he did not have anything in his stomach to throw up. In private, he let the tears flow and held himself as a tight ball against the wall.

He couldn't do this. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to boil little girls alive or make pretty women eat their mothers. He didn't mind for the world to curse his name, but he did mind if they did it justly.

As a child he had learned about his noble great-grandfather, Sozin, and the courageous battle he had started. He'd learned of the treachery of Roku. His mother, even his mother, had told him of the Fire Nation's burden and superiority. His grandfather had explained to him with patience, when he'd spoken out of turn and asked a stupid question, that the Fire Nation was the most advanced civilization in the world, but where its people were rich, the land was poor: there were no forests left in the Fire Nation archipelago, no natural coal reserves left unexploited, not enough animals to eat, not enough land to farm, not enough space to live. If the Fire Nation was to continue to thrive, and to thrive meant to live, they needed more space, and the Earth Kingdom had plenty.[2] The war was about preserving civilization, and spreading it.

But, for the first time, Zuko dared to wonder if that meant the war was right. He didn't question the superiority of the Fire Nation. But he did wonder if that gave them the right, and he wondered if that meant the war, and all the suffering it brought, could possibly be worth it.

The answer, he knew, was yes. Obviously. The mere act of asking the question was sacrilege.

And even though he knew the answer, and he knew he shouldn't ask the question, still the question lingered. Worse, he knew what Azula would say. Not just that the question was stupid, not just that the answer was obvious, but that the answer didn't matter, because he was a member of the Royal House of Fire, and so his only concern should be the people of the Land of the Kindling Flame, and if he could save one Fire Nation child at the expense of every life in the Earth Kingdom, he should do it without a thought.

It was right. Of course it was right.

Except, it felt wrong. Why should the life of a Fire Nation child be worth more than the life of an Earth Kingdom child or a Water Tribe child, when a Water Tribe child could grow up to be Sokka? Sokka was as good and kind and clever as any man in the Fire Nation. Jin as pretty as any girl he'd ever met in the Fire Nation. Toph as strong. And if you cut them, they all bled the same exact shade of red.

Zuko shivered as a sudden realization hit him: He didn't know if he could be Fire Lord, and he didn't know if he wanted to.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is another short one, but the revelation about Ba Sing Se, and what happened there, is important. Now you know what happened to Bosco, why the Earth King is such a hardened man (you can guess, probably, why Long Feng was lobotomized) and why Jin is a vegetarian (I wonder if anyone remembers that detail). Sorry there's not any Sokka or Azula in this one either… We'll get back to them eventually. I know that there was a huge gap between chapters, and the cost of that, obviously, is that you're going to lose readers and reviewers, but, if you read this chapter and you like it, please, do go ahead and review, and if you don't like it, please, go ahead and tell me why.

[1] The reference to Oz is thoroughly intentional. I don't know if you've heard this from me before, but for me, Ba Sing Se is very similar in a lot of ways to the Emerald City of Oz. For one thing, the Gaang spends most of S2 trying to reach BSS in the hopes of reaching the Earth King, whom they expect will solve all their problems, much in the same way that Dorothy Gale et al. spend a large chunk of _The Wizard of Oz_ trying to get to the Emerald City in the hopes of reaching the Wizard, whom they expect will solve all of their problems. Of course, in both stories (and in both versions of _Wizard_), the characters find that their savior is nothing more than an impotent figurehead, and there's a man behind a curtain. Even before they got to BSS, I had expected the Gaang's arrival at BSS to be something like Dorothy's arrival at the Emerald City, at least in the film, where the Avatar would be greeted as a hero, they'd go get awesome spa treatments, and then they'd meet up with the Earth King only to find that for plot-convenient reasons X, Y, and Z, the Earth King either couldn't help them, or at least, couldn't just use his awesome might to crush the Fire Nation. Ba Sing Se then turned out to be like the Emerald City as portrayed in the book, where the Emerald City isn't actually green, at least not more green than any other city, rather, the inhabitants of the Emerald City must all wear green glasses to make them believe that the city is green. The glasses suppress the true nature of the city, much in the same way that the Dai Li suppress the true nature of Ba Sing Se and the knowledge of the war outside.

[2] Because I don't invoke Godwin's law nearly often enough on this fic: Lebensraum.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, bad language, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from. And in this chapter, from people you wouldn't expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Ruminations and a eulogy: **The last time I posted an update to this fic, I found out that Forlorn Maiden had passed from this Earth. It was a painful and profoundly disconcerting shock. I didn't want to believe it, but my efforts to disprove this state of affairs achieved essentially the opposite effect, much to my sadness. I've written and rewritten these notes, and finally, I think I've written what I need to write, but I'm not sure you, dear readers, need to read those things, so I'm cutting out most of what I wrote. But I thought I should acknowledge her passing and my grief at it. As an aside, the first section of this story was written immediately after I learned of Forlorn Maiden's passing. The rest was written in the last few days. This is an awkward chapter, because it deals with Zuko's grief at a time when I myself was grieving.

**Chapter 28**

The ship was quiet. Zuko's rooms were even more quiet. He didn't know how long he's been there, didn't care. He hadn't moved from the spot where he'd fallen. The fire had gone out in his room. It was cold. He was hungry and thirsty. He thought about getting up, going to the fire and starting it up again. Thought about going to his bed. Thought about going to his bed and starting a fire. But he was tired. Too tired to move.

The captain had come by a while ago. He'd knocked and knocked, but it wasn't until he started to try and open the door that Zuko had found his voice for just enough time to snarl an order to the Captain that he wanted to be left alone.

It was the screaming that finally got him to move. He bolted up, threw the door open, and ran to its source. He found Jin in the mess hall. She was screaming.

"I'm not going to eat that!"

Two men were restraining her, and a third was trying to spoon feed her.

"What in Koh's name is the meaning of this?" Zuko's voice thundered, and the fire in the room exploded for an instant with his wrath.

"She won't eat!"

"I'd rather starve!" she shouted.

Someone behind Zuko snickered. "We know that's a lie."

Zuko spun around and grabbed the man by the throat. His eyes met the man's, and Zuko saw fear in them. He dropped the man. "Take him to the brig," he said coldly, and then turned back to Jin.

"Let her go," he ordered. His voice was low and dangerous. They did as he said.

He looked at the food they were trying to shove into her mouth. Chicken-duck stew. Delicious, for maritime rations. He remembered now, Jin was vegetarian. His stomach turned again.

"Give her something without meat," he said.

"But…"

"But nothing. I am a son of Agni. Do as I command."

"But that's all there is; that's dinner for tonight."

"Surely we have rice and beans or potatoes, or fruit, or something."

The beans will take a night to soak and cook. The fruit is rationed." [1]

"Have some rice boiled up with potatoes then," he said.

"Right away sir."

Then, after a while, he barked, "I'm certain we don't need all hands here, get back to work."

And they followed his order.

Zuko took the bowl with the chicken-duck stew, looked at it long and hard, and then began to eat it. But he had trouble keeping it down, so he set it aside, and just sat there in silence. Eventually, they brought the rice and boiled potatoes to Jin. They set the bowl in front of her. She didn't make to touch it.

"Please," Zuko said slowly, "I know it's not the most delicious of dishes, but, you should eat."

"Why do you care?" she asked him.

"I shouldn't," he answered.

"But you do," she said, bewildered. "And that doesn't answer my question."

Zuko shook his head. "I shouldn't care. I shouldn't care whether you eat or don't. I shouldn't care what you eat. I shouldn't care if they kill you, or rape you, or anything. You're just Earth Kingdom swine. I shouldn't care what happens to you any more than I care what happens to the cow-chicken slaughtered for my father's lunch."

Jin just looked at him. She didn't look afraid, just sad.

"I should have you thrown overboard."

"You won't, though, will you?"

Zuko sighed. "No. Of course not."

"I'm sorry if I upset you," she said.

"Why the fuck should you be sorry? I'm the Fire Lord's son. You should hate me." She didn't answer him. Then, he asked, "Why? Why don't you hate me?"

"I think you hate yourself enough for the two of us right now."

Zuko laughed unhappily.

"You didn't know. How is it that none of you know anything? What's this world we live in, where we have kings, and we're meant to live and die for them, and they know nothing of the world?"

"My father knows," he told her. "Or, at least, if anyone in the Fire Nation knows, he does. And if he doesn't know, I doubt he'd be sorry or surprised. My Uncle too. They did a debriefing, after we failed to take the city. My father was livid. Sozin's comet had been all we'd needed to exterminate the Air Nomads; it should have been enough to take Ba Sing Se. I wasn't allowed into the council. Not even my sister was allowed. Father shipped us both, and Sokka, off to Ember Island. But, if they sank the city into the ground, then I understand why the siege failed. It really is the impenetrable city, isn't it?"

"You weren't allowed into the council?"

Zuko laughed. "Oh, no. Not that I could complain. For years, I wasn't even allowed into the Fire Nation."

Jin didn't say anything. Zuko didn't intend to eat the rest of the stew. He got up, but Jin called to him not to leave. "Are you going to tell your father?"

"No. I learned that lesson long ago." Then he added as an afterthought. "The general, the one who failed, he disemboweled himself, if that's any consolation."

"Should it be?"

"I don't know." He turned to leave once more.

"So that's it, then?" she asked. "You find out what your nation does, you hate it, and then, that's it? You don't do anything about it?"

Zuko sighed. "Yes."

"You're a coward, then," she said.

"Yes."

"No, you're not. You're not a monster either."

Zuko turned and smiled. "I'm afraid that's a lie not even my sister cold tell convincingly."

* * *

Sokka sighed and hoped it wouldn't be too late. His talk with Pakku had inspired him. Neutral jin. Retreat.

So he went to Azula's room, knocked on the door, and hoped she would forgive him. If Sokka had been a different man, he might have prayed to the spirits for their help.

"Come in," her voice called out, regal as always.

He did and found her, lying in her bed, reading.[2]

"What are you reading?" Sokka asked.

"A morality tale," Azula answered cryptically. She didn't seem upset, which probably meant she was livid.

Sokka closed the door behind him and then rubbed his head.

"You're wet," Azula said plainly. "Why?"

"I felt like going for a swim. Plus, I didn't want to talk to Ling, and he was going to break my door open."

"Well take those clothes off before you die of cold," she said.

"You just want to see me naked," he said with a trace of a smile.

"Oh, yes, more than anything," Azula said with a wide smile. But it wasn't an amused smile, or their smile. More than anything, it terrified Sokka.

But he took the dripping wet clothes off and set them to dry by the heating stove. He took a blanket at the foot of Azula's bed and draped it over himself, then he sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Azula rolled up the scroll she was reading and put it in the box by her bedside. "How do you think I'm feeling?" she asked. It should have been a bitter tone—but instead her words sounded calm and friendly. Internally, Sokka swore. If he'd thought any Spirit would listen, he would have prayed.

"Listen, Azula?" he said.

"Yes, Sokka?"

"About earlier?"

"Hmm?"

"I was way out of line."

"Out of line? How so? You were just saying things that are true. Would it be out of line to say that the sky was blue, or that the Air Nomads deserved to die, or any number of basic truths anyone with half a brain and an open eye could notice?

"You said I was a 'vicious, _vile_ monster who has never loved anyone or anything' other than me in my entire life. And you know what? It's true." Her smile deepened. "It's absolutely true. I am a vicious, vile monster. And I've never loved anyone or anything in my life. And what's more, I was born this way. My mother knew it. That's why she couldn't stand the sight of me. And I hated her. I hated her so much that at the first opportunity, I set her up. And she killed my grandfather and then herself, and I laughed. And then I taunted Zuko. Who does that? Only a vicious, vile monster."

"Look, Azula… I… I was mad. I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid of me. It's just—I've been under a lot of stress lately—

Azula shrugged. "I know. I know. Betraying your whole race has to be difficult. Though, it probably gets easier with time, doesn't it? And then, I'm sure you were very worried about what my father would do to you if I didn't wake up. A lot of stress. I understand."

"Look, I'm just trying to apologize."

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why?"

"Do you think you hurt my feelings?" Azula asked with a laugh. It was cold and shattered, and it cut at him. "Oh, _pet_. Do you think I'd give enough weight to your words, so as to be worried or injured by them?

"My sweet little savage, you are so impossibly below me. Are you seriously so incredibly stupid so as to believe that I would be troubled in the slightest by your words?"

It was Azula's declaration of war.

Sokka smiled. "No Princess. I'm just aping manners."

"You've been failing at that recently."

"I'm only a savage."

"Well, be a better ape. Go change into dry clothes and find Ling. He's worried about you, you know."

So Sokka stood up, draped the blanket around Azula, got dressed in his wet clothes and went to find Ling, all the while thinking about how he would murder the bitch.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Zuko thought to go visit Toph. He didn't want to, and so he lay in bed for hours, even though he hadn't slept and couldn't sleep, until his limbs cried out against him and the guilt became so heavy it nearly crushed him. Then, finally, as the sun was setting, he got up and went to see the little blind girl.

He found her sitting in the dark, which wasn't entirely surprising. She didn't bother to turn to face him as he went into her room, and he didn't bother to turn on the lights.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I… I just wanted to check up on you. See how you were doing."

"Oh, I'm dandy."

"And I wanted to apologize."

"Give me your hand."

"W…what?" he stuttered out.

"Give me your hand." She held out hers expectantly, and after a moment's hesitation, he reached out and put his hand into hers. Her hand was small and rough, and he wondered how Lao Bei Fong had never realized that his invalid daughter was no invalid at all.

She closed her fingers around his hand, tightly, and then, she brought her other hand to his wrist. He tried to step back, but she held him fast. Her hand began to move up the inside of his arm, until it lay flatly on his chest, right above his wildly beating heart.

"I'm making you nervous," she observed, getting up on her knees so her face was level with his.

"Are you afraid of me?" she asked. "There's no earth on this ship or for miles around. I'm just a defenseless little girl, for the second time in my life. You have me at your mercy."

Zuko didn't know if she knew what she was doing.

"No. I'm not afraid of you."

"That's funny. I don't think you're lying. So why is your heart beating so fast and so hard?"

_Agni_, Zuko thought, _what game was she playing at_?

"It's complicated," he said, because he wasn't going to tell her the real reason his heart was beating like it was.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

That killed the mood, whatever it might have been.

"I don't know."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I had to turn this disaster around."

"So you threw me into a tank of water? What the hell is wrong with?"

"I already told you, I don't know."

"You know what the worst part is? I would have played along."

"You gave me no reason to trust you."

"And now I have no reason to trust you," she countered.

"You have one," he said. And he wasn't lying, Toph could tell, but he didn't tell her what it was. Then he sighed. "For what it's worth, and I know it's not worth anything, I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you, and I wouldn't have hurt you."

"It's not worth very much," she said.

He took her hand off his chest then, and stepped back.

Then he left.

* * *

Zuko knocked on Jin's door and waited for her to answer. After a short wait, he knocked again, and then he called out, "It's me, may I come in?"

"Could I stop you if you wanted to come in?" she asked.

"No," he admitted, "but I would like your permission."

The door opened. "You can't get my permission. My only option is to say yes. As I have no choice, I can not give you permission."

"But will you, just as a formality?"

"I've opened the door," she said, and stood back.

Zuko took that as invitation enough. He stepped into her room and closed the door behind him.

"Why do you want my permission anyway? You said it yourself, I'm just Earth Kingdom swine."

Zuko didn't answer, he just sat down. "It doesn't make any sense," he muttered finally in defeat.

"What doesn't make any sense?"

"Everything. Nothing in the world makes sense." And then suddenly, he was up in a flash with Jin's arms held tight. His eyes were full or rage and his whole body was made of menace. "What have you done to me? Why won't you hate me?"

"I haven't done anything to you," she said. "You… you came to the little corner of the Earth Kingdom where I was hiding from the past. You lied to me… you made me l—you lied to me. And then, you took me. And you took the sky from me.

"What did I do to you?

"Nothing. I just told you what happened in Ba Sing Se."

"No, no, _no_! You did something. You must have done something. Because three days ago the world made sense, and now it doesn't. And it can't be that the whole world's gone wrong. It can't be that the whole world is mad. It has to be you. You should hate me, but you don't hate me. And it's driving me mad."

"So, what?" Jin asked. "I don't hate you, and you want my permission. But you shouldn't want my permission, right? I'm just an Earth Kingdom swine. Your father's armies kill people like me every day. Your father's armies put people like me, put me, in a position of having to fight. I didn't ask for the war. My mother didn't ask for the war. The Earth King didn't ask for the war."

"Do you think _I_ asked for the war?" Zuko barked out, yanking her closer. "Do you think my father asked for it? Or my uncle? Or my grandfather?"

"Sozin did. Sozin started the war. And Azulon didn't mind continuing it. Or what? Did Azulon hold a knife to Iroh's neck and make him go and raze down the walls of Ba Sing Se?"

"Sozin had no choice," Zuko answered, reciting an old lesson. "The Fire Nation had the right to seek new land. The Fire Nation _needed_ it."

"So he established colonies. In the Earth Kingdom. Why did the Air Nomads have to die?"

"Because… because the Avatar…"

"So this is all the Avatar's fault? The Avatar was just a child."

Zuko let her go and sank down. "Yes. The Avatar was just a child."

Jin crawled down to her knees, in front of Zuko. "As far as I can understand, and you'll forgive me if I'm wrong, because I'm just an Earth Kingdom swine and a peasant maid to boot, but as far as I can understand, your argument goes a little like this: The Earth Kingdom forced the Fire Nation to fight a war because we wouldn't just lean back and die."

"It isn't that," Zuko said.

"So what is it then?"

"It can't be that, because it doesn't make any sense."

"You keep saying that."

"Why don't you hate me?"

"I told you, you hate yourself enough for the two of us."

"Bullshit!" Zuko cried out. "That's bullshit! Toph Bei Fong hates me. Every person in Gaoling hates me. And they have every right to hate me! They should hate me! So why don't you? You, more than any of them should hate me!"

"Maybe the question you should be asking is why you hate yourself."

"I don't hate myself," he lied.

"So why should I?"

"Because you're an Earth Kingdom peasant, and I'm the Fire Lord's son."

Jin leaned her head back. "I see. I see. And that's what we're supposed to do. If we all fall into our parts, like neat little dolls in our safe little boxes, then the world makes sense. And if I hate you, then… you can hate me. And we're at war, and it doesn't matter who started it, we can kill each other, and that's fine.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I don't hate you. I hate the Earth King and I hate the Fire Lord, and I even hate myself. But you're just a lost little boy who doesn't understand the world, and you're just playing the role they told you to play, and you don't even like it. And I think if you were the man you think you should want to be, I _would_ hate you. But you don't want to be that man, and I don't hate you."

"You know," Zuko said, looking up at her, his golden eyes hard and dangerous, but also lost and desperate. "The Avatar was just a child. He was a goofy twelve year old little kid when I found him, hidden in the South Pole, and I captured him, and I took him back to my father, and now the Avatar is a wretched wraith. My father had him tortured until he went mad. They broke every bone in his body and set the limbs wrong so he couldn't bend. They pulled out all his teeth and fingernails, and burned his eyes out with hot pokers. They keep him down in a hot arid dungeon, where there's no light or air, and they feed him just enough to keep him alive. The only reason they bathe him is so his sores won't get infected so he won't die."

"Do you want me to hate you for that?"

"Isn't it terrible?"

"Yes. But did you know they'd do that to the Avatar if you caught him?"

"No. Maybe… maybe I should have… but I didn't. I didn't even think about it. No one told me."

"And if you'd known… would you have done it?"

"I…" his voice caught. "Yes. It would have been harder. But I would have done it. I… I was 16 years old… and… I wanted to regain my honor. I was so tired. I just wanted to go home. I wanted my father to love me again, to respect me again. I wanted my birthright back And… and if I didn't, and if he got away, well, he'd either have mastered the elements and threatened the Fire Nation, or someone else would have captured him, and then, he'd have been just as badly off, and I would still be banished."

"You mentioned that before. Why were you banished?"

"I dishonored myself and my father."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"What do you mean, what does that mean? I dishonored myself and my father. I disappointed him."

"I'm sorry Prince Zuko. This isn't like asking for permission to come into my cell on your ship. If you want me to hate you, you're going to have to help me understand you, and I can't understand you when you won't tell me why you were banished.'

"You want to know why I was banished? OK. I'll tell you. I spoke out of turn at one of my father's war councils, attacking one of my father's generals. When I was challenged to an Agni Kai—

"What's that?"

"A fire duel. When I was challenged, I accepted, but I didn't realize it was an Agni Kai against my father, and I refused to fight him. I begged for his forgiveness instead."

"And then…?"

"He won. And I was banished."

"Why did you speak out against the general?"

"Because I thought he was wrong."

"And was he?"

"No. He was right. He has to have been right, because that was what my father did, and my father has to be right."

"Because he's your father?"

"Because he's the Fire Lord by the will of Agni, and he has to be right, or else the world doesn't make sense."

"So that's it then?"

"Mostly."

"I don't hate you."

"No? Not even after I told you what I did to the Avatar?"

"Anyone in your position would have done the same thing. I don't hate you Zuko. I pity you."

"Why?"

"Because anyone would have done the same thing, and yet, you're the only one who has to carry the weight of having done it. I pity you, because everything in your life is a lie, and you are going to have to deal with that. I pity you, because the world has put you in a position where you are expected to do terrible things, and yet, you're not a terrible person. And that's a burden, isn't it?"

Zuko didn't answer. They sat together, in silence, until, after half an eternity, Jin got up on her knees again, and pressed her lips to Zuko's. Zuko gasped, and Jin kissed harder. And without meaning to, he found himself kissing her back, until he had his arms around her and her tongue in his mouth.

When they broke for air, he held her head and looked at her.

"I can't give you anything," he told her. "I'm the Fire Lord's son and you're an Earth Kingdom peasant. I can't marry you. I can't even acknowledge you exist. That's why I came in in the first place. I needed to tell you: the captain is stopping near the Gantu port. I need to leave you there. I can't take you to the Fire Nation. Toph… I can explain why I brought her, but I can't explain why I'm bringing you, and my sister will be curious, and the last thing in the world that you want is my sister's attention. But… I can't even take you to the port myself. We can't dock, not with Toph on board, not until we're in the Fire Nation—

She cut him off with another kiss.

"I'm not asking you for anything. I know who you are. I know what you are. And I know I can't have you. But I want you. So let me take you, just for tonight. And then, years later, when you're Fire Lord, you'll remember me, and what we did, and you'll remember that I was a human girl and not an Earth Kingdom swine, as you're so fond of saying."

And she kissed him again, and this time, she slipped her hands beneath the fabric of his tunic, and even though she was an Earth Kingdom girl, her touches scorched his skin.

And Zuko, who was lost, kissed her back. His inexpert hands undid her sash and moved along her flesh. And so it came to be that the first woman Zuko, Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, knew was Jin, the Earth Kingdom peasant girl.

**AN:** I don't like this chapter. It doesn't work. But if I wait to get out a better draft, it's just not ever going to happen. So here you go. Sorry.

It was always my intention to have Zuko and Jin have sex, and for it to mean close to nothing, and then for her to disappear, because even Zuko is sufficiently cognizant of his word to know that if he brought an Earth Kingdom peasant to the Fire Nation, Azula would destroy her. Sokka's a different case. Or maybe he wasn't. It's entirely possible Zuko would have thought that Azula would try to destroy Sokka, and Zuko just didn't care because he wanted to go home. If he had thought it, he would have been right. Azula did try to destroy Sokka, until she discovered that she found him charming and useful. Now that they're at each other's throats again, we'll see more of how our little villain protagonists got together in the first place.

The next time: Everyone comes together in the Fire Nation. I'm friggin' sick of all this bullshit on boats.

[1] – To protect against scurvy.

[2] – Recall, Iroh gave Azula his private papers.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, bad language, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from. And in this chapter, from people you wouldn't expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Note:** So, I've been away from this fandom and this website for so long, that I didn't even know that there had been a formatting change to the site. Weird. As you all know, I haven't been feeling this story—I've been preoccupied with two other major projects on a different comm. that have taken up most of my free fanfiction time. But, again, I love this story, it's my baby, and I don't plan to abandon it.

For a while, I thought the Legend of Korra was the best thing I'd seen in my life. Frankly, it's a pretty fantastic show, and although I imagine anyone who reads this story is devoted enough to have followed it's first season, I heavily encourage anyone who hasn't seen it yet to go and watch it, _yesterday_. I don't know who my favorite character is on that show, because every time I name someone, I think of someone who's cooler and more aweomer…er. The last four eps or so are a little rushed, but if they'd had a longer season, I'm feeling like the show could have been flawless, right up there with B:TAS. And no, my mouth does not burn from the heresy. (My typing fingers are another story entirely.)

The one thing that really bugs me, however, is the total lack of Azula. WHAT HAPPENED TO AZULA? I want to know.

So, because I'm going through Avatar-induced Azual withdrawal, I figured it was time to write the next chapter of this thing I call an epic. Though, I should point out, for those not in the know: A:TLA is now available on Prime Instant Videos for _free_ (provided you pay money for Amazon Prime), which is great when you leave your Avatar DVDs at home…

And now, on to the feature presentation:

**Chapter 29**

Ozai could not believe his eyes when a black ribbon hawk arrived on his balcony from Prince Zuko. His first impulse was to wonder if Zuko had gotten himself captured. Ozai laughed. It would be a useful way to get rid of the runt. The Fire Nation could mourn for their Prince, and Zuko would have been transmogrified from an embarrassment, a worthless bastard into a rallying cry for Ozai's armies.

It was with that thought, of being finally rid of the whelp, that Ozai unfurled the scroll attached to Zuko's hawk. Instead of a plea from Zuko, the Fire Lord found an announcement that his son had brought the port city of Gaoling under the dominion of the Land of the Kindling Flame. It was something he couldn't believe. In an instant the Fire Lord ran from his chambers and called for his guard.

"Delay the parade," he ordered.

"But my Lord?"

"Dare you question the will of Agni? Give the order: we will celebrate when both my children have safely returned."

* * *

Azula glared at the palanquin. Usually, she would have thought nothing, less than nothing, of having her servants carry her through the streets of the Fire Nation. But now that there was a reason beyond her noble birth and high station for them to carry her, now that she _needed_ them to carry her, it bothered her to no end. It bothered her even more because her father had sent word that the parade would be postponed until the next day when Zuko was supposed to arrive. The idiot, for once in his life, had managed to get _something_ right, apparent. Her father was scarce on the details, but it worried Azula. Zuko's apparent success, however slight it could be (and Azula was certain it had to be slight, this was, after all, her idiot brother Zuzu) could not have been more poorly timed.

"I wish to walk," she informed Flem over breakfast. "I will walk off this boat."

"Absolutely not," the physician answered, standing up to face her, completely unaware, apparently, of the fact that Azula could and would roast him with a thought.

"Princess," Ling said, standing up with more caution. "Perhaps, that would not be the best course of action."

"I am a princess born of Fire. My wish is Agni's wish. And I wish to walk."

"Let her," Sokka interceded between mouthfuls of rice. "She's the Princess. She knows what's good for her. And hey, I've always thought it would be good for Azula to do a little more walking. Not that you're not perfectly fit, my lady, because I cannot imagine a more perfect form for a woman to inhabit, but sitting, I understand, Flem, that it's bad for you, what, with all the pressure it puts on your spine and all the circulation in your legs getting all clotted up. I've never understood how the Fire Nation royals can stand to sit for such incredibly long periods of time. I say it's about time for a change."

Azula smiled sweetly at Sokka. He smiled back at her. His message was clear, "If you want to let your father know something's wrong, go ahead and walk."

"Oh, my precious pet. Of course you don't understand. How could one expect a barbarian to understand the customs of the children of Agni?" Azula sighed. "Sokka illustrates that tradition is on your side Doctor Flem. I will bow to the mores of civilized people."

And that was that.

But it was more than the palanquin. It was her skin. She spent hours looking in the mirror, analyzing the dreadful bleached tone of her skin. It was her eyes. Her hair. Everything she saw in the mirror screamed illness and death. She felt naked when clothed, uncomfortable in her own skin. The stench of failure clung to her like pride once had. She had been defeated in battle. Her firebending had betrayed her. She was as much an embarrassment as Iroh and Zuko. And worse, and worse than anything, worse than her failure, worse than the fact that she could no longer call on lightning, that force she had been the youngest ever to master, was the uncertainty of her future.

She had never thought of children before.

Now, staring at her yellowed skin and brittle hair in the mirror, she realized that she had never thought of children because she had always assumed that she would have them. Her sons would be sons of Agni, favored sons of Agni. Her sons would rule the Fire Nation, and beyond that, the world. Her sons would have dominion over all that the sun touched, for that was the birthright of those born of Agni's flame.

And now…

And now Azula might not ever have any sons. Because she had been weak. Because she had failed.

Azula looked in the mirror, and instead of the beautiful prodigy she saw a shriveled wraith, a weakling, and worthless and unskilled as the brother she had so often mocked. Instead of the woman who was the Pride of Ozai, she saw the girl, no, the _monster_ Ursa had longed to drown.

What good was she, Azula wondered, if she was not a prodigy? If she was not strong? What was the point of a barren princess?

She didn't know if she wished that she were dead, or if she wished that her mother were alive. Maybe her mother would have loved her like this, weak and pathetic and worthless. Her father, she knew, would not. Her father had sent her to the North, had arranged a parade in her honor, and then, on the eve of her return, on the night of her triumph, he'd robbed her of her honor to give it to Zuko.

She wanted to scream. Wanted to set the whole ship on fire. Wanted to burn Sokka's glib face off. But she couldn't scream. Couldn't do anything that was undignified or below her station. Her father could never know that she was perhaps useless to him now. So instead, she stared into the mirror, and finally, she sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed until her eyes were red and her vision blurred and her throat raw and painful.

* * *

_We've finally torn down the outer wall. Before us now are the fields that feed Ba Sing Se.  
To burn them down and starve the people would be child's play. But I am in a generous  
mood today, and besides, my own men need feeding. I have already written of my triumph  
to my father. I am a wicked man, but part of me cannot help but smirk at the knowledge  
that little Ozai will be so desperately jealous of me. That man's envy will be his ruin. He  
has everything—Ursa, Zuko, and Azula—and all he can see is what he does not have.  
Poor little younger prince. Perhaps, if there is anything left of the Earth Kingdom when  
I'm done with it, Ozai can go be a viceroy somewhere. That would certainly be  
  
_

_Tomorrow, I will go shopping. I've taken a knife from the surrendering general that I will  
send to Zuko, but Azula needs a gift too, and it must be just right. _

* * *

_Lu Ten beat me at Pai Sho. Ling says he has never seen someone so happy to lose. But  
how could I be anything less than ecstatic to see my son surpass me? I would pray to  
Agni that my son have all my skills, and then a thousand more, for there can be no joy  
greater than to see one's children succeed. And for Lu Ten to succeed, of course that is  
even a greater joy. My child will be Fire Lord—who knows, His Majesty, my father, is  
still in excellent health, and if he is as blessed as his father, the great Sozin, then there  
may still be a good thirty years left in his reign. Lu Ten may take the throne directly. How  
can I be anything less than joyful to know that my son will be a great steward of our  
great people?_

_I wish that Ozai would think the same way about his son. Ursa about Azula, too. Zuko is  
a good, kind boy. And Azula. Oh, Azula. Let me never say a word against my brother's  
wife, but Azula could be a good, kind girl, if only the Lady Ursa would believe it. _

_But never mind that. Never mind my brother and his wife. Ursa is far away, as is Azula. I  
spent all yesterday looking for a gift to send the pretty little princess. I have sent her a  
doll and kept a copy for myself. I doubt Azula will see the merit in such a children's play  
thing. But the girl is already so hard, she needs something to soften her up, if only just a  
little bit. And Zuko is so soft. The knife will do him good, even if Lu Ten believes I put no  
thought into my nephew's gift. _

_The doll is a fine Earth Kingdom lady. I hope Azula will allow her to be a good friend.  
The life of a Fire Nation Princess can be so lonely. I wonder if it is any different for the  
Earth King, holed up in his magnificent city. He was barely older than the little princess  
when he came to the throne. _

_The other day, I had the oddest dream. That the little princess was to wed the Earth King,  
and thereby end the war. I hope that by the time that Azula is of age to marry this war  
will be done and won. _

* * *

_I have had news from Ursa. It would appear Azula did not like my gift. My brother's wife  
is very much not surprised. The lady is too harsh on the little princess. How can a girl be  
a girl when her mother is no mother? Alas, Azula, Zuko, poor children of Ursa. This  
world is too harsh. This war is too harsh. I long for the day that we shall burn the Earth  
King and make the world kind for you, dear children. _

* * *

_Another dream. This one felt so real, I awoke drenched in sweat. Agni came to me to tell  
me my sins are snapping at my heals. How quickly we forget our trespasses, how soon  
they come back to haunt us. I have thought of going to a soothsayer, but there are none in  
our ranks, and even if there were, what should I tell them? Shall I explain the nature of  
my sweet sin? And have I not paid for it enough?_

_It was nothing more than a dream. A dream, that is all. _

_Nonetheless, I dare not return to sleep. I will wake Ling and we will play Pai Sho. I am  
out of practice. It turns out I do not enjoy being beaten by a boy as much as I thought at  
first. Every day my son grows brighter, more full of promise. I wonder if my father thinks  
of me as I think of Lu Ten. I wish Ozai thought of Zuko as I think of my own son. But XXX  
. What a fool my brother  
is._

* * *

_Lu Ten is dead. _

* * *

_I will burn the world to the ground. _

* * *

_Damn the Earth King. Damn me. Damn this war and all the sons of Agni. Damn every  
father who has seen their son off and back again. Damn Ozai. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
. Why mine? Why, Agni? Were my  
sins so grave that I should lose Lu Ten? But my son! My only son! The only child I could  
call my own!_

_Damn us all. _

* * *

_Ling is worried for me. He says I have not eaten in three days. I do not know if what he  
says is true. Has it truly been three days? It seems an eternity longer than that. Ling has  
tried his best to entice me with sweet stuffed buns and dumplings and soups. Everything  
he knows I used to like. He has had my favorite tea brought from the homeland. But what  
is the point of eating? What is the point of breathing or sleeping or anything? My son, my  
legacy, my destiny are dead. I could die tomorrow, and the world would be no different.  
What is my purpose if I have no son? What good will it do anyone for me to rule the Fire  
Nation, when I no longer have any interest or stake in it? The Fire Nation can burn or  
drown for all I care. It has cost me my son, and it will cost me more than that still. _

_If I burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, my father will great me with open arms and tears for  
my loss. But it will not change who I am, what my blood says I must become. My father  
will expect me to marry once more. The marriage of my youth was intolerable enough.  
Another now, whose only aim would be to replace the heir I have lost, would be a fate  
worse than death. _

_Actually, death would not be so terrible a fate._

* * *

_Ling is an insufferable coward. I wish he would die._

* * *

_I have come to a resolution. I will not have the Spirits steal from me. I am Iroh. I carry  
within me the blood of Agni and Sozin and Azulon. I am fire. Who are the Spirits to judge  
me, when the worst I have done is no crime, but only the product of my most heartfelt  
love? I swear it, upon my Lu Ten's grave, upon -, the Spirits  
will tremble at my coming, will regret the audacity they had, to think that they could steal  
my son from me. _

_I am coming, and even Koh will pale in comparison to my fury. _

_Lu Ten, you will live, you will rule, and you will end this war. _

* * *

That's the last of the scrolls. Azula furls it up. Her Uncle had burned several large portions. Entire entries were burned out. She wondered briefly what could have been so bad that he thought it necessary to redact those sections. And then she paused to wonder how she had not realized that her Uncle had been so much more than a tea-loving kook.

Probably, Azula thought bitterly, because like her mother, he had, despite what he'd written in his journals, thought she was a monster and had never bothered to spend time with her.

Then Azula thought of how hard she had been as a child. How happy she had been to know that Lu Ten had died, crushed under falling rocks. For a second, she was sorry, for a second, she felt her Uncle's loss.

And then, it occurred to her that Iroh, at least, had had the option of making another heir, and that was an option now denied to her, and she went back to that comfortable place of hating Iroh. She was glad she'd clawed his eyes out.

It did not occur to her to wonder what sins he could have committed that were so grave that they required the death of Lu Ten as punishment. As far as she was concerned, not loving her was sin enough.

* * *

"I… I'm sorry," Zuko said softly to the girl. "I wish it could be another way, but it can't."

Jin raised her fingers to his lips. "Shush. I knew who you were. I know who you are. Even if you don't I didn't expect anything more from you."

"I can't take you to land. We can't get any closer to land, not until we're in the Fire Nation. Toph is too powerful a bender…"

"Zuko, Prince, I know someone of your standing may find this hard to believe, but there are people who can suffer a little salt water. I'm not a lady like your sister. I don't need a palanquin."

"Still, I wish… I wish I could take you to land." Zuko wanted to press another kiss to the girl's lips, not out of love, but out of affection, in honor of what they had just shared the night before. But he didn't dare, and that was another regret, another cowardice. If he couldn't kiss a girl to whom he'd just made love, he didn't know how he could be Fire Lord. Instead, he reached inside his crimson robes and pulled out a bag of gold.

Jin's eyes suddenly became sadder.

"Am I to be your whore, then?" she asked.

"No… it isn't that. It isn't that at all. It's just… I wish I could do more, but this is all I can do."

Jin shook her head. "There is so much more that you can do. Believe in yourself, Prince Zuko, firstborn son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation and Heir to the Throne. Stay true to yourself. Remember me. Become Fire Lord, and end this war."

Zuko took a sharp breathe. "I cannot promise any of those things."

"Promise them anyway."

"Then you will have my word. I'm afraid that this bag of coins is more constant and more valuable."

"If you insist, I will take your gold, but I would ask for your word still."

Zuko shook his head. "I… I can't promise you anything. I told you that."

"You did, didn't you?" she asks sadly. "But if I can't have you're promise, I won't have your gold." She didn't kiss him. She didn't smile. She didn't even stretch out her hand for a handshake or wave goodbye. She just turned around, without the gold, and went to the little steam boat that was waiting to take her to the nearest Earth Kingdom port.

Zuko let her go. Watched her go. He didn't love her. Everything was all very meaningless. But he was still immensely sorry to see it end.

Then, when she was gone, off to reconstruct her battered life once again, he did his best to put her out of his mind and went to find the captain. "Home," he ordered. "Full steam ahead."

And the captain nodded and obeyed.

* * *

Azula was many things. Azula might have been a failure, a barren princess, a sickly girl with papery skin and brittle hair, but she was still Azula, still a master actress, and as she got off her palanquin and walked into Ozai's welcoming embrace, no one at court could see the change that had taken place in the Princess.

"Welcome home, my beloved daughter," Ozai said, holding her tightly and stroking her hair.

"It is good to be home, Father," she answered. But she did not hold him too tightly. Did not seek warmth in him. She did nothing to indicate that she had missed home, had missed being here, had missed her father. Nothing more than custom required and etiquette dictated.

Then Ozai turned to Sokka and welcomed the savage as if though he too were a son of Agni. Azula bristled at the sight of her father's arms around the ungrateful bastard, but if her heart was alight with hatred and jealousy, her eyes did nothing to show it, and no one at court could tell that Azula hated Sokka any more than they could tell that Azula could no longer bend lightning to her will.

"Your brother will return tomorrow," Ozai told her once he had given up his embrace of Sokka. "Then we will celebrate together our nation's great triumph."

"Zuko must bring happy tidings," Azula said neutrally. She wanted an explanation of why her father had thought it proper to divide her glory between her and Zuko.

"Indeed, the Prince has brought Gaoling to our fold."

"Gaoling is a useless port from a military perspective," Azula commented.

"But it is an important center of commerce," Sokka said with too much glee. "It will bring great wealth to the Fire Nation, and gold that flows to the Fire Lord's coffers from Gaoling is gold that does not flow to the Earth King's treasury."

"Indeed," Ozai said with a smile on his face.

"And if I may ask," Sokka continued, "How did our great Prince accomplish such a feat?"

"Yes, that's something I would like to know as well," Azula agreed, hiding her jealousy. "How did Zuzu manage to take over Gaoling with just the handful of men? It almost seems too good to be true."

"By an unexpectedly good deceit," Ozai told her. "But your brother will be here soon, and then he will be better able to tell the tale than I, who have only read of it."

"I look forward to it," Azula lied.

* * *

Ozai was supposed to have a royal guard at his side at all times. But Ozai was the Lord of the Land of the Kindling Flame, and his word was law. So he dismissed his guard and closed himself in his apartments.

He undressed himself, taking off his heavy royal robes and the hard-won crown and dressing himself in simple black clothes. He opened the window and walked out onto the ledge.

He made his way on the rooftops of the palace to Azula's room and entered his daughter's room without notice. He found the Princess combing her hair, staring blankly into the mirror.

"Eighty-three, eighty-four, eighty-five—

"You have servants to do that for you daughter," he told her.

"My favorite servant is ill," Azula explained, "and the other ones are incompetent. They lose track or tug too tight, or pull out too much hair."

"Then I shall have them all fired and find you better maids."

"As you wish, Father."

"You're still angry because of Zuko," Ozai said with a soft smile on his face.

"Why would I be angry? If Prince Zuko has really brought Gaoling into the fold, it is a great triumph for the Fire Nation. It is an occasion to rejoice."

"Yes daughter of mine. It is an occasion to rejoice. For once in his life your mother's miserable son has managed to do something right. And it is an important victor for the Fire Nation, though, of course, it pales with the defeat of the Northern Water Tribe. I have reviewed the treaty you negotiated. It is beautiful. I have nothing to say on it other than that."

"Thank you Father. I am glad that I could be of service to the Fire Nation and its Lord."

"Indeed, my daughter," Ozai said, taking the hairbrush from Azula's hand and brushing her hair gently.

"No, my Lord," Azula protested, "this does not suit your station."

"I am the Lord of the Land of the Kindling Flame. If it pleases me, then it suits my station, for my word is Agni's word and Agni's word is law. And it pleases me to brush my beloved daughter's hair."

"Then if it pleases you, Father, please proceed."

"This week has turned out better than I could have dreamed. I did not imagine that Sokka could accomplish half of what he has accomplished, and I half expected Zuko to come home in a bag."

Azula couldn't quite manage to stifle the chuckle.

"As it is, victory all around for my favorite children. This is wonderful news. And the people of our nation must know of all these triumphs. Gaoling is a minor jewel, but one worth showcasing. Two parades would be extravagant, too expensive, and could lead people to wonder if there is not some… alternative reason for so much celebration."

"I understand Father."

"But I did not come here merely to explain myself to you."

"Of course," Azula said. "The Lord of the Land of the Kindling Flame has no need to explain his actions."

"No. I do not. I came to ask you about Sokka."

"Oh? What about him?" Azula asked with too much honey in her voice.

"In exchange for his service, I have promised your hand to him."

"That was my understanding."

"And does that match please you?"

Azula paused to consider her answer. "If it pleases my lord father, then it pleases me."

"What a careful answer my beautiful daughter gives me," Ozai said with a smile. "But what if instead of the Fire Lord asking the Fire Nation Princess, it was merely a father asking his daughter?"

"Then as a dutiful daughter, my answer would remain the same. If my father commands me to marry a savage, then I will marry a savage and thank the spirits for my happiness."

"And if the match did not please me?"

"Then that would be a relief," Azula said with a smile.

"The match does not please me. I cherish Sokka. He has been a good and loyal servant, but he is not the kind of man I would see wed to my only daughter."

"The Fire Lord is wise."

"Azula, very concretely… I know you like Sokka, and I have promised you to him, but I find now that I do not want you to marry him. Unfortunately, the Fire Lord cannot break his promises."

"Unless, of course, if Sokka were a traitor."

"Who could blame me for not allowing my daughter to marry a traitor?"

"No one. And who would doubt that Sokka was a traitor? He has twice betrayed his own people. Who can trust a man like that? If Sokka is a prince, then he is the Prince of Traitors."

"Indeed, daughter. Sokka betrayed his own family. Who could trust him?"

"Certainly not the Lord of the Land of the Kindling Flame."

"So, it would not bother you, if, for instance, Sokka had to be put to death?"

"Father," Azula said quite plainly, "Sokka has been an amusing pet. But at the end of the day, every dog needs to be put down."

Ozai smiled and planted a fatherly kiss on Azula's forehead. "In that case, my child, there are a couple of interesting women I would like you to meet."

* * *

It was a part of the palace Azula had never visited. A prison for politically important prisoners who did not need to be shamed and were not dangerous enough to merit top security accommodations.

Azula's fingernails tingled in anticipation. She was so excited all her troubles were momentarily forgotten as the guard led her to the room where the two women were waiting.

The younger one—_Katara_—was curled in on herself. The older one—Azula didn't know her name, was sitting patiently, looking into the void. As soon as Azula came in, Katara sprang up into a defensive pose. It was sloppy and untrained. Sokka would be glad to know his sister still had not found a bending trainer. For a second Azula wondered if it would even be possible for someone as old as Katara to properly master bending, but then she decided it was as irrelevant as Sokka's joy and slapped a smile on her face.

"Sister, darling, put down your arms. I'm here to welcome you, not hurt you."

Katara looked confused, but she didn't drop her stance.

Azula held a bright blue flame in her hand. "Besides, darling, if I wanted to hurt you, there's really very little you could do to stop me. I have a feeling my firebending teachers have been better than your waterbending ones."

"Child, stand up straight," Sokka's mother answered.

Azula smiled and turned to hold the woman in her arms. Her embrace was as warm now as her mother's hugs had been cold.

"And you, you must be Sokka's mother! Oh, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

"You know my brother?" Katara asked, finally releasing the defensive pose.

"Know him?" Azula laughed. "After tomorrow, I doubt there will be a person in the world who doesn't know him. But tonight I can say that the honor of knowing the name of Sokka is still a rare one, an that I possess it, and so can call myself the happiest woman in the world."

"What do you mean the world will know Sokka tomorrow?"

"Oh, hasn't anyone told you? As his family, you should know and be proud. Thanks to Sokka, the Fire Nation has brought the Northern Water Tribe under the bright light of Agni's warm flame."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, color draining from her face.

"What I mean, dear sister, beloved mother, is that Sokka, your brother and son, has provided an invaluable service to the Fire Lord. Thanks to Sokka the Northern Water Tribe, the last stronghold of the Water Tribe Civilization," she paused to roll her eyes, "if you can even call it a civilization, Sokka always said you couldn't, has fallen. Chief Arnook has sworn his loyalty to the Fire Lord and the Land of the Kindling Flame, and now the only obstacle between the Fire Nation and our glorious destiny is the criminal Kuei."

"And how has my son rendered this service to the Fire Lord?" Sokka's mother asked. Azula could see immediately where Sokka's cool manners had come from.

"Through brilliant strategy. Sokka infiltrated Arnook's court, and then defeated the Water Tribe from the inside."

Katara, however, was another matter. Where Sokka's mother was cool, his sister was passionate, like a typhoon. She was the one to target.

"Sokka has destroyed the independence of both Water Tribes. For that, he is to be rewarded, and you, as his only blood kin, of course, will be rewarded as well."

Katara was about to say something she would regret, but her mother silenced her with a glare that bore no argument. "And what reward will be given to my beloved son?" the older woman asked.

"He is to marry the Fire Lord's daughter," Azula told them. "The Fire Lord will invite his most loyal servant into the Fire Lord's family, and you, by your kinship to Sokka will also be members of the Fire Lord's family." Before Katara could say something stupid—Azula was quickly realizing why Sokka hated his sister so much, the Princess continued. "Tomorrow the Fire Lord will be celebrating Sokka's victory over the northern savages, and he will meet you. You will have the rare honor of meeting the Fire Lord. I come to you to implore you, for Sokka's sake. I understand that the war has been hard for you, that you might blame the Fire Nation, wrongly, for the ills that have befallen you. Not all are as wise as Sokka. For Sokka's sake, you must be respectful, and quiet. The Fire Nation Court is not like the vast waste of the South Pole. Ettiquette must be carefully followed. You must not address the Fire Lord unless he addressed you first. You must bow low in his presence, unless he invites you to stand, and if he gives you his hand or the hem of his robe, you must kiss it."

Azula clapped as if though she was overwhelmed by happiness. "Oh, sister, mother, I am so glad to finally meet you." She hugged Katara, who was too angry, too shocked to respond, and then Sokka's mother, and then, before they could ask any questions, Azula left.

* * *

Zuko was pleasantly surprised by the welcome he got. Sokka was waiting for him at the port with a royal escort.

"You didn't have to come," Zuko said, as Sokka grabbed him into a brotherly embrace.

"I know I didn't _have_ to come, but I wanted to. You went and left me hanging up in the North Pole! I was waiting for you!"

"There was something else that I needed to do."

"Kick ass, apparently," Sokka said.

"It was… it was, well it wasn't very impressive."

"Not very impressive? Gaoling is like, made out of solid gold. The Fire Lord is _very_ impressed. He even rescheduled Azula's parade for you."

"Really?" Zuko asked, stomach clenching in anticipation.

"Yep. Azula's not entirely happy about that one, but obviously, the Fire Lord wants the whole Fire Nation to know of your amazing accomplishment. But the Fire Lord won't tell us how you managed to do it. Come on, tell me, your old buddy, how did you manage to take over an entire city with only, what," Sokka turned around to look at the men on Zuko's ship, "like ten guys?"

"How did you manage to take over the whole Northern Water Tribe all by yourself?"

"By working the ol' Sokka charm. You can read about it in the history books later. But I want to know about _your_ adventure. The Prince of the Fire Nation is much more interesting than a lowly savage."

"It was easy. The person I was looking for turned out to the merchant lord's daughter. I captured her, told her father I had an army, and walked out with his loyalty and his daughter."

"Is she hot?" Sokka asked. "Not that I can really look anymore anyway, but just because I'm dead to women, doesn't mean you are."

"She's, um, only 15."

"Hmm. I'd say the bigger problem is that she's Earth Kingdom, but that would be a little like the pot calling the kettle black."

Zuko laughed. "Oh, I missed you old friend."

"Not as much as I missed you. Now let's get you back home. There's a feast waiting for you, and I'm still starved for Fire Nation food."

* * *

Zuko squirmed uncomfortably as Sokka shared his gifts. Sokka had brought a beautiful book for General Iroh. It was an eminently thoughtful gift, except for the fact that Iroh was blind now and couldn't see it.

The swords he presented to Zuko were gorgeous as well, and would have fit in perfectly with Zuko's weapon collection, if he hadn't had the whole thing locked up after the Blue Demon fiasco.

Essentially, the only gift that was happily received was Arnook's weapon, handed to Ozai as a token of the Northern Tribe's defeat.

Azula's eyes gleamed with perverse satisfaction, and Zuko felt sorry for his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

Once all of Sokka's gifts were presented, and Arnook and his daughter Yue had been introduced, Zuko's father stood up.

"Sokka, my child, you have served me well. In truth, I could not have chosen a more suitable man to marry my only beloved daughter. As you have brought me new children, I have brought you a gift as well. Sokka, my servant, my son, I hope it will bring you great joy to see your family here."

* * *

Azula's eyes never left Sokka's face. She enjoyed watching him squirm as his carefully chosen gifts were uncomfortably received by her brother and uncle. It served him right for outsourcing the task of buying her gift to Ling.

But the best was yet to come.

Sokka's eyes widened almost imperceptibly when her father announced that he had brought Katara and his mother. Azula knew Sokka well enough to recognize the look of panic on his features, even if no one else would have been able to detect it.

Azula's smile deepened as the guards brought up Katara and Kya and forced them to their knees. The older woman looked calm and resigned, but Katara's face was a storm. Ozai stood up to welcome the two women. His performance was better than Azula could have expected. He pulled the older woman up and brought her into his arms like a commoner greeting his sister, and then he did the same with Katara. But unlike her mother, who graciously accepted the Fire Lord's embrace, Katara pushed the Fire Lord back, and with a look of immeasurable hatred, she did the unthinkable and spat in the Fire Lord's face.

Silence befell the entire court. Azula watched transfixed—Katara's reaction was better than she had expected. But Sokka was quick to action. In an instant he was on his knees, fist respectfully holding on to the Fire Lord's hem and head bowed down.

"Please my Lord, I beg you, spare my sister's life and take mine instead."

Ozai wiped the spittle from his face and the look of disgust was replaced with one of confusion.

"Why would you offer such a thing?" he asked.

"Surely, my Lord, the crime against your person that my sister has committed requires the spilling of blood, and the task should fall to me, your loyal servant. But if I kill my sister, then my life is worthless—what kind of man can spill his kin's blood? And how could a man as wise as you trust a man who would murder his sister with the Princess's hand?

"My life is over. Worthless. And as the blood that runs in my veins is the same in my sister's heart, my blood should pay my sister's debt.

"Kill your worthless servant, Lord, and spare his idiot sister's worthless life."

There was a stillness in the court that had not been seen since the time of Sozin. Ozai stood silent. Azula and Zuko both felt their stomachs clench, though for different reasons each.

Finally, Ozai smiled and pulled Sokka up. "For someone as loyal as you, this trespass can be forgiven."

Sokka sobbed in apparent gratitude and took the Fire Lord's hand, showering it in tears and kisses. "Oh my Lord, your generosity is boundless. I cannot hope to ever repay you for your kindness."

"Be kind to my daughter, my loyal son."

"There is nothing I want more."

* * *

Azula wanted to march up to her father and ask him what the fuck had just happened. But she couldn't do that. Her station would not permit her the use of such words, and her father would not tolerate such a disrespectful show. So instead, she simmered angrily in her room.

A guard ran to her bedroom to tell her Sokka, her _fiancé_, wanted to talk to her.

"Send him in," she said bitterly.

"But my Princess," the guard began to protest, but Azula was in no mood for discussion and sent him such a withering glare that he took off running with his tail between his legs.

Sokka appeared shortly, smile on his face.

"That was an interesting trick," he told her.

"Daddy's changed his mind."

"And you're just _heartbroken_."

"Oh, you know. I'll miss you."

"If your father doesn't want us to marry, he should just tell me. I wouldn't be upset. Frankly, it'd be a relief. Why would I want to marry a _barren_ bitch like you? But if you want to play dirty… that's fine," he shrugged.

"You seem remarkably calm for an idiot with no allies."

"No allies? Azula, my Princess, I have many allies. Or what, do you think I couldn't turn Arnook against your father? And your brother! Your brother loves me. And then there's me. I was the only ally I had when I took down the Avatar. I was the only ally I had in the Northern Water Tribe. I'm the only ally I need.

"You, on the other hand? What can you claim as an accomplishment? You managed to sorta mangle your old fat uncle and you came in and did the easy part after I'd conquered the Northern Water Tribe? Good for you. I've killed most of the leading officers of the Southern Fleet. I've captured the Avatar. I've defeated an entire _nation_. And look at Zuzu. He's male and first born, and as much as your father likes you, Zuzu is still nominally the heir to the throne. Maybe more than nominally. He really impressed your father. The Fire Lord rescheduled your parade and _everything_.

"And you know what else? I bet Zuko can still knock a girl up. That's a big plus. You know, for someone who wants to be Fire Lord.

"I don't feel nearly as bad about my position in court as you seem to think I should."

"I'm going to burn you so deep, I'll char your heart."

Sokka laughed. "You mean, you still believe I have a heart? That's your first problem Princess. Well. That and the fact that you can't lighting bend anymore. What do you think the Fire Lord would say if he knew his perfect prodigy couldn't even bend lightning anymore and was in all likelihood _barren_? Do you think it would really matter to him if a barren shrew married a Water Tribe savage?

"All I have to do is convince Ling to tell Iroh, and Iroh will tell the Fire Lord, and then the Fire Lord will know what a miserable failure you are."

"Get out!" Azula snarled. "Get out before I burn your face off!"

"Better to have a scarred face than a scarred womb!" Sokka mocked her, but he jumped back and left before Azula could lose control and throw a blast of fire in his face.

**Author's Notes:** It took me forever to start on this, but once I started, the words pretty much just flowed. If anyone had any illusions that Sokka and Azula might actually love each other, sorry to disappoint you. They're pretty dreadful people, both self-serving and both full of hatred.

I'm not sure how I feel about my treatment of Azula in this chapter. Sokka's being a real dick to her (though in his defense, he's an absolute monster, and she did just try to get him killed). It does kind of bother me how incredibly female Azula's problem is in this chapter, but monarchy is all about genetics, and if Azula can't have kids, that's a serious problem from a monarchist POV. Also, Azula has lots of messed up feelings about kids and motherhood because of her mother. I know there are lots of different interpretations of Ursa, but in this story, Ursa was emotionally abusive of Azula. For reasons that might or might not be explored more in depth later, Ursa, even if she probably did love Azula, couldn't stand to look at the girl, leaving lasting scars.

I also want to note that no one other than Azula can tell that there's anything wrong with her. She looks perfectly fine. It's just that she feels so unhappy with her performance that her self-disgust is playing tricks on her. She's not entirely mentally stable, though of course, you all knew this already.

I was also going to have Sokka bitch slap Katara in this chapter, but there's enough violence against women in this chapter, so I figured it could wait until the next one.

Also, a note about Kya's characterization. I know Kya is probably supposed to be a sainted lady. She isn't in this story, largely because there are no saints in this story. Sokka gets his sense of humor and his mechanical engineering skills from his father, but his calm and calculating mind is all Kya. She's been drastically hardened by the loss of her husband and by her inability to save her son from himself. Katara will plunge head in into a problem and try to right all the injustices in the world. Kya is beyond giving a shit about the world. All she cares about is keeping her kids alive, and maybe, just maybe, getting revenge on the Fire Nation.

And Iroh's notes: I imagine that young Iroh was a lot more Azula-like, at least when dealing with his enemies. I think having Lu Ten softened him, and then losing Lu Ten softened him even further, but there was a time when he was a ruthless general.

Thoughts, as always, are appreciated. If this chapter makes you want to vomit, let me know. I really do take reader input into account. I'm not as good at responding to comments as I used to be, but if you send me a review to this chapter within a couple of weeks of posting, chances are very good that you'll get a reply.

For those of you still reading, thanks for putting up with my ridiculous schedule.


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, bad language, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from. And in this chapter, from people you wouldn't expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Note: **This is Chapter 30. It should be some big important chapter to commemorate the fact that this story is so obscenely long and has been taking forever to write. Instead, it's an incredibly short chapter-only four pages. To be completely honest, I'm just posting it because it's done and I'm stuck, and I like hearing what people have to say. I also think this is an important scene (because it's just a scene) and that it wouldn't make any sense to follow it up with what I was planning to follow it with.

**Chapter 30**

Despite his cool and calm demeanor in the face of Azula's wrath, Sokka found himself no happier than the Princess. The fickle Fire Lord wanted him out of the picture, Azula, who had been his most trusted ally, wanted him dead, he couldn't lay a finger on Ling or his brat, and worst of all, he now had to deal with Katara and his mother.

They had been stationed in his apartments. It was good because it meant he could keep his eye on them, but it was bad because it meant he had to see them. He wished Ozai would have left them in the frozen wasteland where he'd left them, and then he realized that what he really wished was that they were dead. At least if Katara were dead, he'd be able to love her.

For a minute, between Azula's apartments and his own, he paused to think. Once, he knew, or thought he knew—the memory was very faint—he had loved Katara. It was such an odd realization that it winded him, forcing him to sit by a column. He sat there for a few moments, and then got up and continued on his way.

He returned to his apartments to find Katara looking out the window. His mother was knitting in the corner.

The very sight of his sister made Sokka's blood boil. In an instant he was upon her, pulling her up by the hair, and then, once she was upright, he slapped her with such force that she fell tumbling to the ground with a scream. But she didn't leave herself on the floor. She sprang up and in less than a second she was on Sokka, trying to claw his eyes out. It was Kya who pulled her off him. She stood between her children, holding them apart.

"Let me at him!" Katara shouted.

"Let her," Sokka agreed, "I'll teach her a thing or two."

"Like Koh you will—I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

His sister's frantic promise to kill him finally proved enough to settle Sokka. He abandoned his aggressive stance and let go of the snarl on his face. He stood upright, poised like a lord of the Fire Nation court, and chuckled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? It wasn't enough for you to get Dad killed; you want to end me too."

Katara crumpled at the accusation. "What happened to Dad wasn't my fault!"

"If Dad hadn't been out looking for a Waterbending teacher for you, the Fire Nation would never have cast a second glance at us."

"Mom, tell him," Katara pleaded. "Tell him it wasn't my fault."

"Enough," Kya said in a voice that was all motherly authority. "You are both my children, blood of my blood, and of your father's too. I will not see you quarrel, not here, among our enemies."

"Enemies mother? No—here I am among friends. The Fire Lord has promised his daughter to me."

Kya sent her son a look akin to those she had given him when he'd attempted to offer up excuses for why he'd been caught with his hand in the beef jerky. The painted smile melted right off his face. He frowned and sat down.

"Why have you lost favor?"

"With the Fire Lord, I don't know. It's possible he simply changed his mind about marrying his beloved daughter to a Water Tribe savage."

Katara's blood boiled to hear her brother describe himself in such a way, but Kya silenced her with a glance before Katara could open her mouth.

"And the Princess—what have you done to make her hate you?"

"I was too honest with her."

"Too honest?"

"I called her a monster."

"_Why?_ Why in the world would you do that?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Sokka answered.

"Clearly," Kya agreed. "But, in particular?"

"I was stressed an angry. She was denying me a chance to kill Ling's daughter."

If hearing he son talk of murder bothered Kya, she gave no outward signal of it. "Who is Ling?"

"You'd know him if you saw him."

Kya nodded. "So you've lost the Fire Lord's favor, and that of his daughter. Have you any allies left here?"

"The Prince."

"Does his support matter for anything?"

"He's the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation."

Kya repeated her question.

Sokka sighed. "It might. The Fire Lord prefers his daughter to his son, But perhaps, not for long."

"Anyone else?"

"Ling."

"Ah."

"Yes. But now, Mother, if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day."

"It's been a long life."

"Indeed," Sokka agreed. "I'm off to bed. I imagine I don't need to tell you this, but trust no one here."

Finally, this was too much for Katara to pass up: "Does that include you?"

"I think my track record speaks for itself."

And then, Sokka was gone into his bedroom, leaving Kya and Katara alone together once again.

Katara turned to her mother: "You've forgiven him!"

"There was nothing to forgive."

"What? How? He betrayed the Avatar! The world's only hope, and he betrayed him!"

Kya shook her head. "Daughter, your Gran-Gran filled your head with stories. The world's _only_ hope, a 12-year-old _child_? Hardly. Besides, a world that must rely on a single child to save it is not a world worth saving. The Spirits help those who help themselves."

"Aang could have saved us!"

"He couldn't even save himself."

"Thanks to Sokka, Gran-Gran is dead! She died of sadness."

"Your Gran-Gran had a hard life. Her husband died while she was with child and she had the strength to travel across the world to us. Her son was slain before her eyes, and yet she lived. Your brother's actions, however you would choose to characterize them, could not kill a woman like that. Kanna died of old age."

"How? How?" Katara was stuttering with angered confusion. "How can you possibly make excuses for him? He's sided with Dad's killers. He's betrayed not just us, but the Northern Tribe as well, and he spoke of killing a girl like it was nothing!"

"Katara, in this world, there's only one man of the Fire Nation I would recognize on sight without any further introduction or context. And if your _brother_ wants to take his daughter from him, then I will not object, because it _cannot possibly compare with what he took from me!_

"You think, child, that you are the only one who has lost in this war? The only one hurt? You were a child when they came. So was your brother. The only difference between you was that you were a child when they left, and he was not. You kept your innocence and hope, but he could not. Overnight, I lost my husband and my son, and I will not suffer to lose what is left of the boy your father sired and I carried within me. That is the meaning of mother's love."

Katara didn't know what else she could say to see her mother see right and reason, and so, she said nothing.

**Author's Notes:** See, I said it was short. Reviews are always appreciated. Feel free to throw virtual tomatoes too. ("I waited how long, for _that_?)


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** Um, this is fanfiction. Hopefully you realize that this means I own nothing you recognize here.

**Author's Note:** Please, please, please note that Iroh does not know Toph is 15. He's a sketchy old man. But he's not _that_ sketchy. Also, he's kinda evil in this chapter. But, let's be real here, Iroh has always been kinda evil. Like that time he didn't object to using new recruits as bait. Or that time he laughed about burning Ba Sing Se to the ground. Or that time he pretended to have been affected by Jun's pet thing's tongue, so he could cop a feel.

There are a LOT more notes at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 31  
**

Toph didn't answer the knock at the door. Until she came up with a better plan, she was just ignoring Zuko. If nothing else, it at least seemed to annoy him, and so far, he hadn't been willing to take measures to force her to do anything.

She didn't answer the second knock either, but then there was a call, from a voice she didn't recognize.

"Excuse me, Miss Toph, but are you in a state to receive visitors?"

It was a new voice, one she didn't recognize. In her father's house she would have been able to see the man, but here the floor was made of wood, which to her was as opaque as earth was to those with sight. She didn't quite know what to make of this new character, but she decided that in a case like this, consistency would be best and resolved to ignore him.

"I'm sorry Miss Toph," the voice called again, "but if you don't answer, I'll be force to assume that you've hurt yourself and come in."

A minute later the door opened and Toph heard footsteps. There were maybe two or three people, maybe four—unless they were coordinating their footfalls, which actually wouldn't have surprised Toph.

"It's cold," the voice observed. "Why didn't you tell anyone the fire had gone out?"

Toph shrugged.

"Ah, so this is the silent treatment the Prince had complained about. Well, if you're not interested in talking, that's ok. I like the sound of my own voice. Or at least, that's what my brother says. I imagine he must be right. My brother, of course is always right. Isn't he?"

Toph was about to answer that she didn't know his brother, but another one of the people—another man—answer, "Of course."

"It's a lovely place, the Earth Kingdom. I travelled there in my younger days. Beautiful country. I love its lush green forests—we don't have those in the Fire Nation you know."

"You burned them down," Toph answers finally.

"We cut them down, and then we burned the wood for kindling." There's a few minutes of silence, and then the man starts talking again. "But it's not just forests. There are rivers and mountain ranges, and lakes the size of Fire Nation cities, and scorching deserts. I can't say I miss the last one, but it was quite a sight to behold."

"Oh yes, they're all beautiful," Toph agreed.

The man let out a resounding belly laugh. "Oh. They are, they are Miss Toph"

"I'm blind," she told him flatly.

"And clever."

"Flattery won't get you very far with me."

"Oh, you'd be surprised how far flattery has gotten me with pretty young ladies. But, if you don't want flattery, maybe I could win you over with tea?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"I don't think I'll ever see a prettier sight again."

Toph let out a snort. "Laying on the cheese a little thick?"

He laughed and asked her if she wanted tea again.

"

She shook her head.

"So. No tea?"

"No."

"Don't you like tea?"

"Honestly? Right now, I don't like anything."

"Well. This is a problem."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I have rather a lot of work to do, and I'm quite desperate for an excuse to not do it."

"Not sure how that's my problem."

"Oh. It's not. It's not really even _my_ problem. If you won't join me for tea, I suppose I could always just get started on work. Or I could go for a walk in the gardens. Would you join me in a walk in the gardens?"

"What's the catch?" she asked a little too quickly.

"Well, you'd have to spend time with me."

"You know I'm an earthbender."

"That was my understanding, yes."

"And you'll take me outside?"

"Only if you want."

"To the garden. Where there's earth?"

"I'm afraid the gardeners have not yet learned how to make flowers grow without it."

"And, what? No conditions? You'll trust me to not… I don't know. Squash you with a boulder?"

"I learned a long time ago that sometimes, you can't avoid falling rocks."

"Ok. I'll go for a walk."

"There's right turn coming up," one of the other men told her.

"You know, I'm not a complete invalid," she complained. "I don't need step by step instructions on how to get around."

"Oh, but I would feel more comfortable with them."

"As long as you're comfortable," she answered snidely.

"Thank you."

The ecstasy of being outdoors, of having her feet touch the moist earth, drowned out all concerns for a moment. Suddenly, there was a world again, and it was full of life. There were a thousand different kinds of flowers swaying gently in the breeze. Birds and squirrel cats were scurrying in the trees, molecats were tunneling underneath, and turtleduck families were lazying about in the sun, and for the first time in days, Toph could see it all.

It was only after the initial shock of delight wore off that she thought to pay attention to the people with her. All in all, there were five men: four were young, tall, and fit. They wore heavy armor. The other one was short and fat. He wore no armor and carried no sword.

She moved her foot and the earth moved up in front of the fat man's foot. One of the younger men reached out, but too late, and the fat man fell to the ground.

"You're blind," she said.

"As a wolf-bat."

"You're General Iroh."

"That remains to be seen. My brother may decide to strip me of that title."

"So, you're the reason I'm here."

"I told my nephew not to go, but have you ever tried to talk him out of anything? He's impossible to sway."

"So. I'm blind. You're blind I don't know what you expect me to do. I see through Earth bending. I can't teach you how to do that, so I don't really know why Zuko thought I would be helpful."

"All very reasonable points. Unfortunately, your presence here is not purely a question of my benefit."

"You mean, I'm a political prisoner."

Iroh chuckled. "Don't think about it as being a political _prisoner_. Think about it as being a very important guest. A dignitary. This situation could be quite comfortable for you."

"I don't care about comfort!" she yelled. "In my father's house there was nothing but luxuries! And all they amounted to was a gilded cage! As intolerable as _that_ was, this is even worse! I'm blind in doors! I was never an invalid until your monstrous nephew made me one!"

A dark laugh escaped the general. "Oh, my dear Miss Toph, I know a thing or two of monsters and of being made an invalid. They called me the Dragon of the West, and now I need an armed guard to escort me from room to room.

"There is an old prayer in the Fire Nation: May Agni give me the strength to change what I cannot accept, and the wisdom to accept that which I cannot change. I learned the wisdom of those words, but it was a hard lesson. I hope you will take it to heart without needing to pay the sort of price I paid for it.

"I have a meeting now and I cannot leave you unattended in the gardens. But if you would like, I can send Prince Zuko after you and he can keep you company here."

"Yes. I'd appreciate that. If you could send Prince Zuko here." She could kill him then, or else, die trying.

Toph felt the muscles of Iroh's ruined face work themselves into what would have been a smile. "Good. My nephew will be glad to know you've changed your mind about seeing him."

Iroh reached out and one of the guards took him by the arm to lead him back inside. They took her all the way back to her room, or at least, she assumed Iroh was still with them; she couldn't know for sure until he spoke again.

"There's just one more thing. I said earlier that I learned long ago that it is sometimes impossible to avoid falling rocks. I doubt you'd be foolish enough to even dream of it, and I fear that I may be putting thoughts into your mind that would not have been there otherwise, but nonetheless, I should add, that it would be _extremely_ unwise to try to teach that lesson to Prince Zuko.

"I know your bending is impressive, but between here and your home there is a vast ocean, and as powerful as you are, you would not make it very far.

"We've kept the Avatar here for three years now. If he is to be any indication, being a political prisoner of my brother is not a fate I would wish upon my worst enemy.

"It's much, much better to be an honored guest."

If Iroh felt any guilt at all about the girl, it was overpowered by the fact that Prince Zuko's unexpected triumph in Gaoling had pleased the Fire Lord. With good luck, that, in addition to the fact that Prince Zuko was firstborn and male, would cement his hold on the position of being crown prince. Short of another such victory, which would be hard, now that only Ba Sing Se stood in real opposition to the Fire Nation, the only other thing the Prince needed to do was start a family.

The General resolved to breach the issue with his nephew later.

In the meantime, he sent the message he had promised Toph he'd send. Then he called up his butler and ordered the man to inquire as to the cost of marble tile. If the servant thought his master mad, he said nothing of it.

With that taken care of, he allowed himself to be led to the Fire Lord's throne room.

"Brother, how are you feeling?"

"Blind, old and ugly."

"Well, at least only the first id new," Ozai answered with a tone that his the past twenty years of petty rivalries between them.

Iroh laughed, as he was supposed to. "The Fire Lord is wise."

With no one in the throne room to see, Ozai rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for flattery Iroh."

"Well, that much was obvious when you called me old and ugly."

Ozai chuckled. "What are a few honest words between brothers?"

If he had had eyes, Iroh would have rolled them. As it was, he stood silent and did not dignify that with an answer. After a period of silence he asked, "Well, I can't imagine you called for me for the pleasure of seeing my lovely face."

"No, you're right. I wanted to discuss the matter of Sokka."

"You've long known and ignored my opinions on the savage."

"Because your opinions have always been wrong. If there was any doubt in my mind that Sokka is a good and loyal servant, they were eradicated from my mind the other day. You asked me once, how I could trust a man who had betrayed his sister and mother. Well, I have seen him now beg for their lives and offer to take their punishment in their place."

"I heard about that. The clever man anticipated your gambit and defused it. But if the Fire Lord chooses to believe that the savage who has now betrayed not only his family, but his people, then the Fire Lord must be right."

"Careful brother, that sounds like insolence."

"The Fire Lord is wise. If he believes his brother to be insolent, then the Fire Lord must be right."

That got another laugh from Ozai. "My, but you're in a bad mood today. Let's cut through the pomp. I like Sokka. I trust him. But just because I trust him does not mean that I wish for him to wed my only beloved daughter. He has been a useful servant, but he has outlived his usefulness, and the amusement I have derived from his service is not worth the bother."

"You wish to be rid of him."

"I think that's a goal of which you would approve?"

Iroh shrugged. "Since when has my approval been something you sought?"

"Not for a very long time. But as it would suit us both to be rid of Sokka, I thought I could call on your help."

"What does Princess Azula think of all of this?"

"Princess Azula, as the dutiful daughter that she is, approves of her father's plans. But if you must know, she sees her interests aligned with our goal of ridding the Fire Nation of Sokka."

"And you do not simply have him killed, because?"

"He has served me well in the past. I do not think it would be good to show those who would follow in his footsteps that sometimes, the reward for serving the Fire Lord is an eternal reward."

"Let me think it over for a day and a night. Sokka has proven himself to be a crafty creature. If an open attack is out of the question, subterfuge will be required, and subterfuge, unfortunately, is an area in which the savage excels."

"The Fire Lord thanks you for your service."

"I am glad to serve the Fire Lord."

* * *

Azula had not yet removed her robe when she dipped her big toe in the water. No sooner did her foot make contact with the water than the water in the tub began to bubble. Her attendants all took a step back. Each would have loved to run, but none dared to do so. The Princess's foul mood since her return had not gone unnoticed by her maids, but this was the first physical expression of her anger.

She withdrew her foot and then, with one swift motion, kicked the tub over. Its boiling contents splashed over her servants, although one took enough hot water to the face that she screamed and doubled over in pain.

"The water is too hot!" Azula screeched, and it took every ounce of what little self restraint she had to keep from burning the idiots alive. From head to toe, she was shaking in anger. "Is it so much to ask that you heat the water to one degree above body temperature?

"Clean up this mess before the floor is ruined and bring me another tub full of water. I'll heat it up myself since apparently none of you can do anything right."

Without waiting for an answer or caring about the woman she had burned, Azula withdrew from the bath room back to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and waited.

Suddenly it was noon and she was in the middle of a valley made by strange mountains. The mountains reached to the sky, but they were shorter than the volcanoes in the Fire Nation. In fact, they weren't mountains at all; Azula could tell that they had been made by man and that somehow, they were the precursors to the buildings of the Fire Nation.

The hummingbird-man, whose eyes blazed like the sun, had called her magnificent. He had called her clever. He had called her beautiful.

For the very first time in her life, or at least, for the first time since her mother had died, she doubted that she was any of those things. Her hair was limp, her skin yellow and papery. She could not call forth lighting, and she had not even been able to outsmart Sokka.

The hummingbird-man with teeth like daggers had called her his most precious child.

The Daughter of the Dawn.

Wishful thinking of a fevered mind. Maybe if she had died she would have gone down in history like that. The magnificent daughter of the Fire Lord, beautiful and clever, cut down in the prime of life, her blood spilled for the glory of the Land of the Kindling Flame.

Now, what would she be? A barren wench? The Fire Lord's sister, no more relevant than her fuddy duddy uncle, who like her had once been magnificent and was now nothing more than a pathetic wretch.

Perhaps thinking of the Dragon made him appear, because in the next instant a timorous knock came at her door and a trembling voice announced that General Iroh wished to see her.

Azula was not dressed for company, but she was too tired to get up and get dressed, and she could not afford to offend her uncle.

"Show him in," she ordered, sitting up. It was not proper for her to appear before a man, even her uncle, dressed as she was, but her uncle was blind now, and Azula did not think it would matter much if she appeared in her finest garbs or naked.

"Having trouble with your bathwater?" her uncle asked by way of greeting.

"I was fool enough to trust that my maids would be able to heat the water just right. I'll warm it myself."

"I can warm it for you, if you would like."

"I would think warming bathwater would be below your station," she answered.

"No more below mine than yours. Besides, heating water is one of the few uses of firebending with which I would trust a blind cripple."

Azula felt a curious tightening in her chest, but she nodded, and then, remembering that her uncle could not see the nod since she said, "If you insist, Uncle."

"How lucky I am to have such a kind young lady to indulge this old cripple."

Azula rolled her eyes, but did not let her annoyance show in her voice when she spoke. "Tell me Uncle, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"We haven't talked since you returned. I wanted only to see how my favorite niece fared on her trip."

Azula did not mention that she was Iroh's only niece. "The North Pole is cold. Its people are savages. I'm happy to be back. That's mostly it."

"Have the poles reversed since I last left the Fire Nation?" Iroh asked. "As I recall, the North Pole is a majestic city—a worthy prize for the Fire Lord."

"It's no mere Earth Kingdom port. But it isn't a Fire Nation wonder, either."

"No. Of course not. But what place can challenge the glory of the Land of the Kindling Flame?"

"None."

"None," Iroh agreed, and Azula wasn't sure if he was going through the motions, or if he really thought the Fire Nation was the most beautiful place.

"So, you found nothing of interest?"

"Actually, I found two things of interest. Together, they will be a great treasure for the Fire Nation—though with all the excitement of my return, and of my brother's success, I have not yet had a chance to share them with the Fire Lord."

"You've piqued an old man's curiosity."

"I'm afraid, dear Uncle, you will have to wait and see."

"In a manner of speaking," he added, and Azula couldn't help but frown. Then her uncle laughed good naturedly. "But yes, there have been many exciting things happening of late, haven't there? Why, I just had a very interesting chat with the Fire Lord about your impending nuptials."

"Oh?"

That tiny syllable was all it took for Iroh to drop the tone of aristocratic civility. Though his ruined face expressed no change, Azula read it in his body—gone was the courtier, and here before her, once more was the general who had terrorized the Earth Kingdom. "For once, my brother and I are in agreement, and from my discussions with him, I take it, you are too?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Uncle."

"Yes you do. And I know you well enough to know what all your answers mean. And I know you're clever enough to know what _I_ mean. So, if we're in understanding, we might as well speak plainly. Sokka, for whatever reason, no longer pleases you, and you would be rid of him. So would you father. So would I. The two of you set a trap for him, but artful savage that he is, he danced around the spring, and the trap did not snap closed around him.

"I know there is little love in your breast for me, and I know that you would not believe it if I told you how much I cherished you, beloved Princess of mine, but just this once, you are the enemy of my enemy, and that at least should suffice to make us friends, where blood and ties have not."

Azula crossed her arms. "Alright. It's true. If Sokka were to die tomorrow, I would wear white at court and dance in my apartments."

"Then that makes us two. Is there any reason you have not suggested an assassin to the Fire Lord? In this palace, where murderers creep, no one would think it odd if a demon made off with him in the night."

Azula scoffed. "As if it were so easy to be rid of him—Sokka may be a savage, but he's no brute. He's skilled enough and smart enough to have a more than decent chance of besting an attacker, and there's no doubt he could make all but the strongest men sing the whole tale before the thing was done."

"And poison?"

The thought had not crossed Azula's mind, and it shocked her beyond belief to see her uncle, who had always before appeared so tempered and so mild, suggest such a dishonorable solution.

"Poison? Really? Oh yes, I remember now, you are a coward."

"Oh yes, very much yes, Princess of mine—perhaps you will never know how cowardly I am, but not for this. Poisoning, like lying in wait, is condemned by all the civilized people, but both have their uses—as I thought you, of all people—would know."

She stared at him and wondered what he meant by that, but said nothing.

"Besides, better one act of perfidy, if it will stop some greater evil. Worse cowards are those who, rather than stain their hands with red, let the world crumble around them."

"With his luck, he'd throw the whole thing up, or at worst, sleep it off and be no worse off than he would be after a night of revelry."

"Or perhaps," Iroh added, "the Princess does not truly want the savage slain, not in her heart of hearts."

Azula laughed, and the sound cut her own soul like shattered crystal. "Uncle, I didn't think you thought I had a heart."

He didn't laugh. Instead he answered plainly, "Child, I knew your mother—no child of Ursa could lack a heart."

"Really, Uncle, did you know my mother?"

"Yes, Princess. I did." Then he shifted—maybe he looked sad, or maybe Azula was imagining it—it was so much harder to read him, now that his face was dashed beyond all recognition. Though in truth, it had always been hard to read him. The face he showed her now, like the face she'd seen in his old journals, had such little resemblance to the fat old fart she remembered from her childhood, that she wondered if he wasn't perhaps like Koh the Demon, with a different face to suit his every need. "Well then, assassination seems to be out, and you've already tried entrapment. It's too bad he has such a solid alibi for my attack—or else, we could have pinned the early murders on him."

The Princess pressed her lips. "Yes. Well. I doubt the Blue Demon had this problem in mind when it attacked you."

It wasn't so much a smile, as much as a show of teeth, and for the first time, Azula found that her uncle's monstrous face frightened her. "No I don't think she did."

"What makes you think it was a she?" she was about to ask, but before she could say it or change her mind, her uncle sighed.

"I don't know if it's being older, or being crippled, but I find I tire now more easily than I did before. I think I'll soon take my leave of you, Princess, but even a tired old cripple keeps his promises, and I believe I promised to warm your bathwater."

"Thank you Uncle, yes. Shall I take you to my bath?"

Iroh nodded and held out his arm. "You'll have to guide this old blind man. I can more or less make my way around my apartments and the public palace, but your rooms are too alien to me."

Instinctively, Azula swallowed and nodded. She moved to lace her arm around her uncle's, but felt him stiffen under her hold.

Of course. The very touch of her disgusted him, as her sight had disgusted Ursa and would disgust her father once he realized she was useless to him now.

"You've been touched by the Spirits." It was a declaration, not a question, and now it was Azula's turn to freeze.

After she composed her self she forced a laugh. "Don't be silly, Uncle. What would the spirits want with me?"

"That is exactly what I would like to know. Who was it? This is important, Azula. I may be an old fool, but I have been where few have ventured, and though I would never be prideful enough to claim to know what the spirits hold in their hearts, I understand them better than most."

"I had a fevered dream, that's all."

Iroh held her arm tightly. "Agni, no? I recognize his mark on you. You saw him, didn't you? With eyes that blaze like the sun and teeth sharp like daggers, now a man, then a bird, flitting about on wings that move too fast?"

It was a troublingly accurate description of the dream she had had.

"He was a bird first," she managed to reply eventually. Her mouth had gone dry and her throat suddenly hurt again.

"What did he say?"

"I… I don't remember."

Suddenly, her uncle's callused hands were both on her face. He pulled her down so her face was level with what had been his face, and she stared into the holes she had left in place of his eyes.

"Please. _Azula_. Tell me. What did he say."

"I really don't remember." Panic was welling up inside of her, even though she knew her uncle was just an old fool. He was probably trying to scare her. Or else he was fishing. Maybe he did suspect what she had done to him and was trying to get her to incriminate herself so he could have her punished.

What had the spirit said? Azula tried to recall. He had called her magnificent and clever and beautiful. He had said she had sinned against blood, that her father had too, and that the both of them were being punished. He said something about a debt, and something else about perfection. He had said something about her mother. She didn't understand.

"He asked me if I wanted his help."

"And what did you answer?" Iroh's whole body was shaking.

"Yes. I told him yes."

Iroh took a deep breath. "I imagine it was not a promise freely given—Agni gives one gift and one gift only. What were the terms of the bargain."

"He said he would help me three times."

"And in return? What did he want in return?"

"Blood."

And suddenly, her uncle was holding her, tight in his arms. He had never held her like that before. No one, to Azula's knowledge, had ever held her like that before.

"Oh, Azula," he whispered softly. "I hope you have not made a fool's bargain."

She pushed him away and stood up straight. "I am no fool."

"Oh, but you are a child, and Agni is the Lord of Light. His craft is cleverness, and no mortal man should take him on in a game of wits."

"It's a good thing that I'm not a mortal man, then," Azula declared. Then, because she no longer wished to be with her Uncle, she let him warm her bathwater and let her maids escort him out.

* * *

Iroh took his lunch in his study and did not leave it for the rest of the day. In days past, he would have written down his thoughts, but now there was no point, and if he even tried, he was sure to smear his hands with ink and reveal himself to be a fool.

So he sat and thought in the darkness that had engulfed his world with only the gentle warmth of a fire he had very carefully set for company.

Lord of Light.

Patron of the Land of the Kindling Flame.

The Bringer of Fire.

Father of the Children of Agni.

These were all names for the spirit who now haunted his mind. Iroh could not tear his thoughts from Agni, from his dealings with the spirit in the past, and from what the spirit might want with Azula.

Once, he had been destined to be called Agni's Most Favored Son. Once, he had dared challenge the Lord of Light. No longer. Iroh had learned, the hard way, that Agni was a spirit to be feared and respected, honored and loved, but never trifled with, and never, _never_ trusted.

The people of the Fire Nation had forgotten that. They celebrated his name, but that was all the devotion they showed him; every mention of the old spirit was ceremonial, an invocation of the Nation's strength, not of the spirit's power. Ozai was like that, and despite Iroh's differences with his brother, despite the fact that there was now little love lost between them, Iroh hoped that Ozai would never have to learn to respect the spirits as he had.

He could no longer hope the same for Azula.

Agni had marked her, demanded blood from her. If Agni wanted the people of the Fire Nation to worship him, then there was only one thing the spirit himself worshiped, and that was blood. It was the price of his patronage, the cost of his mercy. The people of the Fire Nation bought Agni's favor with the blood they spilled on their swords, and the people who housed the dragons bought his favor with the blood they spilled on their stone temples.

By the time Agni had come to collect _his_ blood, it had been too late to beg Agni's favor.

Iroh placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart beat. In the land of the dragons, he had seen a man—they called him priest, Iroh had assumed he was like a Fire Sage—cut a man's chest and pull out his heart, still beating, still pumping. It had sprayed blood all over the priest.

Iroh could hear his heart beating, sending blood running all throughout his body. It was the blood that had coursed through Lu Ten's veins, and it was from Lu Ten that Agni had taken Iroh's blood.

But that had been punishment for his sins. Punishment for not being the perfect creature Agni had wanted him to be.

The spirit had bargained with Azula. Iroh could not fathom why, and it terrified him to think: what price Azula would have to pay, and for what?

There were many myths of Agni. And in each, he wore a different face.

There was the selfless Agni, who had cut his veins of his own free will to mingle it with the blood of his brethren to make clay. The selfless Agni, who, when making men took for himself the challenge of fashioning two things: the mind of man, to dream, and the hands of man, to let man bring dreams to life. The selfless Agni who cooked the clay as the other spirits did their part to bring it to life.[1]

There was the clever Agni who tricked Koh into taking the lesser sacrifices and kept man from starving by it.[2]

There was the tender Agni, who loved Tui and kissed her every night.

There was the howling Agni, who swore enmity against La when the later refused him his sister's hand in marriage.[3]

There was the clever Agni, neither selfless nor tender, who scorned by the Moon took a mortal bride and on her sired a son to whom he gave three gifts: a scroll and brush with which to safeguard knowledge, the skill of fashioning metal into useful object, and a pet dragon to teach the child how to master knowledge. There was the clever Agni, who did not howl, but rather took his son, learned in writing, metalwork, and firebending, and in calm and soothing tones explained, "You are blood of my blood. And as I have given you blood, you shall repay me in kind."[4]

Agni wore as many faces as his brother, friend and foe, enemy and ally, Koh.

What face had he shown Azula?

And why had he shown his face to her?

Iroh would have given anything to know, but he had nothing left to barter.

* * *

Worse than being blind was having a constant guard following him around. Zuko, Azula, and Ozai all had them, but Ozai could waive them off whenever he wanted, and with fully functioning eyes, Zuko and Azula were much better equipped to escape them. Iroh had taken to bribing his guards whenever he wanted to get away. It was an expensive habit, and for once he truly appreciated that his father had at least left him a sizeable fortune that he had been able to grow through key investments.

The problem was that the bribes were always cheaper when he could explain why he wanted privacy.

"This man, if he is who I think he is, was famous throughout the Earth Kingdom for his prowess at Pai Sho. He's said to have beaten even Bumi, while he still lived. I want to test my skill against him."

"Ok," the guard said as he took the small purse filled with gold. He did not ask how Iroh intended to play Pai Sho blind, and for that, Iroh thanked the spirits.

"Iroh, old fart, is that you?" Pakku's familiar voice greeted him once the guard left. "You're uglier than I remember."

The old general let out a resounding belly laugh. Oh, Pakku, dear friend how I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Pakku answered honestly. "Although, I hope you won't take it the wrong way, I really had hoped never to see your face again."

"Lucky for you, you'll never have to see my face again."

Pakku let out a snort. "What happened to you, anyway?"

"Oh, you know how it is in the Fire Nation."

"You're all mad, you know. And you've got yourself a fine mess. That Sokka fellow isn't on your side."

"I'm well-aware."

"Well, you really should do something about it. The man's a rabid wolf-lion. He'll kill us all if we're not careful. I don't think even he realizes how dangerous he is."

"That's my impression too. I'm trying to neutralize him."

"Let me know if I can help, although I've got to admit, my track record against him isn't very good. Just look at me here, a guest in your brother's house."

"Have they set you up in nice accommodations?"

"Yes. It's all very luxurious. Princess Azula saw to that." Pakku rolled his eyes.

"Princess Azula is actually what I wanted to talk about."

"Ah yes. She's a beautiful woman and a horrible harpy. Killed nine men in the North. I have to say, Iroh, your family is all sorts of dreadful, but that little bitch really takes the cake."

"Careful," Iroh warnedm and if Pakku wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of menace laced in those words. "She may be a murderous little monster, but she's still my blood kin."

" You've never defended your brother," Pakku observed wryly.

"Well, Azula never stole my throne," Iroh countered plainly.

Pakku laughed. "Oh, I'm so very glad I'm not a royal and have no family at all. It isn't worth the drama. Though, if Azula hasn't stolen your throne, I'm fairly certain she has designs on her brother's crown."

Iroh nodded. "Yes, she wants to be Fire Lord. I'll see to it that never happens. But I didn't want to talk about politics. Azula was touched by the spirits—I wanted to know if you knew more on that."

"By the time Azula arrived in the North Pole, Sokka had gotten me thrown in prison. I bought my first class ticket to the Fire Nation by telling Sokka to dunk Azula in the Spirit Oasis."

"Tui and La are involved!?"

"You mean, Sokka hasn't told your brother?"

"Told him what?"

That was interesting. Pakku wondered if Iroh really didn't know how Sokka had secured the Northern Water Tribe's loyalty. "No, old friend. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that you're the Dragon of the West and the Fire Lord's brother. If Sokka hasn't told, I think this is one tidbit I'll keep for myself."

"Fine," Iroh snarled. "_Azula_. Tell me about Azula. Why did she have to be submerged in the waters of the Spirit Oasis?"

"When she killed those nine men? It was a phyrric victory. As Sokka told it she electrocuted herself. So much for women prodigies." Pakku rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Iroh couldn't help it, "Azula's is a wonder. She'll outshine Sozin."

"You know, I really can't tell if you love her or hate her. She'll be better than Sozin, but not Fire Lord if you can help it? She's a murderous monster, but only you can say it? You're not usually this schizophrenic."

"You wouldn't understand. As you said, you're not a royal and you haven't got a family. Families are complicated, and royal families doubly so. But Azula's form is perfect, or nearly so. I'd find it impossible to believe she electrocuted herself. I'm not sure it's even possible to do it while generating lightning, only while channeling it, and she doesn't know how to do that."

"Of course she doesn't. _I_ taught you how to do that," Pakku said with not a little pride.

"Oh, give me more credit than that. I came up with the idea and had to figure out how to transplant the concept to firebending moves."

"In any case, I don't know how your little Princess managed it, because, as I may have mentioned, I was in a jail cell at the time. I think Sokka said something about her getting skewered on a spear."

Pakku couldn't help but notice that Iroh's hand clenched into a fist.

"She was _skewered_?"

"In in the belly and out in the back, if I understand it. Apparently the Fire Nation doctors and our healers managed to stabilize her, but not to revive her. You should have seen Sokka, he was _terrified_ she'd never wake up again. But, he suspected and I confirmed, she was bending the fire in the candles. The healing properties of the water in the Spirit Oasis managed to wake her up, unfortunately for the rest of us."

This time, Iroh ignored the slight against Azula. He was lost in thought for a moment—so Azula had been touched by Tui and La in addition to Agni. He hadn't recognized it under Agni's searing mark.

"Is that it? The only interaction with the spirits that you know of?"

"That I know of. She's not exactly my—what is it that the maidens say these days? BFF? I've won her favor, not her confidence. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if she'd promised her firstborn son to Koh."

"Don't even joke about that!" Iroh ordered, voice loud even as it trembled.

Had Azula dealt with Agni before or after she had been saved by the water spirits? That could make all the difference in the world, but which way? And why would Tui and La save a child of Agni? Especially Azula, who had come to the North Pole specifically to bring their people into bondage.

Iroh was silent for a long while, and Pakku let him sit and think in peace.

* * *

The Doctor Flem was hard to track down. Iroh finally caught up with him in his sister's mansion. There was horror and disgust in the woman's voice as she greeted him and invited the Fire Lord's honored brother into her house, but she did her best to mask it with flattery and honey, and Iroh did not blame her for thinking him ugly. It was perhaps a small mercy that he had lost his sight just when he lost his looks. It was harder for Flems's sister, Ma-Tel [5] to hide her displeasure once the Dragon of the West informed her that he had come looking not for the lady of her house, but her younger brother.

Iroh forgave her that too. Ma-Tel was an heiress and an entrepreneur. When Lu Ten had been a boy, Iroh had spent many a gold coin on Ma-Tel's miniature steamships to build his princeling son a toy armada to command, and both Lu Ten and Zuko had received lavish gifts from her. Flem, he had never heard of, and given the importance of his family, Iroh couldn't help but think it odd.

Until he met Flem and realized that Flem himself was odd, and no self-respecting family of the Fire Nation would have been willing to introduce him to society if at all possible.

Even with Iroh's gift to direct conversation as he pleased, it was at least an hour before he could get Flem to stop talking about molds and steer him onto the topic of Azula.

"I should call on her," Flem said, as if though he were talking of an old friend or marriage prospect, and not the Princess of the Fire Nation.

"Flemmie," Ma-Tel scolded, "One doesn't simply call on the Fire Lord's daughter. One must have a formal invitation to be received at court, unless one is a courtier."

"I'm her physician."

"Yes, and she said you were quite fantastic at it," Iroh lied. Or, he assumed it might not be so much of a lie, since he did know that one of the first things Azula had done upon her return was to tell the Fire Lord's head physician that she would no longer require his services because she had retained a new doctor, and that could only mean that Azula though he was a fantastic doctor.

"Did she?" Flem's face lit up like fireworks and Ma-Tel's darkened like a storm cloud.

"Yes. She's why I came, you see. She told me she was quite ill, and I came to see what you could tell me about her health. I'd like to make sure she's really fine, and I want to make sure we're doing everything at the palace to keep her well."

"Oh, of course—

"I'm sorry, Lady Ma-Tel, but as this concerns my niece's health, would you forgive me for requesting that Doctor Flem and I be left alone to discuss these matters."

Ma-Tel flashed her teeth in a bitter smile, but curtsied and took her leave. Iroh dismissed that guards that shadowed him as well, and once Flem assured him that the were alone, Iroh asked Flem to proceed.

What Flem proceeded to tell him left Iroh drained. He had not felt so tired in years—certainly not since he and Zuko had returned home.

"So, she'll never have children?"

"I don't know. Had she received conventional medical treatment, there would have been no hope of fertility. But it's also true that if she had received conventional medical treatment, she would almost certainly have died, and the scarring would have been thick and visible." Flem then launched into a thoroughly unnecessary discussion of the few known cases of women who had been impaled like Azula had and lived to tell the tale. All were left sterile and hounded by crippling pain. Some lost the use of their legs altogether, others only lost all their grace when walking.

"The uninformed observer can't even begin to fathom that less than a fortnight ago she was on her deathbed. So you see, this is a radical new treatment, and there's no way to know for sure what the long term prognosis is. She might be perfectly fine."

"I see."

Flem laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"That wasn't a joke?"

"No."

"Oh. Because you're blind and you said, 'I see.'"

"It's a figure of speech." Iroh could really see why Flem's family had kept him a secret from high society.

"But what can I do to make sure her recovery continues as smoothly as possible?"

"At this point, she should be having regular check-ups—which is why I'll call tomorrow, unless you'd think it prudent to go today?"

"Is it necessary for you to go today?"

"No. Not really."

"Then it would be better if you waited until tomorrow. It is late and the Princess has other matters to which to attend. What else?"

"She should avoid strenuous activity."

"Easier said than done."

"I know." Flem told a story that concluded with him boring Azula to sleep. He didn't realize he had bored her, or how inappropriate it was for a middle-aged man to carry a princess to her bedchamber.

"She should also avoid stressful situations. And she should be getting plenty of fresh air. Some sun would be healthy, but not too much. Rest and relaxation."

Iroh thanked Flem, and then swore him to secrecy. Flem did not fully grasp the implications of Azula's potential sterility, but Iroh finally got him to promise that he would tell no one—not Ma-Tel and not even the Fire Lord—and that he would not tell Azula about their meeting. By the end, Flem seemed convinced of the rightness of keeping silent, but in order to make sure, Iroh laced in threats that were subtle enough that Flem was not offended, but strong enough that even Flem could understand just what would happen to him if he broke his vow to keep silent.

* * *

Once back in his rooms, Iroh had a bath drawn and had his servants bring him paid company. The water was too hot and the company less pleasant than he remembered, but in his state, he needed a release, and the only other thing that had ever calmed him was working through ferocious sets and without his eyes he was afraid of setting things on fire by accident.

Cleaned and scrubbed, he lay in his bed—it was the most comfortable in all the realm, or so he had been told by many a whore. He lit a single candle and kept its flame in tune with his breathing as he tried to work the whole thing out.

Flem had hypothesized that Azula was fine. But Iroh still could not help but worry, and he knew that if it concerned him, it was likely driving the Princess mad with anxiety. It would explain her sullen mood and odd behavior.

Iroh knew nothing about women's health—he knew how to make women squeal in pleasure, and he knew how to use a woman's body for his own enjoyment. And he knew that if you planted your seed in a woman that seed could grow in her belly to become a babe. He knew that there were potions, instruments and techniques that could be used to prevent that, and procedures that could undo what had not been prevented.

But he didn't know how it worked, or why.

But he did know about spirits. And he knew Agni. And he knew Agni wanted blood, and that women bled from there. And that was where women grew the babes who were blood of their blood.

That was what Agni had wanted from Azula, he thought. He womanhood. But for what purpose? Iroh could not fathom.

There was nothing to do. The deal had been struck. Without the Avatar to act as intermediary, there could be no hope of amending the bargain. Iroh could only hope that Azula was better at bartering than he had been.

In the meantime, there was only one thing to do: ensure that Azula took good care of herself.

In the morning he would talk his brother into sending Azula away to Ember Island. If Sokka went too, that would buy them time against the savage. Zuko would have to go too—or else Azula would never let herself rest. And Iroh himself could use a vacation. Or a stiff drink.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I have lots of things I really should be doing. But I'm always inspired most by being pressed for time and overworked. YAY procrastination!

This chapter should be longer—I should have Azula present her discoveries to Ozai, and I should have Iroh talk him into sending them off to Ember Island. But, I'm tired, and this chapter is already 20 pp long. The Ember Island section will draw on both elements from The Beach and EIP. We will see CHAN! Because Azula also needs an alternative love interest! And, as per canon, Chan will be a giant douchebag, made darker and edgier, as per the general tone of this fic.

Enough spoilers!

About this chapter:

I'm not really crazy about the way I've been writing Toph. Comments on this are encouraged.

Regarding Iroh: He's a little all over this place in this chapter, and a little (or a lot) more on the evil side of things. What, with suggesting poisoning Sokka and all that. Though, to be fair, Sokka is really evil and really dangerous, so he probably deserves this. This is also a more pragmatic Iroh than we usually see in the show—I'm basically setting him up as a realist more along the lines of Richelieu than Eddard Stark, but with most of his ambition burnt out.

His treatment of Azula might also appear schizophrenic, as Pakku notes. I'd like to direct your attention to Ling's flashback and to Iroh's diaries. He's prone to be much kinder to Azula when she's not there—which is a huge problem, because Azula doesn't realize that her uncle really does love her.

And he does love her, even if I don't think he'd ever say it out loud in a way that didn't sound like a formality. Some of you had wondered whether Iroh knew that Azula had been the one to attack him. I think this answers it definitely. I'll let you draw your own conclusions as to why he hasn't gone running to Ozai to accuse her. He does clearly favor Zuko for the throne, I'll let you draw your own conclusions about that as well.

Do let me know if I overplayed it.

With the Agni stuff—I'm borrowing from mythologies from all around and making my own stuff up too, as you'll see in the notes. Mostly though, the way the spirits interact with mortals is modeled on the Greek pantheon, where they're pretty petty and incredibly manipulative. I'm laying a lot of groundwork here for stuff that won't happen for another 20 chapters, or so, maybe, I'm not sure… a lot of time skipping is going to start to happen soon… but really clever readers who pay attention and remember what's happened before might be able to predict what's coming.

I think that's all for the Author's Notes. There are some endnotes relating to the Agni stuff and Flem's sister, but you know the drill: If you've gotten this far, be a dearie and leave me a review. I try to answer all of them, although with the new system it's a little hard to keep track of which ones I've answered, so if I miss something and you really want me to address it, feel free to PM me.

* * *

**End Notes: **

[1] This rendition of the creation combines elements from various sources. That man was made from clay comes from the Abramic tradition. That a god put care into the making of man and made sure to make him clever, comes from Prometheus. The idea of gods comingling their blood draws on Aztec myth. I think. I haven't really read up on Aztec mythology since middle school, which was depressingly long ago. (Except, the farther away I get from middle school, the better).

[2] Prometheus.

[3] This is why fire and water are enemies. I'm not sure if I put this in an author's note, or if I said this to someone in a PM, but there's certainly an idea here that the whole friggin' war is caused by Agni getting dumped by Tui. Yue's refusal to go against her filial duty echoes Tui's refusal to defy her brother and run away with Agni.

[4] These are myths. Don't take them too seriously. This myth establishes the Fire Lord's legitimacy by claiming that he is a direct descendant of Agni—hence the title "Agni's Most Favored Son." The Japanese Emperor claims to descend from the sun goddess.

[5] Flem is named after Alexander Flemming. Ma-Tel is named after the toy company—like many other members of her family, she is an incredibly successful entrepreneur, who has built a sizeable fortune (on top of the one she inherited) by manufacturing working miniaturized war machines and selling them as toys to the Fire Nation's elite. See Ch. 18.

* * *

And now, if you've gotten here, really! REVIEW. Please and thank you!


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the characters nor the setting of Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is merely a work of fanfiction.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is all wrong. First, it should probably be two chapters, and it probably shouldn't end where it does. Alas. Oh well.

**Chapter 32**

After her Uncle left, Azula stayed in the bath tub until long after the water had turned cold, thinking about what to do about the precariousness of her position. Her Uncle, she was afraid, knew what she had done to him. But worse, he knew she'd dealt with Agni. Or rather, he'd confirmed she'd dealt with Agni, that the hummingbird-man who'd drank her blood had been real, and not a figment of her fevered imagination.

Unless…

Perhaps…

How could her uncle possibly have known? It should have been impossible. Perhaps she had cried out in a fever and someone had heard and told her uncle? That had to be it. It was the more likely story. And now, the fuddy duddy bastard was playing with her, trying to drive her insane. She wouldn't allow it.

Her uncle had always been against her, as had her mother. But now, with her ill health, cut off from Sokka's help, and dealing with Zuzu's incredibly ill-timed stroke of good fortune, she couldn't allow herself to be distracted by her uncle's vicious tricks against her.

_What can you claim as an accomplishment? _Sokka's words echoed in her mind. _You managed to sorta mangle your old fat uncle and you came in and did the easy part after I'd conquered the Northern Water Tribe? Good for you. I've killed most of the leading officers of the Southern Fleet. I've captured the Avatar. I've defeated an entire nation. And look at Zuzu. He's male and first born, and as much as your father likes you, Zuzu is still nominally the heir to the throne. Maybe more than nominally. He really impressed your father. The Fire Lord rescheduled your parade and everything. And you know what else? I bet Zuko can still knock a girl up. That's a big plus. You know, for someone who wants to be Fire Lord._

Her father had rescheduled her parade to accommodate Zuzu. He had been much more impressed with Zuzu's work in Gaoling than with her work in the North Pole, and it filled Azula with jealousy and self-loathing to know that her father was _right_. Zuzu had actually done something right, for once in his miserable existence, and all she had accomplished was to dash her own prospects for the throne and turn her most trusted ally into a dangerous enemy. And once home, she hadn't even been able to get rid of Sokka. Her father, who she knew hated Iroh as much as she hated Zuzu, had been so disappointed with her performance that he'd actually gone ahead and called in the old General into the plot.

She had to do something, and she had to do it immediately, to win back her father's approval. She had to outshine Zuzu and all the gold of Gaoling.

And suddenly, it struck her, that she had discovered two things that were worth more to the Fire Lord than all the gold in the Earth Kingdom. And it wasn't until she realized that that she noticed that the water had gone frigid. She lept out of the tub and caught a look at herself in the mirror. She looked a mess. Her skin was pale, her lips blue. Her hair was tangled in a wet mop. That wouldn't do at all. She warmed herself up until she was able to push a blush onto her cheeks, and then she howled for her maids to get her dressed, and once she looked again like Princess Azula, the Pride of Ozai who strove for perfection in all arts, not Princess Azula the barren wretch who couldn't even bend lightning, she called her guards to her and went out into the city to call on Ty Lee and Mai.

* * *

"Azula! Your aura it looks all—

The Princess cut Ty Lee off with a glare, and the acrobat reconsidered her words, "pretty," she finished, though clearly that wasn't what she had intended to say at the outset.

"I'm going shopping. I need your fashion advice. Mai's too. We'll pick her up next," she informed Ty Lee.

Ty Lee's face fell even further. "Oh. I um…"

"Ty Lee?" a male voice called out from within Ty Lee's room.

"Is that a boy?" Azula smiled bitterly.

"It's, um, no one. Not anyone important, anyway."

"Nonesense." Azula pushed Ty Lee aside and marched inside.

A brawny young man was waiting in Ty Lee's bed. "You invited a friend?" the man asked, "Kinky, but I would have liked advance notice."

Azula flashed her teeth and was happy to note that the boy visibly shivered. "I'm Princess Azula. I've come to collect Ty Lee." And then she turned around and dragged Ty Lee to her carriage. Mai was easier. She groaned and sighed, as usual, but went along without anything more than the customary fuss.

Seemingly recomposed, Ty Lee was an excited chatterbox. "Where are we going?"

"To pick up a tailor and some silks, and then we'll be heading back into the Palace."

* * *

"These!" Ty Lee squealed with delight, holding up a length of pink silk.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Ty Lee, you know Azula only wears red, except at parties making fun of the other nations."

"That's true," Azula admitted. "But I'm actually looking for something blue. Or blueish. Something Water Tribe."

The clerk nodded, disappeared for a moment and came back with a few rolls of blue silk. "This is all I have in blue," he apologized. "If Her Highness would like, I can order different colors specially, or dye white silk to the Princess's pleasure."

"You liked the North so much?" Ty Lee asked as Azula considered the blue silks.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Hardly. They're not for me."

"Are you dressing up your pet monkey?" Mai asked.

"Yes, but not the one you think. I have to make one of the barbarians we brought back look presentable. The poor idiot didn't think to bring anything that wasn't fur or wool, and she looks like a chicken-pig glazed for Solstice under all the sweat."

"This is beautiful," Ty Lee said, pointing out a deep cerulean.

"Indeed," Azula agreed.

"Shall I cut out some?" the clerk asked.

"No," Azula shook her head. "I'll take this sky blue and purple instead, and some white, if you will."

"Right away Princess."

"But Azula," Ty Lee whined, "the cerulean is _sooooo_ pretty."

"And that's exactly the problem. I want the water witch to look presentable, not beautiful."

Ty Lee frowned. Mai rolled her eyes. Azula paid, and they left.

* * *

Azula had forgotten how boring it was to watch a tailor take someone else's measurements. She hadn't had to bother with such a task since her mother had died. But this was even worse than those times when her mother had forced her to sit quietly for hours while the tailor took Ursa's measurements, because this time, Azula actually had to pay attention.

The only consolation was that Yue seemed as uncomfortable with the exercise as Azula was bored by it. Yue shrank at every one of the tailor's touches. When it was all over, Azula ordered the tailor to bring the finished dress back first thing the next morning. It meant that neither the tailor nor his apprentices would sleep that night, but the man merely bowed, thanked the Princess for her patronage, and left.

"That was so much fun!" Ty Lee cheered. "Oh, this is great. It's been such a long time since we made a new friend—the Palace City is so small!"

Azula joined Mai in rolling her eyes.

"Let's get dinner," Mai said. "I'm hungry. And then we can go to the Circus!"

That seemed to pique Yue's interest. "I've never been to the Circus."

"The Sun Circus is in town! We should go!"

"Actually, the Sun Circus is not terribly boring," Mai said.

"Alright," Azula nodded. "We'll go after dinner. This will be fantastic, dear Princess Yue." And Azula wasn't lying. At least not about the fantastic part. She looked forward to seeing Yue's reaction to the Sun Circus. She was sure there was nothing like it in the Water Tribes.

* * *

Yue shifted uncomfortably as she looked at the menu. Everyone in the restaurant, she knew, was staring at her. They were barely trying to hide it, and she was certain the only reason they even tried was because Princess Azula was there. Not for the first time, she wondered how Sokka could stand it, being the Fire Nation's pet savage, with all eyes appraising him as a foreign curiosity. She'd been exposed to it for a few days, and already she felt herself going mad. She wondered if maybe Sokka had gone mad without noticing it.

It took her longer than she would have liked to make up her mind as to what to order. She had half expected that Princess Azula would just order for the table, but Mai had actually been the first to order, then Ty Lee, and apparently, it was Yue's turn.

She sighed.

"What's wrong dear?" Princess Azula asked. "Is nothing appealing?"

"No it's not that—

"Do you need me to explain what the things on the menu are?" Azula paused, "You can read, right?"

It took a lot of energy to avoid rolling her eyes. "Yes. It's just, I'm in the mood for something a little unorthodox."

"Go ahead and order whatever you would like. No one here is going to judge you," Azula said in a way that made it perfectly clear that _everyone_ there was going to judge her. But that actually was exactly what Yue needed to hear. It reminded her of the fact that no matter what she did, the people surrounding her would simply roll their eyes and ask themselves what one could expect from a savage like her.

Yue smiled, nodded, and then turned to the waiter with the same regal attitude she would have used with a servant back home. Let Azula remember that Yue was also a Princess, equal in nobility of birth and quality of rank. "I'll have the candied walnut salad, but with pickled cabbage instead of beets." There was no argument in her tone. The waiter looked confused, like he couldn't quite decide whether Yue was joking, but didn't dare ask a guest of Princess Azula. Or maybe he couldn't quite believe a savage was ordering him around. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded, bowed, and left.

"Isn't he going to ask what you want, Princess Azula?"

"The chef knows me well enough to know my tastes. He'll surprise me with a unique creation." Azula smiled.

"Pickled cabbage and candied walnuts?" Mai asked.

Yue shrugged with a lofty smile. She didn't need to explain herself to Azula's underlings.

"I guess the pregnancy craving thing is true," Ty Lee giggled.

Azula stilled, the smile slipped from her face for a second. Yue didn't quite want to discuss her state with Azula, but she knew it would be an obvious lie, and couldn't imagine Azula would take being lied to well.

"They're terrible. Morning sickness is dreadful too," she nodded.

It was too much for Azula. She couldn't help the clenching of her stomach, the thickening of her throat. Suddenly she felt lightheaded and nauseous all at once, and the best she could do was to plaster a pale imitation of mirth on her face.

"You're pregnant?" she asked, trying hard not to clench her teeth.

Ty Lee noticed the change in Azula's demeanor and immediately regretted saying anything. She hadn't thought about Azula's reaction. "So, the Sun Circus, you'll see—

But Azula wouldn't let the subject changed. "That's wonderful." She wasn't even trying to lie convincingly. "Congratulations, Princess Yue.

How far along are you?"

"Two months," Yue said and prayed to tall the Spirits, first that her smile would hide her fear, and second, that her fear should prove ill-founded.

"I didn't realize you were married."

"I was. My husband died during the recent… series of events in the North."

"What was his name?"

"Hahn."

"Oh, yes," Azula smiled, cruelly, but finally in earnest. "I remember that name. Sokka had him murdered."

"If the Fire Nation Princess will call the handiwork of her pet murder, then I am no one to disagree," Yue answered calmly. Azula was radiating, rage or jealousy or hatred—Yue wasn't sure quite what, but it was hot and bitter and toxic. Yue let it flow through and over her, like she did with the life-giving energy in water.

"Well, of course the Fire Nation doesn't murder. But Sokka is a savage. And oh, what a savage he is, and how savage his work. I remember the report. It was subterfuge of the worst sort. He lured the poor brute out, trapped him. And then, I think it was ten men, all firebenders that he set upon the man. Hahn never had a chance. Interesting, however that the report never once mentioned that Hahn was your husband.

"It's not like Sokka to leave interesting details out of reports, especially given all the other details he did include.

"Would you like to read the report?"

"Maybe later," Yue said. "Right now, I don't think it would be good for the baby."

"No, probably not. And we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to that precious baby, would we?"

"So! The Circus!" Ty Lee giggled nervously. And this time, Azula let her change the subject. Azula didn't speak again for the rest of the night, for fear that she would scream and find herself unable to ever stop.

* * *

Azula could see the thin strip of sunrise on the horizon. It had been hard to fall asleep, and harder still to stay that way. She'd been up since three and had been filling her time with planning and plotting, but now she was too tired to think properly, and for the last half hour she had just been sitting outside her window, staring out into the distance and focusing on her breathing.

With the sun rising, she got up, dressed herself, and went out into one of the courtyards to practice her fire bending.

She worked through set after set, each more difficult than the last, until her clothes and hair were soaked through with sweat.

She finished a particularly difficult move—one which she had only recently mastered—and was startled to hear clapping behind her.

"Well done, my daughter, your form has improved since the last time I saw you perform that feat."

Azula fell to her knees, "The Fire Lord humbles me with his praise."

"I don't think anyone could ever humble you, Azula," he said with a proud smile as he held out his hand.

She took it, and let him pull her up.

"Well, nonetheless, thank you Father."

"I must wonder, however," he said, "what you are doing out without your guards."

"I don't need them to protect me," she answered, perhaps a bit too quickly.

Ozai's face curled into an unpleasant smile.

"Why? Because you are a firebender? Because you are a prodigy?" He frowned. "Do you think yourself more gifted than my brother? Stronger than your uncle? Perhaps. But what you have in talent, you lack in experience."

"My Lord, I—

"There is someone in the Palace killing off powerful benders. I will not suffer to lose my only daughter because she is proud and reckless. Take my guards now. But Azula, know this, if I see you without an escort again, I will think of an inventive punishment, and if you do not fear my imagination, I would advise you to consult with Prince Zuko."

Before she could call out after him, he had turned to leave, and the stiffness of his shoulders meant there would be no argument.

* * *

Azula was late to breakfast. Her father was already gone from the banquet hall, which was at once, a relief and a concern. Zuko, Sokka, and his mother and sister were seated at the same table. Katara was glaring daggers into her morning tea, but Zuko was laughing loudly.

Sokka had probably made a pun that only Zuko was stupid enough to find funny.

She painted her best false smile on her face and went to join them.

"Good morning Zuzu. Pet."

Zuko groaned. "How many times have I told you not to call him pet? He's a human being, not a lap dog."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind being a lapdog if Azula were my owner," Sokka answered with a toothy smile.

Once, she would have found the comment flattering. Now, she rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, my pet, we're not married yet."

"No, not yet. But soon, and how my heart does beat in anticipation of our wedding! Why, no man has luck like mine, to be promised the hand of a woman as _unique_ and _special_ as you. No one has a heart like my Azula."

Azula was about to tell the savage that he presumed too much, but Kya, without exactly cutting her off, interrupted by standing up.

"Princess, I hope I do not forget my place, but I would like to say—It's been three years since I saw my Sokka last. Three years away from a son is a mother's hell, but now that I see how happy he is here, with you, I thank the Spirits for our separation. I'm afraid I haven't travelled very far, and few travel to the South, but I cannot imagine that my son could have found a more beautiful woman with whom to share his life."

The Princess wasn't sure what to make of Kya's words. Perhaps they were a play by Sokka—flattery by proxy? Or maybe, Sokka had inherited his instinctual command of court etiquette from his mother. But it would have been rude to ignore such kind words, so she smiled and bit back her bitterness. "Thank you. I'm glad we'll all be one big family soon."

"I'm not familiar with the ways of the Fire Nation. I hope it would cause no offense to the Fire Nation Princess if I were to offer her a gift."

"Of course not Kya," Zuko answered for her.

Azula could not help but notice that Sokka looked just the tiniest bit confused, at least to Azula, who had spent years learning how to read him. And that was really interesting. Apparently, Sokka wasn't behind Kya's odd obsequiousness. Azula wondered if the idiot could have really thought Sokka and Azula loved one another.

"Any gift from you would honor me."

"It's not very much," Kya explained, "because in the South Pole, we don't have very much. But my husband's mother was from the North Pole, and in her Tribe, they have a tradition which lives on in my family." Kya reached behind her neck, undid a knot, and pulled out a necklace. It was nothing more than a carved piece of ivory, died blue, hanging from a length of blue suede. It was a hideously ugly thing, unfit to be worn by the Fire Lord's daughter, who had jewels made of gold and silver, encrusted with brilliant polished rocks. "When my father-in-law proposed to my mother-in-law, he gave her this. And when my Hakoda asked for my hand in marriage, Kana passed it on to me. If you're to marry Sokka, it only seems fitting that it should pass on to you."

Before Azula could decide whether to take the necklace or laugh in Kya's face, Katara jumped up and grabbed the necklace out of her mother's hands.

"Mom! No!" Katara shouted, bringing every eye in the room upon her. "You can't give Dad's necklace to this… this—

"Enough," Sokka cut his sister off. "Katara, I absolutely forbid you from insulting Princess Azula—not only is she the woman I love, but she is the Fire Lord's daughter. You will hold your tongue, or I will cut it out."

"Katara, listen to your brother," Kya said. "The Princess is family, and more than that, the noble daughter of the man to whom your brother has sworn fealty. Give me my necklace back."

"Not if you're going to give it away to one of—

"The necklace is mine to do with as I see fit. Your father would have wished to see it on his daughter-in-law."

"Mother…" Katara protested, tears in her eyes, but it was in vain. Kya's face remained resolved, and finally, in tears, Katara returned the blue necklace to her.

"Forgive my daughter for the scene, and accept this humble token."

Azula took the necklace from Kya with a smile. "This is no humble token. Thank you. I will cherish it, as I will cherish my husband."

"Let me help you put it on," Sokka said, voice flat.

"Thank you, my pet." She put the trinket in his hand, and as their hands touched for an instant, she felt his tremble. His hands trembled still as they put the necklace around her neck and tied a knot in the suede. As he let go, she turned around to grab him in an embrace. "Wouldn't it be a pity," she asked in a barely audible whisper, "if I accidentally set this barbaric piece of garbage on fire?"

Sokka merely hugged her back and spent the rest of the meal pushing his sliced sausage from one side his plate to another, doubtless to avoid glaring at anyone. She sat watching him with a smile on her face, until she absolutely had to leave to check on the water witch and the dress Azula had commissioned for her.

* * *

"So, what do you have for me, Brother?" Ozai asked.

"I have confirmed with Azula my suspicions that an assassin would be of limited utility against the savage. She's convinced he's skilled enough to fight off anyone who could emulate the work of the Blue Demon."

"That can't be right," Ozai countered, "The Blue Demon is skilled enough to have killed the high leadership of the Southern Fleet, and no offense, crippled you."

"No offense taken. The problem, Brother, as I'm sure you're aware is that there is a world of difference between being the Blue Demon and being someone capable of _emulating_ the Blue Demon's work. If we could identify the Blue Demon and set him on the Savage, that would be one thing. But simply hiring an assassin to cut the savage into pieces is another thing entirely. Azula knows Sokka better than anyone, and she seems to think he's skilled enough in hand to hand combat to take on any assassins."

"Poison, then?" Ozai suggested.

"That's an option I raised with Azula as well."

"And?"

"And her answer was that with Sokka's luck, he'd throw the whole thing up."

Ozai rolled his eyes and the gesture was lost on Iroh. "I'm beginning to think the girl doesn't _really _want to be rid of him at all."

"Since when has the Pride of Ozai been known as 'the girl'?"

"I might answer your question with a question: since when have you cared what I said or thought about Princess Azula?"

Iroh shrugged. "I don't care, of course. You know very well what I think of the Princess, but I'm surprised. Just a few weeks ago you were questioning the Prince's lineage, and now, he's the Pride of Ozai? I'm curious, that's all."

"I sent Azula to the North and Zuko to the West. Azula brought me a treaty, and Zuko brought me Gaoling, which is worth a king's ransom. This morning I caught her practicing her firebending out in one of the courtyards without her guards. It takes more than being a skilled firebender to be Fire Lord."

Iroh nodded but did not comment further on the topic. "I think what we need, now, is time."

"Perhaps," Ozai agreed. "Shall I send the savage off on another mission?"

"If you have one. But I was thinking of something simpler. You could send the savage and both the Prince and the Princess to Ember Island for a few weeks. It'll give you time to discuss what to do with the new territories and how to recalibrate the war effort without the interference of the children."

"Zuko and Azula won't take it well."

"Make it about strengthening ties with the Water Tribes. Send Princess Yue, Kya and Katara with them. And the Waterbending master they brought. After the initial negotations with Chief Arnook are done, I can go with him to Ember Island too."

"That's not a terrible idea."

"I'm glad the Fire Lord thinks so highly of my suggestion."

Ozai sighed. "Very well. I'll tell the children after the Court session this afternoon."

* * *

Every second stretched out into an eternity. The worst was that he almost always lingered at the breakfast banquet, so he couldn't afford to leave once he'd lost his appetite and was left to play with his sausage as it went cold.

Azula took her leave, but it wasn't until Zuko left that Sokka felt comfortable getting up to leave. His mother and sister got up to follow without prompting, which was good, because Sokka wasn't sure he could have kept his tone level.

Once back in the relative safety of his private apartments, he found that he couldn't.

"What in Koh's name were you _thinking_?" he howled at his mother. His hand was an inch from her face before he was able to stop himself. "What were you thinking?"

"He's right," Katara said, tears streaming down her face and voice raw. "How could you? How could you give Dad's necklace to that monster? To the Fire Lord's daughter? They _killed _him! They murdered Dad, and you gave his necklace, the last thing we had of him, to their Princess!"

Kya was unshaken. Her eyes were calm blue crystals.

"I believe, Daughter, that the dead own nothing. That necklace was mine to do with as I saw fit, and I saw fit to give it to Princess Azula, and so now, it is hers."

"It should have been Katara's," Sokka snarled. "To give it to anyone other than her! But to one of those monsters? And to Azula, of all possible people? What am I saying? They're not _people_! They're rabid dogs, and Azula is the first bitch among them!"

"No, Sokka. They're people. As you and I are people. They live and kill and are killed, because they're people. And Azula, she may be, as you say, a monster, a bitch, but she is the Fire Lord's daughter, and at one point, I take it, you believed it would be advantageous to marry her."

"Yes. I once saw it fit to marry her. But _she hates me_ and _she's going to burn the necklace_."

"She's not going to burn the necklace. But if she does, it's only a necklace."

"Mom! How can you say that?" Katara asked.

"Because it is. It's just a piece of ivory from a dead walrus-whale."

"Dad gave that to you!"

Kya shook her head. "Katara. Sokka. My children. You are my treasures. Do I love that necklace? Yes. Of course. But if there is even a sliver of a chance that it could buy me an ounce of Azula's favor, then it was well worth it to give it to her."

"You _actually_ think it's going to buy you Azula's favor?" Sokka laughed. "Mom. Thanks. But you have no idea what you're doing. Don't try to help."

"You can't ask me that."

Sokka laughed again. "I don't know what's worse. Katara who wants to kill me, or you, who's delusional enough to think Azula could be… I don't know… what? Flattered because you gave her an old necklace?" He was still laughing. "I'm going to die, aren't I? You crazy women are going to get me killed." And still laughing, he disappeared into his bedroom to get ready for Court.

* * *

The dress looked much better on Yue than Azula had hoped. She couldn't take her golden eyes off of the other Princess. Her white hair shone like the moon, her eyes were blue like the sky and her cheeks were rosy with life. For the first time in her life, Azula looked upon another woman and her heart writhed with jealousy. For her own raven hair was as brittle as Yue's was brilliant, her eyes dull like scuffed copper, and her cheeks yellow and papery.

Azula was desperately tempted to rip the silk dress off Yue's body and claw the other Princess's skin off. She wanted to do to Yue what Sokka had done to Zhao. She wanted to do to Yue what she had done to her fat uncle.

But of course, Azula didn't do any of those things. She simply took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, the dress does nicely."

"Thank you for the gift," Yue answered courteously.

Azula nodded. She felt so tired. Maybe she should look for another waterbender. One who's own brilliance wouldn't cast light on all of Azula's short comings. She threw the idea out as soon as it had come into her head. She needed this. She needed to show her father that she was useful. Not just that, but that she was more useful than Zuzu could ever hope to be, and more useful than even Ozai had dared to dream she might be. Azula knew, when she let herself be calm and rational, that she had found two things in the North that were worth more than all the gold in Gaoling. Flem's wonderdrug she could present to her father in private, without pomp or circumstance. In fact, it would be better that way. It would be best if she could simply present Flem's results to Ozai, and she was willing to wait until he had such results. She had already started inquiries into how to endow a chair for Flem at the Royal University, and he would have it before the month was out. In six months, she expected, she could unveil the wonderful drug that had brought Bato back from the brink of death, and the secret of that drug, by itself, was worth more than all the gold in Gaoling.

But she needed an immediate victory too. And she needed it to be flashy and public. She needed not only her father's respect, but she also needed the courtiers to whisper her name in awe.

"So, it's simple, right?" Azula asked. "I'll cut myself, and you'll heal me, and we'll show the world what you can do."

It didn't please Yue, but she knew she had no choice. She nodded, and then Azula wrapped her arm around Yue's shoulders—it was a strange gesture, because Azula was too tired to put any real emotion, or for that matter, any counterfeit emotion, into the motion—and ushered the Northern Princess into the Fire Lord's throne room.

**Author's Notes:** It's completely inappropriate to end here. The main reason I'm doing it is because what Azula is about to do next requires a lot of skill, and though things may come naturally to Azula, I have to think about what she's going to say. Also, man, it's exam season, and dammit, I want reviews. Mainly, I really just enjoy reading people's comments, and often answering them.

But in all seriousness, I think this may be one of the worst chapters I've written in a while (I'd be curious to know which chapters people think succeed, and which succeed less (or not at all)). It's a pity because two important things happen in this chapter: Azula gets Hakoda's necklace (see how with Hakoda dead, it becomes _his_ necklace, rather than Kya's? Good? Terrible?), and Azula finds out Yue is pregnant. At this point, I don't think Azula has any reason to suspect that Sokka's the father, but of course, the timing is all off. (I think. I don't really keep track of time in stories.)

In other news, there's an essay I keep rewriting about the nature of this story. The very short version of it is:

Blood, Silk and Steel is an epic in the nineteenth-century mold. That being said, the single biggest influence on the story, besides of course, ATLA, is _Gone With the Wind_. And to clarify, I don't mean the four-hour-long movie. I mean the 1000+ page book. I have no idea how long BSS will be, but it'll likely be in that range, and, it will likely take at least another five years to complete, _if I'm lucky_. The story covers probably the next 10 – 15 years of Sokka and Azula's lives, and spans the globe. In one respect, the main characters are Sokka and Azula, but in another respect, the main character is really the war and the world the characters inhabit, and by the time this story is over, the world will be dramatically different. Even now, a major change has occurred with the fall of the Northern Water Tribe and Gaoling, and more changes, especially with regards to the incorporation of Water Healers into the Fire Nation war effort and antibiotics, are on the horizon. Someone mentioned that I should be careful not to lose sight of the story (it was something of an unfortunate comment, because the last chapter, with Iroh, is _extremely_ plot intensive, but maybe that's easier to see when I know why I put everything in). Other things, like the long history about Flem's family, or the idiot who joined the Navy because he was told it would be awesome are less-plot related. Could I cut them out? Yes. But I think the story, which is about the war, would be impoverished without them. I think it's important to understand that Sokka and Azula have their machinations, and that those machinations have an impact on the people of the world, who continue to live their lives in the shadow of the war. If I were writing a commercial work, BSS would be a failure—it's basically impossible to get something like this published, if the publishing blogs I used to follow are to be believed, which I think is too bad. I mean, if you look at _Les Miserables_, the first 100 pages are all about a Bishop, whose role in the story is primarily to let Jean Valjean get away with a robbery and re-establish his faith in humanity. Could Hugo have cut out those 100 pages which establish that the Bishop is a good man? Probably. But why? Same can be said for all the background on Fantine. Or the interminable discussion of the Battle of Waterloo. _Gone with the Wind_ goes on for a hundred pages explaining how Gerald O'Hara became established as a planter, the husband of Scarlett's mother and owner of Tara. Strictly necessary for the story of Scarlett and Rhett? Maybe not. But _Gone With the Wind_ is as much about Tara and the Old South as it is about Scarlett.

Anyway, end obnoxious rambling. Review? (Pwease?)


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the characters nor the setting of Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is merely a work of fanfiction.

**Author's Notes: **Events from the first episode of ATLA are described in this chapter, though details have been changed. Some have been changed because the characters have been changed. Others have been changed because I just couldn't be bothered with the details. Everything should be attributed to the fact that this is an AU. **Edit: **I made a few minor changes to improve clarity in the flashback on the advice of BlueLion.

**Chapter 33**

_"Mo-o-o-ooooom!" Sokka's voice carried through the village as he ran. "M-o-o-ooom!" _

_Kya smiled as she heard him and peaked out the window. He was running, and dripping wet. As he got closer, Kya could see his lips were beginning to turn blue from the cold. She opened the door, rushed to her sun, picked him up in her arms and carried him inside as quickly as she could._

_Thankfully, she had been cooking, so the fire was already started. She sat him down by the fire, stripped his soaked clothes from him, toweled him down and wrapped him in the warmest fur blanket they had. _

_She laid out his clothes by the fire, and once every pressing issue had been addressed she turned around in a rage, fists on her hips, "Sokka, Son of Hakoda[1], what in the world were you thinking? You're drenched from foot to toe. Don't you know you could catch your death from cold?"_

_If she bristled with anger, it was only because he had terrified her._

_"I'm sorry Mom, but it wasn't my fault."_

_She crossed her arms and glowered at her baby boy. "Spirits help you boy if I find out you were out with Qinpak playing on the canoes again!"_

_"I wasn't Mom. I swear I wasn't. It was Katara."_

_Kya narrowed her eyes. "Sokka, it's not very brave to blame things on your sister. She's only six years old."_

_"But Mom! She used her stupid water magic and got me wet."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yeah! I swear!"_

_"You should never swear Sokka. The Spirits might hear and take offense. But if you promise it was Katara who got you wet—where is she?" _

_"She's with Lulu and Qinpak. And I promise Mom. It was Katara. It's why I ran all the way here."_

_"Wait here young man," she ordered. She went next door to Kanna's hut to ask her mother-in-law to watch her son, and then she marched off to find Katara and dragged the little hellion home by the ear. _

_"Just wait until your father hears about this!"_

* * *

_Hakoda laughed. He had the gall to actually laugh. Kya crossed her arms. "He was completely drenched in ice water! He could have gotten pneumonia." _

_Her husband pressed his lips, but his blue eyes were still laughing. "No, no, it's very serious."_

_Neither his tone nor his eyes conveyed that he thought it was serious _in the slightest_. _

_"Katara, why did you drench your brother?"_

_"He said my waterbending was stupid and silly and that I couldn't do anything useful with it. So I thought I'd show him what I could do with it."_

_Hakoda nodded. Kya knew he was trying to look stern, but he was failing miserably. She wondered sometimes how Hakoda, fearless warrior and respected leader of their tribe, could be so utterly incapable of chastising his children._

_"So. You got him wet."_

_Katara nodded._

_"And was that useful Katara?" Hakoda asked, voice not quite stern, but at least a little serious._

_"It got him to stop bothering me," the girl said defiantly._

_"Oh, yes. Because it got him to run all the way home. But was that _useful_ Katara? Did it make you or your brother better off?"_

_"No," Katara admitted, looking down at her feet."_

_"Do you know why your mother is mad, Katara?"_

_"Because she says I coulda given Sokka new-moe-nee-ah."_

_"And do you know what pneumonia is?"_

_"It's like a cold. I've had colds before. Sokka deserves it."_

_"No," Hakoda's voice hardened for the first time. "Pneumnia is _not_ like a cold. Pneumonia is a very bad illness. You can die from pneumonia. My father died from pneumonia before I was born. Do you understand what it means to die?"_

_"Like what happened to my penguin. You go to sleep and you never wake up and then you have to go away forever."_

_"And do you want Sokka to die?"_

_"Sometimes I wish he would go away forever."_

_"What about when the polar-bear-walrus found you, and you were all alone with Sokka. Did you want Sokka to go away forever then?"_

_"No."_

_"And what about that time you had a nightmare and he let you sleep in his bed. Did you want Sokka to go away forever then?"_

_"No."_

_"And how about that time he made you that doll for your birthday?"_

_"No."_

_"When you think about your penguin, how do I feel?"_

_"Sad."_

_"Why do you feel sad?"_

_"Because. I miss him. Because I love him, and I'm never going to see him again."_

_"And if Sokka went away forever, how do you think that would make you feel?"_

_Katara burst into tears and ran across the room to where her brother was standing. "Don't go away forever! Don't go away ever! I don't want you to go away! I don't want you to get new-moe-nee-ah."_

_Sokka was trying to stay mad. But he couldn't. He put his arms around his sister, and even though he had been the one who had gotten soaked with ice water, he held her tight. "Don't worry Katara. I'm never going to leave you. I'm always going to be here for you."_

_"You promise?" she asked, looking up, eyes big and blue and teary._

_"Cross my heart." He didn't say he hoped to die._

* * *

_"It's not getting away from me this time," Sokka proclaimed, holding his spear at the ready. "Watch and learn Katara, this is how you catch a fish."_

_Katara saw the fish Sokka was looking at. With a hesitant wave of her hand the fish, and the water around it, began to float up. _

_"Sokka, look! I caught one!"_

_Sokka looked up at the orb of water. He gave a slight little snort, and then readied his spear to kill the fish. But as the spear hit the water, Katara lost control of it. Suddenly, Sokka was drenched._

_Her brother looked livid. He clenched his fist and his teeth. "Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?"_

_"It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's—_

_Sokka cut her off with a furious glare. "Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."_

_"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who obsessively murders penguins and polar-bear-walruses."_

_"I believe it's called hunting. And maybe, in the future, I should let you get eaten by a polar-bear-walrus. Or maybe you should hunt your own food. I didn't see you complaining about my hunting the last time we ate."_

_In their argument, both Sokka and Katara had stopped paying attention to their environment. It wasn't until the small boat bumped against a block of ice that they realized they'd steered the boat into an ice field._

_Sokka groaned as the two set to paddling frantically to avoid capsizing the canoe. "It's your mission in life to get me killed, isn't it?" he asked her. _

_Katara ignored him. She was used to him being difficult, but she knew he didn't mean it. Mom always explained it was just that Sokka missed Dad. It was something Katara could understand. _

_"Watch out!" she screamed. "Go left! Go left!" They missed the iceberg in front of them by a few inches, but the boat was moving faster now, and they weren't so lucky the next time. Three icebergs were in a collision course with the boat and there was no way to avoid all three of them. Katara and Sokka jumped out just at the last minute, and the boat was crushed between the ice."_

_"You call that left?" she asked._

_His face contorted in anger. "If you don't like my steering, you should have magicked us out of the ice. Oh, yeah, except, all you can do with your stupid water magic is get me wet! Now we're stranded here and I'm drenched!"_

_"So it's my fault?"_

_"Isn't everything? I knew I should have left you at home."_

_It was too much for Katara. Anger boiled over inside of her. "You are the nastiest, most immature—Ever since Dad died—_

_He cut her off with a slap. It was the first time he'd hit her. Suddenly she was on him, screaming, and then, there was a loud boom behind her. That was enough to settle her. Sokka brushed her aside. "It's official," he said, "you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara."He pushed her behind him._

_"You mean, I did that?"_

_"Yup," Sokka said dourly. "Congratulations. Your waterbending is just the gift that keeps on giving." Sokka walked up to the crater that had been left in the ice. "There's a kid in here!"_

_"What?" Katara asked and ran to see him. There was a boy indeed. He had arrows on his fists and head. Suddenly he opened his eyes. His eyes and his arrows were glowing. "He's alive! We have to help!"_

_Before Sokka could stop her, Katara grabbed his spear and ran down into the crater with the boy._

_"Katara!" Her brother yelled after her, "get back here! We don't know what that thing is!"_

_"It's a boy!" she yelled back at him. She put her hand on the boy, and suddenly, there was light coming from the boy, shooting into the sky._

_Sokka was down in the crater in a second, spear pointed at the boy. _

_"Who in Koh's name are you?" _

_"Sokka, stop!" Katara said, trying to push his arm down. _

_The boy opened his eyes and looked at Katara. He didn't seem to notice that Sokka had a spear pointed at him. _

_"I need to ask you something," he said in a whisper._

_"What?"_

_"Please… come closer."_

_Katara bit her lip but leaned in. She hoped Sokka wouldn't do anything stupid._

_"What is it?" she asked. _

_"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked brightly. _

_Sokka slapped his hand against his face. _

_"Sure. I guess," Katara answered. _

_Aang jumped up and rubbed his hands together. "Great! Appa!" He looked around, Katara didn't know what for. He jumped up, fifteen feet up, and floated down gently. "Appa's right over there!"_

_"Who is Appa, and what did you just do?" Sokka asked, spear still pointed at the boy. _

_"Airbended, silly, and Appa is my flying bison."_

_"Sure. And Katara is my flying sister."_

_Katara gasped. "You're an airbender!"_

_"That must mean you're the Avatar." It was a simple declaration. _

_The boy—the Avatar—frowned. "Yeah… how did you know?"_

_Katara tried to stop her brother, but she couldn't. "Because all the Airbenders are dead."_

_"What? No, that can't be right!"_

_"Well, I'm sure you can find out for yourself." Sokka said with a shrug. "Did you say your bison could fly?"_

_"Yes—but what do you mean all the Airbenders are dead?"_

_"I'll tell you if you take us home."_

* * *

_"That can't be true," Aang said miserably as he stared into his tea. _

_"Afraid it is."_

_"But… why? Why would the Fire Nation? It doesn't make any sense! Sozin was Roku's friend! I know people from the Fire Nation! I have friends from the Fire Nation! They wouldn't do that!"_

_"Believe what you like. The war's been going on for a hundred years. Look around this village."_

_"What about it?"_

_"Do you see any men?"_

_"You?"_

_"I mean… any men older than me."_

_Aang thought, then shook his head. "No."_

_"That's because they're all either dead or off fighting the Fire Nation, which means they're probably dead, we just haven't heard about it yet."_

_"Why? I mean? Why?"_

_Sokka shrugged. _

_"It doesn't matter," Katara said. She had so much conviction—Sokka envied her. "The only thing that matters is that you're back! The Avatar is back! That means we can fix this."_

_Sokka snorted. "Oh, yes, I'm sure the Fire Lord is just quaking in his boots thinking of a scrawny little—how old are you—ten?"_

_"Twelve. Or… A hundred and twelve… I guess."_

_"A scrawny little twelve year old." He barked out a laugh. "I'm certain the Fire Lord is pissing his pants, just thinking of you._

_"Congrats Katara! You've found the Avatar! Now the world can be saved! By a twelve year old." Sokka barked out a bitter laugh. _

_"You don't have to be such a jerk."_

_"I'm sorry," he said, although it was clear that he wasn't sorry in the slightest. _

_Later that night, Aang was lying awake in the cot Kya had prepared for him. Sokka was snoring away under the covers. Katara needed air. _

_Her mother found her outside. _

_"You should come in," she told her. "It's cold. And you should sleep."_

_"I don't know why Sokka has to be such a jerk."_

_"I know he's difficult. But he's had to grow up so fast. You don't know how difficult it's been for him—_

_"I don't know how difficult it's been for him?_

_"Dad was my dad too, Mom. I lost my dad too. I've had to grow up fast too. But I didn't feel the need to tell Aang that all the Air Nomads were dead."_

_Kya pressed her lips together. "I know, Katara, trust me, I know. But… maybe it's better this way. Maybe it's better that the boy find out here, and not when he returns home to find the skeletons of his friends bleached by a hundred years of sunlight."_

_"Do you think Sokka's trying to help?"_

_"I think you should come inside. Today has been a long day, and tomorrow will be no shorter. Everything in this word is easier after a good night's sleep."_

_"I guess."_

_Sleep was a long time coming that night. But it didn't matter. Nothing in the world could have made the next day easy._

* * *

Katara knew her brother was a monster.

If she was honest with herself, she'd known it for a long, long time. She just hadn't wanted to admit it to herself.

But there had been no denying it for the last three years. Not since Sokka had grabbed the Avatar from behind, pressed the blade of his sword against Aang's throat and disappeared with the world's last hope aboard Prince Zuko's metal ship.

But three years of knowing that Sokka was a monster could not have prepared her for the sight of him clad from head to toe in black iron. His hair was smoothed out with cream and tied up in a neat top-knot. A metal sword hung at his hip.

He looked more fearsome than had the men who had come to the Southern Water Tribe and killed their father. The sight of him took her breath away and made her sick. Nausea coursed through her like a shot of hot lightning.

"You must be very proud of yourself," she said. "You look just like one of Dad's killers."

"No. No. I've got fewer wrinkles. I'm sure of it, though if you keep hounding me as you have, maybe not for long."

"You know what I mean! You look just like a Fire Nation noble."

"No. No. Even there you're wrong. My skin is too dark and my hair is too light and my eyes are all wrong. I look like the Fire Lord's pet savage aping at being a respectable member of the Fire Nation. I couldn't make them forget who I am, even if I wanted to."

"You're despicable."

"Hmm. Oddly, you know, I'm not sure I've been called despicable. People tend to like to insult you, Mother."

If Kya thought anything on the matter, she made no comment.

"How can you live with yourself? Do you hate yourself so much that you'll serve these people, even thought they'll never forgive you who you are?"

Kya sighed. "My daughter, if you are to survive here, you must be more careful with words—both with your own and those of others."

"So maybe I won't call him a monster in front of other people."

Sokka laughed. "Oh, certainly you won't, dear Sister, if I have to cut your own tongue out myself."

"She won't say anything, and you'll leave her tongue where it is."

"We'll see," Sokka said grimly, then left.

* * *

It was only once Sokka was gone that Katara turned to her mother. "I know he's always been your favorite but—

"A mother had no favorites Katara. I've always known he was the one who needed protecting. That's not the same."

"Really? You think Mr. Pointy Black Armor needs protecting?"

"You have no idea, my child. Sokka's never been as strong as you."

"He looks pretty strong, strutting around with that stupid sword."

Kya smiled sadly. "As they say, looks can be deceiving. Especially in this place. Here you must believe only half of what you see, and none of what you hear." Kya pulled out a brush and motioned for Katara to join her.

Even though Katara was angry at her, Kya was still her mother, so she obeyed and sat next to Kya where the woman patted. Her mother began to brush her hair.

"If this were a perfect world, you and your brother would love each other as dearly as you did when you were children. But if this were a perfect world, there would be peace, Hakoda would yet draw breath, and we would be anywhere but here. So I will ask you, Katara, to accept, as I must, as we all must, that we do not live in a perfect world. And I will not ask you to love your brother, any more than I would ask your brother to love you, or ask the sun to rise at midnight.

"But I will also not ask you to make peace with your brother. That, I will order you, as your mother, as your father's wife. If nothing else, you and Sokka are sister and brother. You are both all that is left in this world of Hakoda, and you are both all that is left in this world for me to love."

Katara sighed. "What you said, about being careful with words?"

"Yes. Yes. You must listen twice and speak only once, and then, only with forethought and foresight."

"Why did you say that? I mean… It was something I said. You said in answer to something I'd said."

"Yes." Kya put the brush down and pressed the palms of her hands against Katara's temples. "Think, my daughter, what did Sokka say?"

"He said he was the Fire Lord's ape, and that they would never forget it."

Kya shook her head and squeezed Katara's temples between her palms. "No. That isn't what he said at all. _Listen _Katara. You have to _listen_."

"So what did he say?"

"He said he couldn't make them forget, even if he wanted to."

"And?" Katara didn't get it.

"If he wanted to."

"So he doesn't want them to forget?"

Kya let go of her daughter's head and resumed her brushing.

"But… Why? Why doesn't he want them to forget?"

Kya put her arms around Katara and pulled her close against her. "Oh, that I couldn't tell. I carried your brother within me. I know his heartbeat, but not his heart."

"He doesn't have a heart."

"Oh, he doesn't have a heart like yours, but he has a heart. Sad and painful thing that it is, it still beats in his breast."

Katara didn't know if she believed her mother. She remembered the look on his face as he'd grabbed Aang and traded the boy for passage aboard Zuko's ship. His face had been a complete mask—it had been like he was selling fish to traders, not like he was selling a boy to the people who had murdered their father.

For a moment she wondered what had happened to the brother, the brave, kind brother who'd talked their parents into letting her keep a penguin for a pet, who'd jumped into the frigid water to fish her out when she hadn't listened and walked on ice that was too thin, who'd held her tight and safe on so many long winter nights and comforted her after she'd had nightmares. That boy had had a heart, a lovely, wonderful heart, big and full of love. Full of love for her.

Idly she wondered if some malevolent Spirit had wandered off with her brother's heart. Maybe Koh had snatched it away. She almost wished that that had been the case—that once upon a midnight Sokka had wandered somewhere dark in his nightmares and the demon had taken his heart. It would have given her a reason, why her brother had changed, and a hope, that he might change back. But Koh, she knew, stole only faces, and try as she might, she couldn't think of what Spirit could want her brother's heart.

When her mother was done brushing her hair, Katara finally got up. She looked around. This was her life now: the four walls of her brother's quarters in the Fire Lord's palace. The room they were in at the moment was red and dreary. Everything was very fine, but very boring too. Done up with perfect taste, but no flavor. Worst of all, there was nothing at all that signaled a Water Tribesman lived there. Nothing at all, except a fish, swimming frantically in a large fish tank. Katara wondered why her brother kept a fish, of all things. He'd never liked animals much, and after Father's death, the only purpose he'd seen for them was to become meat.

She walked up to the fish tank and pressed her hand against the smooth glass wall. "Does my brother keep you here to remind the people of the Fire Nation that he's not one of them?"

The fish, of course, did not answer. So Katara just sighed and looked at it, white and black and lovely. Somehow it made her think of the full moon on a dark night.

"I'm sorry he has you caged here."

* * *

If Sokka were the kind of man to thank fortune, he would have thanked his good fortune for running into Zuko as they both made their way to the Fire Lord's throne room. Sokka could sit with the royals if one invited him to sit with them, but otherwise, he was relegated to the far back row where the minor nobles from ruined families and backwaters usually sat.

"You're looking quite handsome!" Zuko said by way of greeting.

If Azula had said that to him a few days ago, he would have answered, "Only because I am illuminated by the radiance of such a beautiful lady."

But he couldn't call Zuko beautiful or a lady, and it wouldn't have been right anyway. So instead he laughed and slapped Zuko's back. "You should tell Katara that the next time you see her."

Zuko laughed. "What? She doesn't think you're handsome?"

"You know how younger sisters are." Zuko frowned and Sokka realized his mistake. He made up for it with a smile. "Besides, Katara isn't quite as enlightened as your sister is. I think she rather resents me for looking like a civilized man."

"You mean, a member of the Fire Nation."

"Like I said, a civilized man," Sokka said with his usual airy charm, but he didn't like Zuko's tone one bit.

"Your sister resents us, doesn't she?"

Sokka shrugged. "Like I said, she's not as enlightened as I am. She'll come to see what great work the Fire Nation is doing. And if she doesn't… well then… it's her loss."

"The people of Gaoling don't see it."

"They will. Don't worry about it. They will. Right now they live in the dark. All they know is the dirt. As if though… as if though they lived in a cave! They're cold and blind and filthy, like badger moles. We'll teach them. And when they see how bright and warm Agni's fire is, they'll wonder how they ever stood the cold darkness." [2]

Zuko smiled and nodded and wrapped his arm around Sokka. But he couldn't help but think of Jin, and how the Fire Nation had once forced her to live in the cold darkness. And even still, she had been so warm and bright. He didn't think the Fire Nation had anything to offer that didn't pale in comparison to what she had shared with him.

"So," Sokka started, interrupting his thoughts, "Any idea what's on the agenda?"

"Apparently, Azula has something she wants to share with the whole Court."

"Great. I can't wait."

* * *

Zuko knew Azula well enough to know that she wasn't late—she was making them wait in order to make an entrance. He also knew that had to mean Azula was brewing something special up.

But when Azula finally appeared, trailed by Princess Yue, Zuko's stomach sank. When Azula came to Court, she was usually dressed to kill. When she made one of these calculated entrances, she was usually sporting a new dress, specially designed for the occasion. But today she was wearing nothing out of the ordinary. In fact… she was wearing the clothes she'd had on at breakfast. She was presentable, of course, for the Fire Nation Princess always wore fine clothes, but for her usual standards she looked… a little shabby. By contrast, the Northern Princess, trailing a step behind her was dressed in an exotic array of white and water-toned silks. She shone… Zuko couldn't put it into words. She looked like the full moon glowing on the clearest night of winter. The Prince knew his sister well enough to know she would never let herself be upstaged by anyone, certainly not a Water Tribeswoman, and this sudden display cast the tardiness in a new light and worried Zuko.

He glanced sideways at Sokka and found his friend's gaze transfixed. Certainly he had made the same analysis and come to the same worrying conclusion.

* * *

Sokka knew Azuzla well enough to know that she wasn't late—she was making them wait in order to make an entrance. He also knew that had to mean that Azula was feeling desperate.

When Azula finally appeared, trailed by Princess Yue, every scheming thought left Sokka for a moment that seemed to him an eternity. The Northern Princess was adorned in the finest silks, in glistening shades that Sokka had never seen in the Fire Nation. She looked—there was no other way to describe her—she looked like the full moon glowing on the clearest night of winter. It made Sokka, just for the moment forget every ugly thing about the world. Suddenly, it hurt to breathe and he could not bear to move.

* * *

Azula led Yue to the middle of the throne room and knelt before her father.

"Sire," she began, "ever since the time of our great forefather, Sozin the Mighty, it has been the burden and the joy of the Fire Nation to spread Agni's fire to the other peoples of the Earth. It has been your noble mission to seek dominion of the people of the world, to tame them, drive them away from the savagery they have know towards the enlightenment of the Fire Nation.

"It has been a long and arduous task. The blood of our people, the blood of our _family_, has been spilled time and time again here and in distant lands in pursuit of our great and noble goal: unity, peace, strength, and above all, light to all.

"It has, until now, been a _thankless_ task. Some, like the noble Prince Sokka have seen the light and joined us. But Prince Sokka, sadly, is a man of vision, the likes of which are not common among the barbarians. The Air Nomads opposed Sozin, and so they perished, and rightfully so. The Earth Kingdom fights still. They will submit, or they will perish. Through enlightenment or fire, they will see Agni's light.

"But now, thanks to the bravery of Prince Sokka, and the wisdom of Chief Arnook, the Water Tribes are joined to us. And now, for the first time, we see the thanks for our labor. The people of the Water Tribes have grasped what the Air Nomads could not see and Kuei's foolish subjects still deny, that History is on our side and that the Fire Nation is the world's destiny.

"And so they come into the fold, and so, we welcome them into the fold.

"And so, now, for the first time in an arduous century, the task is not thankless. The people of the Water Tribe understand, and they are _thankful. _

"The people of the Water Tribe have as their patron Tui, the Moon Spirit. It is fitting that our first great allies be this great people, for Agni loved Tui and Tui loved Agni, and if the moon shines, which she does, it is because the sun shines.

"And so, the Water Tribes will shine, and their shine shall illuminate us.

"Father, the Water Tribes wish to thank us, and so they share with us their gifts, as we will share with them ours."

Azula stood. A servant approached her on either side. One held out a large glass bowl filled with water, the other a knife.

A hush descended upon the crowd. Zuko's stomach clenched in fear. Sokka's eyes did not waver from Yue's face. The Moon Princess's eyes were steely blue and unwavering.

Ozai tilted his head.

Iroh clenched his fist. He could not see and did not know what was going on. All he knew was that a silence had fallen upon the Court, and that rarely meant anything good.

Azula took the knife in her right hand and then held up her right. Zuko realized what she was about to do, and why she had not bothered with special clothes. Ozai wondered if this confirmed that his daughter had gone mad in the frozen North, or if she had always been insane and he was only just now noticing it.

She slid the blade down the length of her arm, cutting a bright red line into the pale white flesh of her wrist. The people in the room—save Sokka—watched in horror as their Princess dropped the knife and sank her injured arm into the bow of water. Red blood flowed from the cut, swirled in the bowl and mixed with the water.

And then, the pretty girl with the strange white hair and beautiful dress that looked like it was made of spun moonlight approached Azula and sank her own arms into the bowl. For an instant, the bowl glowed white. When the light faded, the water was clear.

Azula raised her arm. There was blood on her sleeve, but none on her flesh, which was as flawless as it had been just moments before. She waved slowly so that the whole room might witness the apparent miracle that had transpired.

Then, with her victory assured, she grabbed Yue's hand, laced her fingers through hers and lifted Yue's arm up.

"This is our thanks!" She declared. "This is the light of Agni's beloved Tui, finally come back into the fold! And this is how we defeat the Earth Kingdom!"

The throne room burst into applause.

Zuko, calmed now to see Azula's gambit realized, sat back in his chair and enjoyed his sister's success. And then he turned to face Sokka, intending to elbow his friend. But Sokka's eyes were still fixed, dreamy and far away, and this time Zuko noticed that they were not looking at Azula, but at the girl standing next to her.

**Author's Notes: **I really don't have much to say about this one. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

[1] – I guess when you don't have last names, you don't have middle names for your mothers to scream either.

[2] – That's one way to tell the Allegory of the Cave… I guess.


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the characters nor the setting of Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is merely a work of fanfiction.

**Author's Notes: **This is a short chapter. Not much happens. Next one will start with the gang on a boat en route to Ember Island.

**Chapter 34**

When it suited him the Lord of the Land of the Kindling Flame had a short memory. When it suited him, the Lord of the Land of the Kindling Flame had a memory as long as the shadows cast by the setting sun. But for the fact that he was Agni's Most Favored Son, and that the nation's steward had to be as constant as Agni as he dragged his chariot through the sky each day, one might have even called Ozai fickle.

Today his memory was short. Just an hour ago, he had wondered if his daughter was going mad. Now the thought was banished from his mind, as thoroughly as his son had been banished from his realm.

Today his memory was long. Azula had been his joy from the moment she had been born, and his joy from the moment she had first bent fire. As he saw Azula, standing, his heart swelled with pride and love, and he remembered every single one of Zuko's shortcomings.

The Princess had prepared a report to go along with her marvelous presentation. Where her presentation before the court had been a glamorous exercise of her prodigious talent for propaganda, the report was a dryer artifact, but ultimately, a more useful one to the head of state. It detailed the population of water bending healers, their efficacy, and outlined the costs and benefits of using female water bending healers on the front lines, as well as how to ensure that the program would be a social success.

"And to think," the Fire Lord said, as he closed the report, "that we've been killing them for all these years."

Iroh, who hadn't seen the presentation and who hadn't been able to read the report, nodded. "Yes. Who would have thought the other nations had something to offer us?"

"There is another thing, my Lord," Azula said.

"Oh?"

"I made another discovery in the North. One, which, I believe has the potential to be much more valuable than the water healers." She produced another report and handed it to the Fire Lord.

"His name is Flem, Doctor Flem. He is a member of the Fa family."

"Doctor Fa Flem? I haven't heard of him."

"No, I imagine you haven't," Iroh interrupted. "His sister is Fa Ma-Tel. I think the Fa family likes to maintain his existence something of a secret." Azula resisted the urge to look at her uncle. In any case, his face was inscrutable.

The Fire Lord frowned. "Proceed, Azula."

"In the interests of full disclosure, you should know that Doctor Flem has a… reputation. At best, he is described as an eccentric. Those less charitable have called him a quack or a lunatic."

"I see," Ozai said skeptically. The Lord of the Land of the Kindling Flame had a short memory. He found himself wondering where his daughter was going, and if his fear from the hour before might not have been merited, after all.

"However, if history is any indication, genius is often misunderstood and taken for madness."

"And you think this Flem is a genius?"

"Fa Flem graduated first in his class. I have had several of his teachers interviewed. They all remembered him, and they all agreed that while his methods were unconventional, his ideas often proved to have merit.

"Additionally, every ship he has ever worked on has lost fewer men to illness than is average.

"But, more than anything, there is the evidence I have seen with my own eyes." She stood up, clapped her hands, and a two guards entered the room, dragging a shackled savage. The guards brought him before the Fire Lord and pushed him to his knees.

"This is Bato." Azula said by way of introduction. "He is a member of the Southern Water Tribe. If you'll observe his lips?"

Ozai looked at the man. "They're smooth. And the same color as the rest of his face. That's… odd."

"My Lord, when I first laid eyes on this man, he _didn't have lips_.

"Sokka, poor overzealous pet, had given the order that Bato be kept quiet. A clever soldier decided the easiest way of doing that would be to melt Bato's mouth closed. When I first saw him, this man's face was a festering mess of blood, burned tissue, and pus. Fever racked his body, boiled his blood.

"Princess Yue and Doctor Flem managed to save him."

"I've seen Princess Yue's skill, what was Flem's role?"

"First," Azula smiled, "he cleaned the wound. With fire-maggots. I've never seen anything like it. That allowed Princess Yue to regrow his face, but the infection had spread to his blood and healing it was beyond the scope of even Princess Yue's skill. The severity of the fever made it impossible for the water healers to manipulate his chi. I lowered his temperature—and before you claim that's impossible Uncle, I have several witnesses—but even then, the infection was too much for the water healers.

"Doctor Flem asked me for permission to treat him with a medicine he was developing as a hobby. And well, you'll see him here, good as new."

"And how good is a new Water Tribesman?"

"Oh, it varies. This one isn't a particularly impressive specimen, Father, but he's smarter than Sokka's sister."

"Is he? Maybe the fever ruined his brain."

"The Fire Lord is free to test the savage."

Ozai considered the man. "So, you almost died."

Bato was silent, until Azula prompted him: "The Fire Lord asked you a question."

"Yes," Bato spat out finally.

"Yes?" Azula asked.

"Yes. Your. Highness."

"And how do you feel?"

Bato knew he couldn't say what he wanted to say, so he was quiet for a moment before answering. "Physically… any ills I feel I cannot attribute to my illness."

"The Princess doesn't do you justice, you're much cleverer than Prince Sokka's sister."

Azula smiled menacingly, then patted Bato's head. "He can be taught."

"That is also promising. So, tell me daughter, what do you want me to do about this Doctor?"

"I would not be so impudent as to tell the Fire Lord what to do. I have engaged Doctor Flem as my personal physician and he has decided to leave his post with the Navy to stay in the capital. I have also reached out to the University. I intend to endow a chair for the good Doctor and fund his research."

"And how will you fund his research?"

"From my own funds."

Ozai nodded. He wasn't sure if Azula was so confident that this Flem would be successful that she wanted to keep him under her control, or if she was uncertain enough that she was reluctant to pass the risk to the Fire Lord. Either way, it seemed a good strategy, and if Ozai didn't have to pay for it, he had no objection.

"However, Father, there is one matter in which I would appreciate the Fire Lord's aid and blessing."

"Name it and you shall have it."

"As Doctor Flem's research advances, he will need test subjects. Human subjects, to find the most efficient doses and determine if there are any side effects—

"You want to ask the Fire Lord permission to experiment on people," Iroh cut her off.

"On Earth Kingdom prisoners of war."

Ozai shrugged. "Yes. Of course, that won't be a problem at all."

Azula smiled. Iroh was quiet.

* * *

"You can remove the shackles," Azula told the guard. He looked at her quizzically and she rolled her eyes. "If you need shackles to keep him in order, he deserves to cause what ever mayhem he can, and you deserve to disembowel yourself." Then she smiled sweetly "Take him to Prince Sokka's quarters. He wants to see Lady Kya."

"You're letting me see her?" Bato asked.

"That was our deal, wasn't it?"

Bato didn't answer. The savage had thought she was lying. She laughed. "Dear Bato, I _never_ lie," she lied. "And I certainly don't go back on my word." She turned to the guards. "Get the poor man out of my sight."

One of the guards nodded and disappeared with Bato. The Princess sighed and looked at the rest of her body guards. She rued the day she'd had the poor judgment to try and save Sokka from her meddling uncle's suspicions. Now, she couldn't get rid of Sokka _or_ her guards. Azula knew she didn't need guards. She didn't need guards to keep her safe. She didn't.

Suddenly, she felt sick.

It had to be psychological. It was psychological.

Not that she was insane.

She was not insane.

She wanted to get rid of the guards. Her father was pleased with her, but his admonition stuck in her memory and stung. To escape the guards would be child's play, but it would make her father angry, and that was something Azula couldn't afford. So she resolved to go the only place she knew she could be free, her own apartments. She dismissed the guards at her door and had her maids call for Flem.

The Doctor arrived in an hour. The wait made Azula feel worse, so much so that by the time Flem arrived, she was in bed with all the fires out and the blinds shut.

Flem was by her bedside in an instant, asking questions about how she felt and when it had started. In five minutes he'd procured a pill from his bag and given it to Azula. She downed it with water, and like magic, the pounding pain in her head had disappeared.

"You really are a miracle worker, aren't you?"

Flem shook his head. "Doctors are men of science. Miracles are objects of magic."

Azula laughed. "Well. Perhaps. But if you are not a miracle worker, then perhaps you are a miracle. That is nearly good enough, don't you think?"

The Princess's light tone set Flem ill at ease. He wasn't used to receiving compliments from women, especially not pretty women. In fact, the only really pretty woman he knew other than Azula was his sister Ma-Tel, and she rarely had a nice thing to say about him.

"I wanted you to know," Azula started, "that I have endowed a chair for you at the University."

"Teaching?" Flem asked? Teaching was difficult. People, Flem had learned, could be very stupid.

"If you'd like. But no. I want to give you a laboratory. I want you to continue to develop the medicine you gave that savage in the North. I want you to figure out how we can make it so bottles of the stuff are in every doctor's office."

That was a different matter. Flem's face lit up like a child's face on Solstice. He quickly forgot himself and began to talk about everything he would need. He was naming animals and plants and instruments that Azula had never heard of. But Flem had helped her regain her father's favor and rid her of her headache, and if her investment in his work paid off, it could mean the crown for her, so she let him talk for hours, and at the end, his enthusiasm had infected her.

* * *

Flem left Azula in a great mood. Then Iroh came and ruined it all for her. She really would have preferred to go out into the city and drag Ty Lee and Mai to the theater, but she welcomed her uncle into her apartments and had one of her maids bring tea.

"The Fire Lord is very impressed with your work," he told her.

Azula pressed her lips. She would have smiled, but her uncle was blind, so there was no need to put on a mask.

"How had you heard of Doctor Flem?" she asked.

"Oh. I was with the court physician. My scars hurt terribly at night."

Azula felt something uncomfortable in the pit of her stomach. She was glad Flem had left the pills with her.

"In any case, Doctor Zing was disappointed you would no longer be requiring his services."

"I'm sorry your scars hurt," Azula lied. "You know, when I saw Princess Yue I asked her if it would be possible for water healing to help with a scar.[1] She said it would be possible to smooth the tissue over, and that it _might_ be possible to cut out the scar and grow unscarred tissue in its place. It's an option you might want to consider."

Iroh nodded. "Thank you Princess. But that was not the issue I wanted to address. The Fire Lord has sent me to talk to you about our joint project."

This time, Azula's lips curled up in earnest. "My fiancé."

"Indeed. After appraising the options, the Lord of the Land of the Kindling Flame has decided to use the negotiations with Chief Arnook—

"What negotiations? I already negotiated the terms of the treaty!" Azula answered perhaps a bit too quickly.

"The ceremonial negotiations. There will be no further negotiations, not really, but the people of the Water Tribe do not know that."

Azula nodded.

"During the ceremonial negotiations with Chief Arnook," Iroh continued, "the Fire Lord would like to send the continent from the Northern Tribe on a cultural expedition to see the glories of the Fire Nation. I shall be taking Princess Yue and Master Pakku to the art galleries tomorrow morning, and in the evening to the Royal Opera. But after that, the Fire Lord thinks the Water Tribe representatives, sans Chief Arnook, of course, should go see something they've never seen before in their lives"

Azula snorted. "I doubt they've seen anything like the galleries or the opera."

Iroh ignored her and continued. "The beach. We're sending them to Ember Island."

That made Azula smile. "And your sending Sokka there to act as a cultural emissary."

Iroh nodded. "Yes. It will buy us time to delay your wedding and allow us to come up with an effective strategy."

"Oh, Ember Island," Azula said wistfully. "Yes. They don't have anything like that place anywhere in the world."

"The Fire Lord thinks it would be ideal if you and Prince Zuko went. Lady Toph might go too."

"How multicultural," Azula said. If she weren't so sure of her success that morning, she would have thought she was being conned into banishment alongside Sokka. But as it was, she felt confident of her position, at least for the moment, and the trip came as a great relief. Her body had not fully recovered from the abuse it had suffered in the north and she'd been under a great deal of stress. Days of lying on the beach and soaking up sunshine sounded like a welcome respite. And leaving the Palace would grant her freedom from the body guards she now had to carry with her wherever she went and her father's watchful eyes. She could sit and relax and think of nothing more than killing Sokka.

"I think I'll come too," Iroh said, suddenly sounding very tired. "I think some rest would do me good."

And there it was again, that uncomfortable feeling. She wondered what it was, and how Iroh seemed to know exactly what to say to make her feel it.

**Author's notes: **this will be the last one for a few weeks, at least. Classes are starting again, and I have a lot of work to do.

I wanted to say, also, that last time I got a somewhat upsetting anonymous review. It wasn't upsetting because it said this story was bad (which it didn't) or anything like that, but rather, because it came across as obnoxious and entitled. All the review did was complain about the update schedule. (And just for the record, there is a great deal of difference between "Please update soon" and "update more often"-"update soon" is a totally sweet request, esp. because I often try and have cliff-hangers.)

In one way, I guess that's a compliment of sorts. But, here's the thing, DEMANDING that I write more often, without even commenting on the contents of the chapter, is kind of rude. It's entitled and presumptuous. I know the update scheduled is not ideal. I've addressed it time and time again in the A/Ns. i have, several times, suggested writing "Previously ons." I've taken to footnoting things that were mentioned in past chapters. I know this is a complicated story and reading a few pages every other month is not ideal. I'm interested in solutions.

But here's a solution that's off the table: a regular update schedule. I have a lot of things on this plate, and this story just can't be a priority. I write it when I have two things: time and inspiration. Sometimes, just when I have the latter. This story has long ago ceased to be a hobby. I write it because there are people on this website with whom I've established relationships and who want to keep reading. It's more a labor of love for the audience than for the show. So, to have a random anonymous person sort of just whine about the update schedule sort of hurts.

Everyone else: thanks for bearing with me. Reviews are love.

[1] – Chapter 19


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: **Blood, Silk, and Steel  
**Rating: **T, although the rating may go up.  
**Warnings: **AU, dark!Sokka, character death, **bad language**, references to sex (nothing explicit) extreme violence, and general conniving and cruelty on behalf of the people you would expect it from.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the characters nor the setting of Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is merely a work of fanfiction.

**Author's Notes: **Eh.

**Chapter 35**

It was ridiculous, Sokka thought, to send the Royal Barge to Ember Island. The massive royal boat would look out of place in the resort island's small and modest port. But, of course, the Fire Lord couldn't send Arnook's daughter to Ember Island on a wooden ferry. This was supposed to be a show of might. The Fire Lord was an oak when he needed to be an oak and an oak when he needed to be a reed, and that was just as well, Sokka thought, though it annoyed him now.[1]

The savage knew the Fire Lord well enough to know that this wasn't a cultural mission. This wasn't about fostering ties with the Water Tribes. Reeds would care about such things, but not oaks. Iroh and Zuko would care. Azula, if she saw profit in it, would care. But Ozai, Sokka knew, wouldn't care and wouldn't see the profit in it. Which meant, all things considered, that this trip wasn't about the Northern Water Tribe. It had to be about another person on the barge that the Fire Lord wanted away from the Palace. It wouldn't have taken a genius to deduce who that person was, and Sokka was a genius of sorts.

The Fire Lord had tired of him. The Fire Lord wanted to be rid of him. He and Azula had tried, once already, to tie a snare around his neck. This was another trap, or at least, a delay until they could lay another trap, which was just as bad.

Sokka leaned over the barge's railing and focused on the sight of the powerful steel ship cutting the waves. Not for the first time he rued calling Azula a monster. That singularly stupid moment of weakness might yet cost him everything.

He sighed.

There was an upside to all of this.

Azula loved Ember Island. She loved its beaches and its markets; she loved the Summer Palace and the old mansion her family had used before Ozai acceded to the throne. She even loved the small house her mother had inherited. She loved the Ember Island Players, their theater and their plays. She loved dragging Sokka to see their stupid performances, loved ordering fireflakes extra hot, and curling up in her mother's private box to watch plays she could recite by heart. A bad pun in Sokka's mouth was idiocy; escaping the lips of a player, it was brilliance.

Azula was always Azula. She was always a schemer and a liar and a perfectionist. But at Ember Island, Azula was something she was never anywhere else: content. In all the time he'd known Azula, he'd only seen her relax in this one place. Ember Island brought her joy because it was Ember Island, not because it would help her strengthen her claim on the throne or build her up or tear Zuko down.

Azula was always Azula. But sometimes, rarely, and always on Ember Island, Azula simply was.

And therein lay Sokka's hope.

It wasn't a strong hope. It wasn't a bright hope. It didn't make up for the fact that he was de facto in exile. It didn't make up for the fact that he had been stupid enough to occasion a rift with Azula. It didn't make up for the fact that he would have gladly ripped her throat out, if he had thought he could get away with it.

But it was something. And for the moment, it would have to be enough.

* * *

Sokka was still lost in thought when Zuko edged up against him and swung an arm over his shoulders.

"What are you brooding about?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not brooding."

The Prince laughed. "Come on Sokka, you're talking to me. I spent _years_ brooding. I know what it looks like, and you, my dear friend, are brooding."

"It's… nothing."

"I won't be offended if you tell me that you're upset we just got exiled to Ember Island. I'm upset about it myself."

"No, no, it's not that. After being in the North I'm really looking forward to some rest and relaxation under the sun."

"So, what is it?"

Sokka groaned. "Women."

Zuko lauged. "Can't live with them, can't live without them. But what's bothering you in particular?"

"Pretty much everything. Katara hates me and Azula's not far behind, and the truth of the matter is I deserve it." Then he sighed again, "Or, at least—I don't know if I deserve it, but I understand them."

This time it was the Prince's turn to sigh. "You know—I met a girl recently…"

Sokka turned with a raised brow and a mischievous grin. "A _girl_?"

"An Earth Kingdom peasant."

Sokka's face fell. "Oh."

"Yeah. And you know what the weird thing was?"

Sokka shrugged.

"She _didn't _hate me. Me, Zuko, First Born Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation and Heir to the Throne. She didn't hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"No, but you love the Fire Nation. She hated it. But she didn't hate _me_."

"You know what you need?" Sokka asked.

"What?"

"The same thing I need, a good stiff drink. And maybe seven more after that. The minute we get off this boat, I'm dragging you to the nearest tavern. My treat."

* * *

Azula wanted to go to the beach. She wanted to lie down in the sand and feel the heat of the sun weighing down against her skin.

But there were appearances to maintain. This trip was supposed to be about sharing Fire Nation culture with the savages, and the savages—other than Sokka—had nothing to wear. So the first order of business now that everyone was set up in the Summer Palace was to drag Princess Yue, Katara, and Kya to the market and get them outfitted with beach-appropriate wear.

Azula stopped by the Princess Yue's room to extend the invitation and relished the fact that there were no guards at her back.

"Thank you," Yue said after Azula explained. "But you've been so generous already—I wouldn't want to abuse the Fire Lord's hospitality."

"Abuse the Fire Lord's hospitality?" Azula laughed. "Nonsense. The Lord of the Land of the Kindling Flame offers only that which he wishes to give. What is offered is freely offered. Besides, you really can't go to the beach in what you're wearing—you'll roast under the sun, you won't be able to go swimming, and what's worse, you'll get sand everywhere."

"Very well then," Yue admitted defeat.

A grin appeared on Azula's face. "Wonderful. I'm going to go extend an invitation to Lady Kya and Lady Katara, would you like to come along?" she asked.

"Katara…" the name seemed familiar to Yue. She recognized it as a Water Tribe name. "That's Sokka's sister, isn't it?"

"Yes. She's _Prince_ Sokka's sister. And Lady Kya is his mother."

Something grabbed Yue's heart and shoved it in her throat, just for an instant. She wasn't exactly sure what it was—fear, anticipation, surprise, or something else entirely. But suddenly the expedition Azula was proposing took on an entirely different tone.

"Yes," Yue said, perhaps too quickly.

Azula couldn't blame Yue. She too was profoundly curious about the woman who had birthed a monster like Sokka and the little girl he hated so much.

* * *

Kya opened the door cautiously. Sokka didn't have apartments in the Summer Palace, so she and Katara had simply been given rooms near Sokka's. That was bad enough because it removed Sokka as a necessary intermediary between them and the Fire Nation, but to make matters worse, Sokka had disappeared almost as soon as they had arrived—some business he said he had to carry out with Prince Zuko—and she wasn't sure what to do about visitors in her son's absence. But she smiled widely as soon as she saw Azula was the one on the other side. "Good morning, my Princess," she said warmly.

"Good morning, Lady Kya," Azula answered.

"Oh, please my child, call me Kya, or mother if it isn't too bold for me to say—

"I'm afraid that is too bold," Azula said with fiery venom, but then she regained her composure a second later and smiled.

"Please forgive me," Kya begged. "I meant no offense. It is a custom of my people—when our children marry we see it not as losing a child, but as gaining another."

"What a charming way of thinking of it," Azula said with an airily condescending tone. "You savages are so quaint. But Lady Kya, I've come to invite you and your daughter on a shopping expedition—I imagine your son has not yet provided you with a proper wardrobe, and I know him well enough to know you don't have a bathing suit yet."

"How well you know my son, Princess—I'm glad. He's provided a few things, but nothing like a bathing suit—or at least, I don't think he's given us bathing suits, as I don't know what they are."

"They're special clothes for swimming and lounging about at the beach. I'm taking Princess Yue of the Northern Tribe to purchase some, and I thought you and Lady Katara might like to join us.

"We'd be honored, wouldn't we, Katara?"

Katara, who had been trying very hard to mind her own business turned to look and nodded. "Of course, mother," she said without bothering to hide the fact that the last thing she wanted to do was join Azula on a shopping trip.

"I think this will be quite the experience for you—Sokka tells me you don't have markets in the South."

Kya sighed wistfully. "Oh, we did, when I was a girl. But then… it's been many, many years since I've had the pleasure of visiting one."

"I wonder whose fault that could be," Katara muttered under her breath.

* * *

Neither of them was particularly in the mood to be recognized, so they ended up in a ratty little bar in a small street far away from the main thoroughfare. It was early for drinking, so the bar was quiet, just a surly bartender and an old drunk at the bar. The bartender couldn't even be bothered to lift his face when the pair slid into a booth in the back.

* * *

Zuko clapped his hand. "Another bottle of yer fines' soju," he slurred.

"You've had enough to drink," the bartender called out from the other end of the room.

"I'm Prince Zuko," Zuko exclaimed. "You'll do as I say."

"You're a drunk fool," the bartender answered.

"You watch yer tongue, or'll cut it out," Sokka threatened, but not very seriously.

"Nah," Zuko shook his head. "I mebbe a drunk fool, but I'm a drunk fool with gold to burn." He pulled out his purse and let it fall on the table with a loud clink.

"Puthat away," Sokka said, pushing the bag of gold back towards Zuko. "I said I'd pay." He got up marched—or rather, wobbled—right up to the bar and laid down two gold coins, which were enough to pay for all the booze in the joint. "Innda last few weeks I nearly died, I got mauled, and my girlfriend's pissed as fuck with me. I deserve a bloody bottle of soju."

The bartender couldn't argue with the logic of the two shiny coins on the grimy. He nodded and pulled out another bottle.

Sokka grabbed it out of his hand and turned around to face Zuko. He held the bottle up in triumph. "Nor'n Water Tribe, Gaoling, soju, we're on a roll my bro."

"On a roll," Zuko nodded. But when Sokka poured him another glass of the clear burning liquid, the Prince frowned.

"Wasswrong?" Sokka asked.

"Been thinkin'."

"Dangerous thing, thinking is."

Zuko laughed. "Oh yeah." He downed the shot Sokka had served him and poured himself another. "Hey, uh, Sokka?"

"Das my name."

"Have you ever… you know… made love t'a girl?"

Sokka snorted. "Make love t'a girl? 'Course not."

"So, y'av never been wit a girl?"

"What girl you think I woulda been wit? Your sister, or mine?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right."

"Why? There a girl you've been lookin' at?" Sokka asked, bringing the glass to his lips.

"No. Not—Fuck, I'm just gonna say it—I did it with a girl when I was in Gaoling. Or not in Gaoling, but—shit. It doesn't matter where." Zuko downed the shot and slammed it down on the table. He leaned in, and in a panic whispered, "Sokka, I made love to an Earth Kingdom peasant."

Whatever the savage had been expecting the Prince to say, it wasn't that. The revelation took him by surprise and he started to choke on the soju in his mouth.

Zuko leaned over to hit him on the back.

Sokka looked up, eyes wide in shock and cursing himself that he'd actually been stupid enough to get drunk. "Agni!" Sokka swore. "What the? What in Koh's name were you thinking?" Then a thought pierced the fog of intoxication and drove terror into Sokka's heart: "Are you in love with her?"

Zuko was stupid enough to renounce his claim on the throne for an Earth Kingdom nobody, but if that happened, then Azula would doubtlessly become Fire Lord and Sokka would be up the creek without a paddle. Everything would have been for nothing.

Zuko buried his face in his hands and Sokka's stomach sank even lower. But then Zuko looked up and the despair in his eyes wasn't that of a lover lost. "No," he whispered. "No," he said again, then choked. "I kidnapped her, and fucked her, and I left her in the middle of nowhere. I didn't even have the decency to take her to shore myself. I didn't love her. I just fucked her and left her."

Nothing coming out of Zuko's mouth was making any sense to Sokka. But Zuko was hyperventilating now and through the multilayered fog of intoxication, panic, and confusion Sokka saw that he needed to get Zuko out of sight.

He got up and like quicksilver he was at Zuko's side, pulling the drunken prince up. "Can't stay here," he told him. "This is a private conversation. We need to have it in private."

Zuko blinked and nodded.

"Actually," Sokka said, "I don't think we should go back to the Summer Palace."

Azula could be there, and if not Azula, then guards or servants whose loose lips would soon enough send whispers to Azula's ears.

That was how they ended up in an old abandoned hut—it was a respectable house, but by the Fire Lord's standards it would have been a hut—that had once belonged to Zuko's mother and which now belonged to Zuko and Azula. The doors were held closed with a heavy iron chain, but the rain and salt air of the island had eaten through the lock and Sokka was able to break it open with little trouble. The grass grew up, wild and untamed, and ferns and flowers had taken up residence at their leisure in such a way that would have horrified the Fire Lord's gardeners.

The indoors were even worse. Dust and moths had made their home in the tired living room, and Sokka shuddered to think what other vermin might nest there. When he pulled the white sheets off a divan a billowing cloud went up and caught the sunlight. The red of the cushions had faded with age, and though he was no expert in trends of Fire Nation fashion, Sokka guessed the furniture had not been in vogue for at least a century. But at least the white cloth had kept it clean, and when he led Zuko to sit on the divan, it mercifully did not fall out from under the prince.

Sokka knelt in front of Zuko and tried not to fall down. He swore that he'd never drink again.

"Calm down Zuko."

"Calm down?" Zuko roared and bolted up, pushing Sokka to the floor. "_HOW?_" he roared and the air crackled. "_How can I POSSIBLY **CALM** **DOWN**?_" There was a blazing light in Zuko's eyes that Sokka had dreamt of seeing in Zuko's eyes. It was a fire that he hadn't even seen in _Azula_. For the first time since he'd first laid eyes on him, Sokka was afraid of Prince Zuko.

The Prince kicked at the divan and a stream of hot fire flowed from him.

"This isn't about some Earth Kingdom sl—

"Don't. Don't you _dare_."

The divan was on fire and the blaze was growing.

Sokka scuttled back. "Zuko! The fire!"

That seemed to catch Zuko's attention. His eyes widened and then he put the fire out and let himself collapse on the floor.

"Zuko. Look at me. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

Zuko was silent for a few moments. "Do you know, Sokka," he asked finally, voice soft, "that the people of Ba Sing Se starved under the Second Siege?"

Sokka swallowed. "Yes."

"Who told you? Was it Azula?"

Sokka closed his eyes, massaged the bridge of his nose, and shook his head. "No. No one told me. But the Fire Nation burned all the farm land between the outer wall and the city proper. What else could have happened?"

Impossibly, Zuko crumpled even further. "So you knew. You knew the kinds of monsters we are."

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the salt air. Maybe it was the adrenalin coursing through his veins. He laughed.

"How can you laugh?"

"Zuko, you have no idea who you're talking to, do you?"

"You—

"Zuko. Fire Nation soldiers killed my father. They burned him alive. I saw the fire, heard the screams—smelt the soot and burning flesh. I don't need to tell you what that sounds like, flesh sizzling, drowned out by agony, what it smells like—human skin _cooking. _I couldn't get that smell out of my clothes—out of my hair—for months, and I'm not sure I'll ever get the screams out of my nightmares."

The Prince couldn't bear to lift his eyes.

"What could the Fire Nation do that is worse than that?" Sokka asked. "Your father leaves children orphans. Why should it matter whether it happens on the battlefield, on the village streets, or in Ba Sing Se?"

"Maybe it doesn't matter. It's all wrong."

"How can it be wrong, if it's what it takes for the Fire Nation to win the war?"

"What does the war matter? The Fire Nation began the war, and for what? To wage it, relentlessly for a hundred years? To murder and pillage and make orphans?"

"Listen, and listen well, Prince Zuko. You are talking to one of those orphans. And yet, I love the Fire Nation more than life itself. I've fought for it and bled for it." He pulled his boot off and thrust his foot in the Prince's face. "Look," he pointed at the wood and wire prosthetic he'd made himself, "Look. _This_ happened when I was in the North." He pulled at the wires and pulled the prosthetic off, revealing the angry red flesh of the stump—"Every step hurts. Every step burns. And I take my pride and joy in that. I am proud and thankful that my suffering has helped the Fire Nation—

"But, why, why?"

"You know the answer to that—you _must know it_. Every child of the Fire Nation knows of the Fire Nation's sacred duty, its heavy burden. The Fire Nation is advancing _history_, Zuko. The Fire Nation is blessed by Agni—empowered and imbued with sacred knowledge. The Fire Lord's power is a divine blessing. The Fire Nation—listen to it—The _Fire _Nation. What does Fire do? What it must! It spreads—

"And _kills_." Zuko reached for his face, deliberately or subconsciously he touched the rough patch of scar. "It kills and burns and hurts—

"And warms and illuminates. You're sister is right. The world lives in cold and darkness—

"Because we _push _them into cold and darkness."

"Zuko."

The Prince looked miserable. "What?"

"Let me tell you about the South Pole. It's dark. It's cold. It's dark for half the year. It's miserable. No one pushed us there. We were happy—not because we should have been happy—we were hungry and cold and half our lives were spent in darkness and the other half in blinding light. It sounds like hell, doesn't it? But we didn't know that. Because our pathetic little backwater, where the sun shines at midnight and the moon glows at noon was all we had ever known and all we could imagine.

"And we would have fought, tooth and nail, to keep our paradise. We lived like beasts in darkness, and we would have killed and died to stay there, because we couldn't imagine anything else. We couldn't imagine a place where it was dark when we slept and light when we woke, where we could strip off our shoes and run barefoot through grass. We couldn't imagine the perfume of fire lilies or the sweet taste of the mango, or the warmth of sunlight against bare skin. We couldn't imagine going to bed without fear of freezing before morning, or of going on a stroll without fear of being caught in a storm, or any other of the comforts you, as a blessed son of the Fire Nation have always assumed as your birthright, not as a prince, but as a man." Sokka reached out for the Prince's hand, and took it firmly. "I lived my life in darkness. It wasn't until I saw your father's black ships for the first time that my eyes were opened."

"Was it a good bargain, then?" Zuko laughed. "Your father's life, for light?"

Sokka didn't answer. He looked away. And immediately Zuko regretted his words. "Look, Sokka—I'm sorry, I'm drunk, I didn't mean to—

"You know, I don't think Azula has ever said something so bitter in her life," Sokka said finally, not waiting for the Prince to finish his apology. "I love her. But I know her. And I love her, with all her faults and virtues. And I know how happy she can be to twist the knife and pour salt into the wound—but never has she wounded me as you just did."

Sokka got up to leave. "Sokka, please, old friend," Zuko called out after him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to—

Sokka snorted. "It wasn't a bargain. I had no choice in the matter. I had no choice when your father sent his men to my miserable hovel. I had no choice when my father bound and gagged me and threw me in a chest. I had no choice when I heard my father's screams—I couldn't avert my eyes or block out the sound or forget it. I had no choice when the men of my village left." Sokka turned around like a feral beast, eyes dangerous now. "But you know when I did have a choice? Prince Zuko, Son of Fire Lord Ozai?

"When you, banished and dishonored came to my blasted corner of the world, to my spirit forsaken hovel. And you came, prancing and playing at being a Prince, when you were nothing more than a despised blemish on your father's honor, and demanded that we hand over the Avatar.

"I had a choice then. And I could have charged at you, cast my lot with the Avatar. What would have come of it? I have no idea. Perhaps you and your honored uncle would have subdued us all—and Aang,"—Zuko shuddered at the name—"would have ended up just the same. Maybe you would have had the stomach to kill us all—wipe out the last vestiges of the Southern Water Tribe and finish a job long in the making.

"Or maybe not. Maybe it would have been enough—my help. I was enough to subdue the Northern Tribe, after all. Maybe, with my help, Katara and Aang would have traveled the world and the war—that war you so loathe—would be over, the Fire Nation's glorious plans shattered by the wrath of a god-child.

"And what do you think the world would do to you, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation? If they hated you as you seem to wish for them to do—what would they do to your Lord Father, your Lady Sister? Your Honored Uncle who waged war against Ba Sing Se and swept through the Earth Kingdom with the fury and mercy of a wild fire?"

There was a different face on Sokka now. The face of a man possessed—the face of the savage. There was something dark and furious about him now—it put Zuko in mind of a story Lu Ten had told him to scare him when they had both been boys—a story about Agni's brother, Koh, who changed like quicksilver and was just as deadly.

"I can tell you what they would do to your uncle—crush his hands and pour boiling oil into his lungs, and see how the Dragon liked his fuel. And your father they would flay alive and parade his skin around the cities and the villages of the Earth Kingdom. And you Prince Zuko, last son of Sozin, they'd cut you from here to here," Sokka dragged an index finger down the whole length of Zuko's torso, "and feed you your own manhood to end the line of Sozin.

"And Azula? My beautiful Princess, the light of my eyes, the air I breathe, my brilliant, beautiful lady, strong like steel forged in fire, gorgeous like the rarest rubies, soft like the finest silk, brilliant like the brightest diamond?" Sokka's breath and voice trembled now, "If she were lucky, they would kill her. And that would be that. The most beautiful thing to be created in the history of the world, since Agni spilt his blood to make Man, would be gone.

"But worse, can you imagine? The taming of the Daughter of the Dawn? The breaking of her body, and spirit and mind—they'd do to her what you have done to Aang. And then, when there was nothing left of the brilliant woman that I love, but only the empty husk, as lovely and cold and empty as a golden cage, the Earth King would make her his—nothing more than a broken china doll to adorn his arm and secure his claim to the Fire Nation.

"Do you think there are only monsters in the Fire Nation?

"No.

"Monsters are older than men and hide amongst men, and they do not discriminate between the souls of air, water, earth, or fire.

"Do you think, for an instant that the unwashed masses of the Earth Kingdom wouldn't do to your people what Sozin did to the Air Nomads? But what Sozin did for the future, for history and progress, they would do for nothing more than petty vengeance. Because they're animals—animals that look like men, but aren't, or aren't yet, and could only begin to become so with the careful guidance of the Fire Nation.

"If you lose faith now, Prince, they will smell it, like the wolf-fox can smell fear or the shark-ray can smell blood, and they will not stop, because they cannot stop, and they will tear you apart limb from limb, and the light of Agni, that special, brilliant thing, will be stomped out and lost forever, and wouldn't that be so much worse, such a bigger loss than the petty widows and orphans of this war?"

"Wouldn't the people of the Earth Kingdom have the right to revenge themselves after what we've done?"

"No one has the right to put out the light—to block out the sun."

"So, Sokka, why aren't you among… the people clamoring for the blood of me and my people?"

Sokka's lips parted, but Zuko cut him off: "And don't just say it's because you love Azula, because you didn't know her when you handed me the Avatar."

Sokka closed his mouth and bit his lips. Finally, he raised his eyes, blue, clear like crystal and solid like ice. "Because, Prince Zuko, I didn't want my father's death to be in vain.

"Would it have been better if the War had never started?" Sokka raised his shoulders. "How can I possibly know?

"You know, I met the Moon Spirit, just recently, while I was on the precipice of death. And she told me that she could see both what it and what could be. I have no such gift—or curse—as it may be. But I can imagine a different world, where there was no war. Where would we be? Perhaps, you and I would still be here, on Ember Island, and we would be talking lightly of silly things, of pretty girls and lazy days. And my father might still be alive, to place a hand on my shoulder and tell me how proud he is of me. And my mother would stand besides him and smile as she hasn't smiled in the better part of a decade. And Katara would wrap her arms around me and mean it." He shrugged and laughed, and his voice sounded an inch away from tears, "And maybe, if I were lucky, I'd still be marrying your sister—who knows? Maybe the Southern Water Tribe would be proud and tall and glorious, a pearl to equal or best the Northern Tribe and I would be a Prince in name and fact, marrying the most beautiful woman in the Four Nations to cement the ties of friendship between our people—

"But you know what, Zuko? All of that—none of that is real. Things are as they are.

"It could have been another way—it could have been a thousand other ways.

"But it wasn't.

"This," he waived around him, "This is what we have to work with. And here's the thing. The War was started. Not by you or I. And it has gone on for a hundred years. And so we must accept it. We must make due with the world that we have, and make it better as best we can." Finally there was kindess in Sokka's eyes. "And we're not going to do that by folding over and dying. We do that by fighting. It's a struggle." He shrugged. "It's _my_ struggle. And yours. And maybe it would be kinder, easier if we didn't have to fight. But we do. And that's that. And that's all we can do, really."

And that was all Zuko needed to hear. He threw himself against his friend and held the savage close and tight, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, oh Sokka, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Amble hopelessly through life, I know," Sokka answered with a laugh that was choked by tears and emotion. Sokka hugged the Prince back, as tightly as he could to let the Prince know—or rather believe, that he was loved and supported, to give Zuko the love and support and moral affirmation he needed to keep from doing something stupid and ruining everything Sokka had worked so hard for.

Then he held him closer still, "But Zuko, you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You can never, ever tell _anyone anything_ you said, or I said. This conversation needs to be a complete secret, between you and me. You can't tell Azula or your father, or even your uncle. It has to stay between us and die with us, because if your father finds out that you—for so much as a millionth of a second questioned the war—

"Well.

"You know what he did the last time you questioned the war. And if you do it again, like this—if your father knows your concern wasn't for loyal Fire Nation soldiers, but for the orphans and widows of the Earth Kingdom, if he knows that knowing a single Earth Kingdom girl made you question everything, he will _never make you Fire Lord_. And if your sister finds out, she'll run to him as fast as her feet can carry her.

"I love her, you know, more than anything. With all my mind, body, and soul, and anything else there might be to me. But I love you too, like a brother, like the lord you will one day be, and you should know, there's nothing Azula wants more than to be Fire Lord, and if for a second she thinks she can take that from you without hurting you, she will do it."

Zuko nodded.

"Thank you. I'm so glad to have a friend like you."

"That's what I'm here for. Think nothing of it."

* * *

It was nearly dusk by the time Zuko and Sokka returned to the Summer Palace. They were almost completely sobered up, and at least Zuko's eyes weren't red any more, his voice was steady once again, and he looked like the perfect image of the Crown Prince of the Land of the Kindling Flame.

They were told by the palace staff that Azula and the rest of the party had returned earlier in the day, but that they had gone to the beach, so Sokka and Zuko took their dinner alone in the courtyard.

"You could have waited for us," Azula's voice called out as they were finishing desert.

"Sorry, sis," Zuko answered, turning around to great his sister with a smile. "We didn't know when you'd be back."

Azula laughed, "I'm just kidding of course. We had dinner at the beach. Lao-Gong has an amazing new desert. We'll have to go all together again tomorrow."

"Sounds great. Why don't you girls join us, we're about to have tea. Mint with licorice and cinnamon."

Azula chuckled. "My favorite. It sounds divine—I'll go get the others."

In a few minutes they were all sitting in the courtyard by the fountain. Since they were on vacation, Azula had decided to forgo the second table that was needed to accommodate everyone and instructed the servants to bring out the floating lanterns instead.

She leaned back along the fountain's edge, still wearing the bright red swim clothes and golden jewels from the day. Her milky skin looked like alabaster under the pale moonlight. She sank her hand into the water and raised her teacup with the other. A small moan of contentment escaped her lips.

"I'd forgotten how wonderful this place is."

Yue nodded. If Azula's skin was bright like alabaster, Yue's hair seemed to glow like moonlight itself. The candlelight from the fountain caught in her eyes like starlight. "This is a beautiful land. I could not in my wildest dreams have imagined such beauty. Even this fountain is gorgeous."

Sokka smiled into his tea. "Yes. I don't know if there's anything more beautiful in the world than this."

And as he said that, his eyes never left Yue.

Zuko saw how his friend's eyes rested on the Northern Princess, and seemed to follow the rise and swell of her breasts in keeping with the timing of her breathing.

For a second, Zuko paused to look at her, really look at her. Azula had done a wonder with her the other day in court, and now, again, the Northern Princess was a sight to behold dressed in white silks that brought out the color and curves of her flesh and left just enough to the imagination.

Zuko's eyes went from Princess Yue to Sokka's face, then to the curve of Azula's lips as she leaned against her fiancé and called him her pet as she often did.

Prince Zuko did not like what he was seeing. He did not like it in the least.

He faked a yawn—he needed to get away, to think about what was happening, and how to stop it, how to save his sister and his best friends from themselves.

"I think I'm going to head off to bed," he said, sounding wearier than he had intended.

"Sleep well dear brother," his sister said, more softly than she usually did. She leaned in to kiss him, which caught him by surprise.

"You're a little warm," she said, pressing her hand to his forehead."

"I was out in the sun all day," he explained, though it was mostly a lie. Better to say that he had been in the sun than to admit to having gotten so tremendously drunk that he had devolved into a bawling child.

He got up and suddenly felt more tired than he had.

He turned to leave, thinking now, in earnest of disappearing into the soft comfort of his bed. He took three steps—suddenly it seemed hard to walk—a fourth, a fifth, and suddenly he hit the ground. It didn't hurt however, because he was already out by the time he hit the hard stone floor.

Azula and Sokka were by his side almost before he hit the ground, and Yue joined them just a second later.

The Prince's skin, suddenly, was boiling.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter went painfully slowly. The first half was written over the course of several weeks, where I'd often write three sentences, delete two, write two more, delete three, write one, and give up. The second half was written all at once.

I always thought the magical malady that attacked Zuzu in "The Earth King" was kind of pointless. It came from nowhere, and that's more or less where it went too. But I figure, if it's in the canon, why not have it here too? That way I can tie Zuko in with this whole mess with the spirits, which is sort of going on very subtly behind the scenes.

Not sure how I feel about the slurring evaporating. This is certainly not a great chapter. It's very dialogue heavy—worse, it's monologue heavy. But, eh, I'm friggin' sick of it. And I want reviews.

[1] See Aesop's fable on the subject of the Oak and the Reed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Previously On ****_Blood, Silk, and Steel_**

**From Chapter 6: **

_Lu Ten suddenly tackled his father in a fearful embrace. "Don't leave Dad. Lord Agni wishes you to leave, but he will not stop you from staying. If you turn back, it will be hard. Stay with me and Mother. We can be a family again."_

_The old man took his son in his arms as well. "If I turn back, will I return to this place?"_

_"Of course Father, in time."_

_Iroh breathed heavily, then let go of his son. "Then, I am afraid, I must go."_

_Lu Ten let his father go and smiled sadly. "I knew you would say that; I had hoped you wouldn't. Your decision is wise and selfless—Lord Agni will be pleased, but I must take something from you to show him." Iroh closed his eyes and nodded. "Forgive me Father," Lu Ten whispered as he raised both his hands to his father's face and took the trophy Agni required. "Now—_

"Live!" Zuko ordered, and so Iroh did.

**From Chapter 29**

_I have come to a resolution. I will not have the Spirits steal from me. I am Iroh. I carry  
within me the blood of Agni and Sozin and Azulon. I am fire. Who are the Spirits to judge  
me, when the worst I have done is no crime, but only the product of my most heartfelt  
love? I swear it, upon my Lu Ten's grave, upon - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - , the Spirits  
will tremble at my coming, will regret the audacity they had, to think that they could steal  
my son from me. _

_I am coming, and even Koh will pale in comparison to my fury. _

_Lu Ten, you will live, you will rule, and you will end this war. _

**From Chapter 31**

There were many myths of Agni. And in each, he wore a different face.

There was the selfless Agni, who had cut his veins of his own free will to mingle it with the blood of his brethren to make clay. The selfless Agni, who, when making men took for himself the challenge of fashioning two things: the mind of man, to dream, and the hands of man, to let man bring dreams to life. The selfless Agni who cooked the clay as the other spirits did their part to bring it to life.

There was the clever Agni who tricked Koh into taking the lesser sacrifices and kept man from starving by it.

There was the tender Agni, who loved Tui and kissed her every night.

There was the howling Agni, who swore enmity against La when the later refused him his sister's hand in marriage.

There was the clever Agni, neither selfless nor tender, who scorned by the Moon took a mortal bride and on her sired a son to whom he gave three gifts: a scroll and brush with which to safeguard knowledge, the skill of fashioning metal into useful object, and a pet dragon to teach the child how to master knowledge. There was the clever Agni, who did not howl, but rather took his son, learned in writing, metalwork, and firebending, and in calm and soothing tones explained, "You are blood of my blood. And as I have given you blood, you shall repay me in kind."

Agni wore as many faces as his brother, friend and foe, enemy and ally, Koh.

What face had he shown Azula?

And why had he shown his face to her?

Iroh would have given anything to know, but he had nothing left to barter.

**And now, onto our feature presentation:**

**Chapter 36**

_Zuko sat up, or tried to. The fever had broken, but it had left him exhausted. Weariness lived in his muscles, and as he tried to prop himself up his elbow gave out and he fell back on the cushions. At least they were soft, he thought, though he wished it weren't so dark or so cold. It was freezing, and he couldn't see anything. He let himself lie back and breathed hot fire into the night, warming himself up and bringing light into the room if only for a moment. _

_He knew there was no hope of getting to the fireplace himself. He tried to call out, but his voice failed him. His throat was dry and the words rasped in his throat. He could barely hear himself—he was sure the nurses outside wouldn't. _

_So the fireplace was not an option. He turned his head towards the dresser. It was a foot away from his head, but he couldn't see anything on it, the room was so dark. Getting his arm to move was an ordeal, all of him felt like it was made of lead, or like lead that could feel pain. But eventually he managed. Blinded by the darkness he felt around until he knocked over a candle. He set it upright and felt his way up the candle until his thumb and index finger held the wick, and finally, there was light. _

_"Careful, Nephew," he heard his uncle call. _

_"Uncle Iroh?" he asked. _

_"I'm here."_

_Zuko wondered how long his uncle had been in the dark with him. Why hadn't his uncle had the fireplace lit? The light—there was something about light—Zuko couldn't remember. But the dark—_

_"It's dark, Uncle."_

_"So rest your eyes," his uncle answered. _

_"I'm cold, Uncle."_

_"A little cold never hurt anyone."_

_Zuko shivered. He fumbled for the candle. His uncle did not help. The candle fell and the fire caught on the tapestry on the wall._

_His uncle did not move to put the fire out or reign it in, and Zuko was too weak to put it out. The fire danced and cast shadows about the room, though it seemed there were some places where the light could not reach and the dark remained. _

_The light caught in his uncle's golden eyes._

_A thought nagged at Prince Zuko, but he couldn't quite remember what it was that bothered him. _

_"Rest Prince Zuko," his uncle's voice told him, but Zuko couldn't sleep. He was afraid of the dark_.

* * *

Zuko's fever would not abate. The fire was coming from within, and even Azula could not pull it out. Yue and the island doctor had been tending to the Prince for hours, but it seemed like there was nothing to do but keep the Prince as comfortable as they could.

After three hours, Azula got up with a yawn.

"Ling will be here in the morning. Make sure my brother is here to greet him then. I'm going to bed. If my brother's condition worsens, wake me."

Sokka would have liked to leave too. But Zuko was his only ally in the Fire Nation Court. But if there was one organ in Sokka's body that held more influence over the savage than his cunning mind, it was his growling stomach. And at three in the morning, hunger finally overtook him.

"I'm going to the kitchen for food," he announced. "Does anyone want anything?"

"Coffee," the Fire Nation doctor said.

Yue simply shook her head as she pressed the wet sponge to Zuko's face once more.

"You should eat," Sokka told her. "Actually, you should go to sleep."

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't," he disagreed, but he argued no more with her and left in search of sustenance.

* * *

The kitchen staff was all asleep, and as Sokka wanted silence, he didn't bother waking them. The kitchen itself was dark, and cool, a welcome respite from the heat of Zuko's bedroom. The light from his lamp was dim, but good enough. There was no reason, he thought, to bother lighting the kitchen lamps.

He found some stale fireflakes and downed them at once, but the small amount of food only whetted his hunger more. He searched around until his found some mango. It was good and ripe, he could see, so he peeled and cut it into a bowl and set it aside for Yue. He was almost certain he could entice her with it.

For himself he found some dried sausage—not quite the whale-cow jerky he loved, but close enough to make his mouth water.

All he needed now was the coffee for the doctor. After fifteen minutes of searching, he had managed to find some whole beans, but no grounds. He ground some in a mortar he found, and then, with the fire from his lamp, he lit the stove to boil water.

The small flame ballooned into a bonfire for a second, enough to singe his eyebrows. He yelped in surprise and fell back, stumbling over his feet and falling on his arse.

He didn't need Azula's giggle to know what had happened, but the Princess giggled nonetheless.

"I knew you'd come here, sooner or later," she said, dangerous amusement running through her eyes.

He shrugged, ignoring the burning sensation in his face. No serious damage had been done, but he fully expected to have something that looked like a bad sunburn in the morning and was hardly looking forward to days of peeling layers of dead skin from his face. "A man's got to eat."

The amusement left her eyes and the flame in his lamp flickered dangerously. "Did you poison my brother?"

He barked out a laugh. "Of course not. I love the Prince very much. He's like a brother to me."

"As someone who has a brother, I know that doesn't mean very much."

"Well then, my darling wife to be, what can I say? He was fine all day with me. He only fell ill after he had dinner with you…"

That made her angry. Sokka didn't care, she was already angry, and Azula did not know feelings in moderation. What more could she do? Try harder to murder him? She was already trying her hardest. He put the kettle on the stove.

"If you think murdering Zuko is going to get you back in my good graces—

"Azula. Darling. Light of my life, apple of my eye, heart of my breast. If you think I'm stupid enough to think you _have_ good graces, frankly, I'm not sure why you trusted me so much. If I poisoned Zuko, I would do nothing more than eliminate my only patron at court and give you that excuse you want so desperately to tie me to the stake. You weren't grateful to your mother for giving you life, why should I expect you to be grateful to me for giving you the crown?"

"I am going to have so much fun, listening to you scream as you die."

The water was done boiling, so he poured it over the grounds. "Oh, baby, the things you say when you're worried about your big brother. I only wish Katara felt so warmly towards me. But you needn't worry, I'm sure he'll be alright. If neither you nor Yue nor the doctor can get his fever down, I'm betting it's not a disease of this world. Or maybe it's just sunstroke and too much drinking. But he'll be alright soon enough, and it'll be a happy day for the Fire Nation when it still has its Crown Prince, waiting there, in front of you in line."

He didn't wait for Azula to answer. He took the coffee and the mango and went back to where Zuko was burning up.

* * *

_The darkness was eating the fire, and with it the heat and the light. And it was all Zuko could do to keep the fire going. _

_"Prince Zuko, sleep," his uncle said, "stop bending the fire. You'll tire yourself out. Sleep. Rest."_

_Zuko was in the habit of ignoring his uncle. Of fighting with his uncle. The last time he had fought with his uncle—_

* * *

_The darkness was eating he fire, and with it the heat and the light. The darkness was surrounding him, and all he could see was the glint of his uncle's eyes._

* * *

_The last time he had fought with his uncle. _

* * *

_The fire was glinting in his uncle's eyes._

_His uncle didn't have eyes._

* * *

Sokka was handing the mango to Yue when Zuko gave a frightened yelp.

A single syllable escaped his lips. Through it all, his face didn't betray the emotion of his fear.

And then the fire went out, and the room, which had been scalding and humid, became colder than the North.

* * *

_"You know my name. You spoke it, just now. You know who I am, and you should know you can't hide from me in the dark, Nephew."_

_"I'm not your nephew."_

_"Oh, but you are. Aren't you? You are a son of Agni. That makes you my nephew."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I wanted to see you, Nephew of mine, child of Light, only son of Ozai."_

_"My Uncle's face—_

_"Ah yes. Agni's most favored son. It hurt my brother to part with it, but I was owed a debt, and little Agni always did know what I liked best."_

_"He's not," Zuko answered, his voice sounded small in his ears, and he wasn't sure if it was the vast expanse of dark and cold eating up his voice, or if it was him, squeaking like a child. He felt like a child. "My father is. Agni's Most Favored Son."_

_Koh chuckled, and even in the darkness—there was no light at all—Zuko could see the spirit's face contorting. The expression did not suit his uncle's face. "Is that what you think, Nephew? No. No. Ozai sits on the throne by Agni's grace, but not by any special love my brother has for your father. Your Uncle, my baby brother's pet, oh, he was a naughty, naughty boy. So Agni punished him. Because that's what parents do, when their children misbehave. They punish them, even if it hurts."_

_"You're a liar."_

_"Of course. All too often, parents don't punish their children when they misbehave. That's why the lot of you are as delightful as you are. Your sister, for instance. She's delightful, isn't she? Agni thinks so. If he weren't so set in his plotting, I think he'd take her for his own. _

_"I can't say I'd blame him. She has such a lovely, lovely face. Who knows? One day, perhaps I'll take her, if my brother won't."_

_Zuko shivered and the dark closed in around him. But he was careful to keep his expression blank. He ignored the comment about Azula. If he thought about it, he would… he wasn't sure what he would do, but he was sure he would be lost. _

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Oh, relax, little Nephew," Koh cooed. "I'm not here for your face. Perhaps before I would have been interested. But now, I'm afraid it's too unique for my collection. It has no resale value. Not, that I ever sell my pretty, pretty faces. But, then of course, there's the rub."_

_A mortal man would have stirred Zuko to anger with those words. The prince merely nodded and kept his face blank. _

_"I have a certain weakness for older brothers who are outshined by their brilliant younger siblings. You think you have it bad, Prince Zuko? Think of me. Your sister is the Daughter of the Dawn—_my _brother _is_ the _**Sun**. _And I am the darkness from which came the light, I was here before, and I will be here after, and never, ever, have I had a temple built to me. _[1]

_"And you… will you ever have a song written about you?"_

_"I don't want songs."_

_"That's a difference between you and your sister. And why I like you. You're fine with quiet anonymity. All you want is to make the world a better place. And all she wants it to make it hers. You're like night and day. And you're the one with all the good intentions. I wonder, how you ever managed, with Agni's blood in your veins."_

_"And you like good intentions?" In the stories, Koh's dark heart gobbled the dark hearts of men. It never occurred to Zuko that the Spirit might be granting respite to the good out of charity rather than lack of power over the righteous. _

_"Of course, Nephew. Good intentions are the best stones for paving the road to me. And no one's intentions are better than yours. You intend, for instance, to build a temple to Agni. Build a shrine to __**me**__. Agni's massive temple sprawling in the east will bring my baby brother joy. To me, you will build a shrine. A tiny shrine on the westernmost cliff in the Fire Nation, and you'll build it with you own hands, where a loose stone will drop a traveler into the sea to be smashed against the rocks. You will build it there, and you will tell no one what you have done._

_"What good is a shrine that no one will visit?"_

_"It's no good at all, and that is precisely why I want it."_

_"And if I refuse?"_

_Koh chuckled, but it wasn't a threatening chuckle. "Nephew, you promised my brother a temple because he saved your Uncle's life. Agni would have done that of his own volition, if he could, but he couldn't. The souls of the dead don't belong to the Kindling Flame. _

_"A shrine is a small price to pay, don't you think, for your uncle's life?_

_"That's all I ask. Everything else that you must do for me you will gladly do, without my ever needing to ask. Your kind heart will do my work, and I will love you for it. Don't waste this gift, my beloved Nephew. Build this shrine, and cold and dark will never harm you._

_"As to light and heat, however? There I can make no assurances."_

* * *

In her life, the Lady Toph had been on a boat twice. And she was beginning to notice a pattern. She hated water.

General Iroh had told her they were going to a place called Ember Island. It sounded like a horrid place, at least from the name of it. But the General had assured her that it wasn't, and told her that embers could be beautiful, and he'd gone on to describe them in words that sounded lovely, but meant nothing to her, because she had never seen an ember, or anything else, in her life.

She didn't know whether he was right, whether embers were beautiful, or if old Iroh thought so because he was a crazy firebender, or if he was lying. For all she knew, they weren't heading off to Ember Island at all, but sailing off the edge of the world.

What she did know was that there was a storm going on outside. The whole boat was cold, and the water was tossing them about. Her furniture was nailed to the floor, so at least it didn't move, but one particularly vicious wave had thrown her off her bed, so she's crawled into a box she'd found and was holding on to it for dear life and doing everything in her power to keep her supper in her stomach.

She wanted to cry, but she refused. The Fire Nation had made her cry enough, and she was sick of it. She was sick and tired of feeling like the invalid her parents had always made her out to be, and she wasn't going to let them make her feel like that any longer. One way or another, she was going to get away, even if she had to raise the ocean floor above the waves and make a bridge back to Gaoling to do it.

Thunder clapped and Toph's grip on the box's sides tightened. A knock at the door echoed the thunder. "May I come in, Lady Toph?" Iroh's voice came through.

Toph was torn. On the one hand, she Iroh was a man who had burned down a third of the Earth Kingdom and her jailer. On the other, he was growing on her. And then again, that was all the more reason not to see him. And then again, she knew he would come in anyway.

In the end, she told him he could come in if his guards waited outside. She could deal with Iroh in her dark, but she didn't want his lackeys to see her hiding in a box.

The door opened and closed, and she heard his footsteps. They were remarkably light for a man his size.

"Are we going to capsize?"

"I hope not," he answered.

"I don't know how to swim," she admitted. It didn't matter much. Zuko knew, and she imagined Iroh knew what Zuko knew (though of course, not the reverse).

"That's alright. I know how to swim. If we sink, you can ride on my back, as if though I were a giant tortoise-hare."

The thought made her laugh, and then she realized she was laughing with her jailer and bit her lip. But the silence was dreadful—the only thing to fill it was the anticipation of the next clap of thunder, so she spoke again, "I've never seen a tortoise-hare."

"They have them at the aquarium on Ember Island. I can take you to see them. I can even arrange for you to ride on one. They're fantastic creatures. Hard and smooth when they're wet, and soft like nothing else when they're dry."

And like that, Iroh talked through the storm. His voice a soothing contrast against the storm that raged outside. He told her about animals he had seen and ridden, places he had visited, and stories he had read.

Some of the stories she knew. He told her how the spirits came together to make the race of men: The Spirits bled to make the clay of man. Feng provided earth to make man's body, La gave water to give the body shape, Yang blew breath into man's lungs, and it fell to Agni to cook the clay with fire.

But then Iroh added details she hadn't heard before, and she wondered if the Fire Sages had made them up to make the Lord of Light look good, or if her tutors had left them out to achieve the opposite effect.

Iroh said that Agni had at first refused to cook the clay. "If I cook him now," Agni said, "he will be like all the other beasts. But there are enough beasts." And so, Agni thought and worked, and fashioned the mind of man, to dream and the hands of man, to let man bring his dreams to life.

He talked of how Koh opened Man's eye to his loneliness, and how, from her perch in the sky Tui saw the Man's tears, and took them to Agni and told the Lord of Light that he was cruel. And the Lord of Light laughed and worked with Tui, until Man had Woman, Agni's heart was Tui's.

And that was all that Koh had wanted, because the demon loathed his brother.[2]

* * *

Azula was not yet asleep when Sokka burst through her door.

"It's Zuko!" he told her with little explanation, and took her by the hand and dragged her to her brother's room.

The fire had gone out and the room was freezing. In Ember Island in the summer, it was impossible.

"What in Koh's name is this?" she asked.

"That's exactly it," Yue answered solemnly. "Koh."

In days gone by, Azula would have laughed at the thought, taken it as nothing more than mere superstition. But if her recent adventures hadn't quite taught her to fear and respect the spirits, it had at least taught her to take them seriously.

"Have you tried to light the candles?" she asked.

Sokka nodded. "They won't light."

"Oh, yes they will," she said. She opened her palm and called forth a flame. It should have been blue and massive; it came out small and yellow, but it was something, and in that moment, Azula knew no one but her could have brought fire into that room. She dropped the fire onto a candle and set it by Zuko's bedside and sat beside her brother.

"Doctor, thank you. My carriage will take you home."

"But Princess—

"Doctor, do you know anything of spirits?"

"No, but—

"Then you've done all you can. The Fire Lord thanks you for your service. Good night."

Once the doctor was gone, she turned to Yue. "Do you know anything about the Spirit Koh?"

Yue shook her head. "Only that he is Lord Agni's brother, the oldest spirit and the first demon."

"Well, then, let's hope Zuzu's not stupid enough to give him what he wants."

* * *

Iroh normally allowed his sailors to go to land first. But the water made Lady Toph so anxious, that this time he made a point of taking her onto terra firma himself before anyone else descended.

Three paces onto land, and suddenly there was a great commotion. He knew something was happening, assumed it was bad, and had no idea what it was. It made him feel like an old cripple, reduced as he was to crying out, "STOP!" and asking for an explanation.

"The Earth pig—

"Lady Toph," he interrupted. "Her name is Lady Toph, and she is my guest, and you will respect her as you would respect me."

"Lady Toph," a soldier started through gritted teeth, "attacked a subject of the Fire Lord."

"Lady Toph?" he asked.

"He was running towards us, and armed. I thought he might mean to do us harm. But I didn't hurt him," she said, then added, "although I could have, if I had meant to."

"He was in uniform," the soldier explained.

"Well, a lady of the Earth Kingdom can be excused for thinking a man in a Fire Nation uniform running towards her means to attack. Lady Toph, could you release the soldier?"

Toph grunted her displeasure at the request, but she moved her foot and the earth around the man fell away. The soldier stumbled forward but caught himself before falling.

"General Iroh, sir, it's your nephew, the Prince—

In days gone by, Iroh wouldn't have hesitated to jump on a komodo-dragon and ride off to the royal residence as fast as the beast would carry him. But now, he had to order a carriage.

"Yes, of course, General Iroh, we'll get one ready—

"Why isn't it ready already?" Iroh asked, enraged.

"We didn't think—

"That's exactly right!" Iroh shouted, and the soldiers there, who had heard tales of the Dragon of the West, but had never seen anything other than a fat old lord, suddenly believed that this could really be the man who laid siege to Ba Sing Se and breached the outer wall.

"Tell me how to get there," Toph said, feeling Iroh's heart beat quicken with anger and fear, "and I'll take you there."

Iroh didn't hesitate, and for many years to come, the people of Ember Island told the story of the day General Iroh rode a mountain with a girl through the city streets.

* * *

Azula ordered Yue and Sokka to bed and kept vigil over Zuko by herself through the night.

As the dawn began she remembered Agni's words. "_But you helped me resolve a debt, and so I will help my Most Precious Child. I will help you, once, twice, and three times. No more, no less. Azula will call for me, and I will answer, three times._"

He had helped her once. Or had that time in the North not counted? She wondered what would happen if now she knelt before her brother and prayed for Agni to wake him.

But she didn't do that. She simply sat by his bedside and waited for the sun to rise, and as it did, the flame on the candle grew, until, at last the sun was up and the flame was blue, and only then did Zuko open his eyes.

* * *

Iroh arrived to find his nephew eating breakfast with a voracious hunger. For once, even Sokka was impressed by the amount of food the Prince was packing away: hot cakes and eggs and honey-spiced ham with mango and papaya and pineapple.

"I was told you were ill," Iroh said.

"I was told the same thing," Zuko answered cheerily as he took another slice of ham off the table. "But I think it was just sunstroke."

No one at the table opened their mouths to contradict him, although even without eyes, Iroh could feel a certain crackling tension in the air. Toph could feel it too.

"Join us for breakfast," Zuko said, and Toph and Iroh did.

Later, just before she got up, Azula asked, "Brother, did you have any dreams?"

"If I did, I can't remember them."

Toph felt his heartbeat shift and knew he was lying, but couldn't imagine why he would lie about something so petty.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Iroh asked. Immediately after breakfast, Zuko had dragged Iroh to the library.

"I hope so, Uncle," Zuko answered. He found what he was looking for, a map, and unfurled it out on the table.

"The westernmost island in the Fire Nation, is Sunset Island."

"Yes."

"But it doesn't have any cliffs, does it?" Zuko asked.

"No."

"What is the westernmost cliff, do you know?"

Iroh nodded. "It's on Fei Nisi Tai Er. The face of an old, inactive volcano. The whole island is made of obsidian and nothing grows." [3]

"Yes," Zuko nodded. "That sounds about right."

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Zuko said, and Toph could tell he was lying again. "Well, that's all I wanted to know. Thank you Uncle."

"Zuko, where are you going now?"

"To meet with Pu On Tim."[4]

"What do you want with that talentless hack?"

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

**A/N:** This was an odd chapter. It took me forever to get past the first paragraph, then I wrote the rest of it in 2 days. Surprisingly, I'm pretty happy with it. Though, it's been a while since Azula did anything really awesome. Her super power seems to be speech-writing.

[1] – Koh in this story fills a role akin to that of the Christian devil, although Agni has some devilish things too—basically I'm treating the Spirits as Greek Gods—at least the major ones. But the idea that Koh would be Agni's older brother is inspired, particularly, by Goethe's treatment of Mephistopheles, in particularly these lines from his introduction:

_I am part of the part that once was everything,  
part of the darkness from which came the light,  
that haughty light that envies Mother Night._

[2] – The backstory between Koh and Agni is somewhat modeled on a Neil Gaiman story about Desire and Dream. I think it's in Endless Nights.

[3] – According to Google, this is the Chinese way of saying Finisterre—World's End.

[4] – Google Pu On Tim, if you don't know who he is.


End file.
